Ignorant Bliss
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Nessrose Thropp, Adoptive child of Aaron Hotchner, and Meg Giry, adoptive daught of Emily Prentiss, go to work at the BAU. Takes place in season 8. M only for violence and suggestive themes. And language. Hide your eyes, children. Please r and r. The OC's are amazing, if I say so myself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds, Wicked, or The Phantom of the Opera**

**Author's Note: I co-wrote this with my friend Nessarose. This whole thing was totally improv. We start at around 4 yesterday and finished at 7 tonight. She writes Nessarose's POV and I write the Meg's POV. She may post this on her account as well. **

MEG'S POV

I sipped my coffee silently, waiting for Reid. I had his coffee (two teaspoons of sugar, just like he likes) already on his desk, but I was worried it was getting cold. He could always nuke it in the microwave if he didn't like it, though.

Ever since Mother left for London, the BAU seemed colder to me. I knew some of the team felt sorry that my adoptive mother had chosen to leave not only here, but her own daughter behind for a job across the pond. I didn't care. I did miss her, but I was 19 and could easily stand on my own.

I fidgeted at my desk, twirling my thumbs and digging through files not really looking for anything, just hoping to look busy. I looked up at SSA Hotchner's office, and saw Nessarose curled on the couch, her light brown curls flopped onto her face. She had headphones on, and her eyes closed as she napped in her father's chair. I couldn't help but glance at where sleeves should be, and see just stitched cotton clinging to her shoulder's. No arms. I touched my pale ones gingerly, happy they were there. I touched my satin-covered toes, fingering the ballet slippers, and said a thank-you prayer with my eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" I glanced up to see the honey-brown eyes gleaming down at me.

"Spencer," I smiled, standing gracefully. I hoped... "I made you coffee," I said, smiling and biting my lip eagerly, ushering him to his desk next to mine. He laughed awkwardly, the way he always did.

"What's up with you?"

I frowned dramatically. "Why does something have to be wrong? I made you coffee. Can't I just do something nice? You act as if I'm a terrible person-"

"Meg, I just noticed you were abnormally happy. I didn't mean anything-"

"No. It's too late. You've said enough." I folded my arms over my chest and looked away. He sighed.

"What's up with you?" I heard another voice ask. I opened my eyes and glared.

"Derek Morgan, if you ask me that again I shall scream!" I stated, hopping up angrily and stealing my philosophy book from the table. I could hear him as I stomped away.

"What'd I say?"

Reid shrugged. I hid a smirk.

Shortly, after I had read into a good section of _Beyond Good and Evil, _the team climbed into the conference room. I smiled at the recently added Alex Blake, and she nodded at me. I received a surprise hug from the back and yelped, but relaxed when I saw the heavy teal eyeliner and bright pink lipstick on the smiling face.

"Penny!" I yelped,"Tu m'avez fait peur!"

"Calm yourself, darling," she said, petting my blonde hair. I frowned.

"I always forget you both speak French," Derek mumbled.

"French, born and raised," I said, not at all bothering to hide my accent this time.

Reid ducked his head into his file next to me, and I wondered what triggered it.

I heard a gentle laugh, and I looked up to see Nessarose across from me.

"Good morning, Nessa," I said, smiling, and rising to kiss my friend's cheek. She kissed me back and smiled her sweet smile.

"Good morning to you, Megara."

I laughed at my full name, which I never used.

"Comment vous regardez mon chéri! How darling you look!" I leaned down and straightened her teal and gold school tie for her. She had on a tan vest with a tick teal trim and a white blouse, with the sleeves stitched out. Her skirt matched the plaid tie, and she had high tan knee socks on with brown dress shoes.

"Not near as good as you," she said, and saw the sadness creep into her eyes.

"Please, dear, you have no idea how beautiful you are." I looked up at Hotchner. "You are going to have to watch the boys with this one, Hotchner," I said, and I groaned at how my accent hardly allowed me to speak my Commander's name.

"I know," Hotchner sighed, looking over at his adoptive daughter.

"Alrighty, enough with the love fest, back to the case," Rossi said.

"Yes, okay, this weekend the Porter family was found dead in their home."

"Signs of forced entry?" I asked.

"Negatory, babe." She flashed the bodies on the screen and I quickly turned away with a yelp, my head turning toward Spencer. He looked shocked at me, while the others ignored me out of respect and pity. I was still new here. I still couldn't take this.

I looked up at Nessa, whose eyes were raking over the screen that made me nauseous and filled me with vertigo. Her eyes were curious and innocent. It amazed me, after all she'd been through, how she could keep them like that.

I looked at the screen, the family was alive in this picture.

"The daughter, was she harmed in any way sexually or the mother?"

"Nope, baby."

I nodded in response, lips pursed.

"The Desmond family went missing this weekend."

"Any connection?"

"None that I can find. Yet. I will set to work, meanwhile my friends, you have a plane to catch."

I groaned and she laughed. "Have fun."

When half the team was out and Hotch was helping Nessarose with her balance, I groaned gathering my black satchel and cloak.

"Oh mon ... que fais-je?" I mumbled. Reid patted my back, and looked up at him with my big blue eyes. He jerked back, as if they shocked him, and I'd been told how scary and dead my blue eyes could look. I stared sadly at him, and he tried to weakly smile at me.

"C'mon. Let's get on the plane."

I nodded reluctantly, and we followed JJ out the door.

-Nessa's POV- "Nessa dear time to get up." called my adoptive dad Aaron from down in the kitchen.

"Dad, can you get my uniform from the washer?"

"Sure thing baby doll." I heard Beth walk up behind me and I quickly said, "Don't bother with the prosthesis today Bethany." She bent over and gingerly helped me up and into the bathroom. She quickly helped me shower and change into the uniform I wore to work with my dad. We walked downstairs and I sat in the dining room and let Beth feed me my daily breakfast of oats with two teaspoons of honey. Call me OCD or what have you but everything has to be the same for me. Beth left for work and Dad helped me pack my go bag and my special voice controlled laptop for schoolwork. We got to the car and started the voyage to the office and I asked Aaron,

"Where's Jack today?"

"He stayed over with Hailey."

"Oh"

I quieted down for the rest of the 30 minute drive in and when we got there I saw Reid were the only two not here yet. Aaron helped me out and over to the elevator and finally we got to our floor. I carefully walked out and into the arms of one Penelope Garcia.

"Dolly how are you?

"Good as ever Penelope."

"I have the songs you wanted added to your Ipod added."

"Thanks Penelope."

"Girly it's Penny and you know that."

"Sorry Penny."

"Your forgiven for now little duck." She handed the IPod to my dad and wondered off with a bewildered Morgan in tow. We finished the walk to his office were Rossi was waiting in lurk.

"Hey _bella _how are you today?"

"I'm fine David and I'm anything but beautiful."

"Nonsense you are very beautiful."

"Whatever you say." I finally got into Aaron's office and he put my earphones in for me and adjusted the volume. He sat down and began paperwork while I drifted off into blessed slumber. I dreamed some not so pleasant dreams however. I dreamed of the night I was abducted and the chaos afterwords. But then I dreamed of my new family. , Penny, Reid, Derek, Emily, and I was getting to know the new girl Alex.

I wake up to see Rossi bent down trying to pick me up without waking me and I help him stand me up. Aaron, Rossi, and I begin the walk to the board room and I flump into my seat when we get there. I smile at the new girl and stick my tongue out in Reid's direction. I see Megara stride in and I can almost see the tension between her and Reid. We all know they should just get together already. I then notice what she's wearing, a gauzy white peasant blouse and a mid calf length black skirt. She also had on white ballet slippers and a black satchel she never put down.

I saw Reid gazing at her and his eyes flick to her exposed chest and quickly blushed and hid his head in his folder. I laughed at the irony that two of the smartest people I knew couldn't figure out that the other actually liked them. I must have laughed louder then intended because she spots me. She sets her stuff down and comes around to greet me.

"Good morning Nessa."

"Good morning Megara." She laughed and bent down to straighten my tie and she mutters "Comment vous regardez mon chéri! How darling you look!" I blush and not believing the comment she uttered reply,

"Not near as good as you" I quickly drift into morbid thoughts and when I hear Penelope speak turn towards the board. I look and see the mutilated bodies of the Porter family and something strikes me as odd and just as I figure it out Meg shrieks and disrupts my thought train. I only half pay attention to what is being said as I try to place what looks so familiar about the photo I'm seeing. Aaron helps me up and and gathers my bags and we walk towards the boarding area for the plane.

My dad helps me up and into the plane and I feel us beginning our takeoff so I begin listening to my audio book Meg helped me pick out ' "Percy Jackson, The Lightning Thief." I had just gotten to the good part as the plane began descent and I saw the landscape below us. We finally touched ground and I was carefully helped off the plane and I saw Megara being helped down by Reid. It warmed my heart to see those two so happy together. Even if they weren't technically together. We found the SUV and I was laid in the backseat. I felt us leave and I drifted off once again.

Meg's POV

I plopped down next to window on the plane, staring out at the sky. Reid sat next to me, and I humped.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," I replied, letting my accent sound as snooty to him as possible.

"You still up for the comic con this weekend?" he asked me. I opened my philosophy book, and scanned the page I'd read hundreds of times before.

"Peut-être," I mumbled,"I suppose, if not only to keep Nessa company. I suppose she and Penny would be dreadful bored with you as there only company." I straightened the sleeves of my blouse, and pulled up the tank that kept slipping down. My hair had straightened itself this morning, as it did on colder days.

Reid was blushing, and I didn't know what I'd done. I guess that comment was a little below the belt.

"I'm sorry," I said in perfect English. I didn't look at him, but stared out the window.

"Any plans for Halloween?" I asked.

"Handing out candy at my apartment. You?"

"Looking to see who has the lights off."

Reid laughed. "To check for sex offenders?"

"Uh, duh," I replied, unable to do that without a French syllable creeping in.

He laughed. I felt a little drowsy, as air travel always made me, but I couldn't sleep. I did however, let my head rest on Reid's shoulder, every now and then letting a little sigh part my lips. He gingerly reached forward to touch my hair.

"Spencer," I said, smiling, my accent coating my voice. I didn't have to look up to see his cheeks turn cherry.

"Here, let me help you," Spencer took my hand as I descended off the plane. I blushed a little, the wind blowing my blonde hair back, and I couldn't help but remember _Casablanca, _and giggle, only to earn a quizzically look from Reid. I loved that look, because it happened so rarely, perplexing him.

"Can I drive to the station?" I asked Morgan, who was halfway into the drivers seat. JJ and Rossi stared at me, as if I had just asked to blow up the White House.

"I am a good driver and you know it!" I pouted, arms crossed over my chest.

"Let her or we'll never leave," Hotchner said walking by with Nessa.

"Fine," Morgan grumbled, throwing me the keys.

"Hourra! Je vous remercie! La!" I twirled before jumping into the drivers seat and speeding off, the team screaming in the backseat.

I was walking in the back of the Police Station as our deputy walked out.

"Whoa," I whispered besided Nessa. She giggled at my weakness for men, which I'd always had. Staring googly eyes at him, he didn't notice me for a moment, just introduced himself.

"I'm Deputy Jason Berkey, co-head of the Staples Police Station," he said. His voice was crisp, and I'd say he'd be from the North East region of America. He was slender, built like an actor, with curly light brown hair sticking to his head. He had hazel eyes set in a slender face, with pink lips. There was no emotion as he shook hands.

"-SSA Morgan and Dr. Reid," Hotchner finished.

"Here's the keys," I said, strutting in, throwing them at Morgan.

"Whose this?" Jason asked, eyeing Nessa and I. "Kids?"

I frowned inwardly. I was 19 years old! I was a women. I leaned back on a desk, letting my lithe dancer's frame do it's work for me.

"Nessarose is my daughter," Hotcher said. Nessa smiled awkwardly as Jason waved. The shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, and you honestly would never notice if she had arms or not.

"SSA Giry works for the BAU."

I nodded.

"Giry," he said, sitting on a desk across from me. "How do you spell that?"

"G-I-R-Y," I said, but my G still sounded like Jh, so, my name came out JHEER-EE. When I spelled it, it sounded more like,"JAY-EE-AIR-EE".

I was hopeless. I couldn't get rid of my accent.

However, Jason smiled at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Interesting," he said, stretching out each syllable.

I batted my black eyelashes. "Is it now?" I said, leaning forward on my hands.

"Hey, uh, case?" Morgan said. Jason's face snapped back to no emotion.

"Er, right. This way."

I smirked after him. This was going to be too much fun.

-Ness's POV- I woke up as we pulled into the police station and looked out the window at the other SUV and noticed Meg was driving the car. I saw the looks of panic on the other team members faces and I cracked up. My dad having noticed I was awake looked in the general direction and noticed what I was laughing at. He joined me in laughing and we were still smiley when we got there. Dad helped me out of the car and we waited for the rest of the team to get in. Meg and them pulled up and while the rest of the team filed in me and Meg lingered outside enjoying the beautiful landscape.

We followed in and as the Deputy came to greet us Meg let out an involuntary, "Whoa." I giggled at the fact she couldn't control her boy hungry ways, even on the job. He introduced himself as Deputy Jason Berkley and I couldn't help but notice Meg just openly ogling him. Reid looked set to kill Jason so I nudged Meg to remind her to give the keys and to break her ogle session with Jason. Reid looked at me thankfully and I nodded at him to acknowledge it. Jason questioned me and Meg being here so Meg being Meg decided to show off what Momma Nature gave her and leaned on a desk, exposing the tops of her moon pale breasts.

I shook my head at her display and smiled at Mr. Berkley as dad introduced me and Meg. It still ticked me off that everyone assumed that me and her were still kids. Granted I was 16 going on 17 but still. Meg was a full fledged adult. Mr. Berkley and his assistant Jordan Machiovitz showed us to our office. Jordan was a smaller built man with black curly hair that touched the top of his eyes. His face was a light tan with deep set green eyes and conch pink lips. But something struck me as off about him...and for that matter Jason too. I resolved to tell Meg about that later.

We set up the stuff we brought with us and I wondered down towards the door we came into earlier. I was almost there but I fell. I knew I would have to sit there till one of the team came along. I heard footsteps behind me and a thump as a person sat down. I turned and saw the Jordan character from earlier with his back against the wall. I try to scooch out of eye range and I back into a stack of boxes that come crashing down around me. He jumps up and I try to look less guilty. He meanders over and leers down at me.

"Whats a pretty lady like you doing back here?"

"I was trying to go outside and I fell."

"And you didn't stand up because?"

Here came the dilemma. Dad said I wasn't supposed to tell strangers I had no arms, but I needed help up and he wasn't a total stranger. I made my decision.

"You see kind sir, I don't have arms and I needed help up so I resolved to wait for my team to find me."

"Why didn't you just say that."

"Would you just help me up?"

He leaned down and wrapped his thinly muscled arms around my waist and pulled me up.

"Do you need help getting back to your team?"

"Please and thank you."

"Anything for a pretty lady such as yourself."

He escorted me back to the office and I saw the panic in my dad's eyes turn to anger.

"Where were you Nessarose Hotchner?"

"I was walking down the hallway and fell. Mr. Machiovitz helped me back."

" Thank you for helping my daughter back. She doesn't seem to realize she needs help to do things.

I wonder back to the white boards and see Reid standing next to me. He seems depressed about something so I resolve to ask him.

" Whats the matter Reid?"

" I like this girl and she doesn't seem interested in me at all. She tried to help me yesterday and I ended up making her angry at me."

" If you like her this much just ask her out already."

" But I can't. What if she says no. What if she hits me with one of her text books? What if she spits at me and refuses to talk to me again?"

"Reid calm down. I f you like her this much she can't say no to a date with you. In fact don't ask her on a date to begin with. Invite her to do something both of you enjoy. Like invite her to a book signing of you guys favorite author or something."

"Thank you Nessa."

"You're very welcome Reid. By the way if we're talking about the same person, I think she'll say yes."

I looked over the picture of the Desmont family and the Porter family. I finally noticed the similarity I couldn't figure out. Both of the families had teen daughters that were battling a losing war against Ecstasy. I noted there were quite a few drug dealers in town but only about 10 of them were know to sell Ecstasy. I called Alex back and motioned her over,

"I noticed the teenage girls in both families have a link."

" And what would that link be?"

" Both have Ecstasy addictions and there are only a handful in town that sell it."

" Is it possible the drug dealers came after them for money?"

" That's what I was thinking."

" I'll run it by the rest of the team and see what they think. That's a very good start by the way Nessa."

" Thank you. I noticed something earlier but I couldn't figure it out."

Alex walked up and began talking with the rest of the team. I noticed Meg was over in the corner talking to Jason and was giving him the crazy eyes as I called it. She fluttered her eyes but she doesn't have the speed worked out quite right so it looks like a electric fan gone crazy. He seemed into her though and was leaning into her space. I saw Reid go to walk up to her, but he noticed Jason was there and he wondered off looking like every bit the proverbial kicked puppy. I decided to break up the flirt fest considering we were on a job here.

"Hey Meg, would you help me get a glass of water? Dad and the rest are getting ready to go to the crime scene and I don't want to bother them at the moment."

She excused herself from the conversation and followed me to the drink cooler.

" Nessa now what did you really want? You hate water!"

Only with her accent it came out sounding way to french.

"I was just reminding you that we are here to do a job, not flirt with the men."

She humphed and stalked back over to Jason. I was going to have to push Reid to make his move if he wanted Meg.

I was just playing with Jason. I didn't have any intention of being with this guy. Ever. He probably had an IQ of 70, and considered facebook literature. I'd never be able to engage in any intellectual conversation with this guy. He seemed to be interested in two things:My accent, and my breasts. While I smiled at him and batted my lashes, he nodded and looked like he had died and gone to heaven. I was thankful when Morgan came over and said we were retiring for the night.

"Wanna room with me, Nessa?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile. "I'll ask Aaron," she said, and wandered cautiously off.

"So," I heard behind me and rolled my eyes. I turned with a sweet smile, and stared through my black lashes.

"So," I said, straightening Jason's tie.

"You'll still be in town tomorrow, right?"

"Oui," I said, biting my lip and simpering.

He smiled,"Dinner, my place?"

I looked up at him, and touched his cheek. "We'll see," I said, stalking off, my arm around Nessa's waist.

"You are such a coquette," Nessa said as we left.

"Oui," I said, laughing, and popped into the car. We sat next to an annoyed Dr. Reid, who had to listen to us giggling, and me drabble on about Jason's gorgeous eyes.

"Really, you're not interested in him at all?" Nessa asked. I had helped her into her pajamas, and she was in our bed, with _Glee _on the television set.

"Nope," I said, changing into my white night gown. "Just a fun little game. You should try it. That Jorden guy has the most adorable green eyes," I said, bumping her lightly with hip. (Much harder and she would've fallen over.)

She snorted. "Yeah, and his IQ is up there with Charlie Gorden's."

"Before or after the surgery?" I asked. She stared.

"You caught my book reference?"

"Uh, oui, darling," I said, eyes wide.

"I dunno," Ness said after a few minutes of silence. Darren Criss was singing beautifully (and even I got weak in the knees-okay, that's not saying much.) and I was brushing my teeth while I looked over at her.

"Quoi?" I asked.

"I just...something about those two is off."

"Jordan and Jason?" I asked. She nodded. "Oh, come on. Yeah, they're weird but they're dumber than bricks. You don't think they have something to do with the family's disappearing, do you?"

Nessa pursed her lips before saying,"I don't think you should go on that date tomorrow night."

I snorted. "Wasn't planning on it, babe. Trust me." I pantomimed hanging myself and she laughed as my tongue and eyes popped out of my head. I crawled into the queen bed we had to share and drifted off to sleep.

_I was running, but I didn't know where. I was looking for something, but I didn't know what. I saw a slender form pass under a beam of light which I presumed belonged to the moon. _

_"Spencer?" I called out, and my voice echoed around the setting of my dream. The figure approached, and I ran to Reid, jumping into his arms. _

_"It's scary in here," I mumbled in his ear. _

_"I know." _

_Unfamiliar hands patted my back as the strange voice bounced around. _

_"Jason?" I asked, my voice ghostlike. _

_"Shhh, Megara, some one's coming," he whispered, letting go of me and backing away. _

_"Spencer?" I asked. _

"SPENCER!" I jolted awake, quickly questioned what form of flesh was under my hands. I looked down to see Nessa, her head on my chest. I smiled. I'm glad I had her, and that she was still locked in the world of sleep. I was glad that I had a girl like this, like a sister. I'd always been an only child, even with two different mothers, biological in France, and an adoptive in America. I didn't wake Nessa, but let her sleep. The sun was creeping up slowly, and I resolved to stir her at 6:30, because I had to shower and then bathe her. However, winds slapped against the side of the building and the window pane, and Nessarose awoke shortly after me. She inhaled slowly, and kept her eyes closed, and nuzzled closer to me. I squeezed her sides, and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," she mumbled, trying to close her eyes again.

"Oh, no you don't," I said, sitting her up. She groaned.

"I'm_ tired_," she stretched out the word, making it so I never wanted to hear it again.

"Get up," I said, helping her. "We need to get you in the bath."

I pulled of Nessarose's green robe off, and helped her step into the hot water in the porcelain tub. She sighed as the bubbles formed around her neck. I took the wash rag and cleaned her body, running up her back and neck. I washed and rinsed her hair, and shaved her legs.

"Beth must have fun with you," I said, drying her body and wrapping her head in a towel,"you're like a dress up doll." I dug through her suit case.

"Ohhhh!" I squealed. "Why did you not inform me about _this_?" I asked, holding up a red dress with a little rose pinned at the waist.

She frowned at me. "Beth bought it for me. To wear to homecoming."

I scanned it. "It still has the tag on it," I said.

"I didn't go."

I pursed my lips.

"Wear it today," I begged.

She started to speak before a knock sounded at the door. I frowned.

"Coming!" I screamed. I flung it open. I was still in my nightgown and my hair was still a mess as I looked at Aaron Hotchner.

"How is she?"

"In the bath," I lied.

"Oh. You're washing her? You didn't have too."

"I consider her a sister, sir. I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank you," he said, before leaving. No emotion on his face at all. I humped.

"Who was that?" Nessa asked, head still under the blow dryer I'd propped up.

"Your dad," I said, taking up the dryer and fluffing her hair.

"Oh."

"He was just checking up," I said.

She nodded.

"...Please wear the dress," I said. She groaned.

"Meg-"

_"PLLEEAAASSSEEEE!"_

She made a face and I knew she would cover her ears if she could. "Fine! Fine, fine! Just shut up!"

"Yessss!" I pumped my fist. "...Can I curl your hair?"

"Try it and you die," she growled.

"Fine, fine," I said, throwing up my hands. I had her dressed and sitting on the bed in a few minutes. I turned on the news for her and started off toward the shower.

"I'll be right out and-maudit!" I cursed as another knock sounded at the door. "Who-Spencer!" My back went ramrod straight and I slammed the door as soon as I had opened it.

"Who was that?" Nessa asked.

"Spencer!" I said, running to the mirror.

"Why'd you slam the door on him?"

"I'm in my nightgown! I haven't brushed my hair. I don't have on make-up-"

"Hotch came to the door a minute ago and you were fine!"

"That's different!" I said, pulling the brush through my hair,"That's Hotch! If it were Morgan or JJ-"

"You'd be behaving the same way," she said smugly. I stared.

"Well, Spencer is close to my age-"

"Meg Giry he is 30 years old!"

"Okay! I give up! How do I look?" I asked pitifully.

"Great for a girl in a nightgown."

I cursed.

"Hey, at least your skin is clear and your hair looks good," she said. I nodded, trying to convince myself. I turned and opened the door.

"Uh, hi?" Spencer said.

"Hey," I said, smiling weakly. "Sorry about that. I, uh, wasn't dressed."

"So you opened the door?"

"I thought you were someone else," I blurted out quickly, then blushed. How stupid could I get?!

Spencer blushed too, and I noticed his hands. "I brought you and Nessa breakfast. Mind if I come in?"

"No, no, not at all!" I said.

"Actually," Nessa said behind me,"Meg needs to get ready."

I looked from her to Spencer pitifully. "Oh, well, I'll-uh-leave this hear and go. Okay?"

"Okay," I said, and watched him turn to go. He stopped just before he turned.

"Meg?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you have nightmares last night?"

I nodded slowly. He nodded back. "I thought I heard you scream around four. I thought some waffles could fix it." He smiled. Why did I feel like Morgan had told him to say that?

"Spencer?" I asked. "Thank you. For this," I smiled. He smiled back and left. I closed the door, and couldn't stop smiling.

"Sorry I had to make him leave," Nessa said,"you do need to get ready."

"I know," I said. "I'm not mad."

"And as your wing-woman, I feel like I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"Your night-gown is see-through."

"Tringler!" I groaned and left for the shower.

I sat on the bed watching the news and staring at the ceiling. I glanced down at the dress Meg had put me in and tried to figure out why today of all days she would put me in a dress. I was upset at myself for shooing Spencer off but it had to be done. Meg wasn't ready yet and we had to leave soon. I heard another knock at the door and not having arms I had to improvise. I leaned down and put my head on the door. I pushed my chin down on the handle and opened it a margin.

I saw dad standing outside with a tray of fruit and he brushed the door open. He walked in and sat the tray on the table in our room. He glanced over what I was wearing and in nontraditional dad style said,

"The silver sandals match it the best."

I gasped because most dads would have told me to take it off and change. He feed me my fruit and milk and just as we finished Meg strode out in nothing but her towel. Dad turned his head and covered his eyes as Meg shrieked some french words I wouldn't be able to say. I imagine there was some very colorful language if her English vocab was any indicator. She quickly grabbed her clothes and fled to the bathroom. Dad stood up slowly and mumbled off an apology for me to tell her.

He hustled out of the room taking my bag with him. Meg peaked out of the bathroom door and seeing it was only me came out.

"Why didn't you say he was out here?"

"I didn't think about it to be honest."

"UGGGHHHHHHH!"

She finished changing and gathered her stuff up. We walked out the door and down to the lobby to wait for the rest of the team. Morgan, Reid and JJ came down in a pod followed by dad. Rossi was the last down and as soon as he saw me uttered,

"No way! No way in hell is my grand baby going out in public like that!"

I blushed and instead of Meg coming to my aid it was Aaron who did.

"Rossi I approved it and I'm the dad."

Rossi glared at him and took off towards the SUV. Meg, Spencer and I rode in one and the rest rode together. Spencer drove and Meg kept flicking her eyes in his direction every 10 seconds. Meg wore a blue dress with one shoulder that came down into a flowy sleeve. It came down to just below her knees and she paired it with silver ballet slippers. I stared at Reid and noticed he kept flicking his eyes at the low neckline of the dress. We got there and the first thing I noticed was Jason dragged Meg off to a private corner on the office we were in. Jordan walked up behind me and grabbed my waist to pull me off. I followed him to an office 3 doors down.

" I had to talk to you without your dad staring at us."

"Why does it matter if he's around?"

"Because I couldn't do this."

He bent down and pressed his lips against mine in a brief kiss. He pulled back and backed me into a wall. He bent my head back and I had enough pretense of mine to plant a square kick in his crotch and I felt him fall backwards. I pushed my shoulder into the push door and fled into the hallway. I walked back towards the office and made it inside. I fled to the back table were my laptop was set up for me. I told it to connect me to Penny's computer. It dialed her up and got the connection established between us. She took one look at me and was like

"Ducky why are you in a dress?"

"Meg dressed me up in one."

"Now what do you need from your tech goddess?"

I calmed myself and assured my mind nothing more was going to happen.

"Reference a list of Ecstasy dealers in Staples and a list of know clients."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"I need a list of all know pimps in the area. I think that may be how the two girls met."

"Will do chikadee."

She signed off and I leaned back in the chair. Morgan snuck up behind me and pulled me over his shoulder. He carried me into the main area and sat me down.

"Your dad says I'm to get food in you in any way possible."

He attempted several times to jam the food into my mouth and I blocked him every time. I wasn't hungry and I don't eat when I 'm not hungry. Dad is always telling me I need meat on my bones. Morgan gives up and takes me back to my laptop. I see Penny got me the files I needed. I decide now would be as good a time as any to take a nap.

Meg's POV

My ballet slippers were propped up on his desk, and his eyes scanned the length of my legs. I smiled.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked in my most Marilyn Monroe voice. I was successful.

"Just a few boring files. Nothing you'd be interested in."

I could feel Reid's glare across the room.

"Of course not," I told Jason. "Because I'm a stupid woman, right? Who doesn't do anything but cook and clean and powder my nose," I sighed with a sad smile. "I guess that's all I'll ever be to men..."

I strolled off, humming and skipping. He stared.

"Meg! Wait! I didn't mean it!"

I sighed, and leaned against him. "I know you didn't. Say, what are you doing tonight?" I asked, purposely bringing up the dinner.

"Hopefully dinner tonight with you," he smiled, propping up my chin with his finger. I pouted dramatically.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I have so many files to fill out, I was just hoping I could have someone help me..."

"I'll help you!" Jason quickly said.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, out of breath, clutching my hands clichely to my chest. He took them into his own.

"I'd do anything for you," he said. "When do we start?"

I smiled sweetly, then angrily trust the files into his hands.

"Whenever you have free time," I said, and scampered off. Jason must've had quiet the expression, because when I saw Nessa, her she was cracking up looking behind me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Just having a little fun. What's up with you? Hows the dress?" I grabbed for my water bottle and drank.

"It got me face raped."

Okay, note to self, no longer drink when asking questions. I spit and water came out my nose. I quickly grabbed for napkins, and checked out the window, happy that no one saw that,

"By whom?!" I screeched.

"Jordan."

"Salaud! Quel fils de pute!" I cursed, and kicked the wall.

"Please don't translate," Nessa said.

"What...in what mind did he think he had the right...Salaud!" I sat in a chair and put my head in my hands.

"I have half a mind to tell your father-"

"Do not do that!" she said, sitting across from me.

"Nessa-"

"He'll never let me out of his sight again!"

I thought on that. I remember my mother-Madame Giry-how I was always training in front of her. The other girls in the ballet didn't have their mother as their instructor, and only saw their parents once or twice a year. Some not at all. They were whores, but still, I knew what it was like not having freedom. That's why I ran away. I didn't want Nessa to have that.

"Alright...but if this becomes a problem again-"

"Then you have every right to kick his ass. But now, let's just...stay calm about it. Alright?"

"...Alright..."

"Meg!" Spencer burst in.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The Desmont family was just found in the woods."

"Evidence?"

"Yeah. The weapon was left behind. Jason Berkey's finger prints were found on the trigger."

"They let you visit me already?" Jason laughed darkly. He was in a jail cell, closed off. I wasn't the questioner. At least, that's what Jason thought. I was saying I was visiting him, that I didn't believe he could do this. I was a pretty damn good actress, even if I'd never been anything but a chorus girl.

"It's not true they'll kill you is it?" I whispered.

"If they convict me," he said.

"Did you do it?"

"What a question," he said, looking up at me. I smiled.

"I know you didn't do it, you couldn't have! You were with me all day! You wouldn't be near as handsome if you were a murderer." I smiled, but I let my face sadden as I rose from my chair. "Look at me making jokes, when I really want to cry." I turned my back to him. "In a moment, I shall cry."

"Oh, Meg, c'mon. It's not that bad. With a girl like you on my side, they won't get me."

I was glad my back was too him, so he couldn't see me sneer. I was facing the window where the BAU was watching. I knew I looked like I could turn around and ring this ingrates neck.

"I hope so, Jason," I said, whipping around and sobbing into his shirt. I felt his arms, the inside of his elbow. I smiled.

"Jason, what's that?" I ran my finger over the track marks on the inside of his elbow.

"Nothing."

"You...you shoot?" I asked, backing away.

"How could...keep that from me?"

"Meg-"

"Please, just stop. Alright?" I whispered. I walked toward him, and planted a kiss on his cheek. A soft, lingering one. He would think about it tonight, and how deep it was, the emotion behind it.

"I'll see you soon," I promised. I left him there.

"I can't believe you were right, Nessa," I said to her. I stretched in my chair, my arms going behind me, my chest going out. Reid blinked at me. I smiled nonchalantly at him. What was up?

"Eh, I can," she said, having her father pause her audio book.

"Whatta bout thing two?" I asked.

"Jorden?" Hotchner asked.

"Oui," I replied. "Monsier Creepy Part Two."

"He could be our ring leader," Nessa suggests.

"And Jason's stupid, but not stupid enough to leave finger prints and a discarded gun."

"Are you sticking up for him?"

"Not the time, Reid," Morgan reprimands.

"Our safest bet is to dig up some dirt. Time to call Penny!" I said.

"Penelope-"

"Done and done! Nessarose Hotchner contacted me earlier to find up the gunk in your city and guess who found a juicy piece of info? Creepy Machiovitz sells the lovely Ecstasy -"

"Which Meg's man Jason shoots," Morgan said.

"Whoa, Meg's gotta man?" Penny asked.

"When Hell freezes over..." I mumble.

- I knew something screamed vermin scum wad about those two! I was pissed now! I had left Meg alone is senior creeper's mitts. He could have killed her or worse! I never wanted anyone to go through what I went through and the fact it could have happened to Meg got me pretty ticked. I remembered he had giving me the address of a safe place to meet him and "Have some fun." I motioned to my bag for someone to pull it out and show it to the team. Dad , Rossi, Morgan. JJ, and Megara looked ticked that I hadn't told them about this but I knew I wouldn't be let out of their sight if I told. We loaded up the SUV and raced towards the safe house.

We decided or rather forced them to let me and Meg go in by ourselves. Me because he would expect me and her because she could play dumb about Jason's arrest. We arrived at the safe house and right off the bat noticed something peculiar about it. It took us a minute to figure out what it was and I nearly flipped when I figured it out. He invited me to a Brothel! Meg looked ready to kill and so was I. He planned to sell me and Meg to a brothel! Had the man never heard of respect for women. I cooled down so we could walk in. We glided in and heads turned from all directions towards us. Men slowly walked around us encompassing us in a wall of meat. Jordan broke through and pulled us out.

"Ness, I didn't think you would actually show up."

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want my dad walking in."

"Understood."

Meg looked ready to deck him as he rudely grabbed my ass. I motioned for her to go along with it. He pulled me towards one of the rooms in the back and Meg drifted behind, shoving those who dared to grab her. We got into the room and as he was pulling his pants down Meg handcuffed him from behind, We dragged him back through the lounge and out to the waiting police cars. JJ was keeping the guys as far from him as she could. We started the monotonous drive back to the station. My dad's arm wrapped around me keeping me in his sight. I saw Meg leaning half asleep on Reid's shoulder and Reid was blushing a bright red as he petted her blond hair. I watched the two of them and it made me happy they were getting along again. I decided to invite Meg to bunk with me again tonight before the plane left tomorrow.

"Hey Meg. Do you want to bunk with me tonight?"

"Sure just let me get my stuff."

We arrived back at the hotel and I decided tonight dad could pay for us to have dinner in our hotel room. I didn't feel like going out and dad wasn't ready to leave me alone without somebody. We ordered the daily special from room service and finished as Meg arrived for the night. Dad kissed me good night and told me not to bother Meg tonight. I glowered at him and lightly kicked his shin.

He fake grimaced and wondered down to Rossi"s room for the night.

"Heeeeyyyyyyyy Meg do you want to invite Reid over to make up for this morning?"

"I guess if you want to."

We called down to Reid's room and he came into the room with his ears already bright red from Morgan's taunts we heard from down the hallway. I sat on the bed as Meg picked the movie and Reid flicked through a book.

Meg's POV

"Put the book down," I said, ripping it from his hands. He frowned.

"I hate movies."

"I do too, but I can't read a book with you, now can I?"

He blushed. "I could slow down for you," he supplied.

I pouted. "Gee, thanks." I looked at Nessa. "Why did you ask for him to come up here?"

Nessa glared at me, and I glared back.

"I can stare you down all night, Nessa. Don't make me."

"Maybe I should go..." Reid said.

"Stay!" Nessa begged. "Meg will behave, won't you?"

"What's your definition of behaving?" I grumbled, flopping down on the bed. Reid stood awkwardly, eyeing Nessa and I on the bed. Nessa rose from the bed, and whispered in my ear,"I'll take the couch tonight," then raised her eyebrows at me. I stared.

"Nessa!"

Reid looked at me with his eyebrows together. Confused. I smiled.

"...You wanna sit next to me?" I asked, scooting and patting the white sheets beside me. He turned out the light and the black and white silent version of _The Phantom of the Opera _came on. I felt his body slide in next to me, and I flung the blankets over his lap. Nessa had her nightgown on, and I had pulled a green blanket over her. She was rising and falling softly, but I knew she wasn't asleep. I felt Reid's warmth next to me, and I nuzzled into, my head filling the space on his shoulder, where it should be. I slipped into unconsciousness, only to be woken by Derek Morgan pounding on the door.

"Yo, Pretty Boy. You're in a hotel room at 12 with two underage girls."

"Derek Morgan, I am 19 years old!"

Spencer left that night, and we bored the plane the next morning. I watched the clouds outside my window, and pretended what we just did defeated the last ounce of evil in world. There wouldn't be another case and I wouldn't have to get back on the plane tonight. But I would.

But for now, I let my world of bliss surround me, with these people next to me being the closet thing to a family I've ever known.

**Author's Note:I hoped you enjoyed, another one may be up soon!**

**Go to our blog, .com , for more stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER:I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, WICKED, OR THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA**

**AUTHORS NOTE:This is cowritten with my friend, Nessarose. I obviously do Meg's POV, while she does Nessarose's.**

-Ness's-POV-

I heard the shower start in the room next to mine and whispered words as Beth and dad did the umm nasty ,there that's a good way to put it. It was seriously disturbing and I decided to go down and sit on the couch where I couldn't hear them.

I got down there and saw the file for the case we leave for today. I couldn't wait to see Meg and the rest of the team. I hoped Reid had taken my advice and asked Meg out this weekend over our break. Those two were so sweet together. I heard the shower kick off upstairs and saw Beth sneaking down to my room to wake me. She came out confused and I waved my head at her. She not knowing I was over there saw the motion and screamed. Dad came rushing downstairs naked with his gun drawn. I averted my eyes and groaned. What a way to start the day.

We entered the office building and I saw Meg curled up on Reid's lap in the lounge room. I smiled at her and she waved back. I saw Reid with his huge cup of coffee that followed him everywhere. I followed my dad to his office and he told me I could go see Meg and them. I walked slowly down there and was stopped by Penny and Morgan.

Penny basically shrieked at me, "My baby boy is dating! If she hurts him in any way I swear to god she will die."

Morgan was calming her down so I replied'

"Relax its just Meg. You know she's a sweetheart."

"I know but its baby boy."

I wondered towards the lounge and was again stopped by somebody. This time it was Alex.

"Do you know where your dad is? I have some papers for him and he's missing."

"Did you check his office? That's the only place I can think of."

" Yeah he left a note about somebody named Beth?"

"Ummm that's his girlfriend."

"That would explain the random bra on the floor and the groan of a door being pushed on."

"UMM first never mention that again. Two Those two are freaking bunnies!"

"One you are never to mention SSA Hotchner what I just said!"

I hurried off towards the lounge again and actually maid it this time. I saw Reid and Meg being all cutesy so had to break it up.

"God you too?" Is this mating season or something?"

They blushed bright red and I flumped into the couch opposite them. This was going to be a very long day.

MEG'S POV

I would first like to clarify I was not dating Spencer Reid. I do not make commitments this early on. Reid and I were just...spending time together. Everything I said in my head sounded like I was stuffing Reid into the bin marked "Friend-zoned" in my head, but I didn't know what else to say.

He called me this morning, and asked to pick me up to take me to work, and we went out to coffee last night. So what? I did that with Penny and Nessa all the time. Yes, from time to time I held Reid's hand, but that didn't matter. I was not in love with Spencer Reid.

At least, that's what I was trying to tell myself.

I couldn't help study him, watch his every move, and then sort them into categories. Profiling. I couldn't be human any more, knowing these things. I couldn't look into his brown eyes and be curious, because watching them scrap over me, I knew what he was doing. I wanted to push away a profiling book and just...have a relationship. But you can't have relationships in a job like this. Dating Spencer was dangerous.

I would first like to clarify I was not dating Spencer Reid.

I stretched as I landed into his car, sitting cross-legged in the passenger seat.

"Hey,"he smiled at me.

"Hi," I said. He handed me a cup of coffee and I smiled at him. "You have no idea how much I need this," I said. His eyes looked at me, as if say,_ I do. _

That honestly scared me, how open this man could be. Not to mention the fact he was 30 years old, but this didn't bother me in the least. I flirted with older men. I had flirted with younger men. In fact, Spencer was probably the only man under 50 and older than 16 around to show me a good time. I smiled at this, thanking God for Spencer Reid.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked, stopping at a red light. I sighed, and looked away. Remembering the dream.

"That bad, huh?" he asked. "Have you ever used dream psychology?"

I looked up at him and laughed. "You don't believe in that." He shrugged.

"Tell me about it," he said softly. I sighed.

"I'm walking...and it's dark...I hear footsteps but there's no one there and I keep calling for-" I stop. If I tell him this, I can't go back.

"Who are you calling for?"

I look out the window as I whisper,"You." The word whips around in the wind, but I know he's heard me.

"You can't ever hear me, and I don't even know if you're there. I just...I just want you there and you're not," I'm sobbing now, I can't control it. I've had these dreams for years now, and I just want to know what they mean. "I get so frightened!" My French accent is pouring through because I can't focus on my English, I'm too hysterical. "I call and call and you're not there and it's so _dark!" _

I'm sobbing hard and I don't notice Spencer pull over, just the fact that he's suddenly in the seat, next to me, and I'm on his lap. I cover my face with my hands, but he pulls them away and into his chest.

"Meg, hey, shhh, I've got you." He pulls me into him and we stay like this until I've calmed, my breathing hard and make-up ruined.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, laughing and wiping my eyes. "I've probably made us late-"

"You're fine," he says, and squeezes my hand. I smile sadly up at him.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" he whispers as we're driving. I smile again.

"Spencer," I said, in the most French way I can,"I thought I just did."

I was curled on Spencer' lap in the conference room when Nessa walked in.

"God, you too? Is it mating season or something?"

I blushed as she flopped onto the couch opposite us.

"You should find a boyfriend, Nessa. I'd be good for you. Getting out there-"

"Getting my heart broken by some nit-wit."

I pursed my lips. "Spoken by a true scholar," I said. She laughed dryly.

"It would be good," I nudged her.

"Why, so we could go on double dates?"

"I'm not dating him!" I said, a little too roughly. I quickly looked back at Reid, to see the damage I'd done. A lot. Connerie. I leaned forward and ran my finger between his eyebrows, trying to stop the thinking face he was making. I didn't deserve to see it this time.

"Spencer-" I mumbled, but he went to sit at the table as the team poured in. I stared helplessly as I sat between he and JJ, the way I always did.

_Spencer...I'm sorry..._

I'd already broken his heart. I didn't even know I was holding it.

Penelope was droning on about how three teenage girls had been raped and dumped by a river side, but I didn't care right now. I didn't care about evidence or murderers right now. I just wanted to hold Reid and tell him I was sorry. I wondered when I would get that chance again.

-Nessa Pov-I contemplated what Meg had told me. I had a sorta boyfriend out in Wizamania. His name was Boq and he had only dated me because another girl pawned him on me and he dated me to impress her. I swore to myself. No boyfriends, ever.

I had seen what having relationships did to people. Elphaba had been attacked for dating her boyfriend Fiyero. Glinda had her fiance stolen from her. Reid just now. He had his heart broken and Meg didn't realize how important she was to him. I could never blame Meg but she had to have had some idea. I sat down at the table and listened to Garcia Talk about the newest case. Catey Freemont, Elana Hugho, and Samantha Wade. All three teen prostitutes found dead in ditches all through New Orleans.

I quit paying attention to the case and started paying attention to Reid and Meg. Reid looked crushed and Meg looked like if she could slap herself she would. The rest of the team was slowly picking up on the tension between the two. As soon as Garcia dismissed us I was up...and then I was down. I caught my foot on the foot of the chair and twisted it. It swelled up to twice its normal size in 2 minutes and was severely bruised. Garcia motioned for the rest to board the plane and she would take me to the hospital. I humphed and groaned as she and Kevin helped me to her car. Guess I'm missing this case.

It was a silent ride to the hospital with Garcia cutting off every driver on the way there. We made it there in record time and I was admitted to triage. They wheeled me back for ex rays and determined I had a broken ankle. I was fitted for a boot and told to elevate my ankle. Garcia drove me to her house and got me fixed on the couch. She put in a movie and booted her laptop up to work. I guess Meg and Reid will have to fix their problem on their own.

MEG'S POV

"Nessarose Thropp Hotchner, if you are alive, I'm going to kill you!" I hissed into the phone. Fourth phone call. Fourth voicemail.

I couldn't go out there and look at Reid, and then have all those accusing eyes on me. How was I supposed to know...God, Reid! Why didn't you tell me...How was I supposed to know how much I meant to him? I could take the sarcasm and the pain. Spencer wasn't built for things like that. He didn't deserve things like that. All the sins I've committed...yeah...I deserved this. And it only made sense for me to go back out there.

I put my pale hand to the bathroom door handle, but nothing in me could bring itself to push. I ended up sinking to the floor, my head in my hands and sobbing wildly into my hand. I didn't make a noise besides the occasional breathing issue. I could cry silently. I'd had to many years of practice.

Arriving at the police station, Spencer and I still hadn't spoken. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. We weren't dating, so honestly, why should there be a problem? Gosh, I needed Nessa right now. I needed Nessa badly. I'm going to kill her and her little dog, too...Call me back!

Ugh. A few of the police men here were fresh from the academy, young and strong, and well, filled with testosterone. I got the usual replies. "Are you too young to work in the FBI?" "How many bad guys do you catch?" "What kind of accent that?" "Giry, huh? How do you spell that?" "Are you a natural blonde?" I ignored most of them, but there were the few _têtes de merde _who didn't catch the 'I-hate-you-go-eff-yourself' memo.

"Nice shoes," one said, touching the satin bow around my waist, and then pushing down on my shoulders. "are you a dancer?" he asked.

"Yes," I growled, trying to break free of his hold. My team mates were ignoring me, but Reid had his head in a file, and he hadn't turned the page in 40 seconds. He was watching, gritting his teeth.

"Can you do the splits?" he asked.

I gulped. "I-I haven't in a long time," I said shakily.

"Well, let's see boys, if _Megara _here can do the splits!" he pushed hard down on my shoulders, and I screamed as I fell down, into a perfect split.

"Leave her alone!" Spencer said, jumping from his seat. You could see on his face his courage was gone as fast as it came. This officers was twice his size and easily 20 times drunker.

He rose his eyebrows at Reid, and lunged at him, but Morgan and Hotchner pushed him back.

"Control you're men!" Hotchner hissed at the Deputy.

"Dalton, you're out of here!" he screamed at the man who'd pushed me down. I was still on the floor, now curled into a ball.

Dalton looked over at me and smirked. "You know what my momma said? Any one who is that flexible, must be a little whore," he said and spit in my direction. It landed on the hem of my dress, but I didn't move as his officer swore at him and Morgan preached how you should never talk to a woman like that. Once the door was closed, silence engulfed the small space.

"Meg-" someone started, but Hotchner cut them off.

"It's late. We might as well start on this with fresh eyes tomorrow.

Ness

I booted my phone up now that the medicine had worn off and received 10 voice mails. 5 from Meg and 1 from the rest of the team except Alex. I listened to all of Megs and resolved to call her back. I then heard Reid's

_"Hey ...It's Reid. I'm pretty sure you'll want to hear this. Meg was attacked by some police officer down here and She really needs you. Is it possible for you to come? At all? Bye and we'll see what your decision is."_

I hit end not listening to the rest. I called Penny down and she called The BAU plane to land back at the airport. We rushed to catch it and she got on with me. I smiled at her as the plane took off and she fell asleep.

We finally hit ground and got a rental car for the day. We hit the ground driving to get to the hotel before it closed. We finally reached there and I asked for a key to SSA Giry's room and she asked for certification. We flashed Penny's badge and got the key. We got off the elevator and Penny pushed me in my wheelchair and then she opened the door to the room. I saw Meg curled up in a ball crying in her sleep. I layed down beside her and Penny left for her room. I curled into her and fell asleep too.

MEG'S POV

I woke up with my hands in some one's light brown hair. I screamed and ended up falling out of bed.

"Meg?!" Nessa said, sitting up the best she could swiftly.

"What-how-who-when did you get here?!" I screamed.

"I got here last night. Reid called me-"

"Reid?"

"Yeah. He said you were attacked-"

"Attacked? Please. Some idiot drunkard took flirting a little too far. Granted, I could probably file for assault and get a small fortune from it, but in my book, it was nothing. Nothing that didn't happen before and won't happen again. I'm just...Nessa, I'm so glad you're here!" I screamed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Too tight," she mumbled. I let her go.

"Sorry. I just really wanted a hug. Er, needed one." A knock sounded.

"Great," Nessa said,"you probably woke up the whole hotel."

I ran to the door and apologized immediately, but my words got tangled together as I glimpsed into the honey-brown eyes. His dark hair was messy because I'd clearly woken him from sleep, and he was still in his pajamas.

"Meg, thank God you're okay," he said, reaching forward, almost hugging me, but stopped himself. "I heard you scream and...God, I thought..."

"The worst." I supplied. He nodded. "I woke up and Nessa was here," I said, then realized what I could do with this. "I screamed as a reflex, because it's what first came to mind. Everything was still new and I...well, I didn't know she would be here. I didn't mean to scream. It had repercussions like waking you. I didn't mean to wake you up, Spencer," I said heart-felt, hoping he got the symbolism I was using. He nodded slowly. I felt a warm tear of hope slide down my cheek.

"Meg-"

"I have to go get ready, Spencer," I told him, smiling. He nodded.

"Okay," he said, and smiled when I shut the door.

"Did you just fix everything?" Nessa asked.

"Maybe," I said, but leaned over and pounced, hugging her,"BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU'RE HERE!"

"TOO TIGHT!"

-Ness-Reid was going to die! He had me thinking the worst had happened to Meg. From the moment she woke up she had been all hugs. I was pretty sure she squeezed everything out of me. I sat up and motioned towards the wheelchair sitting in the corner of the room.

"Do you mind helping me into it?"

"Here I'll just pick you up."

She picked me up like I was a rag doll and placed me in my wheelchair. She hung our bags on the back of it and wheeled us towards the elevator.

"Nessarose Hotchner! Why was I the last to find out you were here?!"

"Sorry daddy a friend needed my help. You always tell me friends are priority."

I glanced at him through long lashes with the innocent daughter look and you can see the subtle signs his heart was melting. He scooped me into a gag worthy hug. It was the perfect times for one of those "awwwwwwwww" moments you always see on tv. I had them wheel me towards Spencer, and I kicked him with my good foot straight to the nuts.

"That's for two things, one even though Meg hurt you, you hurt her more bastard, and two that was for exaggerating what happened to her and causing me to have a full tilt panic attack."

I glowered at him and He stood wincing back up. We looked each other in the eye and saw he wasn't ticked at me. ly

"My next order of business is ending that sonofa bitch who hurt my friends life."

We got to the police station and Penny and I wasted no time in finding this Dalton character. As he turned around I planted my high heeled shoe straight in his crotch. I spit on him and said

"Thats what you get for messing with my friends bitch!" Me and Penny raced down the hallways back to the office. Time to crack this case!

MEG'S POV

"Nessa!" I screamed as Spencer started to fall down the wall again, hands gripping his most English parts. I went to him, placing my hands on his shoulders, murmuring words in French he probably didn't understand.

"Can I, er, go to the bathroom before we go?" he asked.

"Uh, Yeah! Yeah of course! Taker your, uh, time..." I said as Reid hobbled down the hallway.

"My next order of business is ending that sonofa bitch who hurt my friends life," Nessa said.

"Nessa!" I screamed again. "You just can't kick everyone in the...ehhh...every time you want to!" I screamed. I sighed resigned. "I don't know how long he'll be. You guys go ahead. I'll take Reid in the other car."

"See ya, babe," Penny said, wrapping me a hug before departing with Nessa, the armless girl laughing the whole way.

"Hey," Spencer said. "Where'd they all run off to?"

"We didn't know how much time you'd need," I said, standing up, taking his hand for support.

We got into the elevator, my hand still in his. I'd always liked Reid's hands, even as a young girl. I'd only known him from 14 on, but still. They were slender with long fingers, but there was something about them that seemed really strong.

Between the 2nd and 3rd floor, I stopped the elevator. He looked at me.

"I know you hate elevators, I do too, with good reason, believe me." Thinking of the old cage elevators in the opera house, I shivered.

"I just wanna talk," I said, sliding to the marble floor of the cage. He followed me, and I crawled over to him. Laying my head on his chest, I sighed, listening to his heartbeat.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he choked. My heart fluttered, and I squeezed my eyes tight, pulling him tighter.

"No," I said,"I just know how I feel about you." I finally looked up at him, hungry eyes staring into one another. "Tell me what you're thinking," I mumbled. "I need to know."

He opened his mouth a few times, but closed it again, and repeated this. He just stared. Then, after a moment, he laughed. I backed away.

"What's funny?" I said, looking hurt.

"This," he said, but his smile turned serious. "You wanting me. How ridiculous."

I looked away blushing. "I know I'm just a girl. And I know you can do better. I just thought-" His hands found my face, and pulled me back toward him.

"That's _not _what I meant."

My heart stopped for a minute as I stared, stunned, into honey brown eyes as his strong hands held my pale face just inches from his.

How many men had I slapped away, doing what he was doing right now. I guess it had all been building up to this. This one...perfect...ki-

"_SAVE ME FROM THIS MAGIC MIRROR-!" _

I screamed as Nessa's ring tone went off, my phone screaming in my pocket. I blushed, pulling away from Reid. He smiled sadly at me, his eyes showing some emotion I'd never seen. I nervously looked away, pulling up my phone.

"You need to get down here, babe," I heard Penelope say. "Now."

I immediately thought something was wrong with Nessa, but when I burst into the police office, I saw her head set on, eyes boring into the voice-activated laptop. I smiled. Something had happened.

"Penny?" I asked, coming up behind the technical analyst.

"Alright, babe, guess what the all-knowing Oracle has found," she said.

"Something I'm going to love you forever for?" I guessed. She smiled.

"Bingo, babe," she said. "You're creep assaulter turns out to have an relation too victim #2."

"Elana Hugho," I said, remembering.

"Correct. He's her older brother."

"Golly, that's why he was so upset yesterday! Pauvre malheureux! Quel imbécile je suis!" "Are you sticking up for him?"

"Reid, bro, not the time," Morgan said. I didn't have it in me to laugh.

"So, he was only looking for a surrogate target..." I said.

"His sister made perfect grades. Perfect girl."

"Why should a girl like that be raped and killed when a whore like me gets off?" I said, thinking. Reid stared.

"Hypothetical," I reminded him. He nodded.

"Meg," Nessa said, eyes never leaving the screen. "Miss perfect may not be so perfect. Come here."

I came to her side, and gazed into her screen only to cover my eyes and leap away. "Nessa! Pourquoi l'amour! You're not supposed to be on those kinds of websites!"

"No, look. It's her." I took another look reluctantly, and there was Elana, naked as...well, naked. Tied to a bed for men's amusement. I groaned.

"Why would anyone...ehh...quel monde nous vivons dans..." I mumbled, looking away.

"Penny, are-"

"That is not going on my monitor," she said.

I frowned,"Nessa, check the site for the other two girls."

They were there, victim one and three.

"We can't just contact the site..." Morgan said. "If we asked for the pimp, that wouldn't make sense. But..." Morgan looked at Nessa and I. I groaned.

Looking at my friend, I mumbled,"Why do I know how this is going to go down?"

She smiled. "Let's do this!" she said, jumping from her chair, careful not the fall. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Pourquoi moi?"

-Ness's

I couldn't wait! I get to pick our undercover clothes for tonight's mission. I motioned for Reid to pull Meg along with me and Penny. We got to the clothes closet and we decided a thin brace could replace my boot for the mission. I started with Meg's outfit and decided on a bright red for her outfit color. I picked a lace halter top that came down to just below her boobs. I then decided on a lacy black strapless bra and a lacy black g-string for underwear. Then a pair of leather butt shorts and a 6 inch stilettos pair of open toed heels completed it. Then it was time for my outfit. It was a navy blue strapless top that came down in a point over my belly buttun. A lacy gold bra and g-string were my under garments. A skin tight navy skirt that came barely long enough to cover my underwear covered my bottom. I finished it off with the same pair as Meg's shoes but they were in gold.

It was time for makeup! I told them to give Meg the smokey eyed look with red eyeliner and cherry red lipstick. They then curled her hair and tied it loosely at the base of her neck. I was given the same eye makeup but in navy blue and with gold eyeliner. They matched it with an exotic silver lipstick. I got my hair done up in a high loose bun with a few strands escaping. They put a heavily jeweled choker on Meg with red jewels and an onyx band. They matched it with ruby bangles and huge onyx loops for her ears. They put a huge gold opera necklace on me with huge hoops that reached my shoulder errr stumps. The put all of Megs necessary equipment in a large red purse and put a little teaser on me in a carefully concealed skin pouch on my arm. It was time to see the guys reaction. They walked us out and the guys eyes bugged and Reid looked a little warm in here. Dad walked over and wrapped his arms around me and covered me.

"I'm not sure I want my daughter out there like this."

"Dad it'll be fine. I have Meg on my side."

"I know...but still your my baby."

I saw Meg and Spencer leaning into each other. In their own little world.

MEG'S POV

"What am I wearing?" I asked, trying to pull down my shorts to cover more of my body, but that just left me with an exposed top-ass. I pulled them up again, but gave up. And this top. I thanked God I was dancer, with a dancer's body.

"I look like a hooker," I grumble.

"Good," was Nessa's only reply, enjoying playing dress up.

"I don't even know half the thing I'm wearing exist!"

"Now you know," she replied shortly, having Garcia adjust her earrings. I groaned. I went outside to face Spencer. His brown eyes bugged out of his head. I folded my arms awkwardly over my chest, not sure what to do.

"Don't look at me like that," I grumbled.

"Like what?" he asked, swallowing, eyes still huge.

"Comme maintenant, avec vos grands yeux magnifiques..." I mumbled, taking my hand and running them down the side of his face.

"I really need to read a French to English dictionary."

"You'd be bored listening to me, then," I objected. "Please don't. _Ma chérie..._" I kissed his knuckles, holding his strong hands between my own two pale one, now coated in black finger-nail polish.

He nodded, unaware,"Okay," he said.

"Meg," Nessa called. "We need to go."

I looked back at Reid, terrified. "Don't make me do this," I whispered.

He looked helplessly sad at me,"It's not my decision."

I nodded, unable to look at him. I had hoped he would make an effort to come to my defense. But, no.

Nessarose and I were headed to an old warehouse, to have sex with some low down mashers, to see if we were good enough to be featured on some low-down man's website. I had never felt more like a whore than in this moment. I'm glad no one next to me knew French as I mumbled,"Pourquoi ai-je partir?"

"Just think of it as acting," Nessa said to me. I was driving some beat up rental car Hotchner had got. They were already parked behind the warehouse, and Nessa and I were both bugged for them to hear. Once either of us got any mention of illegal activity out of the two, the team could come in and arrest the ass holes. If not, I was going to lose my virginity tonight.

So not happening.

"Hey," Nessa said as we walked in.

Two men where approaching us. One had dark, curly hair and thickly muscled arms, covered in black tattoos. The other was blonde and slender, but still muscled. Strong enough to hold me down. He had jet black eyes that scared me.

"No arms," the dark haired one said,"kinky."

Nessa smiled. It took everything I had to keep the coy smile on my face and not knock the bastard's block off. I blew a bubble from the wad of gum Penelope had stuck into my mouth. I hated chewing gum. It did nothing but hurt my jaw and make me hungry. It was terrible if you were a singer, which I considered my self one that partakes in all arts, particularly musical theatre.

"Hey," the blonde one said to me, tilting my chin back with his hand. I remember Jason making the same action, and I bristled.

"Hey, yourself," I said in my French accent.

"French...hot." I growled low in my throat.

"You like it rough?" he whispered in my ear. I wanted to cry. Nessa looked at me for support. I turned and grasped the necktie he was wearing.

"Why don't you find out?"

He smiled at my sneer, and looked up at his friend.

"I'll take the blonde if you take the armless girl," he said, swallowing roughly, already panting, anticipating me. I felt the vomit creep up in the back of my throat.

What was happening?

"C'mon," he said hungrily, using me back into a room. There was an old mattress in a corner, and I guess this was our area.

"Can I take control?" he asked, ripping off his tie. I stepped back, holding my arm.

"I-I guess..." He pounced on me then, and I tried to push him away.

"Why don't we talk a little first?" I asked. He stared.

"So I can pay you more?"

"Oh, no!" I said, the most French way I could. "Why don't we let this whole little excavate...be on the house...?"

He smiled wide.

"I'm Megara, by the way. My friend's call me Meg."

He smiled. "It's good to know. Mine's Jace. That's the name you'll be screaming when you come."

I looked away, and removed my stilettos just to have an excuse to be away.

"You like drugs?" I asked, realizing I had taken out the prostitution thing the second I offered him free sex.

"Yeah," he said.

"What kind?" I quickly asked. He just had to name one, and I was safe.

"Every kind. Hey, can we stop talking? I've got a problem down stairs, if ya know what I mean." I could answer before he attacked me, taking control just as he said he would. I was happy when his vile lips strayed to my neck instead of my lips, but I was still scared. The heels might've come in handy now. What was wrong with me. He took a length of red rope from his pocked, and tied my wrists together.

"What are you..."

"Shut up."

He threw my bound arms above my head and tied them to the window pane.

"Hey, why-"

"Stop it!" He hissed at me. I pulled off my top, and that's when I started bawling as he undressed himself.

"Aidez-moi! S'il vous plaît! Sauvez-moi! " I cried out, his body on top of mine. And I screamed for the only name I could think of. "Spencer! Spencer! S'il vous plaît! N'importe qui! Quelqu'un! Aide-"

The man was dragged off me, and I saw Nessa bound toward me through my tears. She undid bounds to the window with her teeth, but my wrists were still together. I didn't care, and threw my arms around her, sobbing madly.

"You did so good," Nessa said.

"I was so scared..." I mumbled. Someone quickly undid my bounds, and I ignore whoever did this as Spencer came into the room, gun in hand. He looked frantically around, until the honey eyes met mine.

"Oh, ma chérie! Je savais que tu viendrais! Spencer ..." I screamed hysterically, throwing myself toward him. He wrapped me in his arms. I was okay...I was okay...

"Here," someone murmured, and I accepted Derek Morgan's shirt, forgetting the fact I had just hugged Spencer while wearing a bra and booty shorts.

I didn't care, because I was okay.

-Ness's

I ran towards Meg trying desperately not to trip on my heel and brace. My leg was screaming and I was sure I was re injuring it. I got to the ropes and bit them trying to undo them as fast as I could. I felt them slip and Meg jumped at me grabbing me and pulling me down with her. I saw my dad and Morgan bust in with the rest of the team right behind them. Morgan and Rossi grabbed the two dudes and roughly shoved them out side. My dad and Reid rushed over splitting us apart and into individual hugs. I burrowed into my dad and he whispered sweet words into my hair along with threats for those jackasses.

"I ought to kill them for you and Meg. God if they had gotten their hands on You two I don't know what I would do."

I burrowed deeper and lifted my head,

"Can I borrow your shirt daddy?"

"Of course baby."

I felt him slip it over my head and I looked at Meg. She was swimming in Morgans shirt and I smiled at the way Reid refused to let go of her. I decided it was time to leave this place and get home. I flicked my head towards the door and dad got the message.

"Team, its time to head home."

We stumbled out the door and towards the Suvs. We finished the ride to the airport and I saw the plane waiting. We boarded the plane and I saw Meg sleeping in Reid's lap. I had my audio book started and I slipped off to the comforting words of JK Rowling.

"Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it." That seemed so true at the moment and I knew this job would only get worse with time. I looked at what happened to Gideon and knew the only way to stay sane in this job was to have somebody to come home to. I decided maybe to let love enter my heart again. Maybe by asking out that cute boy in my psychology class.


	3. Chapter 3

MEG'S POV

I threw my head back in a laugh, my blonde hair scraping over his face. He reached out to touch it, and I smiled, taking his hand and holding under the table on my lap. He smiled back at me.

Spencer and I had officially reached the 'It's Complicated' stage. When I was almost raped last week, it was him I called out to save me. When he was in pain, I was the first one to fall to his side. I loved him. Er...wow, that just slipped out.

I didn't...er...I couldn't..._tringler_. Uhh...

I felt the warmth from his hand near the hem of my skirt, and I had this sudden temptation to lead up and under the obstruction, just so he could touch my thigh. I had no intention of making love to Reid, but he and I had never kissed to begin with. I refused to start my first kiss, and he was just too shy to make the move. I wouldn't kiss Reid, though. I'd just have to make him kiss me.

It was late, and we were at a little coffee place he'd found. So far, it looked like it hadn't been cleaned in 30 years, and there was just a hoe hanging out with a biker in the back, and a nervous man in the front shaking, coffee in hand. And then there was Spencer and I, so close, I could hardly breathe normal air, just the smell of him:old books and coffee, and a hint of crisp cotton. This was Reid.

"You wanna go back to my place?" he asked. I pulled away and looked at him. I'd never been to Reid's apartment. No one had been to Reid's apartment.

"Really?" I asked, leaning on him. He smiled and laughed at my eagerness.

"Of course," he said, stroking my cheek. I looked at the floor, blushing. I wanted more than anything for his lips to be on mine right now. A taxi and an elevator ride would dissolve this. No. I didn't want to go with Spencer and sit awkwardly on his couch. I would wait for this moment.

"Can we stay here, just a little longer?" I asked.

"As long a you want," he said.

"Never doubt that a small group of thoughtful, committed, citizens can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has."

― Margaret Mead

NESS'S POV

I blushed as Robert tickled my side out in the parking lot. I squirmed but it was hard to do in a wheelchair. Yup I had reinjured my leg in the last mission but that was okay. Now Robert had to help me to and from classes. Yup Robert was the boy in my pshycology class and the one I was going to ask to go get coffee with me. I had finally decided to let love into my heart and take a risk.

"So Robert, would you maybe want to grab a coffee?"

"I would love to!"

He was tall with broad shoulders and light skin. He had curly black hair and bright blue eyes. He was captain of the football team and the wrestlng team. He was also intellectual and that was enough for me. Plus he had dimples. PS guys girls are suckers for dimples. He loaded me into his trailblazer and set off. We drove to the local coffee house Meg reccomened and we got inside as it started pouring buckets of water. Water which the inside of this building needed. Desperatly. He parked me at a table and went up to order. He ordered himself a black coffee and me a green tea. I can't beleive he remembered! I only mentioned it in passing during one of our breaks in pshychology. He walked back over and put a straw in the cup so I could drink by myself. He sat down and leaned towards me.

"So Ness, I feel like I'm missing so much of your life story. Could you tell me more?

"Maybe later. I don't like to relive parts of my life."

He nodded in acknowledge ment and we sat their quietly drinking. I cautiously leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of mine and we just sat there. He sat up and collected our trash to throw away and pulled the wheelchair with me in it along with it. He put his jacket on me to sheild me from the rain and rushed us towards the car laughing all the way. He loaded us in and quickly pulled out. I leaned back and simply stared at him as he focused on the road. Soon we pulled up at my house. Too soon for my liking and he wheeled me up to the door leaving his coat on me. He knocked on the door and as soon as Garcia opened the door he bent down and planted a kiss...straight on my cheek. I blushed and he started towards his car. I quickly motioned towards his coat and he simply said,

"Keep it. You may need it tommorow."

Garcia all but yanked me into the door and pulled her phone out and dialed Meg's number.

"Okay girly, time for you two to spill all."

"Love makes us, but it also can break us. Countless are the stories from time immemorial of love unbroken, love betrayed, and love unrequited"

MEG'S POV

I coughed again into my hankerchief, my back toward the conferance room door.

I groaned as I looked at it, snot with a reddish tinge to it. Blood.

"Whatcha got there?" some one asked behind me, and I jumped. I quickly folded over the hankey, and tucked it back in my pocket.

I turned to see Spencer. "Hey," I said, wrapping him in a hug.

"What'd you have?" he asked again.

"Oh, nothing."

"You have a cough?" he asked.

I backed away from him. "It's nothing, okay?" I said, a little too harsh and too defensive. He knew something was up. I wish I knew what.

Penelope looked at me as we began the meeting, knowing. I recalled our phone conversation from yesterday.

"Okay, girly, time for you two to spill all,"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was brushing my teeth while trying to gather candles, hoping the storm wouldn't knock the power out.

Penelope sighed. "I can't understand a word. Can I put you on face time or skype?"

"Should I know what that is?"

Regardless of my technical impairing, I figured out how to work the computer's skype.

"You and Reid. Her and her new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I heard from behind Penelope.

"You have a boyfriend!" I screamed, toothpaste flying onto the monitor. "Ew," I said, wiping my screen.

"No, he's just...a...er..." her look got far away really fast. I sighed for her.

"Ah, l'amour des jeunes. Telle est la vie."

"You and Reid. Now."

I blushed. "Uh, well...it's complicated...He asked me to go to his apartment yesterday. Does that mean something?"

Penelope stared, mouth agape. "Oui," she mumbled, then snapped. "His place?! No one's ever seen his place!"

"I know!"

"What did it look like?" she asked, leaning forward. I looked away.

"I didn't go." Penny growled. "I got scared!"

"Of what? That there would be some weird machine that pushes facts into his brain?!"

"No! Nothing like that! I was just...scared. Of him making a mistake about me. That's special to him and...I didn't want to intrude."

"So are you like, exclusive?"

"...I dunno, Pen, I just...would it be okay to see other guys?"

"Uh, no."

"I really care about Reid! And that's why this is dangerous. If I..." I swallowed. "If I fall in love with him, I'd be about 20 times more likely to lose him. I...I need to try and end this. I..." _Think I love him. _No. I can't say that. "This is dangerous. I need to see some one else. If I loose him, and I love him, I'll think I have nothing left to live for and-" I stopped, thinking about those days alone in the opera house. When I could hear the older girls gossip and the Prima Donna's get praise from my mother when I was nothing. When I was so I-

"So you're going to find another guy?"

I sighed. "Maybe. Probably not. My best bet would be to die alone with cats."

Now I was sitting in the conferance room, Penny clearly waiting for the change in I and Reid. I kept his hand in mine, as Penny droned on about some dead bodies in Iowa...

NESS'S POV

I sat in the corner of the conference room and watched Meg and Reid. They were holding each others hand and I wondered what had happened to keep her from breaking up with him. I noticed something tinged red poking out of her pocket but from this distance I couldn't tell what it was. I figure it was just a pamplet or something. I started daydreaming and I remembered my dream from last night

_It was dark and I was alone on a city street. I heard that distinctive scream I still shuddered at. Meg. I rushed towards where I heard the scream but I tripped and realized I had no arms to pick myelf up with. It was becoming reality. I heard "DEAR GOD LET THIS END!" It ripped through me and I pushed myself to a wall and tryed to stand desperatly. The buildings tightened in on me cutting off my space to move and breathe. I fell down again but this time I fell through the earth. I fell back into the room of my old captor. He had me chained to the wall again and had me propped on one of his pillows so I was "comfortable" that had been before I refused hus sexual advances and was raped. I remembered all to clearly the night he took me as his own. He had used me repeatedly and then cut my arms off because "sluts don't deserve to be able to do anything." I had never told anybody what all had actually happened and I couldn't. Meg was the only one who could halfway understand and she had never actually been raped. She had been one of those near misses you hear about on TV. I almost .and as cruel as this sounded. wished she had been raped. Then I wouldn't be alone._

I snapped back to reality as someone shook me. I looked up through my glazed eyes and saw Rossi bending over me. I smiled weakily up at him and he shook his head. I realized I must have been crying louder than intended because the team was staring at me. He kneeled in front of me and rapped me in his arms. He smelt like expensive cologne and suprizingly olive oil. I guess it wasn't so suprizing since he cooked.

He whispered gently as he leaned his forehead against mine,

"Il mio povero angelo prezioso. Non piangere. Nessuno ti farà del male di nuovo. Non finché sono in grado di dire nulla. Cry non è più il mio amore."

I had grown up with Italian always being spoken in the house as my mother was Italian.

I spoke back to him,

"Mi dispiace nonno Rossi. Non preoccuparti per me. Sono solo una ragazza adolescente ormonale. E 'solo una fase giuro."

"Non abbiate paura di piangere. E 'naturale, dopo tutto quello che hai passato. Io so di più di un semplice successo lo tagliare le braccia. Ma fino a quando il tuo pronto a parlare, mi limiterò a essere una spalla su cui piangere."

I smiled through my tears at his words and leaned into him. He motioned for the team to continue and he sat back there with me the entire rest of the time drawing lazy circles on my back as I leaned against him. I caught the victims names at the end however. They were Turtleheart Harlen and Frexspar Thropp. A gasp caught in my throat and I turned before I could see the bodies of the people I had once called family.

"Family quarrels have a total bitterness unmatched by others. Yet it sometimes happens that they also have a kind of _tang_, a pleasantness beneath the unpleasantness, based on the tacit understanding that this is not for keeps; that any limb you climb out on will still be there later for you to climb back. ~Mignon McLaughlin, _The Neurotic's Notebook_, 1960"

MEG'S POV

I stared over at Nessa, concerned. I had heard my name in her sobbing, but I wasn't sure what it had to do with me. But I had seen her face, and I knew what she had to be thinking about-the rape. When she lost her arms.

I'd thought about it that night, when I rode on the plane, balanced in Reid's arm, he mumbling Sonnet's into my ear. I knew what I had been through was nothing. I was just scared in that moment. It was nothing. Nothing compared to what could've happened.

I'd seen girls, when I was young, in the Opera House, who'd been raped. It wasn't uncommon. But then, who believes a whore that cries rape?

I'd left Nessa there alone, left her in that same situation. I'd stared bawling on the plane ride home, thinking of this. But I couldn't think about it anymore.

Reid tightened his grip around me. "Don't worry about it," he said, and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and managed a smile. But I couldn't smile either. I didn't deserve it. I looked at the screen again, wondering if Nessa caught that the dead bodies were her biological father and ex boyfriend. I prayed not. Nessa's life was so unfortunate. I shivered.

"Cold?" Reid asked. I nodded sheepishly.

"I've got a sweater in my desk if you want to go get it."

I bounced off and checked drawer after drawer. I opened the bottom one.

"No, don't-!" But it was too late. There was Reid, on the cover of some tabloid. There was a girl in his arms. She wore too much eye make up and was much too skinny. She looked a lot like me.

_Lila's New Man._

I stared, sick to my stomach.

"Who is she?" I asked, scanning the magizine cover. Reid...some girl...My stomach turned. I was going to be sick.

"Meg-"

"I want an answer!"

He stared helplessly at me, throwing up his hands.

I nodded through the tears. "Yeah...yeah, okay, just save it. I don't need your stupid sweater," I spat, throwing the magazine into his chest.

"Meg-"

"Shut up!" I screamed, hands over my ears. I ran to the elevator, and shut it before he could make it in. I sobbed as I sunk to the floor, thinking of the last time I did this, he and I had almost kissed. Now, it was my sorrow.

I didn't need to make a painful departure with Reid.

I had found one.

-NESS'S POV

I watched as Meg stormed down the elevator and Reid just stared at her. I remembered the day I first saw that magazine. I had thought the same thing as Meg at first but Reid had explained he had cut his ties to her after his tenure out there. I knew Meg would listen to no one until she had cooled down. I decided to focus on the...case.

God saying it got me chocked up. I hated that I was still so weak after everything I've been through. I knew me being soft would help no one on this case. Solving it and getting back as far as possible from Wizamania was my objective for this. And explaining to Meg what was actually going on.

We started towards the plane and I saw Meg fall in step with the rest of the group. She pointedly stayed as far from Reid as possible. You could see him trying to figure out how to make amends and explain the circumstances. I knew she would never hear him out on her own free will and she wasn;t going to listen to the rest of us for right now. We all sat awkwardly on the plane not quite sure what or what not to say. We felt the plane begin descent and the tension had yet to fade. I looked out the window and saw the familiar landscape of Wiz. The place never seemed to change. The mayor still called himself "The Wizard", girls and guys still went to separate high schools, and animals were still not allowed in city limits. Wiz had always said it was quote "The happiest place on earth!" But that was wrong. And not only because they ripped Disney off! The plane landed and I noticed the SUVs they got us were emerald color just like everything else in Wiz. The rest of the team looked like they had landed in a alien world. They weren't quite sure what to make of it except Hotch who had to come here to complete the adoption. Meg looked slightly queasy and a little pale. Even for Meg the queen of the albinos. I passed it off as the stomach bug that was going around. I noticed every was staying at least 10 feet from Meg at all times and I felt bad for her. When everyone went to load up I had dad load me into the SUV she was driving. From the moment I got in the car there was absolute silence. Like the kind in horror movies right before the bad guy appears. I tried to get the conversation rolling,

"Meg it's not what it se..."

She cut me off with a flick of her hand. I sat there and seethed. She was treating me like a baby! All because I tried to explain what really happened! Fine, she could live loveless for all I cared! I was furious and probably not in the right shape of mind when I said this.

" God you really are a harpy! I see what you did, you ripped apart a heart that was wanting to love you. You tore a man who was so adamant in his pursuit to love you. Now he will never be the same, he will always shy away from fully trusting a woman with all of his heart! You have a guy that loves you and two mothers who love you even if one won't admit it! She was tough on you so you would rise above her expectations! And Emily loved you with all her heart! She left so but she needed to! And your 19! Your not some helpless kid! You had no father but do you really need one with a mother like Madame Giry? My mother died when I was 10 and left me with a demented father! He abused me and my sister! He killed off the 4 month old my mother had died giving birth to! He nearly raped my sister before she escaped! Then she left me alone with him! Do you know why I said your name earlier? It wasn't because I blamed you! How could I blame you? I was afraid for you! You were being raped in my dream! It was my worst nightmare only it happened to you! You were the one that was attacked during the mission! You are my best friend and that last mission made me realize how deeply familial feelings ran through me for you! YOU just urggghhhhh!

I was beyond pissed now and she just ignored me! I was going to kill her before we ever got to the police office!

We finally arrived and my dad came to help me out of the SUV. I growled and walked inside before Meg could get out. I bumped into someone as I walked in and I fell backwards. I looked up furiously and noticed something familiar about the dark hair and skin. It was Fiyero! Elphie's beau and Boq's best friend. He stared at me perplexed for a minute then it hit him.

"Nessa why are you here? And why are you armless?

He was a transfer student from overseas so I guess he wouldn't have been around during "It". He transferred around alot so as to redo his student visa. I guess an anwser was in store for him.

"I see what you did, you ripped apart a heart that was wanting to love you. You tore a man who was so adamant in his pursuit to love you. Now he will never be the same, he will always shy away from fully trusting a woman with all of his heart."-Travis Martin

MEG'S POV

I took Nessa beating silently. When we came into the conferance room, I excused myself to the bathroom to cry. Sobbing. Another girl. Reid was loving some other girl. I couldn't...how long? How long had this been going on? Nothing made sense...And Nessa...the rape...The thought of her bringing up my mother caused me to be sick. I threw up. I could see Spencer pouring his heart out to some worthless girl who didn't care a lick for him, and I saw my Mother, not certain what had happened to her daughter, whether she was alive or dead. I thought of my past, and I touched my neck gingerly...

"Meg?" I recognized Alex's voice.

"Coming," I choked out, a sob escaping before I could stop it. Why? Why couldn't I stop this? I needed to move on. Reid was always...just...different than other guys. I didn't flirt with him the way I flirted with other men, because I saught no relationship with those men. I only wanted Reid.

I could never have him.

I checked my make-up and cleaned myself up before exiting, and ran smack into a tan boy with curly dark hair.

"Oh!" I cried, falling to the floor.

"Oh, hey," he said, leaning over and flawlessly pulling me up. "I'm sorry." He smiled at me, a big, goofy smile. "I'm Fiyero, by the way. I'm the police cheif here."

"I'm Megara Giry," I said. "BAU."

He nodded. "Awfully big job for an awfully young girl."

"I could say the same for you," I nodded, walking away. I knew my face looked long and sad, so why did this boy wish to speak with me? I didn't want to talk. I didn't want to learn about him.

"Well, education pays off if you focus."

"Indeed," I mumbled, intently staring at the carpet.

"What's up?"

I looked up, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"Do not answer a question with a question. What is wrong?"

"...That's a very personal question," I hissed.

He threw his hands up. "Alright," he said, and started to walk away. I wondered if he was flirting. I saw a ring on his finger, and thought that this boy could easily be married. I would never care for a boy like that though. I looked over at Reid, who was ignoring me now. He didn't want to make ammends, nor did I. This is how it has to be. I knew I just needed to get over this. I wasn't going to accept his open arms. I loved Spencer Reid, but I could never have him. I needed to move on.

"These Violent Delights have Violent Ends."-William Shakespeare.

-NESSA'S POV

I nodded for Fiyero to follow me to one of the empty rooms I knew well from my time here. I sat down on one of the plush easy chairs that always sat back here. I cleared my throat and glanced towards Fiyero.

"So your probably wondering why I'm back and armless yes?"

"No I was just wondering why the skys blue. Of course I wondered those two things!"

"God anyways its a long story that involves rape and adoption. You see after I ran away I was kidnapped by this sicko and he pampered me until one day he just snapped from me refusing to have sex with him. He raped me then cut off my arms. I was saved by SSA Hotchner and he adopted me. So long story short I travel with them now."

He looked quite shocked and I couldn't blame him. It was alot to digest about your fiance's sister's life. He stood up and pulled me against him.

"I'm so glad your back little bear. You know Elphaba misses you alot."

"She gave up the right to miss me 8 years ago when she ran away and left me alone with dad!"

"You know she regrets that Nessa. Why can't you two try to get along?"

"Don't push it Fiyero. Be glad I came on this case at all."

"Do you need help getting to the office?"

I nodded my dissent and began walking there myself. I wondered how Meg was doing. I agreed I probably shouldn't have said all that but it was nessasery to get her to see reason. She was holding something against Reid that happened 4 years ago. No one even remembered Lila Archer anymore. She was a hasbeen. Meg was a yet to be. That being said I wasn't going to apologize. I was right when I said all those things and we Wiz kids never gave up on what we said. It was part of this towns mentality. I decided to go check on Reid first because I felt like he was the one being wrongfully accused in this case. I made it to the office and noticed Meg and Alex were missing. I looked around and noticed everybody talking with somebody except Reid. He looked pissed and sad at the same time. I walked to my father and burrowed into his side. He looked down and a tight smile streched over his face. He was probably thinking of the last time we were here. The circumstances were just as grim then. I stared up at him and he rubbed my back. Just like my dad used to do. Till my mom died. She had been his medicine and saviour. When she passed he lost all grips on reality. It was quite disturbing. Then he had murdered Shell. My adorable four month old brother. I imagined he would look like Elphie. Black hair with brown eyes. Then I had walked in on Dad trying to pull Elphie's panties down as he was naked. Then he took the poker iron to my back. It was the stuff of disturbing documentaries. Then Elphie had run away to Shiz. The private college in Southeren Idaho. It was for intellectualy gifted. Elphies kind. Okay time to get off this train of thoughts. I looked around and noticed Alex had come back. I looked around and noticed Meg still wasn't here. I ahdn't intended to hurt her that badly. I was always told by my father I needed a filter between my mouth and brain. I said what came to mind with no concern for others feelings. God now I felt bad. Meg was a fragile spirit and I probably shouldn't have brought up the mom situation. Or the Reid situation. Or centered the argument on how she had never had a terrible life like I had. She had left Paris for a reason. One she still hated to talk about. I never understood her reluctance to talk about her life. One thing I learned was talking about it helped. It put the fears out there in the open and as soon as you acknowledged fear it became irrelavent. It was the ultimate conquering tool. I decided not to apologize to her but to attempt to at least back on casual glances at each other before the week was over. That gave me seven days to accomplish this. But for now I was rooming with JJ, the only other person dad trusted to watch me overnight.

"Obstacles are like wild animals. They are cowards but they will bluff you if they can. If they see you are afraid of them... they are liable to spring upon you; but if you look them squarely in the eye, they will slink out of sight." ~Orison Swett Marden

MEG'S POV

I stared dead from my spot. I didn't even know where that was. I only heard when Hotchner yelled for us to hotel. I didn't room with anyone, and my sorrow increased as I sobbed and sobbed, alone in the dark. I turned on a light, and as I reached for my book, I realized my favorite _Sense and Sensibilty _was discustingly ironic now. I wanted Reid. I wanted Emily. I wanted the Mother I should've had. The Father who was there, and didn't push his finger to shush me...the beau who was faithful...the career I should've had...

I shook Paris from my head. I wouldn't come on the next case, that was all I knew. I wouldn't come. I got straight A's, as long as I was job shadowing the BAU, other wise, I went to normal classes, and got an education. I couldn't take it here any longer. It was just hurting. One day, maye soon, I'd come back to the BAU, but now, I needed some time to collect my thoughts and emotions.

I got a phone call that night, waking me from a nightmare, my palms sweating as I fumbled for it.

"SSA Giry," I said, yawning.

"SSA? Don't ya have to have a degree for that, hoe?"

"Sorelli?" I said, shocked. Annie Sorelli was my dorm partner. She was looking to be a lawyer, regardless of the fact she was teased for her Jersey-Shore type of attitude and appearance.

"Hey, little Giry!" she said. I groaned mentally. I could see her now, sitting on her bed with the light on at 3 oclock, chomping her pink bubble gum and changing her toe-nail color for the fourth time today.

"Sorelli, what do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not stupid," she said. I could imagine her making faces at me right now, as I had seen her do thousands of other times when she kept me up at night while calling friends.

"Hey, little Joey from Psych wants ya homework from Tuesday to study."

"Then why don't you give it to him?" I asked shortly.

"I didn't know if you'd be mad or not."

"Just give it to him!"

"Geesh, Megara, babe, whats up with you? Anyway, I think he was just wanting to check up on the blonde in Dorm G," she said. I groaned, realizing once again I was the only blonde on my floor. The stereotype was sadly mostly true-blonde's aren't dumb, but they have way to much fun first semester and flunk out. "He'll want to give it back to ya."

I sighed. "Joey...?"

"Ya know. Joe Walker? Blonde, tall, gor-ge-ous blue eyes!" her voice went up. "In choir with ya."

"Oh! Him...yeah...He's nice."

"Nice? Babe, that is one sexy piece of testosterone. He can build me a cabinet any day he wants to."

I sighed.

"He's just a little shy," she said, trying to coax me into to this.

"No. He's nice. A friend. An aquantance. Besides, he's just not...er...intelligente enough."

"Then you'll like to know William Darcy has taken over your spot in the library. Perhaps when you get back, you to can have a battle of the brains and all the built up sexual tension can be released."

I lunged to close the phone, upset with myself for putting it on speaker. "Hush up! Do you want this whole hotel to hear you? What sexual tension?"

"You know," she screamed in my ear, and I remembered my reasons for putting it on speaker. I could only take so much of the Bronx-meets-Italy accent. "You two are just...made for each other!" I slapped myself as she started screaming again the second I opened the phone again. I turned down the volume, praying Morgan and Reid couldn't hear her next door. "Just...You and Darcy would be...wow. Hot."

"Sorelli, that's weird," I said.

"I'm sorry, but Darcy...Mmmm...It's like Dracula meets James Dean."

"And either of those men have traits I should respect because...?"

"Oh, come off it. You love James Dean."

"Is he amazing? Yes. Is he a womanizer? Yes. Do I approve? No. Besides, Darcy is just...too...mysterious."

"And you love it."

"And how healthy would a relationship be, when I am simply attracted too this man because he is mysterious? Once the mystery wears off, how will I think him then? Let's face it, William Darcy is nothing but-"

"Your perfect match? Ah, Oui, my little French Turtle dove."

"Sorelli, there is no such thing as love. Get used to it. It doens't exist outside of fiction novels. That's why I live inside my head...no one can hurt me there..."

"...You want me to give Joey your notes?" she asked after a moment.

"Yeah, Annie, go ahead."

I stared at the breakfast Morgan had brought up for me, that I didn't intend on touching, but thanked him anyway. I knew this was shallow, but did he have any idea how long it would take me to dance off the carbs in this pancake? No thank you. He knew this, and sat in front of me. Okay, someone was staying.

I gingerly took the smallest bite ever as he began.

"So, whose Mr. Darcy? I presume not the fictional character."

I paled. "You heard all that?"

"Every word. Poor Reid...God I thought the kids mind was gonna exploid."

"It's dangerous, Morgan. You know this."

"I know it, but you're not playing fair."

"I don't know how to play!" I screamed, throwing my head into my hands.

"Hey, Meg," he said, taking my hands away and making me look at him. "I'm not saying to stay with him. Just, at least, give him closure."

He stood and rose to the door, but stopped. "Lila was nothing."

"He said he loved her," I said.

"You read the file?"

I nodded.

"Then you know it was nothing. You've never had another boyfriend?"

I looked away. "Not one."

And Morgan left me alone, and I dropped the pancake into the trash.

-NESSA'S POV

I woke to the gentle lull of JJ's voice talking to Will. She had probably been up for a while by the sounds of her conversation.

"Hey Will, Nessarose just woke up I'll cal you later okay? Tell Henry I love him!"

"You didn't have to hangup for me. He is your husband."

She shook her head and washed me off before dressing me in skinny jeans and an overly large sweater for it was spitting snow. That was one thing I missed about Wiz. They had the prettiest snow in all the world. Just the right snowflake balance. We ate a hurried breakfest of milk and a bannana. I steeled myself to be on the receiving end of Meg's anger. It was like a hurricane. I just had to make it to the eye of the storm. We hurried downstairs and noticed everyone was wintered out. All dressed in those damn puffy coats I hate. I liked my trench coat much better. I glanced around and noticed no Meg or Morgan. WTF? Those two were usually some of the first down here. I glanced at my dad and he carefully escorted me over the ice covor on the ground. I guess Morgan, Meg and JJ are riding together. The rest of the team was with us and it was a silent ride to the police station. I was listening to the radio when I heard the most amazing song come on, "Hall of Fame" by The Script. I loved the moral to that song. Plus the lead singer was hot. Ahhh Danny O'Donoghue. Only one of the hottest men ever. Needless to say, I started singing along.

" And you'll be on the walls in the hall of fame! 'Cos you burn with the brightest flame!" This was the song we were singing at graduation for the seniors. I loved how the melody flowed so well. I noticed everyone was staring and I shut my mouth. I sucked at singing and I hated doing it in public. I just got so into this song. I stared at my lap and dad turned the radio down. I felt the car stop and park. I realized we were already at the ugly emerald green station. I was helped out and I walked inside. I noticed someone was in the booking area. I looked closer and noticed something familiar about the brunette guy and the blond girl. Ehhh oh well. We had a case to work and I need to start if we wanted to solve it. I sat down and noticed someone had set my laptop up. I called Garcia and asked her to cross reference a list of enemies of the dead and any "business" they had left unpaid. By business I ment drugs. She promised to get back to me and I leaned back. I had had another damn dream last night and it had been worse than the first.

_" I was arguing with Meg again and she had run off. I chased her and found her in a room surronded by a pool of her own blood. She had slit her wrists. I ran to her and she had slumped into my side.. I tried to prop her up with no arms but she knocked me backwards into a door. I was back in my captos room. But I wasn't the captured one. Meg was. I was the captor. I watched myself abuse Meg and I heard her dainty screams. It ricocheted off the walls and reverbrated off my bones. I hated the sound of them. I ran towards her but our positions were reversed. Meg was the one beating me and I screamed at her to stop. My pleas fell on silent ears. I felt the cane swish towards me and as it hit I was in a different place. I was in Paris circa 1990's. I walked towards the opera house and walked in. I saw a older lad talking to two young girls. One was very short with a lean body and brown curls. The other was taller, leaner and had straight blond hair. The three appeared to be arguing. I watched the blond run out and the curly haired one went to chase her. I watched as the older lady stopped her and pointed towards the stage/ I caught the implication. She wanted her to practise instead of going after her friend. I watched the brown haired girl break down in tears and she sunk to the floor. I watched the blonds progression out of the open door. She seemed determined to not come back. I tried to chase after her but the memory stopped. Like a damaged tape. The part had been erased. I felt the cane hit my back as I reentered the room with Meg beating me. I saw the tears in her eyes and I woke up._

That was were the dream ended and I couldn't figure out what the one part had ment.

MEG'S POV

The cold wind numbed my body, causing me to freeze and shake. Morgan offered me his scarf, but I couldn't take it. I deserved this, to be alone, shaking in the cold, without help. I had done it before.

_"What's your name?" The woman's voice was rich and honest, but I couldn't help cowering from her. She said something I couldn't understand-my English still limited. I'd been in NYC a week now, but I had picked up a lot. How to survive. Run, and hide. _

_She touched my chin with her pale, thin hand, and I jerked away, but she held it there, gently. _

_"What's your name?" I knew this one bit of English, and responded. _

_"Mlle. Megara Jules Giry." _

_She turned around to a dark-skinned man. I caught the words,"She speaks French," but then I lost everything else. She gave him some direction, and he pulled out his cellphone, and dialed. I didn't know then this woman was Penelope Garcia. _

_While the phone was ringing, the black-haired pale woman looked at me, with a wide, perfect smile. Her lips were thin, and just a pinch darker than her skin, and her eyes were perfectly round. Her cheekbones were high, and her nose was long and pointed. Her hair was parted perfectly down the middle, and I knew my mother would've thought these the characteristics of a witch. But her eyes, were perfectly coal-black. All she did was smile. _

_"My name is Emily Prentiss." _

_I pointed to her,"Emily Prentiss." _

_I knew my French interpretation was a failure, but she smiled still. _

_"Garcia...phone..." was all I caught her saying as she turned to the dark-skinned muscular man. He nodded. Emily talked into the phone for a moment, before speaking to me. _

_"Bonjour. Mon nom est Emily Prentiss. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je suis avec le gouvernement américain." _

_At this, my eyes went wide, and I tried to run. _

_"No! No! Wait!" _

_I don't know what made me, but I stopped, and turned slowly. I heard mumbling on her phone, and then she spoke again. _

_"Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je le promets. Je ne vais pas vous prendre n'importe où. Je peux vous aider, de toute façon vous voulez..."_

"Meg?" Alex Blake looked over at me.

"Hmmm?" I asked, eyes wide.

"...Your phone?"

I listened again, and heard my phone distractingly fussing in my clutch.

"Oh," I said, and dug for it.

"Oui?" I asked. I heard Sorrelli saying something about Exams, but I wasn't listening. I just heard Emily's voice in my head.

_"I can help you in anyway you want, but first, you have to help me..."_

_-NESSA'S POV_

I woke up in the same room I had fallen asleep in and I noticed no one was in here. I looked around and noticed they were all out in the conference area. I watched for a minute before deciding to keep looking stuff up in my computer. We needed to solve this case and ASAP. I saw Penny got my papers I requested delivered. I tabbed through the results and none stood out till I got to the seventh page. I noticed a famialier name under the list of people they owed money for drugs. Mr. Boq. I saved that report and continued reading it. It said he was charged with harassment after delivering several death threats to Frex. He claimed he was simply the messenger but he refused to admit who he delivered them for. Maybe the guy he worked for could be the one. I decided maybe we could bring him in for questioning. That might he might give us more info on who wanted them dead if nothing else. I stood up and walked towards the door. I realized I couldn't open it and no one noticed I was still in here cause the light was off. Come to think of it why was the light off? Oh well I can just kick on the door and see if they notice. I started kicking and as soon as I felt the door I knew this was going to be a issue. It was military grade bulletproof metal. I quickly tapped the glass and it was plexiglas. Damn I was running out of escape ideas. I looked down and noticed the door had one of those disabled door openers. God now I felt like an idiot. How did I not see that before? I shook my head and bummed it with my hip. It beeped and the door opened. The team looked deep in thought and I looked around. They all seemed centered on the board. Another murder had occurred. But this time it was a women. Mrs. Galinda of the uplands. It left no doubt in my mind. We had to question Boq and soon.

MEG'S POV

I stared at the celieng, my eyes not focused, thinking about nothing as Sorrelli dronned on and on in my ear...

"And Joe wants me to tell you that he's really exicted your coming back. He said choir is boring with out you."

I laughed darkly at this.

"Yeah, right. He just wants a girl to fuck."

I noticed a few of the team members looked my way.

"Maybe off the clock, Meg," Hotchner said. I blushed deeply, and mumbled my good bye. I saw Nessa look at me.

"What? It started off about school."

"And ended about men?"

"Dumb men," I growled. "But then again, 90% of them are. Just looking for a good fuck..."

"60%" Reid said after clearing his throat, staring ath the ground, eyebrows pushed together. "If you want the whole deal about it. Sixty percent have taken advantage of an incapicated or unwilling female."

"...Whoa..." I said. "It's still over 50," I grumbled. "Men are _putes._"

-NESSA'S POV

I guess me and Meg were on talking turns since she addressed me. All I heard was

"He just wants a girl to fuck."

God, did she think that little of Reid? I motioned for the team to gather around my laptop. I showed them Boq's files and how he had affiliated with all of the deseased in a persanol manner.

"We need to question him."

"We cant just drag him in here for no reason though."

"Maybe if we can get him to agree, he could coe in on his own will."

"Yes because he is obviouly going to come in to get questioned on his own free will."

"We do have a advantage."

"What?"

"Have you ever noticed Meg looks alot like Glinda..."

I trailed off and you could see the shock register over their eyes. I was suggesting sending Meg in there alone, dressed like the crazy persons love interest. I nodded and they looke at me like I was the insane person. I was just doing what needed to be done. Boq was not a threat and we could always rescue Meg if anything went down.

"We'll need to dress her up like Glinda first."

"She still has to consent first."

"She'll need a bubblegum pink dress and pink heels and extensions..."

"Hello. I said she needed to consent first!"

I glared Morgan down and he stared right back. I let loose my patened death upon the mortal scum glare and he reeled back.

"What the 'eff was that look?"

"Death glare."

"Hello Meg still has to consent here!

"Well Meg? What will it be?"

I stared, eyes wide at the two. I honestly didn't want to do this.

"No," Reid said, then caught himself, looking away from me. His voice pitched and squeaked. "No."

"Is it because I'm a blonde whore?" I asked, tears welling behind my eyes, thinking of the warehouse Nessa and I had been in, and the black rope, and Jace touching my midriff. I squirmed.

"You know that's not it," Nessa said.

"No, you're right. It's because some other girl was a whore, and I can be a quick surogate."

"Meg-"

"That's all I ever am!" I screamed. "It's all I've ever been. For cases, for Reid, in Paris-!" I stopped, the tears coming out now, and I couldn't halt the flow.

"Megara," Nessa said, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'll do it, but then I'm gone," I said.

"What?" Morgan said. I stared at my team mates, and wondered silently how much longer I'd be able to call them that.

"...I...well, that's why Sorrelli's been calling me. I...I've decided to go to class next week."

Silence followed, so I gave the end to the biconditional statement.

"I won't be coming back to the BAU."

Nessa stared. "For how long?" she screeched.

I looked away. "I don't know. However long I need to."

"Is it my fault?"

I looked up at Reid. "No, no. Spencer...It's not you..."

"Don't start."

"It's not! Okay? I just need to...sort out my life. Get on with it. Find a life outside of the BAU."

"Meg," he said to me, eyes hard. "You ran from Paris, and not here. You can't keep running when it's you your running from."

I stared hard the ground, but the tears blurred my vision.

"...Okay...Ness, just let me know when you need me to go undercover, okay? Then I'll just get out of your hair."

-NESSA'S POV

I nodded at Meg and sunk into the closest chair. God I felt like such a bitch. I didn;t mean to imply Meg was a slut. Glinda had been a classy lady that got flung down the wrong path. Her fiance had called it quits the day of the wedding. He also told her he had been cheating on her the whole time with her best friend. My sister. I decided after this maybe I needed to step away from here. Get my prioritys in order and work on this damn temper of mine But for right now I needed to set Meg up for tonight.

I wondered into the undercover closet and started pointing out items to the designer. A pink ruffly top with sleeves that came to the elbow. I pared it with a knee length pink skirt and pink booties. A carefully concealed gun pack and all that was left was makeup. I told them pink eyes and pink lips. They finished her up and she walked out looking miserable. I felt horrible just looking at her. Eye contact might have killed me inside. I nodded towards the recreation of Glinda's car and she walked towards it. I watched her progression and finally I walked towards our SUVS for the stakeout.

We pulled out and followed Meg in her car. I noticed tears dripping down her nose and I was glad I wasn't in the car. Other people crying always got me in tears. We circled the building were she was meeting Boq and attached the mic to her. She wondered inside and I wondered if I hadn't lost the best friend and sister I ever had. I felt the tears dripping down my face and I did my best to stop the tears so I could hear what was going on.

MEG'S POV

I wobbled in my high-heels ask my hair-curled into tight gold ringletts-bounced in a halo around my head. My hair was a lot longer than Glinda's but by curling it, it had taken two or three inches off my waist-length hair.

Stalking into the warehouse (shaped different than the last and first one I'd ever entered),hobbling on my heels, with my shoulder's thrown back and feigning the best walk I'd ever done. I hardly wore heels. Ballet shoes were so much more practical.

It wasn't long before I found Boq, Nessa's ex-beau. His hair was a deep bronze, like the color of an old penny. He was short, and his features were big and round, but still, he was attractive. His eyes looked intelligent, like he could've been a good student in school. His hands were small, but his voice was honest and loud.

Now, he was dirty. Face, hands, arms, feet. His hair was oily, and he had a baseball cap turned backward on his head. There were dirty syringes on the table, and I flinched in looking at them.

He sat up in his seat when he saw me from a distance.

"Glinda?" he asked, getting up, and tripping over his own feet.

I didn't respond, just kept clicking my way down to him. I watched his face fall when he came to realization.

"I'm sorry...I thought you were-"

"It's okay," I said, touching his face, interupting his slurred speech.

"You're not...who are you?"

"Rose Northland," I said. "I'm Glinda's half-sister."

"Half-sister..."

I jumped in before he could question too much. "Yeah, remember when Glinda's parents got a divorce a few years ago? Well, let's just say, I'm the reason why," I said smiling dumbly. "Her mom's year-long trip to explore the world? Yeah, well, it was more like a conception time, then dealing with a pregnancy."

"Oh..." he said. "I remember now..."

"Yeah," I said, skipping up. I ran my hand down the length of his arm.

"Boq, I came to offer my condolences to you, because I knew how Glinda felt about you. If there is _anything _I can do to...or for, you, _don't _hesitate to ask." I bit my lip, smiling still, gazing through my black lashes. I slipped off my shrug, and walked away.

"Whoa, is it hot in here! How can you _stand _it?" I asked, my voice replicating Marilyn Monroe's.

"Uh..." he said, eyes following my dancer's legs.

I slipped down the sleeve my blouse, then leaned in over him.

"I just can't _stand _how hot it is, Boq. Would you...?"

But his lips were on my neck, and my sweet smile turned to a sneer. I flippe him over, and took the cuffs I had hidden off of my waist and snapped them onto his wrists.

"What did I say, guys?" I said to my team. "All men want is a good fuck."

-NESSA'S POV

I shook my head at what Boq had become. A man whore. When I first met him, he wouldn't have dreamed of whoring himself out. He hated to even look at women. I saw Morgan escorting him to interrigation. Her was were I came in. I loved breaking the men down and reducing them to babish tears of help to their mommies. I sipped some more wather through a straw and stood up. Time to go.

I walked into interrogation. He looked up and I saw awareness slip into his eyes.

"Ness.."

"No. You lost the right to call me that years ago. You played me and my family for fools Boq!"

"Nessarose I'm sorry but the circums..."

"You broke my heart and crushed it! You told about my father being gay! You threatened Elphie with exposing her secret to Glinda!"

I was fake sobbing by this point and he looked like I had slapped him. Now it was time for the double whammy.

"You sent death threats to my dad and his boyfriend. You made petitions to get them removed from town! You nearly got Elphie kicked out of school for a fake drug raid you set up to get back at her for hurting Glinda!"

He was leaking tears and mine were fast becoming too real to deal with. I hated my past and I strove to move forwards.

"You insinuated I was pregnant with my dad! You and others attacked Elphie for dating Fiyero and had her wound up in a hospital for two months in a coma! You had Fiyero attacked and he was on deaths doorstep!"

He was sobbing now and I was bawling. It was time to get what I needed.

"So who killed my dads and Glinda, Boq? I know you wouldn't so who did!"

"He said he would kill me if I told! I can't risk that!"

"Please tell me Boq! I need closure from this and you do too!"

"Fine...it was...it was...it was...IT WAS THE WIZARD!"

I gasped in horror! I knew the Mayor hated us but he was the Mayor. He wasn't supposed to kill somebody!

I walked to Boq and bent down."I never blamed you Boq, never."

I walked throught the door. It was time to arrest the mayor and get the hell of of Wiz.

MEG'S POV

I stared through the interigation window. Whoa. Blows for Wizimainia.

I left with Nessa and the team to the Town Hall, and into the mayor's office.

"Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs, you are under arrest for the murders of Frexspar Thropp, Turtleheart Harlen, and Glinda Upland," I hissed.

"Put up your hands!" Morgan screamed as he reached in his desk.

"Okay, muscle, okay," he said.

_Shit..._

"Or...I could do this."

He pulled out a gun, and leveled it at my head. I didn't even flinch.

"...Put it down-"

"Shut up!" he silenced Morgan.

"Come 'ere, Prissy," he told me, and I stalked over.

"Drop your gun...DROP IT!"

I did as I was told, knowing there were several others aimed at us.

"Just shot him," I choked out. "Worst comes to worst it goes through me and hits him. The world loses one blonde. Big whoop. They'll be another one starting their period and claiming womanhood tomorrow. My spot will be filled."

"Meg, shut up!" Nessa cried, tears in her eyes. "Are you stupid or something?"

I stared. "Nessa!"

"Don't you know we love you? That I love you? God, you're so stupid!"

"Nessa..." I stuttered. "I'm sorry..."

"You act as if we don't care about you at all, Meg. We've done everything for you!"

"...I've always felt like you did it because you thought you had too. Isn't that why...?"

"No, stupid. We love you. And no one here is going to shoot."

"Nessa-" Hotchner began.

"Put down the gun," Nessa hissed.

"Morgan-" I warned as I watched his finger pull the trigger, and Oscar Zoroaster Phadrig Isaac Norman Henkel Emmannuel Ambroise Diggs never stirred again.

I sat alone in a bar that night. It was more of a little jazz club. I coughed into my hanker chief, and I noticed I hadn't eaten at all today, and that I wasn't hungry in the least.

Notes were plugged into the grand piano, and I mumbled the words to the song.

"The road gets rougher,

it's lonlier and tougher,

with hope you burn up,

tomorrow he may turn up,

there's just no let up,

the live-long night and day,

ever since this world began,

there is nothing sadder than,

a one-man woman,

looking for the man that got...

away..."

I stumbled out of the bar, my hands gropping the brick wall of buildings for support. I was tripping over my feet. I didn't have any alcohol in me, but no food either. What was wrong? The last thing I remember was falling into blackness.

And I woke, fettered to a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR CRIMINAL MINDS. I wish I did. Do you know what I would make Reid do if I owned that adorable piece of genius? **

NESSA'S POV

"Ness come on. You need to leave your room. Couping up in here won't find Meg."

"GET OUT DAD! YOU GUYS DON'T CARE ABOUT MEG OR YOU WOULD HAVE FOUND HER BY NOW!"

"You know that isn't true! I love Meg like a daughter and not finding her is killing the rest of us too!"

"UGGGGHHHHH GET THE 'EFF OUT!"

He stormed down the stairs and I broke down into sobs. When would I learn to control this mouth of mine? Meg had been gone for 4 days now and no traces of her were found.

We had woken up the next morning after they shot the mayor and JJ told us Meg never came back from the bar. We called her phone and lo and behold it says this number is in longer in use. We go around the city and we cant find hide nor tail of our bucksome blond. I start to worry and dad trys to convince me she probably went back to Quantico already.

I hope so and we travel back. We get there and Penny tells us the last place Megs phone worked was somewhere in Wizamania. I really begin to freak out so dad takes me home. Flash forward to now and were up to date.

I finally stand up and regret it badilly. My stomach already felt like lead. Now it fills like lead filled with helium. I make a dash to the restroom and am violently sick. I rest my head on the basin. I see something move out the corner of my eye. I turn and see Jack standing behind me holding a glass of water.

"Why thank you Jack."

"Bethy told me to bring her that all last week while you were away. She said she had to run a test to be sure though. It involved peeing on a stick according to her." He started laughing and I gulped my water. Did he just imply what I think he did?]

Anyways I should be focused on Meg. She had vanished off the place of the earth. Just like Gideon had. It hurt I admit to think she could have just left us like that. I thought she cared for me more than that. I know I cared for her that much. I couldn't think of one person who would abduct her though. The rest of the team found it more likely she left on her own free will. But I know it isn't true and I will prove it to them.

MEG'S POV

I woke slowly, and drowsy, and for a minute, I didn't even question where I was.

Until I tried to move.

I sat forward, but my arms were glued behind me, as if chained...

I turned and stared. Black, thick chains jutted from my wrists, to a bolt low on the wall. I groaned. I looked down, and thanked God my dress was still on. I wiggled slightly, and lay back down to give the chains slack. Thanks to this, my phone fell out from it's place in my brasserie. It was off. I pulled my leg as high as it would go, flashing any one who was watching from the South side of the stone room, and pressed the PWR button. It began to glow to life. Where ever I was, I hoped someone knew I was missing. My GPS would be turning on. They could find me

I quickly surveyed the room, looking for traces to explain where I was or how I got here. Nothing. Just a dusty room with no windows. It was damp and cold, so I assumed I was underground. No bed. No food. Just a dusty floor. My phone clicked on.

"Hello, Meg," I heard a voice say loudly. I stared.

"H-Hello..." I said, sleepily. Then, looking forward, I saw it.

A slick, black camera, with it's green light on.

"Meg," he said again. A man.

"Where is the camera broadcasting to?" I asked. "Besides you."

I knew the eerie smile they got creeped up on his face, just by the tone of his voice.

"Why, it should be on the computer screen of your beloved Penelope Garcia any moment. But I'm sorry to say, Meg,"

A door creaked open in the corner, one that I hadn't noticed.

"That that phone of yours, has to be off. Another minute and it could give an exact location, and that won't be any fun."

I heard my phone buzz to death, and my breathing got quicker.

"And you, Meg, need to go back to sleep."

All I heard was a hard _clank, _and then it was dark.

I slipped into dreams, that were not dreams, but memories. Ones I never wished to relive.

_I returned from practice late one night, when I was around the age of six. As I turned to my parents' dormitory, just a few floors below the stage, as the House had eight floors below it and four above, and heard giggling. I knew Mother was out tonight, and I didn't recognize the woman's voice coming from my room, but I knew the laughter was my father's. Slowly creaking open my parent's bedroom door, I saw my father, and a women with black hair, and a matching corset with red accents, pressed against the wall, his hands on her sides, undoing her tights. She stopped giggling, as gasped as she saw me. My father stopped, a string from her corset in his mouth. I stared, wide-eyed. He pressed a finger to his pink, smirking lips, and shushed me. I turned, and ran. _

_And then, just months later, my mother crying on her bed, alone. _

_"Mama?" I asked, creeping in. My mother's weeping was incessant, and heart-wrenching. _

_"Mama?" I reiterated, climbing and curling into her side. I pulled back her long dark braid from her face. _

_"Mama...Mama, where's Papa?" my voice was small and scared, and I knew I sounded pathetic. _

_"Mama, what's wrong? Where's Papa?"_

_"Your father is dead!" _

_Those words shattered my world. _

_"...What?" but she didn't repeat it. _

_"He is _never _coming back! Get out, Megara! Get out!" _

_As I ran away, the vision changed, and I saw my mother coming up the stairs into our dormitory. I would move into the Corps de Ballet's dormitory just a year or so later, after my training was complete. Now, I was seven years old, and my mother came up the stairs, her bonnet and coat on, and her arm around a girl with dark curly hair. The girl had tear-stained cheeks and a long, pale, pretty face, but it was clouded with grief. _

_"Meg, this is Christine Daae. Be nice to her. She has just lost her father."_

_I walked up to the girl, who at the time was eight years old. I took her hand. _

_"C'mon," I said, to the girl who would become my best friend. This girl who would betray me. "You can share my bed, tonight." _

_We curled in together, and I wrapped my arms around her. She cried for a good portion of the night, and didn't sleep, and I consoled her. I started singing, and she joined me, finally realizing she knew the song. Her tears stopped for the night, and she fell asleep to the lull of our voices in unison, as they would be for the next several years..._

_Years flashed by in my head. Me, walking alone at night, twelve-years-old, and a lasso slipping around my neck. I screamed, and I was turned around, and all I saw was darkness. My attacker's breathing softened when he saw my face. _

_"Giry..." he mumbled. I realized who he was. _

_Erik Mulheim, who my mother had found when I was six, just after my father died. He was dirty and disgusting, and my mother had helped him run away from the freak-show that his own father had imprisoned him in. I remembered cowering from him, and letting him have my bed as I had to sleep with my mother that night. He ran to the sewers of the opera, and though he murdered, my mother still felt he was a son to her. She cared for him, and helped him whenever he needed her too. _

_He took the noose from off my neck, and turned dramatically, disappearing into the darkness he belonged in. _

_"Meg," my mother said to me, and gesturing to a boy with hair of gold that fell to his shoulders, in a pale beautiful face, with broad shoulders. He looked around sixteen. I was twelve. _

_"This is the Vicomte DeChagny. His parents have agreed in an arranged marriage, provided you keep at your ballet skills, and choral skills. They have high-hopes of his marrying a Prima Donna." _

_"I will Patron the Opera Populair in a few years," the boy spoke,"or so I hope. I look forward to seeing you, Meg Giry," he said, bowing, and leaving. I never said a word. _

_"It's Raoul." _

_I looked up as the new Patron walked across the stage. I didn't even think of him. But why did Christine know him? Her eyes followed him with ease, staring after him intently, as if he was God. _

_"You could say we were childhood sweethearts," she said. I remembered her telling me a story, of when she lived in Sweden with her father, and a boy, who retrieved her scarf from the sea. "He called me Little Lotte." _

_I looked over at her, my heart breaking. Christine had grown far more beautiful than I. Her hair was beautiful, glossy, brunette ringlets, and her eyes, brown, were full and sparkling. Her cheek bones were high, and perfectly pink, as were her lips in her moon colored face. She was slender, with perfect hips. _

_I was shorter, with yellow hair at the time. My eyes were shockingly dead blue, and my skin was pure white, almost sickly. My cheeks held no colour, nor did my lips. My breasts were too big in some costumes, and in some, too small. My hips were too small, but it never registered with anyone. I was easily the best ballerina, but Christine had the best voice in the opera, but that was all thanks to Erik. _

_Erik, who just after Christine came, began intriguing her in her dreams, and most recently, been giving her lessons. I knew it was Erik, because it had to be. Either that, or the Opera Ghost. I shuddered. _

_Since I couldn't think of anything to say, knowing that if Christine showed any affection for him, my fiance would be gone. _

_"Christine, he's so handsome." I said. She nodded. He walked by, not noticing either of us. Her face fell. _

_"He wouldn't recognize me." _

_I touched her arm,"He didn't see you." _

_Christine sang that night, and Raoul went into her dressing room for a considerable amount of time. He came out, and ordered his carriage. He was taking her to supper. My heart sunk. I was so happy for Christine, but as always, she was taking everything away from me. _

_Raoul DeChagny was destined to marry a Prima Donna. I was anything but. _

_Then, after Raoul and Christine escaped from Erik's lair, it was my mother and I charged with hiding him. I rebelled against her, and led the police into his catacombs. All I found was his mask. That night, I left Paris. My mother came home to an empty dormitory, all because of the children she'd taken in, not content with the daughter she birthed from the man she lost._

-NESSA'S POV

I was sitting in my room thinking over what Jack had said. Beth had to take a test that involved peeing on a stick. She had been throwing up. The symptoms indicated...but that was impossible. I'm sure we would have noticed if Beth was...urgh can't even say the word. I heard Dad's heavy footsteps and he appeared at my door.

"Garcia says we need to get there now!"

I stood up and hurried down after him. I walked to the car and he all but threw me in. We arrived at the office and hurried up the elevator. I got out and saw JJ and Garcia sobbing and pressing Kleenex to their eyes. I walked over and saw what they were looking at. It was of Meg locked in a room. She was shackled to a wall and appeared to be asleep. She appeared to be having a nightmare and was convulsing. Her wrists looked raw from struggle and I saw a ruptured blister on one wrist. It was inhumane conditions and she didn't appear to have food or water. She also looked to be fully clothed so that was a relief. It was short lived however as a message popped up on the screen.

"Looks like your favorite Prima Ballerina needs a little help. Are you up to that task?"

The screen shut and I saw Penny's background of all of us in Las Vegas. All you could hear were JJ and Penny's snuffles as they tried to stop crying. Me, I had been dry of tears since day one. I had lost the abilty to cry. I stared at the screen for long after it closed and eventually Penny shut the computer off. I looked up as I heard footsteps rush into the office.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?"

It was Reid. He looked around and saw the deppression on everyone's faces. How were we going to explain what we had just seen to him? He would be just like me. Me and him were the only two on the team who had been truly kidnapped and held for any length of time. Me by Renald and him by Tobias Hankel. Garcia turned away from her computer and sighed.

"I can't watch again. Someone else will have to show him."

Morgen bent down and pulled Garcia into a hug and shuffled her out of the room. Alex pulled JJ out of the room and Rossi followed both out. Dad motioned Reid over to the computer and started it up. He loaded the file we recorded and hit play. The video started with a close up of Meg's face and her captor talking to her. You could see the video was smacking Reid in the gut and the despair was written on his face. He looked ready to kill somebody or to be sick. Either one.

Guessing by the dash he made towards the restrooms I'm guessing the second option. Dad was staring of into space and none of the rest of the team looked like they were going to move. I stood up and walked towards the restrooms. Thank god our floor had push doors for them. I walked over to the mens and tapped my foot against the door.

Hearing no response I pushed on the door with my hip. I heard distinct retching sounds and a sigh as they quit. Walking in I searched for Reid and found him in the stall at the end. He was resting his head on the wall and appeared deep in thought. I walked over silently and sat down next to him. He glanced up and I saw the look of a kicked puppy in his eyes.

"You know we'll get her back don't you?"

"But what if..."

The ending of the message was immplied and I got what he couldn't say. What if we found her dead or worse? I leaned against him and I felt warn tears drip on to my head. His body shuddered with sobs he couldn't vocalize. We sat there for what felt like forever and eventually I heard the door open. Some man from another team went to use the urinal and had his fly almost down before I alled but screamed'

"STOPPP!"

He jumped and all but flew out of the bathroom. Reid looked vaguely disturbed and I stood up. He looked fine to walk on his own but he stilled looked very queazy. I but my head under his fragile arm and helped him out.

Morgan seeing me struggle ran over and grabbed under his other arm. He helped me get him to the couch and we sat him down. Dad called me over and he looked vaguely intrigued. He pointed out france on our giant map of placs we've been.

"Garcia managed to trace her phone to somewhere in the middle of france. Ruling out little villages we can deduce she is in Paris , Le Mans, Orleans, or Reims. Based on the fact her kidnapper took her back to France and the fact she seemed to remember whoever it was leads us to believe they know each other from France before she came here. I've got the plane ready and a French official is waiting on us to provide insite and to be a translator. Wheels up in thirty." At this point he went to grab our go bags and I fluped into a chair still looking at the map.

Meg we will come get you back.

MEG'S POV

My head was heavy, and my body arched off the concrete, as if trying to fly away while I was sleeping.

My nightmares. My life.

I shook them from my head, not allowing them to claim my fear for their own. I looked up at the camera. Green light.

"Hello?" I asked. I sat forward, as far as I could on my knees, straining against the chains.

"Good morning, Meg."

I flinched at the voice, and it seemed vaguely familiar. It was whole and rich. Tenor. Strangely...beautiful.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

I stared intently into the camera.

"Mama?" I choked out. "Mama! _Mère! Sauvez-moi! Dépêchez-vous!"_ I cried.

_"Did I not instruct for you to be silent?!"_

I stared. His voice had taken on a deep sound, rumbling through the room. I was reminded of an interrupted Opera, where Christine and I both had silent roles. She was 15 and I was 14.

_His voice had shattered the atmosphere:"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty for me?"_

_"Here's here," I said, leaning over to her, holding up my rainbow-striped maid's skirt. I uttered his name. She stared afraid. _

_"It's him..." _

"...It's you," I said, my voice deep and sick in the back of my throat. I slide back slowly, against the wall. "It's been you this whole time..."

"Megara-"

"No! It's you!" the door creaked open. "Having her wasn't enough? Or am I just second best."

"Meg," he said, and his black eyes bore down into mine, a black mask covering his face. "You need to be quiet," he leaned forward, hands on my neck,"before you say something to ruin the show."

-NESSA'S POV

We were in the air for what felt like days. How Meg survived a boatride over here I know not. I had already listened to all the books I had bought. I played all the voice controlled video games I had.

The only thing I hadn't done was poke Morgan with a stick. I picked up dad's pencil with my teeth and turned around and jabbed it into Morgan's side.

There now I had officialy done everything there was to do on a transatlantic flight. I decided to watch the video again. I booted up the the video and started it. I saw something new this time. It was of Meg awake. She was talking with someone but the voice was altered.

We were right. She did know who it was. I heard the captain say we were beginning our dissent. I emailed the others the link and shut it down. We landed and the air was freezing. It was drizzling and looked like it would be that way for awhile.

We unboarded and I saw a petite tan woman standing out there. She had dark red hair and green eyes. She was dressed in a well fitted pant suit with towering heels. She had that domineering sneer and high cheekbones that spoke of amazing breeding. She looked down at us and you could see the gears spinning in her head. She glanced over at Morgen and she switched to a seductress grin. She stalked over, shaking her hips and chest. She wrapped her hand around his bicep and gave it a squeeze.

She stroked his chest and ran her nails over his abbs. "Mr. Muscles arn't ve?"

She even had that french accent. You know the one. Dad cleared his throat and stroad over.

"Hi we're the team from America. I called the Embassey and they aranged for a translator to meet us."

"Tzat vould be moi."

Morgan looked distictly uncomfortable so I decided to rescue him. I sauntered over and planted a closed lip kiss on the corner of his lips. His eyes bugged out and she stormed off. I wiped my lips on my shirt and he wiped his on his sleeves. I spit real fast. We chased after her and caught up. We loaded into Mercedes Benz and drove towards what we assumed what the Embassey. I saw many historic landmarks as we drove. The Arc De Triomphe, The Noterdame Cathedral, Sainte Chapelle, and the most cliche of all The Eiffel Tower. We pulled up at a very ornately landscaped building and we stepped out. We walked in and I was astounded by the glamour of the inside. It was designed in Louis VII style. All old fashioned and rich colours. We were showed to a office room and our rooms that were housed in the Emmabasy itself. I sat down on the chair in the room and leaned back.

Meg was top priority but I couldn't do anything with out sleep.

MEG'S POV

I sat up, and I realized, I was no longer chained to a wall. I turned around to see only one wrist-hand-cuffed-to a rod-iron bed. It had a disgusting old mattress, that was thin and falling apart, a pillow, and a small black blanket, that, after spending Lord-Knows how many nights on the floor, looked freaking soft.

I looked forward again at the camera. The green light flicked on before my eyes.

"Megara, what do you remember the night you left?" the voice was tenor again, and I knew who he was.

"I...I remember there was mist...swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake...There were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat...and in the boat there was a man..." The last few words I mumbled were retardo, slow and steady. I looked over, and I noticed the bed wasn't the only additive. An organ. I was in another room. I slipped the handcuff off from the bed leg, and rose.

"Who was that shape in the shadows?" I asked, walking toward the organ, and the man seated at it. I touched his face gingerly. "Whose is the face in the mask?" In that moment, I ripped off his mask. His face was still every bit as horrid as I remember it. So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face.

I knew the slap was coming, and I still fell hard to the ground.

"Damn you!" he hissed. "You little prying Pandora! You little demon! This is what you wanted to see?" He stared into a mirror, but then, repulsed, covered his face again. "Curse you! You little lying Deliah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free! Damn you...curse you..." He hissed.

I knew what I had done was wrong. But I needed to know why I was here.

He laughed darkly.

"Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or think of me...this loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell, but secretly, yearns for heaven secretly...secretly...Meg..."

I was shocked to feel tears falling down my face. I held out the mask, and he took it. Placing it on his face, he rose.

"Come, we must prepare. Those fools observing our show will be missing you."

-NESSA'S POV

I sat down in the conferance room. We had gotten this room to ourselves and I heard someone behind me.

"Damn girl! You are going to have issues if you go around doing that!"

"Derek Morgen; If I hadn't done that you would still be getting raped by that freak in the heels!

"Still damn girl' You have more balls then some guys I know!"

"Have you told Penny yet?"

"Do I look like I want to be castrated? Or responsible for murder?"

I shook my head and continued watching the computer. I saw a new link pop up and I started it.

It showed Meg on a bed now and I hoped nothing had happened. Meg was still fully dressed and didn't appear like anything had happened. Thank god for small miracles.

I watched her walk of screen following the voice and she began to sing. I had only heard one that could hope to match her and it had been my mom. My mom had been professionally trained and it was obvious Meg had been too. I heard the man begin to sing and the sound of a slap resonated through the room. I saw a blur pull Meg into the room and tucked her in. He vanished and I sat staring at the prone body of Meg.

I heard Derek gasp behind me and I turned to him. He had that lethal look upon his face.

"Can I please kill that son of a bitch?"

I shook my head and nodded towards the board.

"Find him and then you can."

I heard the rest of the team stagger in and there was something off.

"What were you guys doing?"

"We tried the escargo from the diner."

Rossi walked in after them and motioned me over.

"The idiots tried it and then they tried Brandade de morue. Needless to say they didn't take it so well"

They did appear rather queazy and I noticed JJ's cheeks looked rather pouched out. I saw her make a dash for the restroom and the others followed suit.

I sat back down and tried to follow the signaling from the message but nothing came up. The connection was bounced around. It was off of to many routers to trace. I slumped and tried to find a way to trace the original computer. It was somewhere in Paris or Orleans of that I was certain. I could try and trace it further but the broadcaster would be alerted if I went any further. I needed a way to get around the connection scrambler. Maybe Penny could come up with a idea. But for now I need to keep working.

MEG'S POV

I stretched, waking, and my wrists were not raw, to my delight. The walls of this room-that I had been placed in yesterday-were a dark grey brick. The floor was black wood. I noticed a mirror in the corner, and what appeared to be a wardrobe. Two doors on one wall, as far apart as they could be. One other door on the opposing wall, next to which, was an organ. The camera was mounted high now, so that no matter where I was, you could see me. I frowned. On a nightstand beside the bed I had woken in, was food. I hadn't eaten that whole last case I had worked. I hadn't eaten here. I shoved the oatmeal down my throat, and drowned the orange juice.

"Don't eat to fast," my captor said, but he wasn't in the room. "It'll just come back up again, and we can't do what I plan for the day."

"And what is that?" I asked.

I got no reply. After that, I ate an orange, scrambled eggs, and two strips of bacon, which I had always hated until my stomach was literally emaciated.

"There's a bath waiting for you, the far left door on the right wall," he said. I nodded.

"You won't watch me, will you?" I asked.

"Those are not my plans for you. Take in an extra pair of clothes so you can change. I do think Dr. Reid would get flustered to see you prance about in a towel."

My face went red, not from embarrassment, but anger.

"Do not ever speak his name! Vous me dégoûtez! Vous n'êtes pas apte à essuyer ses bottes!" I stormed off, and I heard a chuckled behind me, as I rifled through the wardrobe, picking a gold ballerina's dress, with matching tights and shoes.

The laughter continued as I stalked to the bathroom. "And you were going to hate him for the rest of your life!"

After bathing, I came out, fully dressed, and my hair perfect. I tied it with a golden ribbon, and tied an identical one over my petticoat.

"Lovely, as always, Miss Giry."

"Did you think that as you tried to kill me seven years ago?"

A pause.

"I didn't know it was you."

"I know that," I said. "It was only because of my mother you didn't kill me." I stopped.

"How...how is my mother?" I whispered. Lunch was by my bed side, and although I wasn't hungry, I saw the food and sat down, and started nibbling on some toast.

"She scowered Paris for you, of course. Thought you were totally gone. Kidnapped."

I looked down. "Is she-"

"She's alive. Hasn't been the same when you left, but of course, your name appeared in the papers."

I stared up.

"It was just before you were sixteen. Mme. Giry was searching any trails of you. Meg, adoptions are listed in the newspapers, just like divorces, births, and marriages..."

I put my head into my hands.

"You got adopted? Really, Meg. That was below the belt."

"Shut up," I hissed.

"You can be with her again, you know."

My head shot up.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't reply.

"Does it have something to do with why you brought me here?"

A few minutes of silence passed, and I didn't move, just stared.

"Megara, haven't you wanted to be a star?"

I stared. "Of course that's what I wanted," I spat. "But all you and my fiance ever wanted was Christine."

"Oh, come now. How can you say that name with such disdain?"

I didn't respond.

"Megara, I can make you...a star. My star. You saw what I did for Christine-"

"Where is she, by the way? You kill her?"

He was silent before replying,"Raoul impregnated her, and they had to be married at once. She is now a very famous singer in most parts of Europe."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Megara, I can do for you what I did for her."

I shook my head. "I was a pawn before and I'll just be a pawn again. No."

"Why would I go to this length for a pawn?"

Damn, he was making sense.

"Meg, if you look, you'll find sheet music under your bed."

I looked, and I did. Scanning over it, I was perplexed.

"This is vaudeville," I said.

"Yes."

"...It's a strip tease."

He sighed. "Megara, we all start somewhere."

-NESSA'S POV

I sat there watching the rest of the team stumble out of the bathroom. They looked ghostly pale and ready to pass out.

"You guys go to bed for the night. Me, Morgen, and Rossi will work on the case."

They groaned and shuffled of to their rooms. God who would just eat a ton of foreign food if they hadn't tested their stomachs strenght.

"Rossi check the link and see if there is anything new. Morgen start a preliminary search of people Meg pissed off in France. I'll start compiling reasons why someone would kidnap that Queen of the Albino Bitches."

They got to their searches and I started on mine. I couldn't think of one reason that out of the blue someone would kidnap our bitch.

"Ness we have a new video!"

The video was of him and Meg talking. At the end she pulled out the sheet music. Vaudeville. A strip tease. God if he did anything to her. I don't know what I'd do to that gay, mask wearing son of a bitch. Only a male prostitute would wear a half mask. I bet he got sweet touches down south from a fifteen year old paperboy. I bet his fantasies involved dropping the soap in prison. I bet he got off on those tights football players wore. I bet he hoped for police brutality. God I was getting worked up now.

I sat down and we had new clues. He knew this Christine and he worked with her in musical theater. He also knew Meg from the opera. I guess it was time to interview Madame Giry.

MEG'S POV

"No," I said.

"It's only to get your feet off the ground. I don't have the Opera Populair under my control anymore, Megara. I do, however, own a theme park on Coney Island. My only missing attraction-"

"Is a hooker?"

"Is you, Megara. Every Scarlett has to pay her debts."

"No...not like this, not this way!" I screamed, throwing the music. "Can we run over it a little bit. The back one, yes, see, that ones not a strip tease."

My eyes eased out of their scowl. "...True."

"Sing for me, Megara."

How many time had I dream of hearing those words? I did a little scale, then let my voice vibrato as I began.

"_Weeeelllll-ccoooooommmmeeeee, _

_Each and everyone to our firmament of fun,_

_a buffet of ballyhoo!_

_It's where Coney comes to play, _

_and it's opening today_

_and it's only for you!_

_Entertainment day and night, _

_sure to dazzle and delight!_

_And of course we'll be there too_

_Yoo-hoo!_

_We're so happy that you're here_

_for the season's big premiere _

_and it's only for you!" _

My voice rang back to me, clear, but it was as tacky as I meant for it to sound. Perfect for vaudeville, and all my choral training was just thrown out the window.

"That was disgusting," I said. "You used to compose so beautifully."

"When the right voice sang it."

"Then give me something like that!" I groaned.

"You're not ready."

I stepped back. "I was right. I am just a pawn, but one that's going to play a major role, am I wrong? Then I guess I'm more of knight. You're going to have to use a few more moves to get me," I said, my French accent coming through.

"Do not fret, Megara, I have some moves to spare."

-NESSA'S POV

I walked up to the rooms and as much as I hated to wake them up I kicked each door. I heard groans from each door and they all stumbled out. They looked like zombies. I heard a distinct female voice behind me. Emily! I realized we had forgotten about Emily in this whole mess. I flashed back to the day we called Emily.

"Dad we need to call Emily."

"Urggghhh Laterrrrrrr."

He sounded like a teenage girl or me. He picked up his phone and dialed Emily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily.

"What do you need Hotchner?"

"Ummmm well you see Meg, I mean surely, You dont need to come, but of course..."

I had him clip the bluetooth to my ear.

"Its Nessa. Meg was kinda taken."

"WHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAUGHTER WAS TAKEN?!"

"She was kinda kidnapped and taken to Paris or Orleans."

"AND YOU JUST NOW INFORM ME?

"We just found out ourselves!"

"I CAN'T TALK TO YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW! I'LL MEET YOU IN PARIS!"

I guess she finally got here.

"Nessa dear, How big you have gotten! You must be pickin boys right and left."

"Meg would be so happy to see you Emi."

I purposefully changed the subject from boys.

"I'm sad I had to come under such circumstances."

We got on the road to visit Megs blood mother. She lived out in the countryside at a old chateau. We got there and I saw an old and pucker mouthed version of Meg waiting in the front lawn.

" 'ello I am Madame Giry."

She had the same voice as Meg but with the thickest french accent I ever heard.

"We are the team that is looking for your daughter. I need to know of relations your daughter had."

"Come inside s'il vous plaît. I 'ave tea ready."

"Of course Madame Giry."

We followed her into her modest home. I saw many photos of Meg at several different ages. She was the same looking in every photo except she got bigger.

"Madame we need the names of all the men Meg associated with while at the opera. Also they trained a young lady by the name of Christine. Does that ring any bells?"

"W'at you are asking is very 'ard. But a couple of names come to mind. There is Raoul, and Erik. Bot' 'ad ties wit' the two of t'em. But Raoul is married with C'ristine now. You can be sure if Erik is involved you will be 'ard pressed to save my daug'ter.

"Ma'am, Do you think Erik could be involved?"

"I t'ink it very likely."

"Thank you ma'am."

We stood up and proceeded out the door. We had got what we came for and now we could put the pieces together.

MEG'S POV

"Again."

Erik watched me from his piano. The door on the left side of my room, was a ballet studio, with white marble floors, the cleanest mirrors I've ever seen, and black hand rails, made of the absolute softest mineral ever. I frowned.

"My feet are bleeding," I said.

"Your feet constantly bled while you were at the Corps. You kept rags in your shoes. Your feet, Meg, worked the hardest. Christine didn't even compare to your dancing, Meg. There, she was second best."

I stared forward at him. He admitting that Christine was second to me was the sweetest sound ever. My whole life, all I'd ever been was second to Christine Daae, in anyone's eyes.

"...Again," he said.

I obeyed, twirling on the porcelain floor. My feet soared higher than they ever had, and my face, which should never smile during my art, beamed. My movements are fluid, and I gave everything to my dance. My passion, my soul, everything, just like I used to.

_"Your art is everything, Meg," my mother once said to me. "If you cannot sacrifice everything for it, the sacrifices you've already have gone to nothing." _

_"Mama," I said, smiling. She lifted me up, and my fingers grasped for her long braid. _

Erik watched silently, and without moving.

"Again, Megara. Until it is perfect."

I wasn't discouraged at the lack of praise, for I knew I had done better. I moved into the first turn, letting my body sweep around the floor. Only for Him...

NESSA'S POV

We loaded up the car and began our drive back to the office. I sat there in quiet contemplation of what we had learned.

How many times had I heard Meg call those names in the midst of nightmares? How often had she flinched when I asked about those names in the morning?

God... Sono così stupido!

I mentally smacked myself for my idiocy. How had I not seen the signs of her anxiety about them!

Maybe questioning Christine could help us in this matter.

MEG'S POV

I didn't know why I started crying last night. I was shaking and my muscles were tired and worn, and I hadn't eaten in a while. He was feeding me less and less, down to the diet of a perfect ballerina. I frowned. That had been the first thing to change in America. Chocolate. I was never allowed to have it. You'd be frightened to learn the number of gallons of Mint Chocolate Ice Cream in my freezer at home.

He brought me another blanket, and asked me if I wanted him to sedate me, to help me sleep. I told him no, I didn't. I didn't want numb anymore. I wanted answers. But I used to work with the greatest minds in the world, and even they couldn't tell me.

Used to work. I think my heart just broke. I knew the green light was on, like it always was, but I couldn't stop sobbing. I was calling out names. Anyone's. Emily's, Penelope's, Nessa's, Morgan's, Christine's. I called out for my birth mother. I called out for Reid. I called out to anyone who would listen.

Erik came in, and I felt his hands on my neck. I felt the needle go in, and I slipped into darkness.

-NESSA'S POV

We started the longer drive to Christine's house farther up from Paris. She lived far enough out so as to never worry about city problems. She was the last evidence we needed to pin the crime on Erik. If we could clear Raoul's name we could get the damn warrant.

We finally got to the humble abode of one Mrs. Daae. I saw a little boy of about three running wild in the front yard. He was handsome with curly brown hair, pale skin with freckles, and gorgeous brown eyes. From the descriptions of Christine this was a carbon copy. I saw a woman watching him that couldn't be older then Meg so 19 at the most.

Was this Christine? She couldn't be old enough to be a mother. I saw her scoop the boy up and walk towards us. She had a cream colored lacy dress. It was floor length and had wrist length sleeves. It was a turtle neck style and she had cream colored flats on. She looked gorgeous and I could see why Meg was jealous. She came closer and I could see she was roughly 5' and she couldn't have weighed more than 95 lbs. She was the epitome of beauty. She had milk white skin and chocolate eyes. She had curly brown hair and long black eyelashes. She spoke and her voice drew you in like flies to honey.

" 'ello I'm C'ristine. You must be t'e Americans I talked to."

A man walked up behind her and drew her back against him.

"T'is is my 'usband Raoul. And my son Gustave."

I spoke up.

"He is very adorable ma'am. It's very nice to meet you. Meg talked of you often."

"I would t'ink she 'ated me."

"She never did."

MEG'S POV

I found out I woke in America. Coney Island. A freak show, called Phantasma.

Days passed, and rehearsals were underway. I had a horde of showgirls, and the freaks would sit and watch us.

I loved the freaks. In their way, they were beautiful.

My tops were just enough to cover my breasts, my stomach shown. My skirts were short, and I had on high stilettos. It was gold and red, and ruby encrusted. I had a large head piece, that quite reminded me of my friend Carlotta's when we performed _La Carlotta. _

I wondered if Erik did that on purpose.

Opening night, I wondered into my master's office, to which he handed me a letter.

"Put this in the post immediately, Miss Giry," he said, without looking up from his pen.

"Yes, Master," I said, smiling wide. I skipped out the door, only to read to whom the letter was addressed.

_Madame Vicomtesse Christine DeChagny nee Daae._

My heart stopped. I carelessly tore open the letter, and read it.

Christine was to come tonight to sing. This was to go to the balcony apartment of the hotel in town. Christine had been here three days, and I never knew.

Christine Daae would be the star tonight, with the perfect aerie Erik had composed.

I was nothing but a pawn. Just like last time, and just as I will be for the rest of my life.

_No. _

I can change everything. Who ever said it had to be for the better? It will change everything, though, for good.

"Hello, Miss Giry," Gustave said. I'd been with Christine five hours now. She was going on soon, and I was charged with watching Gustave. The hello's and how-do-you-do's? where painful, but I had survived.

"Hello, Gustave," I said. "Gustave, would you like to go exploring with me?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am!"

I was crying with what I was about to do. I felt the gun in my bag, my hand holding it close to me.

"Come with me Gustave."

"Miss Giry, I can't swim!"

"Don't worry, Gustave, it's almost over."

"Please, you're hurting me!"

I was holding Gustave tightly against me. The gun was in my hand. I was going to end it all here. Right now. We were at the pier, and it was so cold, no one was around us. Early November was around, and the sea was frosted over. I spun when I heard the footsteps, and the sickeningly sweet soprano voice of Christine.

"Gustave!"

"Mother!"

I pulled the gun. "Not another step!"

"Meg-" Erik began.

"Not another word!" I screamed. "Always wondered how to make you watch, well watch me now!" I had all eyes. Raoul's, Erik's, and Christine's.

"I took a little trip to Coney Island," I sang. "I took a little trip because of _you_," I nudged the gun in Erik's direction. "I did as mother said, and followed where you lead, and tried to do what little I could do. Well, here's the way it works on Coney Island. They make you _pay_ for every little crumb. I gave what they would take. I gave it for your sake. Now look at me and see what I've become...Bathing Beauty...on the beach. Bathing beauty in her dressing room. Bathing Beauty in the dark. On their laps in their arms in their beds." I was sobbing. Thinking of Jason and Jace, and all those men who paid a thousand for a kiss, but only fifty cents for my soul.

"Meg-" Christine began, but Erik cut her off.

"What are you saying?"

I stared. "Who helped you raise the money? Who helped the permits come through? Who greased the wheels of your high-flying deals, bought you time when the bills came due? Who swayed the local bosses? Carried favor with the press?" I laughed darkly. "No, not _her." _I pointed the gun in Christine's face.

"And who kept singing? Desperate for your favor? Who kept dancing? Hoping you would sav her? Who kept dying and this is what you gave her!" I was sobbing wildly, waving my gun. I pushed Gustave to them.

"And now that I've got your attention at last, here's the big finish and then you can go!" I pushed the gun barrel toward my temple sobbing wildly. My trigger finger trembled, but then, so did the ground beneath my feet. I looked up. I looked up, at the BAU helicopter.

NESSA'S POV

"W'at did you need to know?"

"Have you heard anything from Erik?"

"W'y would I tell you if I did?"

"Because your best friend is in danger."

"W'o said I even liked Meg?"

"You are a terrible person Christine! You don't deserve Meg!"

"You take t'at back! I loved 'er!

"Obviously not! You didn't ever spare a thought to her feelings! You never noticed that she was always second to you!"

"You don't t'ink I tried to c'ange t'at? Gud vet hur jag försökte ändra på det!

She lapsed into Swedish. I knew from reading that she was actually Swedish by nature. Not French.

She glanced up.

"I did receive a letter from Erik. He wants me to preform in America at his new show Phantasma. It features Meg. I promised I would be there before I found out Meg had been taken."

"Where is it at?"

"It's at Coney Island."

"We pealed out of there and I rushed a thank you and good bye to Christine. We drove towards the airport and our plane was waiting. We rushed aboard and sat down. I felt us take off. I sat there and chewed my lip. We were so far from Meg. We thought we had her and she disappeared again. I guess I must have drifted off because I felt the plane prepare for landing. We got off and I followed dad to the helicopter we were taking to the scene. God if anything happened to Meg. Tonight bitches WILL die!

MEG'S POV

I stared hopelessly, as my families, the one that had broken my heart in Paris, and this knew one, sinking in to me, were both before me, here, to witness my final performance.

Nessa came out, her eyes wide and afraid.

"Megara!" she screamed, but Hotch held her back.

The tears were dripping down my face, my sobs so loud and ringing. I caught sight of Reid, the man I couldn't admit to myself that I loved, his face distorted with concern and grief: he knew I could do this, end my own life in a blink of an eye. It meant that little to me.

Erik stepped forward cautiously.

"Give me the gun, Meg," he said. I tightened my grip on it, refusing to let his voice lull me into happiness.

"Give me the hurt and the pain and the gun, Meg. Give me the blame for not seeing the things that you've done, Meg." His dark eyes behind the mask, so full of emotion. His voice was harder as he urged,"Give me the gun, Meg. Give me the chance to see you clear at last."

That did it.

"She me clear at last?" I asked. He nodded.

"You feel ugly, you feel used. You feel broken, you feel bruised. Ah, but me, I can see, all the beauty underneath."

I nodded, entranced. "Yes." '

"You've been robbed of love and pride. Been ignored and pushed aside. Even so, I still know, there is beauty underneath."

My grip was slacking down, the gun almost to my chin. "Y-Yes..."

"Diamonds never sparkle bright, if they aren't set just right. Beauty sometimes goes unseen. We can't all be like Christine."

Her mere name caused my muscles to tighten, and my grip on the gun. I sneered.

"Christine..._Christine_...ALWAYS _CHRISTINE_!"

The gun fired, and lodged itself into Erik's arm. He screamed.

"No!" I cried. "I didn't mean to!"

Hotch and Morgan went for him, and I felt arms wrap around me, my white cotton dress stuck to my body by the salt water. I smelt cotton and dust and a stale sort of smell...very faded...I inhaled, and gripped the wrists of Spencer Reid. He was sobbing into my neck, mumbling.

"God, I thought I'd lost you before...and then I saw you with that gun...I never thought...Meg, why would you..." he just kept mumbling, until I attached my lips to his neck, and nipped at the skin. His breath caught.

"You haven't had coffee in a while," I said, sitting on the rocky shore, waist deep in water. "I can hardly smell it on you."

Spencer stared, until he, in his crisp oxford and dress slacks, sat down next to me, tears still in his eyes.

"I really missed you," he said. I nodded, leaning into him.

"I missed you too."

I was leaning on Morgan and Reid, as they helped me into the hotel, my white cotton dress stuck to me, my long hair soaked. I heard a choked sob, and looked up. Emily Prentiss. She stood before me, black dress, black hair, make-up, all flawless. I could tell she was wreck. I pushed myself out of the boys arms, and slowly stumbled to her, before falling into her arms.

"Meg," she whispered, sniffing,"someone...someone is here for you."

But she didn't need to say it, because I looked up, and saw her. The woman that gave me life, breath, and the passion of dance. Madame Giry. My mother.

And I tripped out of Emily's arms, and stared. And for the first time in five years, I stumbled into her arms, and for the first time in a very long time, I was wanted.

-NESSA'S POV

We hit ground and I realized the circle was around Meg. She had a gun and I assumed at first it was trained on Erik. I looked closer and saw it was facing her. She wouldn't...would she? Had I been wrong about her from the start. Was I that same naive girl I once was? Had I really missed all those signs? Did I even know the true Meg? Was I any better than Christine? Meg...forgive me. It was never my intention. I should have called and should have asked. I saw her pull the gun up to her head and I acted on instinct.

"MEGERA!"

I lunged at her and dad grabbed my waist before I could get far.

"DAD LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

I struggled but my strength was minuscule compared to his. I heard that bastard talking to Meg and dad tightened his grip so I couldn't go after him. That sonofabitch was sweet talking Meg but you could see the mistake when he said Christine. God that was the worst thing he could have done. I saw her resolve harden and I waited for the gun shot. It finally came but not the way I was expecting. I saw the bullet hit Erik and saw his arm gush. I saw Meg fall into Hysterics and felt my dad leave me to grab Erik. I saw Reid lunge at Meg and yank her back. They toppled into the sea and Meg clasped onto him. JJ yanked me back towards the helicopter. We were giving Meg and Reid a chance to reunite. I sat on my seat and waited. We had to convince Meg to give Reid a go. Judging by her reaction however she already had. I couldn't wait to get home. All of my family intact. Plus we had a surprise at home for Meg. I saw Christine get on the heli. I guess dad invited her to come back with us. She walked over and sat down.

"Nessarose I am so sorry for w'at I 'ave done!"

" I can't say I'll forgive you. You hurt Meg grievously. But I will thank you for helping us to find her."

"T'at means a lot. I t'ink it best I go back to France t'oug'."

"I agree."

We sat there in silence and I felt the copter shake. I saw Reid get on. He was carrying an asleep Meg. She looked blissfully passed out and he looked the best I had seen him since she got abducted. He has color back and that little smirk he usually wore.

The rest of the filed on and sat down. There was more mirth in the air and jokes were being cracked. No one realized how important Meg was to us until she was gone. But now she was here and we could go back to normal. Or as normal as this job got.

"I am convinced that, except in a few extraordinary cases, one form or another of an unhappy **childhood** is essential to the formation of exceptional gifts."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER (SADLY) OWN THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA OR CRIMINAL MINDS. WE NEED TO FACE FACTS PEOPLE.**

MEG'S POV

The leaves crunched under my ballet flats again, making the oddest sound ever. Sorreli laughed, her bronx-meets-Italy accent scrapping my ear drum. I stumbled, and almost dropped all my textbooks. She laughed again.

"Never thought I'd see the Prima Ballerina tripping over her own feet."

"Hush," I said, putting hand to my temple. Her amused expression turned to unwanted concern.

"Hey, babe, you gettin' one a your headaches?"

"No, no," I said. "Hey, will you take my backpack to the room, please? I want to go take a walk in the fields."

"You gotta drive some while for that babe. Besides, it's gonna rain."

"No, it won't."

"You always say that, Meggie, and it always does."

I didn't listen, ignoring the fact she was right, and shoved my backpack to her, and making toward the parking lot. It was Friday night, and I didn't have plans. So, as usual, I walked to clear my head. The librarian here owned a farm not far, and she let Sorreli and I-her volunteers-spend time there. I used it to clear my head. I rarely caught sight of others there, only three or more students had access to it.

I found my peace of mind, and of course, that was when Sorreli walked up.

I groaned.

"Hey, Megara."

"Sorreli, when I say I want to clear my head, I mean alone."

"It's gonna start pourin' soon, babe. Figured I'd take you home."

As I opened my mouth, a droplett found my lower lip, and danced down it slowly. Soon, we were caught in a horrid downpour.

"C'mon!" I yelled through the rain, taking off running, Annie behind me.

"Babe, be caref-"

But her voice dronned out as I slipped and tumbled all the way down the hill.

"Meggie!" she yelled. I tried to stand four different times, and each time I fell. I groaned in pain.

"Annie...I-I can't stand. Go get help."

Sorreli took off running, flailing her arms wildly. To my luck, a gentlemen on a horse came by, and she attracted his attention. He came running over and I died a little at the man.

Will Darcy.

His deep brown eyes bore into mine, looking down at my ankle to me.

"Do you mind, Miss, if I assess the injury?"

"No, no, not at all," I choked.

He pulled up my leg, and pushed back my dress hem to my mid calf. His pale hands ran up my leg and back to my ankle. I swallowed. Sorreli just stared from a distance, holding his horse's reigns, eyes wide.

"It is not broken," he said. "Do you find it untoward if I carry you back to town?"

I shook my head.

"Where are you staying?"

I pursed my lips, frowning. "What time is it?" I asked. He told me seven at night.

"The training academy. I need to get to the BAU."

The team was back already, and I frowned. I just needed Penny to take me home, and I figured I could do so without fuss. However, when you have the most mysterious, attractive man on the face of the Earth carrying you bridal style into the BAU while both of you are soaked the bone, you are going to get some looks. Reid rose from his chair, and my face turned crimson. Sorreli came in after me.

"Meg?" Nessa screamed. I smiled, but winced.

"Hey..." I said.

"She's sprung her ankle," Darcy said. "I didn't know where else to bring her. Can one of you supply her with transportation?"

"I can," Nessa said. I would've facepalmed if I could. Darcy pursed his lips, not sure about what to say of the armless girl's driving.

"I got her, man," Derek said, taking my ninty-five pound body like it was a feather. Darcy handed me over. Before turning to leave, he looked me in the eyes, and I melted.

"I hope you do not mind, Miss Giry, if I inquire about you tomorrow."

I swallowed. "Not at all."

"When shall I come?"

"I...er...Just call before...and I shall tell you..." I said. He nodded and left. Leaving Sorreli to stare and say.

"_That_ was freaking hot."

I then facepalmed.

-NESSA'S POV

We were all sitting in the office minus Meg. She was at school and we were here waiting. We were going to tell her tonight about Emily coming to America for a month. And Madame Giry was visiting. We hadn't told her yet and we didn't want her to freak out. Or kill us. Knowing her she just might kill us.

" I heard the door open and a very hot man walked in with Meg. A young women followed behind. I freaked out. After the last mission if she got a scratch she was sat down and guarded. I couldn't leave her alone.

"Megera!"

The very cute man asked if any of us could provide transportation and me being me decided to show the blond roots I has dyed.

"I can!"

Meg smacked her face and I smacked my head, mentally of course.

Derek walked over and grabbed her and the man said goodbye. The girl, Sorreli I presumed, commented on how the looks of the man. Reid stayed back and you could see him trying to restrain his jealousy until he got all the facts.

I decided to get the facts from this Sorreli girl.

"So who was the hotty who walked Meg in?"

"Old enough for it to be statutory rape."

"Gross! I meant the name though."

"My name is Sorreli. I though you knew that..."

"I meant the guys name."

"OOOHHHHHH. It's Darcy, William Darcy."

"The book character?"

"No the person."

"Mathew Macmayden?

"Nope"

"OOOHHHH."

I walked off to Penny and noticed she was glaring in the direction Darcy walked off.

"Whats up Pen?"

"I want to kill that cheap book character ripoff."

"Why?"

"He's a threat to baby boy."

"You can't just kill whoever threatens Reid."

"Why not?"

I ,mentally, slapped my head. This day was going to be long. I could tell.

MEG'S POV

Penny found me a cup to wring out my hair in, and Reid gave me an over-sized purple sweater to wear over my soaked white dress (which, I had found, became see through. William Darcy carried me in a see through dress. Kill me now.)

"So, you gonna tell us?" Morgan said, sitting next to me at the conference table. Though the team had just returned, an urgent case was waiting for us. I texted Sorreli, who had already left, to tell Darcy I would be gone tomorrow. I would miss him calling on me. I honestly wanted to see those dark eyes again.

"Tell you what?" I asked, looking up from my file. Reid was frozen like a robot to his.

"Tell us who that hunk of testorone was carrying you."

I blinked, and my face turned crimson, and I looked away. "Umm...he...he's a boy from school...I-I don't know him all that well."

"What's his name?"

"...William Darcy," I crooned, staring off into space.

"He's hot."

"Yes, thank you JJ for that," Penny growled. I looked up at her, confused.

"Yes," I said,"he is rather attractive...not that it matters."

"Why doesn't it matter?" Nessa asked.

"Why...why would a man like that be interested in a girl like me? He's 24 years old and...he's so...mysterious and dark and lonely."

"Mysterious, dark and lonely?" Derek asked. I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh, hush!" I said. "Let's just get on the plane!"

"You gonna call him later?" JJ asks.

I smirked. "Only if he calls me."

-NESSA'S POV

Poor Reid. He was practically green with envy. It was obvious Meg liked flirting with Darcy. I could understand were Reid was coming from. He was 31 and Darcy was 24. Meg was nineteen. Why wouldn't she go for the younger man. Darcy would always be there when Meg got back. Reid was in the same job. He could easily get killed on the job. Darcy was normal and wouldn't embarrass Meg in public with knowledgeable displays. I still felt bad for Reid. He was obviously in love with Meg but she seemed quite content to be with anybody else. I knew this could affect the job at any time so if she planned not to be with him she needed to tell him. Not lead him on like this. The whole team agreed and we planned to bring this up. We couldn't control Garcia for much longer. She was going to kick Meg's ass and we wouldn't stop her. I lovedMeg but she was killing Reid. He had lost that little pep he had gained when Meg was rescued. He looked like a kicked puppy that had been abandoned in the countryside. He was lost at sea and couldn't find his way home. Meg was his lighthouse and she was off duty. She was his pacemaker, his insulin, his bayers. She made his figurative cogs spin. I noticed he wondered off from the group again and I decided to follow.

He wondered off to our luggage room. We had couches and a tv along with suitcases and our clothes. He plopped down on an old lazy boy and I perched on the arm. He rubbed his temples and I quietly asked.

"Are the migraines returning?"

"Not as horribly but yeah."

"Poor thing."

I leaned against him and he leaned against me. This may seem loverly but it truly wasn't. He was like a little brother that needed protection. I was the sister that always lended a shoulder.

"I swear it's like she wants to hurt me the most she can."

"No she's just flighty. She can't physically make up her mind."

"It just kills me inside."

It hurt me to see him break down so easily. Meg had really done a number on his self confidence. He truly believed he was the worlds worst choice of boyfriend. I wanted to resent Meg for it but I couldn't. She truly didn't realize what she did to him.

"Nessa, I'm sorry you have to deal with this. You don't have to help me. I've cried in private enough."

"Spen, you are the little brother I never had. My little brother was murdered at age 4 months. I love the idea of having you. If you ever need help just ask. And please don't start Dilaudid again. I would never forgive myself if you did. If you ever consider it, just remember all of us."

I pleaded with him to understand. Dilaudid was never the way to go. He sighed and I felt his breathing deepen. He was asleep. He looked like I imagined Shell would look. He was a innocent child asleep. The stress marks disappeared. Penny came back and saw Reid asleep on my shoulder. She smiled and motioned that I could relax for now. They could review the case without us. I felt the tears still dripping down my face. She threw a afghan over Reid and helped move him a bit. He layed his head on my lap and I propped my feet underneath me. I felt myself drift off and the last thing I remember was Spen whimpering Megs name in his sleep.

MEG'S POV

They stuck me in the luggage room like...like luggage! Morgan sat me on the couch opposite sleeping Reid, flipped a blanket over me, and told me to rest. He left.

I was alone, with a man that I possibly loved, and if loved him, it would endanger us both.

Since I couldn't do much else, I tried to sleep.

Big mistake.

_It was dark again, and I was caught in the same dream, running to wherever he was. _

_"Meg." _

_Spencer's voice reverberated off the walls of the dark space and back to me. _

_"Spencer!" I yelped, and ran to him. His thin arms, so frail, yet so reassuring, held me tight to his body, and I felt the most safe I had ever been. _

_"Spencer..." I breathed, my breath quickened,"I'm scared." _

_"I know...I know..." _

_"Someone's coming," I hissed, holding tight to him. He tore my fingers from his sweater and backed into the darkness._

_"Spencer!" I screamed. _

_"I'm sorry, Meg, but you didn't choose me..." _

_"Spencer! Spencer?!"_

"Spencer!"

My body flew up, and I was sobbing uncontrollably. I heard someone's gasp next to me, and the squeak of sneakers, even across the carpet.

"Meg?" Familiar arms flew around me, and I flung myself at him, despite the groaning in my ankle. Sobbing hard and holding on to him, but he tried to push me away.

"No! No!" I said, holding , he gave up, and kneeled next to me, letting my sob horribly into his neck. "Don't leave me again..." I whispered. He pushed back on my shoulders, and I started crying harder as he pressed my hands to my chest, away from him.

"No!"

"What is your deal?" he hissed, eyes red-rimmed. I sobbed harder, not sure what was happening.

"I'm sorry!" I spit out, not sure what else to do, but then I couldn't shut up. "I know it's selfish, doing this, but I can't. I can't not be next to you, and having you protect me. It's not possible for me to live without you. And that's why...that's why we can't keep doing this, smiling and pretending we're normal when we're not, Spencer! We're not normal!"

He glared. "You mean _I'm_ not normal."

In that instance, I think my heart broke. "No..." I whispered. "N-no. Spencer, if we do this again, if I ever said how I felt about you, I'm certain it would only end in heart break, as my life always does. I-"

My phone blew up in that moment, with a default ringtone of Alexandre Desplat's _Dreamcatcher. _Both of us were silent before Reid reached for it, and answered it.

"Hello?" he said shortly, then frowned. He outstretched his hand to me. "It's for you. It's _Darcy." _he spat. I swallowed, and reached for the phone.

"Hel-hello?" I asked nervously.

"Good morning, Miss Giry. I trust your flight was to your liking?"

"Indeed." I said.

"Very well. When do you expect to be in town?"

I did the math in my head. "At the most six days, maybe. Maybe more, maybe less."

"Well, will you do me the honor of calling me so that I may call upon you? I would very much like to take you on a horse-back ride sometime, Miss Giry."

My body melted as I thought he and I, flush against one another, galloping along the greenery...

"You have my word," I said, smiling bright.

"May I inquire on your ankle?"

"It's fine, fine. I assume I shall be on my feet soon. It's rather embarrassing to be couped up like this," I admitted.

He laughed and I gasped, my heart fluttering.

"Is something wrong, Miss Giry?"

"Not at all," I said.

"I am glad to hear it. I shall see you later, then."

"Later," I replied. And the phone went to silence.

Reid held out his hand for the phone, and I placed it there.

"You need your ankle checked soon, by the way. I wouldn't trust that boy with your body in a second. Err..." Reid's face stayed angry, but darkened to a cherry.

"Well, Doctor, why don't you look at my ankle, if you're so much better than he." With a drawn-out moan, I pushed my leg toward his face, holding it there. His eyes bugged out, as they traced down my moon legs, and I smiled evilly.

Reid cleared his throat, and looked at me before touching me, as if asking permission. I nodded sarcastically. He frowed, and his pale, strong hands lingered on my ankle, running over it and turning over it, and shivers were sent up my spin.

"Well?" I asked after a few moments. He put one hand on my ankle, and the other on my bare knee, and pushed them back onto the couch. I swallowed.

"...It's, uh, sprained," he grumbled. I laughed.

"You're no better than he," I teased. Reid looked at me like I'd slapped him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked.

I was taken aback. "Me?" I hissed. "What of you? Running around-"

"Don't do that again. Interrupt me. I'm tired of you interrupting me, okay?"

I shrunk back into my chair. "O-Okay..."

"What do you want, Meg?"

I stared, and he reiterated the question, hissing it.

I didn't reply.

He, therefore, climbed over me, leg's straddling my sides. Our noses were pressed together, and his dark and angry eyes staring me down. I was breathless.

And then he did what I always wanted.

He kissed me.

His lips were fierce against mine, pushing back so that I hit my head on the lamp behind me. He broke it by pushing off my shoulders, and jumping off me. I stared at the ground, touching my lips.

"Well?" he asked. "Not what you expected, was it?"

I didn't say a word as tears ran down my face.

"Was it your first kiss?"

"You idiot," I spat through the sobs,"do you have any idea how long I've been thinking of that."

"I'm sorry I ruined your first kiss," he growled,"I'm sure you can have Darcy come and kick my ass if you'd like. I'm sorry he wasn't your first kiss, like you wanted."

"You idiot!" I screamed. "I wanted you! I've always wanted you, you ass hole!" I screamed. He stared. "That's why I have to be with Darcy! If we get into this, one of us is going to get hurt. This can't happen. Because one day, you wont come home to me, or I wont come home to you. How good is that? Two broken hearts? Spence...I just...I can't do that to you. Okay? I'm sorry..."

His honey eyes were just sad now, and wide. Pathetic. He was shocked, and he left me there alone, to sob and let my heart just die.

NESSA'S POV

The rest of the team was sitting in our makeshift office. We were trying to figure out the best way to tell Meg that Emmy and Madame Giry arrived tommorow and that we were shipping them here to spend time with her.

We sat there contemplating when Reid bolted out. His eyes bright red and feet stumbling. Agent Sophia happened to walk right into him as he turned the corner. Papers and limbs flew. Sophia, the epitome of dainty grace gave a ladylike shriek as she hit the ground. She was 5' tops and weighed all of about 95 had hazel eyes and cornsilk colored ringlets. She had cream skin and freckles that stood out against it. Her signature feature was her beauty mark right above the lip on the left side. Morgan and JJ hurried over to help.

"Damn pretty boy! You bowled over Sophia real good there. What's got you in such a rush?"

Reid shrugged him off and walked back to Agent Sophia.

"I'm very sorry for bowling you over Mrs. Sophia."

"It's okay. I've always been a klutz."

Reid grabbed her arms and hauled her up while JJ collected the papers.

I decided to go check on Meg and see how the leg was. I walked in and she was sobbing. I rushed over and kneeled down by her.

"What's wrong? Does your ankle hurt that badly? I'm sure dad would drive you to get that checked out by a professional."

She shook her head but never vocalized an answer. She was quite hysterical. Im sure it has something to do with Reid running out of the room. I glance at her again and I see her lips are puffy. Did he...kiss her? God then what happened? Did he have his way with her? Did she have her way with him? Did aliens probe them both? Now I had to know! But for now I needed to calm Meg down.

MEG'S POV

Nessa laid her head on my shoulder as I sobbed, unable to do anything else.

"What happened?" she asked softly. I shook my head, and wiped my eyes. "Can I do anything?"

I nodded. "Can you go get me some clothes? I'm sure Dr. Reid wants his sweater back."

She nodded and wandered off. When she came back, she brought me a long pink frock with a cinched waist, and a bow on my butt. I wished I had packed black in my emergency bag. It would be appropriate. I'd always hated pink. I curled my hair Marilyn Monroe style, and did my lips bright red, my eye crease purple, all with dark eyeliner and mascara. I was tired, and I wanted to go out tonight.

I wanted to get away. From everything. Dancing on a sprained ankle might not be the best, but it was better than nothing. I took four tablets of ibuprofen, hoping for numbness.

Ness helped me out of the room, and Agent Sophia's eyes were inches from mine, and she smiled the smile and always seemed false.

"Oh, SSA Giry, I-I was coming in to check on you."

Or poison me. Whatever.

I'd always disliked Sophia. Whatever the reason, everything about her seemed fake. From her beauty mark to her ringlets to her freckles. I just couldn't stand her.

"Thank you, Sophia," I said stiffly. My arms still wrapped around Nessa's waist, I tested my ankle, and had to bite my lip to keep from crying.

"Meg, don't," Nessa warned. But I had too. I took my arms from her waist and tried to stand, only falling with a wail. Derek caught me. I smiled weakly.

"Don't try that again," he said, frowning.

"I will," I said. He glared. "I should be back on my feet in a few days! I'm just...just trying to ease into it. I can do it."

"That's it," Reid said, standing. "I'm taking you to a doctor."

"Spencer-"

"No. C'mon, put your arms around my neck."

"Spencer, you can't just-"

"You think I can't lift you like your precious Darcy?"

I stared. "Reid stop. This isn't the place."

"Whatever. Mess up your leg. See if I care." He stalked off, and I frowned.

"Blake?" Hotchner asked. "Will you take Meg and Nessa to the hospital, to get her leg looked at?"

"Of course. Derek can you carry her to the car?"

"Yeah," he said, slipping his arms under me. I was so numb I didn't care. Numb all over my body. Numb in my soul.

NESSA'S POV

Derek grabbed Meg and hauled her downstairs while Alex and I followed. She was an idiot for trying to walk on it. We loaded into the car and I sat in the front with Alex. Meg laid down in the backseat and we propped her leg up with the extra jackets in the car. She looked kinda woozy. It was probably from the 4 aspirin she took. Alex glanced back and saw Meg's face. She pulled over and handed Meg a bucket from Halloween. Meg lurched and emptied her stomachs content into the plastic pumpkin. Alex pulled her hair back with a clip and patted her on the back. Meg laid her head back while Alex emptied the bucket in the ditch. I sighed as Alex pulled out again and we arrived at the hospital. Meg had only tossed her cookies twice more. We asked one of the male nurses to cart her in and he obliged. We were assigned a cubicle and Meg was stripped and placed in a paper gown. It was Winnie the pooh. She looked like a childs doll in it. The doctor, Dr. Ashley Guarnchelli walked in and plopped on her chair.

"So tell me what happened...Megera is it?"

She pronounced it wrong and it came out Me-Jer-a. Meg filched and corrected her on the pronounceation.

" I was running in the rain and I slipped and fell."

" I'll need to run some X-rays but I think you just sprained it. Have you had any painkillers in the last 4 hours?"

"Yeah I have."

"How many and please don't lie."

"Four."

"Okay, we'll get you set for X-rays and the nurse will be here soon to get you."

Sure enough the man who brought Meg in came to get her and me and Alex sat here in silence.

Soon enough Meg got wheeled back in and the doctor followed.

"It's exactly as we thought. A simple sprain. We do want to ace bandage it and give you some crutches however."

They fixed her up and got her the good pain medicine. Alex and I helped her to the car and we drove back to the hotel. Alex got a phone call and she made a quick upturn.

"What was that all about?"

"Your dad called. They want us to meet them at the new crime scene."

MEG'S POV

I changed out of the disgusting paper gown they put me in, and back into my silk frock. Once in the SUV, I threw the crutches in the back.

Nessa glared.

"What? The boot will help. I don't need them," I said, gesturing to my bandaged ankle. It was keeping it aligned.

"Besides," I said,"I want to go dancing tonight."

Alex's turn to glare. "Are you nuts? You'll injure yourself further."

"I don't care," I said, smiling,"I just want to dance and dance with complete strangers and pretend I'm in another world. I'm sick of lying around here, bored out of my mind. I'm going to a club tonight, and all of you are welcome to join. I'm dancing, and singing, and mingling! I hate being social but I'm going to do it and it's going to be amazing!"

The girls rolled their eyes, but I smiled. I'd won. The whole BAU was going clubbing.

NESSA'S POV

What Meg didnt think of was that neither one of us was of legal age to club. She was 19 and I was 16. She was really blonding it up. Plus my dad is a member of the team.

(Later)

I can't believe it! Dad helped me get in! How the hell did Meg convince him? He all but told Morgan to sneak me and Meg in like we were his sluts! WTF? We had to hang off his arms. God me and Meg were pissed! I hated the fact that the rest of the team just laughed at our expressions! I was just ready for this to be over!

MEG'S POV

God, I love over the counter drugs...Ibephropen is my angel.

Anyway, slinking off of Morgan's arm didn't bother me that much, because I got a lot of looks from men around the bar-which was what I was hoping. Talking to Reid today made me realize the inevitable-1) I wasn't going to live forever and 2)I needed to find a man that could make me happy. Fast.

Granted, a bar wasn't the best place.

It was pumping, loud music, with sweaty people in hardly any clothes. Not the jazz, coffee houses I was used to. I looked over at Reid and Morgan, who already had a hoard of girls surrounding them, some slut twirling Reid's tie. His face was red as he excused himself to our booth, and pulled out a book, and sipped the coffee he ordered. I didn't order anything to drink, just in case something was fishy about this place...

I sat on the corner of a table, smiling and watching and laughing with JJ and Nessa, when JJ pointed out a boy. He was around 21, with a snug white turtle neck clinging to his slender body with wide shoulders. He had on black pants, tight fitting in the thighs, and loose in the legs. He had a cup of something steaming-tea or coffee or hot chocolate, and a think physics textbook on the top of the bar. He had round Harry Potter like glasses, and short messy hair, the color of dark sand. His hazel eyes kept glancing up at me, and he was chewing his lip nervously. I bit mine too, hiding back a smile. He was perfect. He looked at me again, and saw me looking straight at him. I'd changed into a lace-fitted top and a short black skirt.

I waved timidly, and he reiterated my motion. We kept looking at each other, and I hopped down off the counter and over toward him. Sitting in the chair closest to him, I leaned over his shoulder at the book.

"Hermitian matrices, huh?" I asked. He looked at me. I took his pencil, and began the sketch of the triangle, and solved the linear algebra problem in two seconds. He stared.

"Might be wrong," I said. "I'm horrible at math."

"How did you-"

"Been in advanced classes since I was, er, 14." I said. He smiled, and even his white smile was perfect. It was just so...ordinary and plain. Perfect.

"How...how old are you?" he asked.

"How old do you think I am?"

He took this as an excuse to look over my body, and flicking his eyes to my breasts and back to my face, he turned a shade of pink. I smiled.

"Seventeen?" he asked.

"Nineteen. You're...twenty-one? Studying to be an...engineer? No...what kind of scientist?...Seeking NASA?"

He blushed and nodded. "And you?"

"I'm a profiler for the BAU."

He laughed. "Explains a lot. What else can you tell me about myself?"

I pursed my lips. Honestly, I could tell him a lot of sad things about his childhood, but I wouldn't.

"You're quiet...have been since, what? 3rd grade. You're an over-achiever, which is fine, because I am too. Anything less than a high A would disappoint. You've never liked math, but need it for your profession, and literature is just kind of there, you don't dislike it, but don't love it. Science intrigues you, because you have questions. You've liked it since a very young age. You often strike-out with women, and you simply came here to try to get away, but watching the dancing was boring and procrastinating your homework further would just be pointless," I said, solving three more problems. He stared. I looked up, my eyes feigning innocence. "I didn't scare you, did I?" I asked.

"N-no, no...not at all..." he looked down, pushing up his glasses, and smiled nervously again.

"What's your name?"

I smiled. "Megara Giry."

"Megara...what are you? German?"

I frowned. "Do not mistake my accent for that horrid language! Ugh!"

"I'm sorry! What-what are you?"

I looked out of the corner of my eye, still pretending to be angry. "...French..." I said, looking over though my lashes, then laughing. "You couldn't have known that," I said.

"What's your name?"

"Liam Mortinson."

"Liam," I said, trying it out on my tongue with my french accent. He stared at me, in awe. He took a sip of whatever he was drinking, and came out of it with whipped cream on his bottom lip. I giggled. "You got a little..." I motioned to my mouth, and then his, but he was confused, and I reached forward, gripping his chin, and stroked his lower lip with my thumb. I was making a concentrated face, my lips slightly parted, and then I bit them when I pulled away. He was staring at me, in total awe.

"Do you...do you wanna dance," he asked, motioning for the dance floor. I nodded, and he led me out, as if in a ball room.

But this was no waltz.

This kind of dancing wasn't dance, just disgusting grinding and other unmentionable things, that did not fall under the category of my beloved art. Liam was flush to me, his hands on my hips, swaying and pressing me tighter to him. My arms were in the air and my eyes closed as we were thrown this way and that by sweaty bodies. This was almost like a high. An amazing, foreign experience that I would NOT be doing again anytime soon.

Liam's hands shifted to my ass, and pressed forward so that we were pressing in...most awkward places...Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, hips to hips...I'll let you imagine the rest. I shoved back a little, but he was so much stronger than me. I pulled at his hair, but he only took this as incentive, pulling me tight, he did something so...so disgusting and vile...grabbing parts of me that should never be touched. I shoved him back. And then, he pressed his disgusting lips to mine. I screamed, and pushed back, only to see something that would only be stuck on his desk with a caption reading:Meanwhile, in a parallel universe...

Spencer Reid had Liam by the collar, and punched him in the face. I screamed, my hands at my mouth. Reid yanked me by the arm after punching him a few more times.

"We're leaving," he said. I just nodded.

Reid stuffed me in the SUV, and we drove off.

"What about the others?" I asked, seeing there was no one else in the car, or following us.

"They'll come home when they're ready. I don't want to interrupt their fun just because a naive girl got raped."

That was like a slap to the face.

"What did you think would happen, Meg?" he asked.

"Did you think you could dance with him, waltz-style, he'd call you back next week? Say he'd move to Quantico for you? No, here's what would've happened. He probably would've incapacitated you, raped you, and if you were good enough-which, trust me, I'm sure you would've been-continued a 'relationship' until you got pregnant. Then he would've left you alone with a child you wouldn't ever be able to abort, or give up for adoption. You would have nothing."

I didn't say a word, just listened. I didn't pay attention as Reid hauled me up to his hotel room, pushed me in and locked the door.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" he said, ripping off his shirt. I only saw his bare back as he turned, and I watched him a pull a grey-cotton tee shirt over his head. Turning back to me, he leaned up against the wall by the door, and I stood in front of him.

"Attention? Did you honestly want a relationship."

All I could was think how adorable Spencer looked in that shirt. I fingered the collar, and placed my hands on his chest, rubbing where his heart was.

"I like you in tee-shirts...you look so...comfortable...and cozy," I said, leaning on him. He pulled my head back, gripping my chin, and I stared into his honey eyes. Without hesitation, I pressed my lips to his. His hands went to my waist, pulling me to him. My hands were in his hair, twining through the brown locks. Our lips fought one another's violently, each wanting to consume the other. He, though, eventually pulled back, and laughed darkly.

"Don't you think you've had enough kissing for one day?"

He went into the bathroom and came back in sweat pant-Capri's. I smiled at him. He didn't do anything, but turn on the TV, and mute it.

"Just for the light?" I asked. He looked at me honestly, and for the first time in a while, without anger, and nodded. I nodded to.

"I don't want to go back to an empty room tonight..." I said. He flipped back the covers and gestured to them.

"Then don't," he said. He tossed me something-his white button up. I slipped into the bathroom, and put on the over sized shirt. You could see my black bra and panties through, but I honestly didn't care. No pants, just the over sized shirt, I slipped under the covers next to Reid, curled up next to him, and fell asleep.

And I didn't have a nightmare.

-NESSA'S POV

While most fo the team was dancing I decided to sneak off and call Robert. The only problam was I need someont to dial. I motioned at Penny to follow me to the bathroom.

"Hey can you help me call Robert?"

"Of course ducky!"

We diadled Roberts number on my Iphone and the dial tone played for all of about 10 seconds.

"Hey Nessa."

"Robby, so how was the wrestling tourney?"

"Amazing! We got first place! I do wish a certain brunette could have been there though."

"Miley Cyrus?"

"Obviously I wanted Miley Cyrus at my wrestling tourney."

Sarcasm dripped from every word in his sentence and I couldn't help but break down in giggles.

"God Rob, I swear you will be the death of me. I haven't had this much fun with a guy in years."

"Good. I was hoping I wasn't boring you to death."

"Nope. I'm quite engaged."

"Good. I didn't want to be as boring as the scrawny dude at your office."

I frowned at this.

"Do you mean Spence? Because if so that isn't very nice Rob. Spence is like my little brother."

"I'm just saying he is as wacky as a fruit loop and as boring as daytime television."

"Why are you acting so cruel today? Have you been partying with your friends?"

"Noo just a couple friends and dads liquor cabinet. Say could you do me a solid and send us some 'material' to peruse?"

"Why would I send you a nude of me? My aunt could find it in a heartbeat."

"Quit being such a prick. No one will find it. Or is it because you ain't got no tits?"

"You pig! I wouldn't send you a nudy if it was my life on the line!

"Quit being a bitch!"

"I wear the damn pants on this relationship! You were the faggoty short shorts!"

"No that faggot Reid does!"

I shook my head and motioned for Penny to end the call. God Robert was acting like a bitch tonight and I don't stand for that shit. I wore the damn pants and he wore the faggoty tights that were short shorts. He knew that was how it worked. God damn it now I was ready to thrash that boy. He could insult the rest of the student body for all I cared. Bit when it came to Reid he was the little brother I had to look out for. Speaking of Reid, he and Meg had disappeared. God had they gotten drunk and left to do the Deed? Lord now I see them naked! Ugh now I just wanted to go sleep. Me and Penny loaded up and we drove back to our room. I was supposed to stay with Meg but she had the key. So now I get to sleep with the hyper one who stays up till 4 in the morning. Damn Meg you better run!*******************************************************************************

MEG'S POV

Waking next to Reid, was the subject of all of my daydreams since age fourteen. I never admitted to myself how I felt about him...I just...there was something amazingly beautiful about Spencer Reid. My fingers dug into the tee shirt he was wearing, and I nuzzled under his chin, until I found his lips. We sat there, for a long time, lips consuming one another, quietly and gently. He pulled back with a laugh. I frowned.

"I believe some one is becoming an addict..." he slurred. I sniffed his breath, and jerked back.

"Did you drink last night, Spencer?" I asked.

"...I ain't bad drunk, Meggie..." he said, holding his head.

"Okay, now I know you're drunk when a man of a 180 IQ is making grammatical errors," I screeched. Everything...every touch and kiss last night...it wasn't him. He was drunk. I hadn't even noticed. I tumbled out of our bed-er _the _bed. Not ours. Nothing was ours.

I slipped into the bathroom and fell down the door, biting my hand to keep from sobbing. He hadn't wanted me last night. I didn't even question his manner and condescending attitude, just because I thought it was some sinful gift from God. Why was I so stupid? Why would he ever want me. He could do so much better. My phone rang, and I sniffed right before I answered.

"Hello?" I asked shortly.

"Meg? What's wrong? Is something the matter?"

Darcy..."Darcy!"

Wow, I'm intelligent.

"Yes, Miss Giry. Is something wrong?"

"Er...No! No! Not at all! Why?"

"You sounded...never mind. Is your case coming to a close?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you much. I honestly haven't been working it. From unconscious in a hotel room to a hospital."

_Crap! Unconscious in a hotel room? What am I thinking? I meant the other night! Not last night-ugh!_

"Er, I uh, I meant they left me in the room, to sleep, so I could heal my ankle. Didn't want me working."

"Of course," he said, amusement tenting his voice. I frowned, but smiled. It was the first positive emotion I'd ever gotten from him.

"I promise I will call you the moment I board the plane," I said.

"I shall be eagerly waiting your return, Miss Giry."

The line clicked dead. I melted a little. William Darcy...Mrs. Meg Darcy...A lovely ring to it, don't you agree? Darcy...I could learn to love a man like that...

-NESSA'S POV

I slumped in the dining room at one of the Formica tables. Pen had kept me up till 6 this morning playing Skyrim. That women was too damn loud. My head ringed as my dad set his coffee cup on the table. He looked at me concerned.

"Why did you leave so early last night?"

"Robert ticked me off and I didn't want you guys to suffer. Speaking of which have you seen Meg?"

"Yeah. She was stumbling into her room."

"Gotta go then."

I hurried up the stairs to our room and kicked the door viciously. I heard her talking and she shrieked Darcy. i was furious! the little tramp ran off with a inebriated Reid and now she was giggling at Darcy! I licked harder and she hung up. She appeared at the door and there was a hickey on her neck.

"God you tramp. Did you enjoy Reid last night? Did you know he was drowning his sorrows in rum? Did you know he won't admit that he was considering Dilaudid again? You can't just go back to him when it suits you! Garcia and I can and will kick your ass! You think we didn't notice you sneaking around with Reid and then flirting it up with Darcy? You'll be happy to know that Reid has options outside of you! Sophia. She loves Reid more than you ever seem to. She worships the ground he walks on. And he's taking notice. He may have slept with you but it was nothing more than a one night stand! You were nothing but a easy lay! Now listen to me! You will leave Reid alone and you will tell him he should pursue Sophia! If not we will set him up with someone who deserves him!"

I stomped off. God she was a tramp! I kicked at the sidewalk and slumped against the wall. I was pissed at last night and I was PMSing. Maybe I should apologize. NO I must stick to my guns! She was the one in the wrong! She slept with Reid while he was drunk and then she flirts with Darcy. Maybe I should just take a walk and clear my head.

MEG'S POV

I stared. My mouth was open, and I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself again. I was furious.

I flung open the door Nessa had ran from, and started through the lobby.

"Meg," Derek asked,"What's up with Nessa-"

But I was out of the lobby and into the street. The armless girl was walking glumly down the road when I caught up with her.

"You think I slept with him?" I growled. She kept walking. "I _never_...you know that!" My eyes were watering from the cold and my rage. I didn't care.

"And he didn't know he was drunk. He only got coffee last night, at least I cared enough to notice. Where were you? Talking in the bathroom with your good-for-nothing boyfriend. He's always thinking about Dilaudid, by the way, Nessa," I screamed, spitting her name out of my mouth like poison. "He'll never stop. I try and try to talk to him and keep him happy when I can't. Have you ever even _considered_ once, my side? Have you ever considered once if I admitted to myself that if...if I loved him, he'd be as dangerous as any drug? Or didn't you notice the gun aimed at my head on Coney?" I was sobbing, she had stopped, looking down, taking the beating as I had taken mine. "And by the way, I don't flirt. I live in the real world, Nessa, where it's called talking. And _Sohpia? _Really? No...you think I'd ever let him near her-"

"What, you can have other options but he can't?" she screamed, looking into my eyes with fury.

I stared. "No, okay? He can't. Because I couldn't stop loving him. It would break my heart to lose him and there would be _nothing _to stop me from picking up that gun again..." I was sobbing. I felt a hand on my arm pull me away. Derek. Hotch was pulling Nessa from behind, away and toward the SUVs. I looked back, they were all outside. I swore in French.

"And by the way," I said, turning when Derek opened the door,"and easy lay? That was low, Ness. I've heard from _everyone_, that I'm just whore, even before I've ever touched a man. Ever kissed one. The 'hickey' on my neck? It's a bruise from how hard I pressed the gun into my neck. And you can't tell me what to do. I love you, babe, but I swear, you can be a real PMSing little bitch."

I got into the back row of the SUV, ignoring the looks everyone was sharing. Blake climbed in next to me, and didn't even look. Reid rode in the other care. I prayed to God no one had heard that I threatened to hurt myself. That no one heard that I'd admitted I loved him.

-NESSA'S POV

I snuffled in the backseat while dad scolded me. Why did no one see the injustice in this? Meg could flirt and flit and it was okay. But if Reid even looked at a girl hell broke loose and Meg threatened to off her self. There was no justice for Reid in this. He broke just as much as Meg claimed to. Then the rest of us had to stick him back together. I looked down at my moms cross necklace I wore. I sometimes wished she was here because she would know what to do.

"Daddy I want to go home now."

"The case isn't over sweety."

"I'll stay with Beth. I just need to cool off far from Meg."

"Fine I'll get your ticket."

1 hour later and I was boarding the plane. I would start at my private school again tomorrow and after school I get fitted for new prosthesis. I waited while we flew and I looked at my tablet. I'd opened it up to pictures of Me and Meg. My favorite was when I was thirteen and we were sitting under the huge oak in dads backyard. I smiled and I felt the tears well up. What had I done? I had crushed my first true friend. I had the attendant put away my stuff and I fell into a fitfull sleep.

-I was standing in a pool of blood. And a gun laid beside me. I looked around and saw the team dead. I looked at my hands and they were colored in gun powder. I ran over and shook them but it was no use. They were stone cold. I looked a little farther and I saw their wives, children and the like all shot too. I shook my head and they all disappeared. I fell down and shadows poured over me. I looked up into the face of Robert. He hauled me to my feet and planted his lips on mine. He pushed harder and I fell into a wall. He ripped my skirt and roughly grabbed my ass. I flinched and begged him to stop. He ripped my top and I begged harder. I felt something rip him off of me and I crumpled. The person pulled me into a hug then ran.-

I woke up as the plane began its descent. I tried to stop crying so Beth wouldn't be alarmed. She was waiting and pulled me into a hug. I saw her belly had swollen to small balloon size. She pulled me to her car and we started the drive to her house. I sat in silence while Beth sang with some pop song. I wondered how the team was doing. They were probably having a party to celebrate my going home. The sound of Beth's sing lured me into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke on Beth's couch. She must have brought me in. I looked up into the actual Roberts face.

"Hey babe."

He slurred and I looked up disgusted

"What the hell do you think your doing here?"

"Visiting my baby doll."

"You bastard! Thinking you can march in here like nothing happened."

He slapped my cheek.

"Listen good bitch. I don't like you. Never did. But you do look like a good lay so ill stay till then."

"Go away bastard!"

He slapped me again.

"And how are you going to make me leave?"

I kicked at him and he easily dodged.

"Now I hear Beth. We are going to make it look like we having a great time. Understand?"

He raised his hand and I shook my head. God was Meg right about this bastard all along? He took my makeup and put it on my cheek. Beth walked in a couple of minutes later and we were both on the couch. I sighed and slumped away from him. Never thought I'd be one of those bitches.

MEG'S POV

I didn't cry after Nessa left, because I knew I didn't have any tears left to shed. I hated the fact that even after I had explained best I could, she didn't understand why I couldn't be with Reid. I guess they were all right. I was nothing but a slut. I let that sink in, and instantly regreted everything I'd done recently. I didn't realize, when I left to chase Nessa, I wasn't wearing anything but Reid's shirt. Everyone thought I'd slept with. I hadn't. I hadn't touched him. Maybe Spencer would always be like a brother...

No, he was more, always more.

Blake found me pants, and I shamelessly pulled them on, wrapping my arms over Reid's see-through button up. Reid's pea coat found its way around my shoulders a few hour later, and he stood next to me, facing the whiteboard.

"Hey," he whispered quietly.

"Hey," I said, coloring at the fact he was so close. His face looked uncomfortable. I didn't know if this was because he was drunk, or if he knew I loved him.

"Hangover?" I asked. He looked at me, but I didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry, Meg, about everything. About last night-"

"Don't say last night like something happened, because it didn't. Not between you and me. You saved me from some stupid college boy, and I have nothing to do but thank you relentlessly for that. But can we talk?"

He nodded reluctantly, and pulled me into a supply closet. It was tight, and we were chest to chest, and nose to nose. I squeezed away, so that I was at the end of the room, and his back to the door. We had about two feet between us. Good.

"I'm saying this because you deserve to hear it, and so no one can say I didn't tell you. No one can call me a slut for this reason, ever again."

"You said you loved me," he spit out. His hands flew to his mouth, and his eyes went wide. I worked to hard to keep my expression straight, and not to collapse in sobs. I wavered a little, but stayed hard.

"I did," I replied.

"...Do you?"

I looked away. "Spencer, I want it clear that no relationship was established formally between us, correct?" I asked.

His eyes trained on the ground, he nodded.

"Do you feel at all as if I lead you on? Answer honestly."

"...I did think I was more..."

I kept my eyes down as I said,"you...you were...and you are..." my voice held no emotion, as I made my acting skills keep it that way. "I said I loved you...and well, I meant it. But, Spencer, nothing can come from it. I won't let it. Loving you would be the most dangerous thing in the world. I'm not good for you, Spencer. You can do...so much better..." I choked. My eyes turned angry as I spat. "So you can tell _everyone _that I never lead you on, okay? And I told you there is _nothing _between us. Okay?"

He didn't say anything. It was an awkward slip, but I got out without meeting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Spencer, but I won't let myself love you. I won't hurt you like that."

-NESSA'S POV

Robert left and Beth walked over.

"Did you and Robert have fun while I was gone?"

"Yeah, Sure."

"Ookkaayy, If your sure."

I rolled over and buried my head in her shoulder.

"Bethy are you preggers?"

"Yeah but don't tell your dad."

"It's kinda hard to cover your belly up."

"I know but I want to tell him. Call me old fashioned but it's the right thing to do."

I laughed despite how serious the situation was before this. It was so funny how she was in to proper values.

"So how far along are you?"

" 10 weeks give or take a couple."

" How have you been hiding this for so long?"

" You guys are out a lot so it's pretty easy."

I stared at her. She seemed happy but I knew how easy it was to hide from your emotions. I leaned against her again and She pulled me into a hug. We sat there like that for awhile and she seemed content with it. I looked at her and saw the similarities between her and my mom. I pulled back.

"Beth would you like me to stay till the baby is here? I could try and help you with whatever you need."

" You don't have to Ness. I could always get my sister to come down and stay with me."

"No I want to stay. Meg won't want to see me again and I won't go where I'm not wanted."

" You know that isn't true. You and Meg are like sisters."

" More like were. She must hate me after what I said. I called her a whore and a easy lay."

"Apologise and explain yourself. I'm sure she will listen."

"I'll just stay with you for right now.

She shook her head and walked off to the kitchen. I guess the heart to heart was over. It was different. I didn't remember my mom so this was all new. I laid back on the couch. Maybe explaining to Meg would work. Nah she would kill me if she saw me. I'll just wait till she has calmed down a lot. Like at least a month.

MEG'S POV

I got on a plane the next day. I couldn't stay, not anymore. I'd tried after Coney, after my almost-rape, after doing so many things for the BAU, I couldn't stand to look at the people who resented me, after I'd done so much.

Especially those honey eyes. I couldn't look at the blame in them. I couldn't look at the yearning. I had this deep wanting to change my major and just become a psychologist, but doing couples-therapy just seemed low after studying law-a most hated subject of mine.

Stalking into my apartment, I screamed, and ran from the person sitting on my couch.

"Meg! Meg, baby, it's me!"

My shaking hands lowered my gun, and I slipped out of my kitchen and back into my living room. I took in the sight of Emily Prentiss, and smiled sadly. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Can we talk?"

All I answered her with was my uncontrollable sobbing, to which she had been the first woman to listen to.

Emily woke me around 10 the next day, because I honestly never slept later than five without an alarm. She knew then something was up.

"Penelope's been calling me over the last couple months, and so has Derek, telling me everything. But I figured I'd finally come to the source."

"So your just here to inquire," I frowned.

"No," she said, wrapping me in an embrace,"to comfort...and inquire." I laughed.

"Okay, question one," she said,"are you dating Reid?"

I sighed. "I kind of was, but it was a more of an 'it's complicated' thing, and now we're fighting and every one thinks I'm a whore and-"

"Whoa, babe, slow down. Who thinks your a whore?"

"...Everyone..." I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

"Well then, everyone is stupid and wrong." I smiled at her. "Question two, who is William Darcy?"

"...A boy from school. I sprained my ankle this week. He found me, and brought me to the BAU. He keeps calling me, to ask about me, and that's kinda why everyone of my friends thinks I'm a hoe. What am I supposed to do? Say,"Hey, I can't ever talk to you because no one lives in the real world. Because, supposedly, if we're talking, we're sleeping together.", every time he calls? No! It's not my fault! I never once said I was dating Reid and I never once said I was dating Darcy! Everyone thinks I'm sleeping with both of them-"

"Are you sleeping with one?"

"Of course not!" I screamed.

"What do you want?" she asked me. I chuckled darkly.

"Since when does that matter? It's just going to get me hurt and some one else hurt."

"What do you want?" she reiterated.

My lip quivered. "Spencer," I admitted, cheeks turning red.

"Then go after him."

"It's not that easy, mom!" I screamed. "I'll get hurt, he'll get hurt! I'd...I'd just break his heart. That's all I'm good for, anyway. I'm an easy lay. Just like Nessa said. That's all I'll ever be to men. Just another stupid blonde to fuck..."

"Don't talk like that," Emily said.

"I know, I know, language-"

"No, I meant selling yourself short."

"Oh, so I should sell myself for more on the street corner?"

"Meg-"

"I'm going to bed," I growled.

"You just woke up!"

"I know! I'm not stupid!"

I woke up again, around midnight, because my stomach was upset by my not feeding it for quiet some time.

"Mom?" I whispered into the darkness. Turning on the kitchen light, there was a cup of coffee with a note on it.

_Meg,_

_I made you coffee, two teaspoons of sugar with hazelnut creamer, just like you like. _

_I went to the BAU. They came back today. Going to have a talk with everyone about what we said. _

_Love you, baby. Please don't be mad._

_Mom._

I stared, horrified. To make matters worse, I sipped the coffee, and it was still freaking hot. She just left.

_Tringler_...

-NESSA'S POV

I stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ness."

"Good morning Beth."

She set a coffee and plate of eggs in front of me.

"Your dad got back last night. Emily also got in. She called everyone to a meeting at like 1 am. You were excused. Now you need to get ready for school."

We went up stairs and she bathed and brushed me. I got dressed in skinny jeans and a oversized sweater. I paired it with grey knit uggs. Time for my first day back at school.

I walked into James School for the gifted and I saw my friend Mindy standing by my locker.

"Nessie! You're finally back from the dead!"

"Nope I'm in the dead zone."

She grabbed my books and walked with me to Honors English III. We both had similar career aspirations. I looked up at my least favorite teacher. Her name was Madame Morrible. She learned over me.

"Do you have the papers you owe me?"

"I already turned them in Madame."

She snarled and marched off. Me and Mind winked at each other. She motioned for me to come over.

"Get your sexy ass over here bitch."

I walked over and she smacked me on the ass. We dissolved into laughter and I sat as the bell rang. Class dragged on forever and me and Mind whispered the whole time. Mind's mom led her own team in the BAU. I had known her since I got adopted. She had comforted me my first year here. She was adopted from China. She was as short as I was but she was skinnier. She had waist length black hair and milk chocolate eyes. She was rowdy and very crude. She and I could act very sexual and it didn't mean anything. I still missed Meg though. Mindy grabbed my stuff and we wondered down to the lunch hall. Maybe things would get better with time.

MEG'S POV

Okay, I didn't drive a lot. I was a friend to most forms of public transportation, as well as hand sanitizer. I didn't like taxis, but buses and subways, yeah, I'm good.

So, with nothing but a sip of too-hot coffee and pure fury and panic on my end, I hopped into the car which Emily had bought me when I turned 16-A huge Volkswagen van, painted a bright blue-I was probably as much a threat as any drunk driver.

Not that I was good driver in the first place.

When I got to the BAU, I ran into Anderson, who I had never been so happy to see.

"Anderson! Thank God, where is my-"

"Shes with the team in the conference room..." he said, dazed.

"Tringler!" I screeched, and ran past him. Like, _ran. _Faster than the flash on 5-hour energy.

Okay, not that fast.

But, legitimate, I ran.

Bounding into the room, every one's head swiveled to see me, and I cursed again. (In French).

No one said a word as I looked from face to face, until I saw my mother. She had said everything, already. I could just tell.

"How could you?" I asked, breathless.

"Meg-"

"It was none of your business."

"You were so upset-"

"You just made everything worse! Okay? I'm not supposed to vulnerable! I'm supposed to be the strong one. I've survived _everything _that's been thrown at me and I would've sucked it up and survived this if you'd left it alone. This is my life. You can't just screw around with it and tell everyone how I feel!"

"Meg-"

I almost said something I would've regretted forever, but I didn't. I wouldn't do that to Emily. Not after she'd been the only one left.

"Is this is just what's supposed to happen in my life? Everyone turn away from me? Or am I doing this all to myself?" I asked.

Penelope started,"Meg, why didn't you tell us you weren't with him-"

"God, Penelope, you knew nothing was going on! The same with Jason and Jace and Boq and everything! Why would I ever act that way toward a man I actually liked? So what, I could find one who likes little hoes? That's what I am, isn't it? Coming to realization was slow, and I'm sorry."

"Meg-"

"Don't," I turned on Reid. "I don't want to hear pity. Not from you. Because I don't deserve that. I _never _wanted to hurt you, okay? I don't...I don't even remember how this whole thing started anymore...What? Darcy bringing me in that day? If I could go back, trust me when I say I would let myself rot." The emotion in my voice was pitiful, and I was sobbing. I was so serious. "I would rather die right now, than ever hurt you again. So I'm leaving. For good."

Spencer stared. "You...you can't..." His voice hardened as he yelled,"That won't help anything at all! You leaving...it's worse than you not being here! I was never mad at you! I have no idea why everyone is making this big fuss okay? It's all speculation that I wasn't apart of. Was I upset when Darcy was carrying you in? Yeah, but I was only mad at myself that I couldn't be there to save you. I can never be that knight you deserve."

I stared. "God, you are so stupid," I growled. He stared. I took a step forward. "You have no idea what you mean to me, do you?" I asked. "You are so perfect...you deserve so much better than a whore like me. I really am sorry."

I turned, but before I left, Reid said:

"I told them everything!"

My hand paused on the door handle.

"...What you told me in the closet. I told everyone everything. No one's mad, Meg. Because I'm fine."

"I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered, and left. I'm not coming back to the BAU.

-NESSA'S POV

I sighed. Time for the class I was dreading. Psychology. The only class I had with Robert and not Mindy. I was not ready to face him after last night. I wondered how Dads meeting last night went. I had a feeling Beth hadn't told me everything. Oh well if it was important I would find out about it. I sat in my seat and waited for class to start.

"Hey babe. How you doin."

"Go away Robert."He shook his head and pulled me onto his lap.

"Let me go!"

I pulled against him and he suddenly let go. I fell off him and onto the floor. I growled and got up into my seat. I sat there in silence through my favorite class that was now ruined. I got out of class and met with Mindy.

"Hey can you turn my phone on?"

"Sure!"

She booted my phone and held it to my face. I looked and saw a message from last night. It was from Emmy and I was excited to hear it.

"What happened to the girl I used to know? You really hurt Meg. I can't force you to apologize but I'm very disappointed." That condescending tone hurt. Emmy was like a second mom to me. Her disappointment hurt.

But it was the truth. I bit my lip and blinked my eyes trying to keep from crying. Mindy pulled me against her.

"Don't cry baby! I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"Easy for you to say. You don't even know what's going on! You couldn't possibly know."

"I know it seems that way but I'll always be here for you. That's what friends are for."

"I don't deserve friends. All I do is hurt them. I hurt Boq, Glinda, Meg. Soon enough I'll hurt you too."

"Babe I won't let you. You mean to much to me. I'm sure Meg will understand if you apologize and explain your point of view to her."

"No I've pretty much burned the bridge back."

"Then damn it! Build a better bridge back! Make it more stable and fire retardant!"

I hiccuped and felt the last few tears run down my face. No more tears could I cry.

She pulled me into a empty classroom and we sat on the floor huddled together.

MEG'S POV

"You gotta do it some time."

"I know."

"Just get it over with."

"I don't-Hey, what are you-"

"Hey, Darcy!" Sorreli's accent was even more horrid when she was excited. So, when I moved back in last night, she's sounded like a New Yorker on wacky jacks.

It was around ten a night, which was later than I ever stayed up, but Sorreli wouldn't shut up, making me miss my apartment more and more.

"Hey, yeah, Megara? Oh, you know. Actually, she just came in! It's late and she didn't want to call ya, but I said,"That Darcy, he's a pawty animal! Babe, of cawrse he's gonna be up!" She smacked her gum, and I face palmed.

"Meg? Yeah, she just got outta the shower. She's in a towel, all drippin' wet-"

I threw my book at her and she screamed. I think I may have just blown out his eardrum.

"Hey, here she is!"

She chucked the phone at me, and I wanted to throw it back, but it was too late. I stared at her.

_Imagery. _she mouthed.

Yes, because I want to talk to the hottest boy at school with a raging erection. I sighed.

"Megara?"

"Darcy," I said. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"I wouldn't worried about being tired after listening to Annie talk," he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She does have quiet the voice..." I agreed.

"God-given, bay-be!" she screamed. I laughed.

"May I see you tomorrow?"

I looked down, and sighed. I weighed my options, but with Sorreli nodding and everything in me saying no, I did what came natural.

I said yes.

-NESSA'S POV

We sat there in silence when suddenly she stood up. She grabbed and yanked me to her car. She put me in and got in herself. She started the car and the radio kicked on. Then the most appropriate song ever played to describe circumstances. It was a rock song and it had an edgy feel to it.

"Maybe you're just too upset inside to give it to me straight

Maybe you've become too angry and too close to crying to say anything I can understand

Or maybe you're just coming in over my head

Maybe you're just too upset inside too upset inside

How can it hurt if I don't understand

How can it hurt if I don't understand

How can it hurt if I don't understand

How can it hurt if I don't understand

You're never gonna square with me I know so what is there to say?

There's a million words that we could share tonight

Why do you walk away?

And I could write you off and it's over with like a damaged car I can't afford to fix

But everything inside me wants to heal your pain

You won't explain

You won't explain

How can it hurt if I don't understand

How can it hurt if I don't understand

How can it hurt if I don't understand

How can it hurt if I don't understand

How can it hurt, how can it hurt

Well I don't understand

Well I don't understand

Tell me how can it hurt

Well I don't understand

Tell me how can it hurt

Well I don't understand"

This was the most fitting song I had heard about me and Meg. It did robed us perfectly. I wanted to understand but she wouldn't let me in. I didn't know how often I had bared my soul to her. She barely ever said what she felt except when she yelled and ran off. I didn't understand her issue with Reid. He should be the unhappy one of the two. She should be shitting rainbows. Maybe I should go see her and apologise. I would call and ask when I got home.

MEG'S POV

I don't know what dying feels like, but I always imagined something that reminded me of snow.

If you could lay in snow that was falling in slow motion, that wasn't cold, but was still...just had that feel to it...yeah. And everything is relaxed and heavy. That's my version of death.

That's how it feels right now.

I lay on my bed, as Sorreli was sleeping (and thanks to her mouth guard, not snoring) soundly in the corner. I lay there, my eyes adjusted in the dark, staring at the ceiling. I didn't know what it feels like to die, but I imagine it's something like this.

My phone broke the beauty and silence of it, as technology usually does, vibrating under my pillow. When the second section of vibrations went off, I realized it was a call. I pulled it out from under my pillow, the light blinding me as I answered.

"Meg?"

"Spencer?" I whispered, pulling the covers over my head.

"Yeah...I was just...I wanted to see if you were okay..."

I stared,"...Yeah. I got moved in a few hours ago."

"Oh. Good."

There was a silence for a long time, and I felt sick having to listen to it, realizing I couldn't say anything to the man who was one of my best friends.

"You're not coming back, are you?" he choked, voice breaking. I swallowed.

"No," I replied with hopefully no emotion.

I heard him exhale, and I could just see his lip quiver in my head. In my head, I was next to him, smiling at his perplexed look, running my index finger down the wrinkle between his eyebrows. Yeah...

But I wasn't.

"So that's it," he said.

I nodded, but realized he couldn't see me. "Yeah."

I didn't want this, but he would be better over time. I was doing the right thing. I was saving him.

"Well, I...I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye. Love you."

I said it without thinking, and I quickly reached for the end button, realizing too late he had already done so.

NESSA'S POV

I waited in the car as Mindy grabbed my stuff. Beth was at work so Mind was staying and helping me till she got home. She helped me out and walked me up into the house. I perched on the couch while she got the snacks and movies. She brought out our ambrosia, Doritos tacos Beth picked up from taco bell. She also got chocolate chip cookies and Mountain Dew. We decided on reruns of Criminal Minds. The characters in the show were nothing like their real life counterparts. My dad wasn't that uptight, Rossi was actually pretty accurate, Hailey wasn't so bitchy and Henry doesn't look that girly. Me and Mindy laughed at the descriptions of their characters.

I still didn't like that they cut me and Meg out. I sighed. The team had called to apologize and tell me that Meg quit. I knew she would be in for a surprise when Madame Giry came in. I sighed. Reid had been refusing to talk to me. The team had never heard what I told Meg until Emily spilled. Emmy had refused to come over. She said that Meg needed her and she couldn't be away. I heard the door bell ring and Mindy went to get it. I saw Robert follow her in.

"He said Beth told him to watch you."

I sighed. He was resorting to this?

"Fine. You can go Mind."

She grabbed her bag and hugged me goodbye. Robert sat down next to me and pulled me against him.

"Hows my babe doing?"

I growled and he forced his lips against mine. He groaned and pushed me down. He pulled my shirt up a bit and rubbed my side.

"Robert get off me!"

"Just enjoy this babe."

He pulled my shirt up further.

This couldn't be happening again. I wouldn't let it.

MEG'S POV

"This is gonna blow," I groaned as Emily braided my hair.

"You know, I like your mother," she said.

"Its good to like yourself, Emily. Healthy, even, better than having a complex."

"Meg-"

"You're a better mother than her!" I screeched.

"...I owe her so much, Meg. Even if she did hurt you, I would've never had you without her," she said, tying a ribbon around the tail of my braid.

"She's your mother, Meg. You have to love some part of her."

I pursed my lips. "Whatever..."I groaned.

"There," Emily said, dabbing lip gloss on me. "You look so beautiful."

"And that's all that matters, isn't it?" I said.

She frowned. "Meg-"

"I don't want to argue. She's waiting, right?"

Emily sighed before saying,"The coffee shop on 52 and Lexington."

-NESSA'S POV

I lashed out using my feet as weapons. He swatted them aside and grabbed me by my shirt.

"Lay still bitch! I WILL make this hurt ten times worse if you don't."

He ripped my shirt off and I whimpered. What happened to my Robert? He undid my bra and I lay there exposed. He leered down at me and I flinched. At least the last time I hadn't known my attacker. This was far to personal. I wasn't opposed to sex. Far from it. I just didn't want it to be so impersonal. His tongue traced down my abdomen and I kicked him again. This time I landed a solid blow to his manhood. He reeled back and I rolled away. I ran towards the front door and realized it was closed.

He came towards me and I backed against the wall. I screamed and he pulled me down, down, down.

NO NO NO NOT AGAIN! WHY?WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? WAS I THAT HORRIBLE? HELP! ANYBODY PLEASE!

I screamed till my voice ran ragged. I cried till I had no more tears left. This wasn't supposed to happen again. Was I that horrible a person? Did god hate me this much? Was that nickname I was called as a child true?

Was I truly Wicked?

MEG'S POV

My mother was quiet for most of the chat. I didn't tell her anything that had happened over the past couple weeks. Just hey, how are you, yada yada yada...

"Meg, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you," she whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked darkly, sipping my coffee, checking the clock for how much longer I had to be here.

"It's about your father."

That caught my attention. "Father?" I asked.

She looked down.

"I don't want to talk about Dad..." I said.

"Meg-"

"He's dead, okay? It's over now."

"Meg-"

"Just stop-"

"Meg, he's not dead!"

I stared, mouth open, hands shaking. My coffee cup shattered.

"What?"

She sighed, and put her head into her hands. "That is not how I wanted to tell you..."

"How did you think that was going to go?" I screamed. "I-I...What do you mean he's not dead?!"

"I was upset the night you came home...I-I...I had to lie and say something, anything. I said he died..."

"Well, what's the truth?"

"The truth?" she said, not looking at me. "He ran away with a scarlet woman. In his letter, he said that it was your fault. He couldn't handle you anymore...I...I guess I was still mad and-"

"That's what it was all about? He blamed me so you blamed me? That's why I was never good enough?"

"Meg-"

"I'm just done!" I screamed, leaving. "With everything!"

-NESSA'S POV

I curled up. He had finished the deed and left me stranded on the floor. I I broke down into hysterical sobs. Why was I the one destined for all of this to happen to?

Had I really been that bad as a child? Was I truly that grotesque of character? I felt the room spin and I looked up the ceiling was doing a 360. I looked down and all I saw was a trail of blood beneath my lower body. I realized I was blacking out. Possibly forever. I gazed at the ceiling once more and my last image was of Beth screaming.

"I just want to sleep. A coma would be nice. Or amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in my mind. Did he rape my head, too?"

― Laurie Halse Anderson, Speak


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I do not own Criminal Minds, PTO, or Wicked. **

**A/N: I write Meg's pov, Nessarose-Bloggergirl's writes Nessa's, and our friend Demy writes for Demy's! Yay. * blantantly obvious facts***

**And if there are spelling, please forgive me, because spell check is stupid and doesn't work on huge documents like this. *derp* Enjoy! R&R!**

MEG'S POV

The call woke me up early that morning, and like every morning, the facts of sorry excuse for a life smacked me in the face. I was dating a man I didn't love. My father wasn't dead, only a liar. My best friend had been raped. And she still hated me.

It had been three weeks since I'd found out about Nessa. Penelope had called me. I went down to the hospital, and watched her sleep. I left. I told no one to tell I was there, unless she asked if I did.

I hadn't seen her since the fight we'd had, when I was in nothing but Spencer's tee-shirt.

I rolled over and grumbled, pressing the phone to my face.

"Hello?" I growled.

"Megara?"

"Hotchner?" I asked, sitting up right. "Sir, is there something you need? Is something wrong with Nessa?"

"No, no, well...yes...but that's not why I'm calling."

There was a silence.

"Well?"

"Well, Meg, you know I wouldn't call unless it was important-"

"No, Hotchner. I'm not going back."

"I didn't say it was an order. I was just asking. If you change your mind, call Garcia, and she'll get you where you need to go."

The line went dead, and I stared at my phone.

"Who the hell was that?" Sorreli asked, sitting up right.

"Hotch..." I said.

She frowned. "The scary BAU guy?...They want ya back, don't they, babe?"

I nodded.

She pursed her lips. "I think you need to go. Babe, you think you fixed everything, but ya didn't. You can't always use your words. You gotta use your actions."

I stared ahead. "How do I know when I've fixed it?" I asked.

"When everything is normal again, baby."

I put my head in my hands. "I must be crazy..."I groaned. I flung back the sheets, and starting pulling on a pair of skinny jeans and an over-sized ivory wool sweater. "Tell Darcy I can't make lunch today, will you?"

"Course, babe. He's not gonna be happy."

I threw my things in a bag and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, babe," I told her. "And he'll just have to live with it," I called back. I pulled out my phone as I pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"Hey, Penny? Get me the address and have a plane waiting, will you doll?"

-NESSAS POV

-Hands crept towards me and I screamed and fell backwards. I was pushed down under water and I felt the oxygen leaving my lungs. I struggled up towards the surface and more hands pushed down on me. I saw a blinding light in the distance and voices yelling at me from it. I thought I recognized the voices but I couldn't place them. The hands pushed me towards the light and I floated with them. In front of the light was a baby. It was quite adorable and looked like...her. It looked like Meg. It drifted towards me and I reached out for it. I pulled it close and when it opened its mouth it had 5 rows of grotesque and twisted teeth. I screamed and shoved it away from me as it morphed into a piranha. I shrunk back and the hands shoved me closer to the light. I grabbed onto one and tried to pull myself back with it. It shook me off and I flew into the light.-

I woke up and I was in a white alien world. It was all sterile white and it blinded me.

"Argghhh. Where am I?"

I felt warm arms enclose me and I shifted into them. I felt water hit my head and I recognized them as tears.

"Nessa I was so worried when I came home and saw you!"

I recognized the voice as Beth's.

"Where's daddy?"

"They didn't know if you would want to be around men when you woke up. They made the rest of the team wait in the lobby."

"Please get daddy and the rest of the team."

She hustled out the door and I looked at my surrounding. I would be getting out of here as soon as possible. This wouldn't help at all. I heard a shriek that sounded Garcia like and I saw a pink and teal mass fly at the door. It banged off the wall and the blur shot in.

"Nessa freaking rose don't you ever do that to me again!"

It pulled me against it and I smelt keyboard cleaner and incense. It was defiantly Garcia. I felt a more masculine set of arms grab me and pull me against them. I smelt shoe shine and aftershave. It was dad. I turned and burrowed into his side. He sighed and slumped onto the bed next to me. I received countless hugs after that and my vision was still acting up so I smelt them all. Cooking oil, old books, sweat, wool, lavender, baby wipes, coffee, and cinnamon all blended to create the smell of the team I missed.

"I caught flashes of things but unless the color was bright it was a black blur.

I slumped into dad as a wave of vertigo hit and it knocked me over. There was still one person I wanted to see but that was never gonna happen after what I said. I tried to sit back up but my body upper body and my lower body were not acting in sync. I couldn't move my lower body for the life of me. Dad must have seen my discomfort and helped me up.

"They had to preform surgery to insert stitches. They have you on a morphine drip and other painkillers. And you are never getting left alone again."

I sighed. Great virtual lockdown. At least I wouldn't have to worry about going to school and seeing him again. I couldn't take that. I felt my eyelids slip closed and I drifted off into medicated slumber.

The 3 days in the hospital passed pretty boringly. Did Meg even know what happened? I hadn't asked and I didn't want to know the awnser. She had probably broke into laughter and thought it served me right. I know I did. I was now allowed to start walking again. We had a case and I was allowed to go on the promise that I stay with a member of the team at all times. I agreed and we left for the airport. Dad stopped to call someone and I continued on with JJ and Rossi. They helped me onto the plane and into my seat. It was uncomfortable but that was okay. I hadnt slept much since Roberts trial. He had smirked at me and I had started hyperventilating. The paramedics had to put me under to calm me down. I felt the plane take off and I stared at the wall. The team was staring at me. I could feel it. That was all they did anymore. Treat me like a china doll. I was fragile but I wasn't going to break. I had been raped before and if my memory is as good as I remember I had survived then. I felt the plane prepare for dissent and I stared at my lap. The plane touched ground and dad helped me up. I wobbled towards the exit and I climbed down the stairs. I looked for the local FBI branch we were meeting and I looked at a familiar face. It was Demytra Nomm.

-DEMY'S POV

Me and my team waited at the airport. We were supposed to be working with the BAU on a case that popped up recently. I was excited, hoping I would get to see everyone I met during my internship. My team saw it as just another mission, except for Cissnei, who was happy that I was happy.

As their plane descended, I literally ran to go meet them. I smiled as I saw who stepped off the plane first.

"Nessa!" I shouted, hugging her as soon as she got off the steps. I picked her up and swung her in a circle. "I missed you, girl!" I put her down and stopped her from falling over from dizziness.

"Hey, Demy," she said with only a slight smile, regaining her balance.

The rest of the BAU team got out if the plane and we all exchanged 'Good to see you''s. My team just kind of stayed behind me, putting up with my emotional girlyness.

I turned back to my team. Reno, Cissnei, Rude, and Tseng. Tseng handed me a clipboard and said, "On to business, agent Nom."

Reno laughed. "Chill, dude. We have a couple minutes to spare."

I took the clipboard. "It's alright. We need to get to work anyway," I said, looking over the papers on the clipboard. I looked up at Hotch. "We have a serial killer on our hands. Five victims already." I took some pictures from the clipboard and handed them to him. "Each victim has a few things in common. Each one is missing various body parts, and each one was a prostitute."

"Sounds like a regular Jack the Ripper," Hotch said, flipping through the pictures of the mutilated women.

Nessa glanced over at the pictures and she grew pale. I wondered why, considering she'd probably seen a lot of pictures like those.

"Yeah," I said to Hotch. "We have no suspects, and there are never any fingerprints at the crime scenes."

Hotch hmmed and gave me the clipboard.

"We have more info back at Headquarts. Let's go," I said.

MEG'S POV

Stepping off the plane was the hardest thing I'd done in a long time. And lately, my life was full of that.

I saw a black SUV waiting for me, and Derek Morgan stood on his heels, slouching off the car. I walked toward him, and he held his hand out. I handed him my black satchel (which had been making me bend at a 130 degree angle) and he slung it on his shoulder, then shocked me by wrapping me in a violent hug.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"Missed you, babe," he said. "Things aren't the same without you around." He beamed at me, and I beamed back. Had I been forgiven?

I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

We rode to the station, jamming 80s punk rock, which didn't bother me, as long as Derek and I were laughing and screaming the lyrics. Pulling up, I swallowed. Derek squeezed my hand.

"No one is mad at you, babe," he said. I looked up at him, fear all over me.

"Not even..."

"Espically not him."

I smiled. "I don't deserve that."

He shrugged. "You were right when you said you did nothing wrong."

Derek walked in front of me, but, as always, nothing escaped the Garcia radar.

"You!" I felt her warm body tackle me, her sequin top scratching my arms open and her hair bow in my eyes. I missed this. "Do you have any idea how much we missed you?" she growled.

"Is it her?" I heard Rossi's deep voice ask, and he came around the corner and stole me from Penelope. JJ accepted me with open arms, and Hotchner smiled at me, thanking me for coming.

I stepped through the crowd, and swallowed.

His body was only half turned towards me, half towards the white-board, but his head was at a full 360, smiling meekly at me. His hand held a marker, and the other a white stryophom cup, with steam rising off it. His hair was longer, and messier too. This case was bothering him, I could just tell.

I waved shyly, and he reiterated my motion.

"Hey," I said, walking up.

"Hey," he responded, voice going deep, the way it did when he got nervous and tried to cover it.

I smiled. I almost said I missed him, but I felt like that would be the worst thing I could ever do. But I did miss him.

"Where can I get some of that coffee?" I asked, smiling sheepishly. "God, I need it. "

"Do you want me to get it?"

"No, no, I've got it," I said, waving my hand. He blinked, and took a step back.

Tringler...

"Uh...It's...it's in the break room."

He pointed in the direction, and I followed his finger.

"Tringler!" I cursed again, staring at the ring on my index finger.

_"Meg?" _

_I smiled, watching the wind blow more leaves off the trees. "Hmm?" I asked, not paying attention in the least. He laughed, his voice throaty and deep. His hand slipped over mine, and I glanced down at them, with what probably looked like a glare. _

_"I'd like to give you something, if you'd let me." _

_I sat up, smoothing the blanket under us. He beamed in front of me, and handed me a little velvet ring box. I swallowed. God, was he...?_

_"Open it,"he urged me. Slowly, I did. _

_I swore in my head. _

_A silver ring, with a huge rock in it. Look at that! It's bigger than my thumb! _

_The diamond was huge, and I gapped, not sure what to say. _

_"It's a promise ring," the told me, laughing. He took it out, and held out his hand. I gingerly placed mine in his. He slid the cold metal on to my index finger, and I breathed a sigh of relief. _

_"It means we are officially courting...if that's alright with you," he said, smiling fading for a moment. _

_"Uh...sure, yeah, er, Yes, Darcy. I'd like that very much." _

Darcy kissed me that day. I was shocked, and his lips tasted like mint-chocolate, my favorite flavor. But that felt very wrong.

I twirled the ring nervously, coming out of the room with a coffee that I very much needed.

"Meg!" I looked up.

"Demy!" I screamed. I ran toward her, leaping into her arms. We pratically collapsed laughing.

"Look at you! You're so big now!"

I laughed at her. "Kind of done growing, now," I said.

"So," she said, tucking a piece of hair back into her bun,"what do you think?"

I stared. "About what? The case?"

She nodded.

"I, er, haven't even checked it yet."

"Jack the Ripper rip off, huh?" I asked after reading the file. She nodded.

"Where are the letters?" I asked. She stared, confused.

"You know, the letters? Begining 'Dear Boss'? Ring any bells?"

She told me no.

"What! Okay, can I say something candid for a minute? If you are going to rip off a serial killer, at least do it correctly! I mean, the letters are so iconic and awesome!"

Derek stared from across the room. "You are so weird..." he said.

"Well! They are! I began half my diary entries from age 14 on with 'Dear Boss' for forever!"

He stared at me, and I heard a giggle behind me, and I turned.

"Nessa."

-NESSAS POV

I walked behind Meg tailing her. I had to get forgiveness from her at any cost. The only reason I had been raped was because I was a horrible person. I deserved to get raped and I knew it. I need her forgiveness like air. It was what I was living for. I would have no reason to live if she refused to forgive me. I had been a bitch and I didn't deserve her forgiveness. I quietly watched her talk and pounce on Demy. I heard her complain of the lack of copycatness. I giggled at her confession of her diary and I guess she heard me. She turned towards me.

"Nessa."

I stared like a deer in headlights. She acknowledged me. It was a start. I slipped towards her.

"Meggy I am SO sorry for what I said! I hurt you so much and that killed me inside! I am a total bitch and I would understand if you don't forgive me! Just don't write me out of your life! You are like my sister! I would die if you refused to see me again! You aren't the whore, I am! I needed you so much and I couldn't turn to you! I needed my sister! I don't blame you but I do blame me! Please come back to the Agency. We all need you and I need you! Please say you will forgive me! Please!

I broke down into sobs. I couldn't take all this pressure and I finally snapped. The tears that had refused to fall fell at the sight of her. I wept bitterly and through my tears looked at her. Would she forgive me or would she turn me away?

MEG'S POV

I watched silently as Nessa burst into tears in front of me. I couldn't move my feet. I thought she'd resented me. That's what I deserved, and now, it's what I craved. I needed this part, to be hated. It's all I was used to. That's why I was with Darcy, he could buy me nice things, and utter nice words, but his temperment was cold and indifferent. That's why I was with Darcy. I didn't deserve to be here, and after this case, I would leave again.

I hesitantly pulled Nessa into my arms, and lead her into a chair. We didn't speak, she simply unable, myself only unworthy. I wipped her tears, then rose stiffly, exiting the room.

I deserved neither such praise, nor such censure, to quote Elizabeth Bennett.

DEMY'S POV

I watched Meg and Ness's confrontation, wondering what exactly had happened between them, then Meg left the room. I went out the door right after, following her.

"Meg!" I called, catching up to her.

She stopped, crossing her arms. "What, Demy?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"What's going on with you and Nessa?"

"Nothing."

I sighed. "Meg, we're friends. You can tell me anything," I pleaded.

She just stared at the floor.

"She said, 'You're not the whore, I am'. That makes me a bit curious," I stated.

"Demy, I really don't want to talk."

"Alright," I groaned. "Let's just go and work on the case, alright?"

She nodded hesitantly. We started walking back to the room.

I smiled at her. "And I know the guy isn't an EXACT replica of Jack the Ripper, but he's getting close," I laughed.

"I still wanna see some letters," Meg said, smirking.

NESSA'S POV

I fell onto my ass unceremoniously and I stared up. The team looked sympathetic and I felt one grab me from behind. I shook and squirmed. I hated touching others and I was trying not to scream. One of them tried to pull me against them and I arched away.

I wriggled out and stood up. I bolted and ran through the halls, not caring who I ran into. I felt glares at my back and I didn't care. I reached an exit door and I pushed it. I found a bench out back and I sat down. I put my head on my knees and laid down. The bench was under a weeping willow so it was hidden. I saw the team come to look for me and they didn't. I sighed and curled in on myself some more. It was freezing out and my jacket was indoors.

I felt my tear stained cheeks grown dry and my uneven sobs subsided. I decided I needed to go in and I stood up rapidly. I wobbled and decided to go check on the ...case. This case terrified me and I hated being here. I was glad we met Demytra here but this case struck to close to home.

I felt my breathing become labored and I felt a panic attack come on. My breathing picked up and I tried to calm down. I stumbled towards the editor and I drew in deep breaths. I had had worse then this so I was thankful.

I stumbled in and I saw Meg and Demy giggling like school girls. I sighed and chalked towards a couch. I guess friends weren't in my life plan.

MEG'S POV

I noticed Nessa walked in, and I felt compelled to smile at her, even though I felt I shouldn't. I almost felt normal again, being back here. Nessa blinked at me, like she couldn't believe it. Reid and Morgan walked in, a piece of paper in a plastic bag in his hand.

"This what you want, babe?" Derek asked me. I stared, beaming.

"Eff. Yes."

I lunged for it.

"Dear Boss," I read aloud. The team listened as I finished the letter, beaming. I frowned. "He spelled everything right..." I groaned.

"So?" Demy asked.

"He mispells most words, Jack did. He always misspells words such as knife and nice. It was honestly awful. This person isn't bothering to live up to my expectations!" I screamed, throwing it down on the table. Derek laughed, as did Reid.

"Some one is in a really good mood," he said.

"I'm on the rag, can't you tell?"

"Too much information, blondie," Derek said, making a face. Reid looked at me.

"What does that mean?"

I laughed.

"Really, Meg-"

"Hello, my pretties!" Garcia crooned through the speaker.

"Hey, Garce," I said, writing on the board my thoughts.

"I'm glad little Giry is here. You have a call."

"Send 'em through," I said.

"Meg?"

My marker froze midplace while forming an 'o'. My mouth took on a similar shape.

"Darcy..." I said, looking to Reid. His face was fallen.

"I, er, I have to call you back. I'm at work." I said. Nessa pursed her lips at me. "I know," I mouthed angrilly at her. She smiled, almost happy I was over it enough to yell.

"Alright, baby. Love you."

"...Love you."

The line went dead.

"I could kill him sometimes..." I groaned.

Nessa stared. "I know the feeling..."

DEMY'S POV

I glanced over at Meg.

"So..." I crooned. "Who's this Darcy?"

"No one of interest," Nessa supplied.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Meg. "You didn't seem all too happy on the phone. I think I should know who he is," I said.

"He's just a guy," Meg insisted.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Alright." I noted how dejected Reid had looked while Meg had been on the phone, and I started piecing a few things together in my mind. I had always known that Reid liked Meg—that much was obvious—but I still wasn't sure about what Meg felt.

I cleared my throat and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You know..." I said to Nessa and Meg. "I would really like to catch up with you guys. Just hang out. I've missed you two, and I can tell a lot has happened recently."

"Well, a lot has definitely happened..." I heard Nessa mumble almost inaudibly.

Meg crossed her arms. "I suppose we could. We could go get lunch and talk sometime."

"How about right now?" I asked.

"We're working on a case, Demy," Meg protested.

"A case that is just getting you all riled up because of its inaccuracy. We need a break. Let's go. Now," I commanded, grabbing Meg by the wrist and waving Ness to follow as we exited the room.

"Have fun," Morgan called to us.

In a matter of minutes, we were at the nearest fast food place, McDonalds. I ordered three iced coffees (or whatever ridiculous name McDonalds has for it) and we sat down at a table near the back, by the window.

"Are you sure it's okay to just put a case on hold like this?" Nessa asked, looking like it bugged her quite a bit.

I picked up her coffee and shoved the straw in her mouth. "Chill. Your team and my team are working on it, too. Between all of them, I'm sure they can make up the lost brain power," I giggled.

"How typical of you, Demy," Meg stated, grinning. "Putting off work. It's a wonder your team has managed to put up with you," she joked

I stuck out my tongue. "Whatever." I put down the coffee, crossing my arms and looking at Meg and Nessa. "Okay. back to business. I want to hear every detail of what's happened recently. Everything."

-NESSA'S POV

This ircked me alot. Here women were getting attacked and we were taking a McDonalds break. I hated McDonalds and went to appease them. It took far to long to burn off McDonalds calories. I sat and sighed. Demy wanted to know what all had went on while she was gone. To many things I wish I could change how I reacted to. And then IT. That would be even worse to explain. How do I say I called my best friend a whore and immplied she slept around. I'm sure Demy would hate me after that. I sat up straight and Demy leaned in.

" Now you have to promise not to react until the end. Okay?"

She nodded and I continued. I explained what all had happend and so far Demy had kept to her promise. I could see she wanted to react and now it was time to explain IT.

"I was furious and I regret it so much now. I called her a whore and impiled she jumped into any guy's bed."

Dmey glowered and I could see her maternal insticts coming out.

"Then as karma's revenge my boyfriend got past my best friend Mindy. He sat beside me on the couch and he grabbed at me. I told him to stop and he wouldn't. I tried to run but he caught me and it got so cold and dark. It was worse than the first time. At least then he was some faceless freak. Now it was the man I liked. The next thing I know I wake up in a hospital. I finally get out and we get called on this case. I finally saw Meg again and I tried to make a appropriate apology. It still wasnt enough to express my regret. An thats what you saw. So now you are all caught up."

I didnt realize I was shivering until I finished speaking. I looked at Demy and Meg's faces and I saw two completly differnet looks. Demy looked angry and ready to kill. Me I'm sure. Meg was spaced out, like she was remebering something.

I stared up into the faces of both of them. Time for their responce.

MEG'S POV

"Ummm...wow..." Demy said, glancing between us. I nodded.

"Statement of my life, summed up, by that," I replied.

Demy pursed her lips.

"And you?" she asked, looking at me.

I sighed. "Love and the weather..."

She nodded sympathetically. "And the Darcy boy?"

I held up my hand, showing them the rock on my finger. They both gasped.

"Is that-"

"Nope," I sighed. "Just bought it for me to have. I don't even know what will be on my finger if he...ehhh..." I couldn't say the words.

"God..." Demy mumbled into her hand.

Nessa stood and I grabbed both of our purses, slinging hers across her body.

"We better get back," the armless girl sighed.

I only nodded.

The day dragged on, and it felt almost...normal again. There were awkward silences, and I couldn't look at a single person without feeling some trace of guilt. Regardless, they all smiled at me as if I was the same 14 year old they had picked up that first day.

"We need to get to the hotel, guys," Hotch said. Demy frowned.

"I told you all you could stay at my house."

"We didn't want to intrude," Hotchner supplied.

"Plus the idea freaked us out..." Derek said, and he earned a smack from JJ. I smiled at the small quarrell.

"Meg, Nessa, you two are rooming together...is that okay?"

Nessa looked up at me, her big brown eyes scanning over me, asking permission. I looped my arm around her waist, just like I would've done if this was two months ago.

"Of course," I laughed. "It's always been okay. C'mon, Ness! We're gonna play dress-up again!" I yanked her away. Her eyes went wide.

"No! Wait! Don't make me-"

But we were out the door, both of us laughing the whole way.

DEMY'S POV

I grinned as Ness and Meg left, happy that there weren't any hard feelings between them after all that they had told me. I was a bit shocked by everything they had said, although I shouldn't expect their lives to be normal. They never had been, and my life isn't that typical either, though a bit less crazy than theirs.

My team stood around a table reviewing various things about the case. Reno was goofing off, of course, and Tseng had to try to keep him on task, as usual.

"Come ooonnn..." Reno whined. "We're off duty right now."

"I beg to differ," Cissnei said, smacking the side of his head.

Reno groaned and flipped through a folder of papers. "This sucks."

I walked over and snatched the folder from his hands. "You're free to go, Reno. All of you can go home. I'll stay late and make up for lost time," I said, leaning back on the wall and reading some papers.

"You sure?" Rude spoke up.

"Yup." I flipped through a few pages. "And take off the sunglasses, Rude. It's dark outside."

He smirked and walked out, still not taking off those freaking sunglasses. I swear I've never seen him without them once. Reno followed him, as did Tseng.

"Need any help?" Cissnei asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Nah. Go home, Ciss."

"Well, okay," she said, shrugging, then left.

I glanced up and saw that Hotch and his group were making their way out as well, with the exception of Spencer. He was looking through a few notes on the table.

"Hey, Spence," I said, coming over and sitting next to him. "Any groundbreaking discoveries over here?"

He hummed and shook his head slightly, as if not exactly sure.

"I see." I still was curious about what he and Meg's relationship was, but I definitely wasn't about to ask. I glanced over at Spencer's notes he had taken when we had all been discussing, then looked up at him. "Is there any pattern in the victims, besides all of them being prostitutes?"

"The only other thing would be that they were all involved in drug deals at some point in time, but that's not all that uncommon," Spencer said. I could tell he was tired. He probably had done more thinking than anyone, because, well, he was Spencer Reid.

"I see..." I mumbled. I tried not to be touchy about this subject, but it always made my throat tighten up. Any mention of drugs made my skin crawl, which isn't a good thing in my line of work. It was just that the mention of the word made unwanted memories resurface, where I'm a dumb sixteen year old in a gang, doing anything to get ahold of those evil substances. I really was stupid then, and I'm still paying for it. I like to think that all of my troubles were over as soon as they beat me half to death. I like to think that that was the last moment I would have to deal with any of that anymore, but, sadly, that's not going to happen.

"Are you alright?" Spencer asked, looking up from his papers.

Snapped back into reality, I noticed how violently my hands were shaking and how odd my breathing pattern was. I put my hands to my sides, under the table, and took a deep breath. "I'm fine," I sighed, then stood.

Reid stood as well. "Are you sure? You look pale," he stated.

I gave a dry laugh. "Unless I'm as pale as Meg, I wouldn't worry." I glanced back down at the notebook with the information Reid had jotted down. I picked it up. "I-I'm gonna head out now. Do you mind if I...?"

"Oh, take it," he said with a wave of his hand. "I know everything on there. I was just looking at it to see if it would help me come to some sort of conclusion about anything."

"Thanks," I said, smiling weakly.

I gathered my things and went home, then immediately flopped down on the couch and looked at the clock. 11:02. It felt later than that. I was exhausted, but the gears in my mind were turning too much to let me sleep. What I wanted to know was why I felt there was a connection between the case and...something. That something was yet to be discovered, but it was there.

I picked up the notes and read. Or tried to. I fell asleep before getting anything accomplished.

MEG'S POV

I stretched and sighed, looking down across the room at the opposite bed, where Nessa was curled up shivering. I threw my blanket on the brunette, and left her a note on the pillow beside her, saying I'd be back soon, I'd gone to get us breakfast.

After showing, I pulled up my wet, tangled blonde hair into a bun, and slipped into a cream colored dress. I didn't bother with make-up, thinking no one would be up this early.

Wrong.

"Oh, hey, Spence," I said as he smiled at me from across the room, arms full of plates.

"Need some help?" I asked, grabbing them and sitting them on the nearest table.

"Thanks," he said, nervously.

We sat at a table for a little bit, neither speaking, and he not eating.

"Taking food back to Morgan?" I asked, looking at the three very full plates. "I know he's a growing boy, but geesh."

Reid laughed, twittling his thumbs. "Actually, I uh, was bringing food up to _you,"_ he stressed the last word, then rubbed his palms on his legs. "And, uh, Nessa too..."

"Of course," I said, nodding, not looking at him.

"Can we talk later?" I asked, after a moment of silence.

He looked shocked, but then smiled at me, wide and overdoing it. "We already talked, Meg," he said.

I frowned. "I...I meant again. Last time we talked...I just wanted to push all the blame off me. I don't want that any more. And if it's means I have to see you hurt, I defenately don't want it..."

"Meg?" he asked.

"Are things going to be awkward between us?" I asked. "I don't want them to be."

He sighed. "I don't want that either...but..."

He didn't go on. He didn't need to. The 'but' hanging in the air between us let me know it wouldn't be the same again. His eyes raked over my promise ring, and I swallowed.

"Did you want to try again?" he asked. I looked up, eyes shocked. "As friends, I mean."

"Oh..." I said. I felt my face fall. "Oh, yeah...of course, Spencer," I said, gripping his hand tight. "You know I'll always be your friend."

That smile he gave me instantly assaulted me with a young memory, of a 14 year old girl, twirling around the BAU.

_"Meg! Watch out! You're going to-" _

_But 'going to' turned into 'you did'. _

_"Oops!" I cried. "Je suis tellement désolé! Ou ... comment dites-vous ...I am...surry," I said, smiling. I helped the boy to his feet, smiling into honey brown eyes. _

_"It's alright, Meg. And the word is sorry," he said, smiling back at me. The naive thing I was, I grinned back, taking his hand and bouncing up and down. _

_"Je m'excuse mille fois," I promised." ... si vous ne compris ..." I muttered. He stared at me blankly, but I smiled again. _

_"Spencer," I asked, my accent dripping over the word. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Are we...we are friends, oui?" I asked. "Er...yeeess?" I stretched out the disgusting word. English was _not _a pretty language. _

_"Of course we are friends, Meg," he said, smiling. _

_I bounced as I pushed the boy into a chair. "Will you forever be my friend?" I asked. _

_"Always," he said. _

Back then, I didn't realize the word always was him correcting me. I thought it was a promise. A promise he never made, a promise I held him to, that he was obligated to keep.

"I'm glad," he said. "I'm glad that you're back...you are staying, aren't you?"

I looked hard at the ground. "For the time being," I mumbled, managing a smile. He too, threw up a smile at me.

I helped Nessa dress, and we back down at the station, where quiet the commotion was going on. Sofia came up to us. She didn't bother to sneer back at me, just looked frazzled and worried.

"I'm so so sorry! I tried to tell him he couldn't be here but-"

"Who, Sofia?" I growled.

But I didn't need to ask. I saw the curly dark hair thrown over a pale face, set on the most perfect body. Chocolate eyes found my horrid blue, and a smile broke out over his face. He breathed my name, and smiled boldly at me. I was thrown into a hug, and I patted his back awkwardly.

"Meg...God, I missed you..."

"You're not supposed to be here," I scolded, frowning at him. His pressed my hand to his lips, and smiled wide.

"I'm sorry, I just...it's Saturday and...we had plans...I needed to see you..."

"Who is this?"

I looked back at Demy, her stern face set and angry, trying to be boss-like. I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"This," I groaned. "Is Darcy."

NESSA'S POV

I groaned as I saw Darcy.

How the hell did he think he could just show up at a case and drag Meg away?

God dammit we just got her back and we ain't letting her go.

Demy stalked up to them and glared at Darcy.

"Who is this?"

"This is Darcy."

Demy glared and stomped back over to me. We walked off when he started rambling with Meg again. I followed her to the break room and she sat down.

"Why the hell would he show up? On a case none the less?"

"I've been telling you Darcy's an idiot."

"I didn't believe it till I saw it."

She started rubbing the crook of her arm. She rubbed her little injection spots when she was stressed out. It was a habit she'd had for as long as I can remember. She bit at her lip and looked at me.

"We'll I have a plan if you want to hear it."

"Okayyyyy"

DEMY'S POV

I smiled, as if just to reassure that my plan was a good one. "Well, Meg seems kind of mad at Darcy, even though he seems desperately in love. If it wasn't for him, their little relationship would fall to pieces."

"Wait a sec..." Ness said. "You don't mean we're gonna kill him, do you?!"

"Of course not!" I replied. "I was thinking more along the lines of making Darcy mad at Meg. That would surely split them up, and give Spencer a much better chance with her."

"Okaayyy... But how would we do that? Darcy doesn't really seem like he's going to get angry easily," Nessa stated. "And it's not like Meg is always just doing things to make people mad-... I take that back. But it's not like she goes around kicking puppies or something."

I chuckled. "Except Spencer. It seems like she kicks that puppy quite a bit."

Nessa's eyes widened. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "What's it?"

"Meg had gotten really mad when she thought Reid had had a fling with this one girl, so I believe making Meg jealous would be an easy feat-"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Shut up and let me talk."

I held up my hands. "Go right ahead."

"'Kay. Well, if Spencer were to get a girl, Meg would be very jealous. And if Darcy knew she was jealous of said girl for being with Reid, then Darcy would get mad at Meg, thus splitting them up."

I blinked. "So... In other words, we just need some bottle-blond bimbo to crawl all over Spencer, and that'll separate Meg and Darcy?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan. But...who would be Spencer's 'girlfriend?'" I asked.

Nessa pantomimed pondering, then looked me in the eyes.

My eyes widened. "W-what!? Me!?" I practically shouted. I mean, Spencer was attractive, and smart, and just incredible, and I had had a crush on him... But that was then! This is now!

"Yes, you," Nessa said slowly, enunciating both syllables clearly.

"But I- I-!"

"No buts. It's necessary for our little Megara. Just go in there and seduce the crap out of him!" Nessa commanded.

"Why can't you do it!?"

"If I did it, it would be obvious that we're trying to interfere in Meg's personal life," Nessa answered. "And besides, it would just make more sense if you did it. Meg knows you liked Spencer."

"I didn't even think YOU knew that!"

Nessa grinned and giggled. "Actually, it was common knowledge for all of the BAU."

My head made a loud banging noise as I ever so ungracefully slammed my head into the wall as hard as I freaking could.

We were all hard at work within the hour, except for Cissnei. I didn't know where she was.

I rubbed my arm nervously as I got ready to put our plan into action. Geez. everyone KNEW that I had had a crush on Spencer, and now I was going to make it BLATANTLY OBVIOUS. This would not be fun to do in front of my team. And everyone else, for that matter.

Holding Spencer's notepad in my hand, I walked towards him, putting on the prettiest smile I could.

"Hey, Spence," I purred. "Thanks for letting me borrow this." I had only intended to sound very slightly seductive, but probably sounded like a cheap imitation of Marilyn Monroe.

"No problem," he replied, looking a little weirded out at my odd behavior, like I could blame him.

I brushed my fingers down his forearm, then placed the notepad in his hand, looking into his honey colored eyes.

I walked back over to Nessa, flipping my ponytail with my hand. She was visibly suppressing a smile. "Awesome," she mumbled to me.

"Shut it," I demanded, then walked back over to where my team was discussing in a group. Thank God they hadn't seen that horrid little display. I looked over at Meg. She was looking a bit shocked. I was just waiting for that shock to turn into anger, which would be directed at me. I would probably have to lay off Spence for a little while, which I was totally fine with.

"So where's Cissnei?" I asked Tseng.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Maybe she's skipping work," Reno sighed, shrugging. I smacked him in the head.

"Yeah, right," I laughed, though I was a little bit worried. She was never late, and never missed work. I glanced over at the door, and as if perfectly timed, she burst through the door, attracting everyone's attention.

"Sorry I'm late," she said frantically. "I was talking to the local police."

"What's that?" I asked, gesturing to the folder in her hand.

She held it out to me. "There's been another murder," she said.

I grabbed the folder and flipped through it frantically. "What?" I said in disbelief. Great. While we've been here jacking around, someone else was killed.

"They found her just a half hour ago, in some alley," Cissnei said. "There's no doubt she was killed by the same person. There's a picture of the note the murderer left."

I found the picture and read the words aloud, "'I may not have found you yet, but I'm getting closer.'"

"What?" Meg asked.

"I wonder what that means," I said. "Are they looking for a specific person?"

"That's what it sounds like," Hotch said.

"But they must've known that their target would get the note, otherwise they wouldn't have bothered writing it," Spencer said, seeming to keep his distance from me.

I nodded, looking at the other photos in the folder. The girl this time was just as sliced up as the other five. And there was something else I noticed. "Hey," I said, addressing no one in particular. "Where are the pictures of the other victims?"

Someone handed them to me and I laid them all on the table. "Let's see..." I mumbled, spreading them all out. "It may not be a major discovery, but do you see how similar all of these girls look?" I pointed out all of the similar features. "Medium length brown hair, brown eyes, caucasian, similar facial structure, all about in their early twenties. I doubt it's a coincidence."

Everyone looked at the pictures, nodding and giving various words of realization.

Nessa looked from the pictures to me. "Demy, anything else you notice?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"All of these descriptions seem to match you," she stated.

I stared at the pictures intently. "W-what...?" I gasped.

MEG'S POV

I looked between Demy and the folder, coming to realization.

"No...no," I said, taking the file. "Dem, you can't work this case anymore. We need to get you out of here."

I went her desk, piling her things into her bag. "Now."

"Meg...stop it," she whispered. I turned to her, hands on my hips. "You wanna stay?"

Demy sat down, head in her hands, shaking. "It can't...it can't be..."

"Demytra?" Hotchner asked. Demy kept shaking her head. "Demytra, if you know something, you have to tell us."

She shook her head, wiping her eyes. "No..." she mumbled. "I...I don't know anything."

I was sitting on my bed, hands folded in my lap, watching the news with interest. Or at least, pretended too. Nessa ended up moving in with Sofia, regardless of my silent pleads for her not too. Darcy, on the other hand, was now sitting on the twin bed, turned fully towards me.

After a few moments, he climbed over onto my bed, stretching out behind me. I sighed.

"You want to go out?"

"No."

"You want to go downstairs?"

"No."

"You want to go get some food?"

"No."

Darcy frowned thoughtfully. "Well...what do you want?"

I sighed. "Rest," I mumbled.

Darcy came up from behind, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I sunk into him, letting my head rest on his chest. He kissed the tips of my hair, all the way up to neck, stopping to press them slowly to my bare shoulder. I smiled sadly at him, wishing he didn't feel for me so passionately.

"...You want me to put you to bed?" he asked quietly. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"Darcy...no," I said gently. He looked down and smiled softly.

"Guess I expected that..." he said quietly. "I'm glad you said no."

I pressed my palm to his cheek, letting my eyes rake over his strong build, sun-kissed face. Coffee-colored curls fell onto his forehead, lapping at the identical colored eyes. I could live with Darcy, I thought. He wasn't a bad guy. He'd make a good husband and father...but I could never love him like I could...

I didn't let that thought continue.

"What are you staring at?" he asked me. I grinned sadly.

"You have the prettiest eyes..." I mumbled.

Darcy grinned, as if he was going to...Oh..._tringler..._

Slowly, our bodies leaned closer, until our lips were inches apart...

"Meg?"

I turned to the open door, to see Nessa standing behind Reid. I blushed hard, pressing my hand to my mouth. Darcy just laughed, his cheeks only slightly red. It probably looked like we were making out on the freaking bed! Spencer...God...his face...if there was a God, he should probably just kill me, and save Reid the grief.

"Meg, uh, we need to get back to the station. They've been hounding Demy all night about her past...I think she needs us for morale support."

I nodded at Nessa, and wiped my eyes. Was I crying? Tringler! I hate my period...so, so much...

"Darcy, will you stay and hold down the fort?" I asked him, my voice cracking. He nodded, and kissed my cheek. Was that a _foutu _smirk on his face? I didn't want to know. He was making me so mad today...

I walked briskly past Reid and Nessa, stealing the keys from the elder's hands. They were soft, and strong, just like always. As we drove off, I let myself remember how much I loved Reid's hands...until I almost hit a cat.

I hissed at Nessa in the backseat, after she growled.

"Good driving, blondie."

But we shared a smile in the mirror. Sorelli was right. I could fix this.

-NESSA'S POV

I sighed as me and Reid walked up to Meg and Darcy's room. I had moved out last night even though I knew Meg wanted me to stay. If Meg was stranded with hem she would get annoyed even faster. It worked out very well.

Poor Demy. She had been interogated all night and I decided it was time to pay a visit. That poor dear. She didnt deserve this. If she said she didnt know anything then she didnt'. Call me naive but I tusted Demy. She was alwyas truthful to me before. Why would she lie now?

The more I thought on it however the more I wondered. She had seemed scared last night and she was never scared. The only thing anymore that scared her was...the gang. Could that have anything to do with it?

Oh weel i could save those for another time. Now we had to get Meg.

Me and Reid walked down the hallway leading up to their room. I had roomed with Sophia last night and she had annoyed me to the brink. I was ready to slap that botoxed mouth off her face. All she had done last night was complain about how Reid never payed attention to her or hoe Meg was a bitch and always got the cute ones. Only Demy and I could complain about her. She was our bitch.

I noticed Meg's door was craked and I looked in. She was laying under him and he was about to attack her lips. Now was as good a time as any.

"Meg."

I stepped in and Reid stood in front of me. God that boy was machohistic.

He explained why we need to get to the staion and Meg looked glad to be going. This was going to be easier then annticipated.

She stomped down the stairs and we followed her. SHe was driving and in a bad mood. Damn we are going to die. Reid helped me into the car and buckled me in. H e climbed in the back with me and we stared at Meg as she nearly broke the shift stick in her eagerness to start the car.

Damn what did Darcy do to piss her off this much?

We stared as she drove and she kept flicking her eyes off the road. Reid stared at her like she was a ticking time bomb. And I guess in a way thats true.

I thought back on what Demy and I had talked about. How Meg and Darcy braking up was our first priority. Would she even think about that anymore? She looked broken up last night and it hurt. She looked like she was a lost child in a supermarket. I sighed and screamed as we braked suddenly.

I looked up and Meg had nearly hit a cat. I growled at her and she hissed back.

"Good driving blondie."

She laughed and I motioned for her to pull over.

"Why?"

"I want to check on that kitten."

"Okkaayyyy..."

We pulled over and I knelt down by the kitten.

"Hey kitty kitty."

It purred and curled up against me. I noticed it was limping and it had no collar. I motioned Meg over.

"I think its hurt."

"We dont have time to take it to a vet."

"Well Demy likes cats and she mentioned she was looking for a new one."

"I dont know..."

"Just grab it."

She glared and scooped it up. We walked back to the car and I got back in. Meg sat it in my lap and it curled up. Reid stared at me like I was strange. I stuck my tounge out and he turned away.

We continued driving and we pulled up at the station. Demy sat out on the bench and I tucked the kitten into the sash around my waist. I stood up and I walked over to her. She stared up and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Hey Demy. I brought somebody to see you."

I dropped the kitten onto her lap and she stared at it. It curled up against her and she kinda smiled at it. I sat down by her and layed againt her side.

She patted the kitten and it purred.

"Do you want to keep it? Ried checked on the way here and no one reported it missing. And you wanted a kitten."

SHe stared at me and I blushed. What if she didnt want it? I hadnt thought of that.

"I would love to keep it."

"What do you want to name it?"

DEMY'S POV

I held up the little orange kitten, smiling. "Hmm... What could I name you?" I mumbled. I couldn't believe they actually got me a cat. I mean, sure it was a stray, but I was the last person to be picky about something picked up off the street. I grinned over at Ness and rubbed my eyes. Gosh, I was getting way too emotional over a cat. "I guess since you gave her too me, I'll name her Rose. Like Nessarose, but just Rose," I said

"Aww, really?" Nessa asked, smiling widely. She leaned against me, which I translated as a hug. I sat the cat back down on my lap and hugged Ness back.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, my eyes watering. I wiped them again. "I'm sorry..." I brushed some hair back from my face, then nestled Rose close to me. "I really love her. Thank you, guys."

"This was all Ness's doing," Meg stated.

"No, it's more than that. Just...thank you...for not hounding me about...all of this," I mumbled. I sat Rose back on my lap so I wouldn't crush her by cuddling too hard. My emotions were just a wreck. I was so stressed out about everything. I could have a murderer after me and no one will believe me that I don't know anything about it. I just... Maybe I did know something, but...didn't want to think about the possibilities.

Meg put her hand on my back. "Demy, we trust you. If you say you don't know anything, then you don't know anything," she said.

"Yeah, we're here for you," Nessa said reassuringly.

Spencer smiled and nodded curtly at me. I know that the whole thing with him had made it very awkward for him to be around me, so at least some acknowledgement was much appreciated.

But even with my friends here for me, I was still so scared and confused. I just needed time to think, but they weren't about to let me leave here, in case there's something I'm not telling them, or to keep me away from the murderer. Even so, I just wanted to go back to my apartment and be alone more than anything.

"What reasons to they even have of suspecting you of anything?" Nessa exclaimed. "I mean, just because the girls that were murdered match your description, doesn't mean much."

"They were also all involved in drug trafficking," I reminded her, sighing.

"But they were all prostitutes," she stated.

"And what better way to get drugs than to..." I raised my eyebrows at her, letting her finish the sentence for herself.

"Oh..." she said, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah." I tucked my hair behind my ear. "But anyway, I have no clue how long they're going to keep insinuating that I can answer their questions. I don't even think they'll let me go work on the case until we're finished here, and God knows how long that's gonna take."

Meg frowned and sighed. "How about we go talk to Hotchner about this?" she said.

"I would really appreciate that," I said, my spirits rising a little.

They went off to go find Hotch, and I stayed on the bench, petting Rose's matted fur. "You're really a mess, aren't you," I mumbled to her, feeling various scratches all over her emaciated little body. "The streets are rough, aren't they, hon?" I held her close to me, feeling the vibration of her purring. "It's okay..." I whispered. "It's..." I wiped some tears from my eyes. Rose snuggled in closer to me. I couldn't help but compare this kitten to how I was at 16. She had had no home, nowhere to go. No one loved her. Despite being so young, it looked like she had gotten into quite a bit of trouble. But now she would have somewhere to call home. She would be loved.

I was reminded of how much I regret every single decision I made when I was a teenager, except for my choice to quit being in the gang. After that, everything seemed like it would be normal, like I wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore. No more of all of the terrible things that plagued my teenage life. No more mugging people, no more selling my body for money and drugs, no more of Slash, the leader, telling me what a worthless bitch I was. I thought it was all over, but now it seems I can't just forget all of my crimes. Now everyone seems persistent on getting me to admit that I'm still connected to this crime in some way. I knew about as much as they did about the murderer. For all anyone knew, they could be after a totally different person. It's not like I'm the only girl with brown hair in the city.

I'm not sure why someone would be after my life anyway. I had made people angry in the past, but who would come after me of all people? There were worse things done by worse people. I will admit that I am a sick human being, but there's always worse.

Rose started scratching her claws on my jeans. It would've really mattered if the noise didn't drive me ballistic. I pried her from my pants and sat her back down, hoping she would stop, then started petting her.

I sighed, trying to think why anyone would want to kill me specifically, or who would want to kill me, for that matter. And why such a brutal way of killing? If they wanted to murder someone, why not just shoot them? Unless they were really angry.

I tried to think of all if the times I had REALLY made people angry.

-I ripped of some guy in a drug deal one time (Okay, a lot of times). But they could get over that, right?

-I had told Slash that he needed to not be so violent. I had not seen violent until that moment. I had made a note to never make a comment to him again.

-A month ago, I told Reno he needed to work overtime. Sure he was angry, but not enough to kill me over, right?

-When I said that I was quitting the gang.

-When Cissnei and I ratted the gang out to the police.

I came to a realization. I was so stupid for not remembering it earlier! "No... No, no, no..." I panted, dropping my head into my hands. When Cissnei and I had told the police. Slash had shouted, 'I'm coming for you!' to me when he was arrested.

He was the murderer, I just knew it. It all made too much sense for it to be wrong. The violent killing method, all of the girls looking like me, and the threat from Slash. But when did he get out of jail? He had a life sentence, although that probably didn't stop him.

"No... This can't be happening... Please, God..." I whispered frantically, hyperventilating. "He can't be... No, no, no..." Tears flowed in steady streams down my face. I glanced down at my scarred arms, knowing that now I was in for something worse than just being beaten.

I grabbed Rose and fled from the room, despite the objections of the people keeping watch over me.

It took me a while, but I found Meg, Nessa, and Spencer. Meg caught me as I ran towards them. "Woah!" she said. "We were just coming back to talk to you." She took in my haggard appearance and a look of concern came across her face. "What happened?"

Ness's face matched Meg's expression.

"I... I know who..." I stuttered. It was difficult to talk while breathing so heavily and trembling like a leaf. "I-I know who the murderer i-is...!"

MEG'S POV

Demy told us everything, and we got her hidden. So far, we were at the hotel, and her cat decided to come to my ankles, and purr softly.

"Hello, rabies cat."

Nessa glared at me. Demy stared.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Nessa just saw a cat and said,'Hey, Meg, pick up this random cat that could totally have some terrible disease and claw your face off. Pick it up and we'll give it to a dear friend." I smiled. Demy joined in the glared.

"My cat does not have rabies. And she has a name."

"You can call her whatever you like," I said, grabbing Nessa's empty to-go box of chinese and dumping it in the trash. "But I will fondly refer to her as rabies cat."

The cat stared up at me, eyes wide, and purring.

"Oh, shut up," I said, picking it up and stroking it.

"What are we going to do?" Demy whispered after a minute. Sofia smiled. Dumb-ass intern...

"Isn't it obvious? Do what we do best. Go undercover."

She poped her gum, and I wanted to stick the wad into her curly hair, and let her scream for a while.

"Demy isn't doing that," I growled at her, getting in her face. "And I am not leaving her side. And one more thing, intern," I spat,"_hold your tongue!" _

Derek's arms pulled me off the girl, who was wimpering falsly. I just wanted to smack that face of hers off the planet...

"Meg, calm down," Reid said, silently.

"Sofia's idea wasn't that bad," Morgan said quietly. I sneered.

"I'm not leaving her," I challenged, but Morgan's gaze held as hard as mine.

"This can save her."

My gaze faltered, and he walked away, knowing he had won.

"It's not dark enough," I told Penny, who had flown down just for this.

"It'll darken, Miss I'm-Not-Dying-My-Hair!" she mocked. I glared.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and came out in my sweet little white dress. It would've been sweet, had it not been two inches past my ass and tighter than hell. My hair was curling from the spray Penny had put in it, and I smiled at my reflection. Garcia was doing Nessa's eyeliner dark, and I knew I was next. Demy sat in the corner, looking lonely at her cat, and Reid and Morgan were watching us from the couch. I turned, smiling wide.

_"Look at me, I'm little Sofie!" _I sang, mocking our intern, who so falsly claimed innocence. "_Lousy with virginity. Won't go to bed till I'm legally wed-I can't! I'm dear Sofie!" _

Nessa stood, and shoved me with her shoulder stump.

"Watch it!" she commanded with her newly darkened hair. "Hey, I'm Dorris Day. I was not brought up that way. Won't come across-"

"Even Rock Hudson lost-"

_"His heart to Dorris Day!" _we chorused.

I sat on the bed, legs crossed and a little pout on my lips, playing with a curl.

"I don't drink," I said sweetly. "Or swear...I don't white my hair. I get ill from one cigarrette." I started coughing, and stumbled over to Reid, who caught me, but I playfully shoved. His cheeks redened as I chorused:

"Keep your filthy paws of my silky drawers. Would you pull that crap with Annette?"

Penny stalked over to Morgan, and smiled, tracing her finger over his bicep. "As for you Troy Donahue...I know what you wanna do."

I smiled as Nessa and I flopped on the bed singing,"You've got your crust I'm no object of lust! I'm just plain, dear Sofie!"

"Stop!" Reid begged after we'd flung open our legs on the last line. His face was bright red, but I just laughed.

"I'm sorry," I told him, laughing hysterically, putting my hand on his arm. "Sometimes, I forget you guys are guys. I just think of you as really close friends."

Reid's blush died, and he smiled at me. I noticed his arms were around me, and mine around him, and we were flipping gazing into one another's eyes...

_Darcy, _my head commanded.

_Vous maudisse, _I replied, hoping my subconscious didn't understand my French curse. I, of course, broke away, smiling awkwardly.

"Your hair..." he mumbled. I glanced into the mirror, to see my hair had turned to Demy's dark chesnut. Garcia handed me contacts, to which I ungracefully added to my eyes, leaving them a beautiful brown. We powdered my skin a bit darker, which made me look like a total freak.

"Ready?" Nessa asked as I wrapped her shawl about her shoulders.

"Yup," I replied, running out screaming. "WOO-HOO, LET'S GO BE SOME HOES!"

Best to have the right mind set.

-NESSA'S POV

I giggled as Meg put her hand on Reid's arm. We had broken out into spontaneous song and made fun of Soph so all was good. We were becoming hoes ... again.

Wow what an accomplishment. It was something to be proud of for sure!

I fidgeted as Penny applied the thick globs of makeup to my face. I usually loved dressup but this was...ridiculous. We shouldn't be dragging Demy onto the streets. She had lived on them long enough.

I knew Meg didnt like the idea anymore than I did but the team was convined we needed to do this. I thought it a unnessacery risk on our part. I mean what if we couldnt take the guy who came after us.

And who's idea was it to put a armless girl on the street dressed as a hoe? We had already seen that it led to no good.

I sighed and Penny helped me off the makeup chair. I walked into the closet and Demy helped me into my outfit.

It was a sparkly gold dress with sequins. It came just past my butt and it looked like it was drapped on. I had on a black wrap shawl and a black choker. I had a pair of gold heels on.

I wobbled as Meg pulled me out the door after her. I hadnt looked in a mirror before I left because I didnt want to see this train wreck. I only caught flashes of my self in window fronts. I looked like a five year old on crack. The top of the dress sagged and the bottom was hanging. They didnt have many options here and none were in my size. I f anything I didnt have to worry about revealing something.

My ponytail hung and tickled the back of my neck. It was a couple of shades darker then my natural color. And my skin. I knew pale people weren't supposed to spray tan but this was ridiculous. I looked like a walking carrot.

Meg looked way different as well. She wore her dress well and didnt fall in her heels. But that hair. She looked nothing like the Meg we knew. Her hair was ...unique. The brown looked nice on her but it was not her. And then the spray tan they did on her. She had actually taken to it and looked as tan as Demy did naturally. I mean there were orange streaks but she still looked better than I did.

Demy followed beside me and she looked nervous. I imagined it had something to do with her past if the look in her eyes ment anything.

We finally got to the downtown and my feet were about to die. We walked down past the factories to the docks. Classic hangout for sluts.

We got the typical wolf whissles and jeers. Then there were the handsy types.

Looked like our "fun" night was just getting started.

DEMY'S POV

I took a deep breath and tried to clam down. I might as well try to make the best of it...right? I put on a fake smile and tried to look seductive, something I was not a stranger to, I guess. Tucking my hair behind my ears, I stepped forward with confidence. If we were going to find him, I needed to just be my old self.

"Alright," I sighed. "Let's do this." I looked at Ness and Meg. "Remember, you're looking for a guy known most commonly as Slash. He should be in his late twenties, and he has a small X-shaped scar on the left side of his forehead. He has silver eyes and blond hair that goes almost to his shoulders-or at least that's how it was when I last saw him. And you should be able to recognize a meth addict when you see one." I pulled up my red tube top a bit. It barely covered my chest, much less my stomach. "If he's not here, we can at least get some information about him from someone. Hopefully."

Nessa nodded and took a deep breath. I knew she was nervous about this, dressed like this and being surrounded by so many men with lust in their eyes.

"You gonna be alright?" I asked Ness.

She nodded. "Don't worry about me."

"If you say so," I replied. "Well, here's where we should part ways. Just go ask around, but don't let anyone get too close to you."

"I'll keep an eye on Nessa," Meg said. "We don't want a repeat of the last time we were dressed as whores."

"I'll have you know that I used to dress like this almost every day," I pointed out, but then grinned at her, showing that I had taken no offense. "Anyway, let's get going. Meet back here in an hour."

They both nodded and went on their way, towards the plethora of men. Only when I was alone did I realize how terrified I was. What would I do if I did find Slash? Just run? I had no idea.

"Well, well, well," I heard a gruff voice behind me. "Look who it is."

I whipped around to see the man behind me. "Xig!?" I gasped. "What are y-"

"How've you been, little lady?" he said with a deep, throaty laugh. "Heard you're a cop er somethin' now. How's that goin' for ya?"

"Why are you here, Xig?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be rotting in a jail cell?"

"I could ask the same of you. I mean, you were just as accountable as any of us," he said, a malicious smile stretched across his face. He gave me a glance over. "So what's with the getup? Just for nostalgia?"

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Oh, come on, babe. How 'bout it? For old times sake?" He placed his hand on

the seat of my skirt and pulled me closer to him.

"Get off!" I shouted, pushing him away. "I don't have time for your stupidity!"

"Well, what do you expect, dressed like that? Ya little slut." He ran his hand through my hair.

I smacked his hand away. "I have other things to be doing. I would appreciate if you would just-"

"What's the matter? Not happy to see an old friend?"

"Hardly! Now back off!"

"C'mon," he tempted, tilting my head back.

"That's it!" I yelled, knocking him to the ground and slamming my knee down into his chest, pinning his shoulders.

"Oof!" he gasped. "I see you're still feisty as ever."

"Shut up, you bastard!"

"No need to get angry. I mean, you wouldn't want Slash to hear about you knockin' the crap outta his right hand man, would ya? It wouldn't be all that beneficial to you."

My eyes widened. "What? Do you know where Slash is!?"

"I dunno," he said. "Maybe, maybe not."

"I don't have time for games! Tell me!" I pressed my forearm down on his throat.

"Chill," he choked.

I glared at him with burning intensity. "Tell. Me. Now."

"And have you turn him in? Man, wouldn't you be in for it then," he chuckled. "He's already mad enough, you're just making it worse."

"Why is he after me anyway?!"

"Ain't it obvious? He's not all that happy about gettin' ratted out like that."

"All of you should still be in prison," I stated.

"You think that that would stop Slash? Once he has his mind set on somethin', you think he's just gonna throw in the towel? Prison was a small obsticle, and now that that's outta the way, you're the next thing on his agenda."

I just stared at him, wanting to deny everything, but I knew Slash wouldn't just let anything like that go. He wouldn't let me live after what I did. He hadn't even intended on me living once I quit.

I was jerked to the side while my guard was down, leaving me pinned under Xig's weight.

"And wouldn't he be mad at me if I let you get away..." he chuckled.

Before I knew what was happening, he pressed a cloth to my nose and mouth. My sudden intake of breath was enough to render me unconscious.

MEG'S POV

My earring buzzed again, secretly acting as a walkie talkie. Talking into a watch would just look extremely suspicious, so leave it to Penny to get all the CIA gadgets...stupid little bastards...

"Sight on anything, babe?" I heard Penny ask.

"No..." I mumbled quietly. "You got sight on the place?" I asked her.

"Check your diamond necklace."

I placed my hand over the head jewel, and gasped. "Real diamonds?"

Penelope didn't say anything. "If I can see out of it, what do you think?"

"...Right..." I said, blushing.

"Meg?" I heard a voice in the back. I smiled. Spencer.

"I had Penny give me the mic...only I can hear you right now," he assured. "You...you are being safe, right?"

"Safe as I can be," I told him. "Gotta glock strapped to my thigh."

I could practically hear his blush.

"...Meg...please be careful. I don't want to lose you. Not again...not like last time..."

I remembered the gun pressed to my head, the tears down my face. Even the sight of him hadn't been enough to bring it down. I'd never felt...so alive...until I was like that. Maybe some people...we were just born to die.

"I'm sorry," I supplied instead. "I...I didn't..."

"Yeah?"

I exhaled impatiently. "I can't say I didn't want to do what I did on Coney, because that's a lie."

"...So...you've-you've thought about that before?"

"...I have before and I probably will again. It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does," he said sternly. "Meg, if you're thinking about this, we need to get you help-"

"Say that again and I swear to God I'll rip off the jewel and walk away right now," I hissed.

There was a long silence before I heard a sob break out. "I...I just can't lose you..." he whispered.

"...You won't," I promised.

"Meg?" A few minutes after my walking in silence, Morgan's urgent voice came over my earpiece.

"Yes?"

"Can you walk to 32nd and Gailion?"

I started off at a brisk pace in my stillettoes, but stopped.

"Why?"

"...We lost Demy's signal."

"You can't see anything?"

Reid sighed. "Meg...we only had eyes on you."

I felt my chest swell with anger. _"Why?" _

"...Well, Meg, to be honest, you get into more trouble than the other two-"

"One is rape victim and the other has a serial killer after her!" I screamed. An elderly homeless woman looked up at me like I was nuts, and kept walking on.

Smooth, hoe, smooth.

"...Meg, we were just trying to protect you..."

"Whatever..." I growled, stalking toward the street corner, holding in tears. "I'm on my way. Call Nessa."

-NESSA'S POV

I walked down the alley glancing back oveer my shoulder every so often. Any more it was a force of habit.

I let my mind wonder to what Penny told me. The only one wearing a camera was Meg. She tended to get into the most trouble and they deemed it neccasery. That was another thing that annoyed me. Why wouldn't you give the camera to the person being stalked by the killer?

Idiocy pure and simple.

I sighed as I spotted the next group of men. They looked drunk enough to pass out if they moved and I really hoped they did. But as my luck would have it they spotted me before I could slink into the shadows.

"Hey babe what you doin' out this late?"

"Shouldn'y ya be at home in ya cradle?"

I growled and slunk of in the opposite direction. Drunk bastards! I knew I was short and this dress looked awful on me but did I look that young? And I reiterate my previous thought. Who leaves an armless girl dressed as a hoe alone?

Again Idiocy.

I heard the static of my walkie talkie earring as a member of the team tried to contact me.

"Nessa checking in. What do you need?"

I heard Penny on the other end and she sounded upset.

"Hey babydoll could-d you-u get to 32nd and Gailion?"

"Whats wrong Penny? Did Meg freak out again?"

"No-o-o-o w- I lost-t Demy's-s-s s-sign-nal!"

She was bawling and I could hear Morgan in the background. Penny often jumped to conclusions and I was sure now was one of those times.

"One of her earrings probably broke. You know she messes with them when she's nervous."

"B-b-ut-t-t s-she d-did-n-t-t c-che-c-k in!"

"Without the earring she couldn't have Pen. Now I'm going to head over there and you are going to calm down. Your choclate adonis is with you and we are safe!"

I repeated this mantra to myself as I walked through the dim lit alleys. The shadows twisting and adding a sinister twist to everything. Even the most innocent of things became killers.

I stumbled forward on my heels and I did my best not to fall.

I finally saw the lights that ment bigger streets and I stumbled out. There waiting was a pissed looking Meg. She wasted no time in stomping over to me and shaking me.

"Did you know I was the only one with a camera?!"

"Wellllllllllll...maybe just a little."

She growled and pulled me behind her towards the street Demy was last found on.

I'm sure she just broke the earring. At least I hope thats what happened.

DEMY'S POV

I awoke with a pounding in my head and my mind in a fog. What had just happened...? When I attempted to sit up, I had to lay back down because of my aching, well, everything.

The last thing I could remember was... "Shit!" I growled. "No, no, no..." I sat up, despite my body's protests, and looked around. Just a big, empty building. An abandoned warehouse or something...

I tried to stand, but finally noticed that my wrists and ankles were bound in rope. My breathing picked up, as well as my heart rate. I reached up to my ears and felt that my earrings were gone. No way to contact the others. My body trembled horribly.

I heard a laugh resound in the large room.

"Well, look who's awake..."

That voice...

"I've waited a long time for this...Demy."

Out of the shadows stepped the man who had ruined my life, who haunts my past, and now my future.

Slash neared me, clicking his switchblade open.

I scooted back as far as I could, as if I could just escape through the wall. I tried to stand and run, but stumbled to the ground.

His laughing increased. He knelt next to me and his face grew solemn. "You used to be so tough..." he sighed, as if longing for the past. "I mean," he chuckled, "to survive a beating like that." He whistled.

Slash closed his blade against the floor, then opened it again. Close, open, close, open, close, open. He took ahold of my hair and pulled me upright. I tried not to show any display of emotion.

"You..." He brushed the flat of the blade under my chin. "You were always so pretty..." He yanked the knife through his fistful of my hair, then dropped the long chestnut tufts to the floor. "Such a shame..." he added, slicing the blade down my cheek.

Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back. Never display weakness. It'll only make it worse.

"I have no idea why you would betray us like that..." he stated, as if he honestly didn't know I resented him with every fiber of my being. "I mean...we cared for you, really. I don't know why you'd do that."

I gave a laugh of pure amusement. "Cared for me?!" I giggled, almost madly. "You ruined my life!" I immediately regretted doing this when he plunged the knife into my right shoulder.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way..." A grin broke out on his face as he twisted the blade, then pulled it down my arm, all the way to my elbow.

Blood poured onto everything surrounding me, until I was sitting in a pool of it.

"You could always come back..." he offered, smiling as only an insane man can.

I looked into his icy eyes, by breathing ragged. "I...will...never..." I panted, trying not to scream from the pain.

This only made him erupt into another fit of laughter. "That's a shame..." he whispered, moving the knife to my jaw. "But I'll enjoy this..." He traced around my jawline as I tried to endure it. Tears got through my closed eyelids and trailed down my bloody face.

"It's a shame something pretty like you has to go to waste..." he mumbled, bringing the switchblade down to the left side of my exposed abdomen.

"Please...stop..." I whispered as he pierced my skin.

"Oh?" he said raising his eyebrows. "Now you decide to be weak? Are you giving up now?"

I could barely make him out with my blurry vision. I lost all hope for survival. I had lost too much blood, and he was still going at it. And now I had made him angry.

He held the blade to my neck. "You think you can just talk your way out of this!?" he laughed. His face grew more serious. "You worthless little bitch!" He slashed at me with the switchblade, not necessarily aiming for anything, but leaving a gash over my right eye. I was too detached to feel much.

Tightening his grip on the handle, Slash aimed the blade over my heart, his grin returning. "We're past the point of negotiating," he chuckled.

I heard a rumble and then saw light burst into the big building as the large door opened.

"Freeze!" I couldn't recognize the voice, but at that point I probably wouldn't be able to even recognize my own.

Slash dropped the knife and sped to the other end of the warehouse, looking for a way to escape. I vaguely saw people chasing and catching him. He shouted something to me as they dragged him off, but I couldn't tell what he said.

Two people ran towards me and knelt down beside me. "Demy!" they cried.

"...Meg...? ...Ness...?" I mumbled before blacking out.

MEG'S POV

I hated Hospital's-always have. And waiting for Demy's check...it was hell. After two days-48 hours of excruciating unnerve with no sleep-they told us she would be fine, just needed rest. They had to assess the shoulder, that was all. Make sure no muscles or tendons were severed, in which case, she'd lose her arm. She'd been in a coma-like state most of the time. We still had to wait for her to wake up, again.

"Meg?" The voice blurred, as did my eye sight. Honey...Honey brown eyes. I smiled sleepily.

"Hi," I mumbled, wrapping my arms around his waist. We were sitting in the waiting room still, on a bench. I was in and out of consciousness, and I guess Reid was acting as my pillow.

"Hi," he said, chuckling at me. "Meg, how long has it been since you slept?"

"...Not since the day they took Demy into custody," I replied sleepily.

"And how long since you've ate?"

I pursed my lips. "No idea. Not since we've been here."

His eyes went wide. "...Meg, I'll stay here, and wait for you. Go back to the hotel, and get some sleep."

"Ya, and what if she wakes up?" I challenged.

"I promise, I'll call you the second it happens," he swore. "But go back to the hotel, sleep, and eat , _please._"

I smiled sadly at the boy, who was ushering me outside, waving for a taxi.

"Thank you," I mumbled, leaning on him. I was playing with a pearly button, sliding it in and out of it's slot on his vest. "...But let me stay with you..." I groaned, pressing my head to his chest. "I don't wanna leave Demy or you. I hate being away from yoooouuu." I stomped my foot for effect. He laughed, smiling softly.

"Now I _know _you're out of it. Besides, Darcy is probably worried sick about you."

I perked up. "Darcy," I said, then pulled out my phone. 26 missed calls. "Shit," I said.

He stared. "Did you actually cuss in English."

I shrugged. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do."

Stepping into the cab, I watched as Spencer fadded into the distance, and I couldn't help but shed a tear, realizing how this mirrored my real life.

Darcy was asleep when I got back.

"So glad to know you worried, babe," I mumbled under my breath. Regardless, I found myself leaning down over him to kiss his forehead, and I guess the cool, soft, sinfully filled sheets invited me in...

I woke next to Darcy a few hours later, my phone vibrating by my thigh. I sat up bolt right, startling Darcy to wake. I sighed looking. It was just a text from Penny, asking me what room I was in. I didn't question, I was too tired, so I gave her the number. Room service came up later with a take-out box of chinese food. I smiled, sitting up, rubbing my head. I ate hungrily, and my stomach hurt as the food entered the empty bag. I felt full after very few bites, even though I knew I wasn't. I didn't notice Darcy sitting next to me, until I felt his hand over mine. He didn't smile, or speak. I knew that the Darcy I had seen earlier, happy and gay, was Darcy suffering Jetlag. Darcy was stiff, and though loving, didn't openly show it.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was very worried for you, Miss Giry."

Miss Giry. Another effect of stick-in-the-mud Darcy.

"...Just my proffesion," I said. "...You really shouldn't get worried, though," I assured. "I can take care of myself."

"I can see that..." he mumbled, glancing over me.

I frowned. "What?"

He didn't reply. I kicked bounced up, running into the bathroom.

"Oh, merde," I mumbled, glancing over my reflection." ... Oh, putain de merde merde!"

My hair was frizzy, and had turned a deep amber. It was only a spray. I had refused to dye my hair, and it would come out once I washed it. My skin was an orange, a side effect from the short-term spray tan Penny had given me. It had worn off, but it was patch. I looked like a carrot, or a spotted lemer. Great. My eyeliner and mascara was running, and you could tell I hadn't sleep in days. I was swimming in a huge shirt and fishnets. Whose...Spencer's. But I wasn't wearing the shirt off his back. I was wearing his favorite shirt, the one he kept in that little leather sachel, just in case of emergencies. I didn't think...wow. My lace tights were torn, and my stillettos were shorter than when I started. I had one earring, and was missing another. How the tringler did I lose a VERY valuable piece of FBI technology? Leave it to me, I guess.

Darcy came up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulder's. He placed his lips on my collar bone, and I felt tingles run up my spine, and my stomach twisted. That last time I felt something like that...I closed my eyes.

"I'll give you time to clean up," he breathed on my neck, after leading down a trail of kisses. He left me alone, and I locked the door, stripping down.

Stepping into the shower, I ran the washcloth over my neck, down my stomach, up my back, and I couldn't help but wonder...what would it be like, to have Darcy touch me there? Run his fingers down my spine, across my clavicle, or have him breath on my neck like he did just a few moments ago? Would I be horribly opposed to have him next to me, like this? I pressed my back against the wall, wondering what it would be like, if he was behind me now, that solemn man giving away to his fantasies...I couldn't deny that it wouldn't be beautiful. Because William Darcy was beautiful. His heart and soul...well, I guess I didn't know much about those. He liked literature and art like I did. He enjoyed watching things like opera's and ballets, critiqueing them. Darcy and I _were _compatible.

Being with Darcy...there was reason. It was because it made sense. When I stepped out of the shower, I noticed a dress had been slipped under the door, and I smiled, slipping on the white tulle.

Glancing in the mirror after I had polished up my makeup. I smiled.

"_Please let me beeee_," I sang,"_legally blonde."_

Blonde. Good to be back.

I stepped out, and Darcy was watching the news, but turned back to me.

"Lovely as ever, Miss Giry," he replied, rising.

I smiled. "I hope you don't refer to the appearance I had a few moments ago, Mr. Darcy, because that was quite the look...I do hope you'll forgive it, by the way. I wasn't aware of the state I was in," I whispered.

He smiled, kissing my palm. "Nothing to be forgiven for, Miss Giry."

I swore, in that moment, I could've kissed him. That is, until my phone rang loud on the bed.

I lunged. "Spencer?"

"She's awake-"

"Be there in five."

"Meg-"

I hung up.

Demy looked like hell. I guess I can't blame you, as long as you've run through and survived.

"...Hey," I smiled, taking her good hand gingerly. She didn't respond for a minute.

"...They let me go," she whispered. Her throat sounded dry, like she hadn't spoken in years. "They let me go, because I lied about what I'd done. I didn't realize not telling was lying," she growled, hurt in her eyes. "I got demoted, and I'll have to intern and work my way back up again."

"The BAU," Nessa said. "Daddy," she said, whiping her head, death glare in tack toward her father,"I want her to intern for the BAU."

"Whoa, Nessa, honey, I'll try, okay?" he said, backing away, throwing his hands in the air.

He tried, and for the first time in a while, Hotch succeeded. Guess the threat of Nessa scared him a little bit. (She said it was her love, but I knew better). Flying home was an awkward situation. Four hours flying back to Quantico with Darcy sleeping against me, and Spencer on the other side. Yup. Normal day at the BAU.

"I've got an appartment lined up for you, Demy," Penelope said, handing her a smart phone with the information in it.

"Thanks," she said, tucking a short lock behind her ear, that wouldn't stay anyway.

"Meg," Darcy said,"I left my sweater in your desk earlier. Would you get it for me."

I smiled brightly. "Of

"Miss Garcia?"

Penelope turned, and to my surprise, not a hint of anger was in her eyes. Had she gotten used to him? I hoped so.

"Yeah?"

"Miss Garcia...I was hoping you could inform me of...well, Miss Giry's...well, her guardian."

Penelope pursed her lips. Darcy had his back to me, his hands in twittling in front of his chest.

"That's complicated..." she said. "Whatever you need, I can help," she said.

Darcy ran his hand over his chin, which had grown a little scruffy over the past few hours. I liked it. I could see him smiling, and part of it warmed my heart. The other part was wondering what the hell he was doing.

"Well, you see...I...I was hoping to ask for Miss Giry's hand."

Penelope blinked. "...As in, like..."

Darcy laughed. "As in asking her to marry me."

I stared, and slowly sunk to the floor, my head spinning. Did I just...hear right?

"...Um...I'll get you in contact with her mother...soon..."

I couldn't help but wonder which mother he meant. I gathered myself and my acting ablities to walk out of the corridor and back into the room.

"I couldn't find it," I said, twisting my face into an apology.

"'S alright," he promised, kissing my cheek. I smiled, then looked warily over at Penny.

_You heard? _she mouthed. I nodded.

_Big time. _

"Ready?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Go on with out me, will you? I need to get the files, go warm up the car."

"Can do," he replied. This time, I leaned up slowly, leaving a lingering kiss on his sweet smelling jaw. He stalked off. I sank into a chair after that.

"That. Was. Something..." Morgan said, laughing.

"This is not funny, Derek Morgan!" Penelope screamed, words running together.

"Are you honestly going to call Emily?"

"He's crazy!"

"If he proposes, I'll kill him!"

Words blurred together in my head, until a hand gripped my shoulder. Spencer. I smiled up at him gently.

"Any one care what _she _wants?" he growled. They stared. I had never seen him so...mean.

"Well?"

I realized eyes were on me, and I couldn't look around.

"He...he hasn't even asked me yet!" I hissed, rising heatedly, grabbing my jacket. "And I don't believe my answer is anyone's business."

"Don't pull this crap again," Nessa said, glaring at me, but not meanly. I sighed.

"I know...I just..." I touched the sole of my ballet slipper, thinking. "I mean...it might not be bad, marrying Darcy."

The looks I got were unbelievable. I groaned.

"I knew you wouldn't understand..." I mumbled. "I'll see you all tomorrow, okay?" I said, looking around, smiling.

"Meg," Darcy ran in, smiling half-heartedly at me. "Coming?"

I nodded slightly. "Always."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, Phantom of the Opera, Wicked or Pride and Prejudice**

DEMY'S POV

I awoke to a paw on my face. I opened one eye to see Rose climbing all over me, her orange fur glistening in the sunlight peeking through the curtains. She shifted her weight to her front paws, making me wince as she pressed down harder on my healing wounds. I reached up with my left hand and pulled her off of me.

I sighed and sat up, stretching, but my right arm stayed limply at my side. I still didn't have full control of it, and I doubted I ever would. There were all kinds of torn up muscles and tendons, thanks to Slash and his switchblade. I shook my head clear and got out of bed, walking into the small bathroom of my new apartment, Rose trailing behind me.

It was a little depressing to look in the mirror. The gashes that Slash had made still looked as awful as ever. On my jaw, my cheek, across my eye, my neck. Not to mention my hair. I hadn't gotten around to shaping it up yet, so it was still the horrible hackjob Slash had done. Most of it was maybe a few inches long, with various longer strands, and my bangs, which were still all there. I just brushed my hair to the side a little, not wanting to even mess with it.

Overall, I looked like a Barbie doll run over by a lawn mower.

I looked around the room and found a tee shirt and jeans to wear. I changed into my clothes and flopped back down on my bed, grimacing as the action sent a jolt of pain through my right arm and my side.

"I thought painkillers were supposed to kill pain," I mumbled, popping two of the pills into my mouth and swallowing them dry. "Go figure."

I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on perfume, all using my left hand. I'd been getting used to it in the past week, but writing things down at work sure was hard. It was fun working at the BAU again, though. But I did miss my old job. I couldn't believe that they just demoted me like that. I told them everything I knew at the time, what else was I supposed to do?

I put my phone on silent as it started ringing. I knew it was Cissnei, calling to check up on me, as she had done every hour on the freaking hour for the past week. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl, but geez she's too in touch with her maternal side when it comes to me. I'm only two years younger than her! I kind of wanted to pick up the phone just to tell her I'm 21 and that I can take care of myself. Until faced with a psychopath with a knife. But I didn't need to add that part.

I shoved my phone and bottle of painkillers into my bag and headed out the door, telling Rose to remember to use the litter box instead of the carpet.

Arriving at work wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Just people talking about the same thing: Darcy and Meg. (Everyone obviously talked anytime Meg wasn't in the room.) I was sick of the very idea of them possibly getting married when she so belonged with Spencer. And Nessa was fuming.

"That little sonuva- Who does he think he is, trying to take our Meg like that?!" I heard her shout before I even entered the room. She was silent for a second when I opened the door, but then, after seeing that it wasn't Meg entering, continued her rampage.

"Ness," I started, giggling at her, "I think Meg will make the right choice."

"What are you so cheerful about?" she asked with a bit of acidity in her tone. She obviously was not in a good mood. On top of everything going on, it was Monday.

I plopped down in a chair and let my head hit the table like lead. "Do you have any idea what a mixture of Tylenol and Cymbalta does to a person?" I grumbled. "I've been having all kinds of mood swings all weekend."

I think I saw Spencer grinning out of the corner of my eye. Surely it was because there were all kinds of flaws in my self-diagnosis, but he didn't say anything.

"Your arm any better?" Derek asked me.

I stared at my right hand sitting on the table. I succeeded in twitching my index finger. "That's about it," I sighed.

Hotchner observed from the opposite end of the table. "It'll be a hindrance in the field," he stated.

"I'll be fine," I said. If Nessa can handle herself with no arms, I'd be okay. "What we really need to be worrying about is Darcy."

"I thought you said not to worry," Ness said condescendingly.

"Did you not hear what I said after that? Painkillers and antidepressants, woman. They jack with your brain," I said, rolling my eyes and grinning.

The door clicked open and in stepped Meg, pale as ever.

"Well, hi there," I giggled, then cleared my throat. "Um, you'll have to excuse my behavior today..." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair and looking at the ground.

Meg smiled at me and took a seat.

Nessa and I exchanged a glance. We both knew what the other was thinking. We were in for yet another awkward day of Spencer sitting on the sidelines while Meg was in danger of making the worst decision in her life.

-NESSA'S POV

"That little sonuva- Who does he think he is, trying to take our Meg like that?!"

I screamed. He had sent more flowers. It was disgustingly hallmark worthy. And the smell of roses coated the air here. It was nauseating after the first ten bouquets, now it was full on clog the nostrils and throat and choke you to death. These days I smelt nothing but roses. They were everywhere in my nose.

I had barely gotten any sleep last night and it was because of Demy. I couldn't sleep for fear of the nightmares were she took center stage. I could only see her the way we found her in the warehouse. Blood staining her shirt, open gash on the shoulder, blood leaking from wounds on the face and her hair chopped like a child's Barbie doll. It was terrifying to see her like that and to hear it. In the ambulance all you could hear were her screams and they tried to patch the shoulder until we could get there. Then there was the comatose state she had been in. She had looked like a run over flower. All wilted and mashed looking. It was a truly terrifying dream to have. Nothing compared to what she had for sure but still.

The flight back had been awkward with Darcy on the plane. That man had the ability to put anyone ill at ease. And that gentleman front, a load of crap. Robert had been a gentleman and look how that turned out. Men were disgusting creatures. But if Meg liked them, I wanted them to be the best option possible. And that was not Darcy. But I knew in my soul if she accepted I would be happy and help plan the wedding. I wouldn't like it but I would make it the most memorable day she'll ever have.

Then the weekend had been even more awkward. It started off with a bang. Then I found out Beth's parents were coming down for the weekend. That had been a disaster in the making. They hadn't approved of how I dressed or the posters I had or the books I read. In short they hated me and Hotch and tried to convince Beth to leave an move back with them. Then all Grandma served was boiled okra and mashed up carrots. I never wanted to see that mushy a carrot again. Then to top the weekend off Beth decided she wanted to start on the nursery. She was seven months in and nesting. She had developed OCD and everything had to be perfect. But why this weekend we had to do it I knew not. I guess it's probably a good idea to start while dad is actually in town and can help. But all I did this weekend was look at paint samples and carpet swatches. All in various shades of green and purple and teal and pink. We found a cute unisex crib and we were having it shipped in. We still didn't know what gender it was and we disagreed. Dad thought it was going to be a girl and Beth says a boy. Jack seems to think it will be some hermoaphrodite creature mixed with a alien. I hoped it would be a little girl I could dress up.

But today was the start of a new week and I was determined that this week get better.

I noticed Demy had walked over and looked up. We had a discussion on the mixture of Tylenol and cymbalta she was on. That couldn't be healthy for the livers. And Spencer just stood of to the side smiling at our antics. He looked like a puppy dog. Not with ears and crap but those eyes that aimed to please. It was obvious he wanted to be accepted and Meg was treating him like dropped goods: but that was ok with me for now because me and Demy could now reinstate the plan. And now we had all the time in the world to work on it.

MEG'S POV

Stretching, waking, smiling...it all happened with him next to me now. Breathing, eating, sleeping. Laughing, crying, loving...All with William Darcy. He'd moved in...kinda. He'd spent the weekend with me, and it was absolutely...amazing. Waking up to the smell of breakfast and coffee, the paper folded open to the Obits...all just like I liked. Stirring in the middle of the night, to feel a warm body next to me, being able to nuzzle into strength of strong muscled skin and cotton pajamas. Walking in the afternoons, no longer alone on my strolls, hands in my coat pocked, simply admiring the swirls in the air caused by my pointless breathing. Now, I had my arm laced through his, smiling at a inviting face...a face that wanted to marry me.

He hadn't proposed yet, and I felt like I was walking on pins and needles, waiting to wake up with a ring on the pillow beside me, or after a walk, for him to come up with the world's most perfect speech, and propose. And after all that part of me felt..._excited. _Almost eager and anxious. Like...like I _wanted _it. I couldn't deny that coming home to Darcy every day wouldn't be a good thing. I wouldn't oppose it. I couldn't love him as much as I should, but I could try. A life together, turning into a love. And maybe...that love forming a child. It sounded great.

But part of me knew it couldn't fill the void that _he _left. The he I would have to smile at everyday, and honestly, couldn't help but smile at, even though I'd broken his heart. Even though the thought of him broke my own. Would I still give him that smile as I walked down the isle to meet my husband? When I told him I was pregnant with another man's child? Would he be able to smile back? I didn't know. And I had never been more afraid from losing him.

I stretched in the morning to my phone buzzing, around seven. I was surprised my interal clock had let me sleep this long. Darcy sighed as he stirred, his strong arms wrapped around my waist. I could smell soap and cotton on him, like fresh laundry, and a clean bathroom. Like a shower, or a bubble bath. A bubble bath with Darcy. I smiled wide.

Darcy and I hadn't slept together as in...well, I'm still a virgin. I didn't even kiss Darcy that often. I wanted too. Desperately. I almost wished he'd propose already and get it over with...the only problem? I had no idea in hell what my answer would be.

"Good morning, Miss Giry," he sighed, touching my hair gingerly, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Good morning," I crooned back, curling into him. He laughed gently.

"I do believe we have to wake, dear," he replied, pulling up my phone. "Duty calls."

He placed it in my palm, and the bright screen blinded me. Penny had texted me.

B here by 8 babe & any news?

I groaned, happily replying, No. I'll tell you when it all goes down in excruciating detail.

I was sent a sideways smiley face. I guess she was happy...or something. I had technology.

"I need to shower," I groaned, sitting up. Darcy smiled.

"I'll make breakfast, then," he said, popping out of bed, and helping me up. He smoothed the sheets into perfect formation in less than a minute. Mr. Mom. I could appreciate that.

I trapped him close to me before he could walk away, burying my head into his chest. His lips traced up my collar bone, until he found my ear.

"One day, Miss Giry, we must find the time to shower together."

My stomach churned. My lack of response must've scared him, because he pulled back to look at me.

"I haven't overstepped any boundaries, have I, Miss Giry?"

I smiled wide, letting my fingers lace in his hair. "...I...no," I said, smiling. "I just...is this...a good time? I mean...William, are you going to stick this out for the long run?"

His expression got deep, emotion boring into my soul through his eyes, one of the only ways I got glimpses into his emotions. "I want to make myself very clear that I am, Megara," he whispered, almost emotional. I smiled.

"I need to take that shower, I can't be late," I mumbled quietly.

"Of course," was his only reply, planting a kiss in my hair, before leaving to the kitchen.

Was it me, or did everyone stop talking once I entered the conference room?

Demy giggled at me, half madness in her eyes. She asked me to forgive her, her meds were making her a little loopy. I knew how that felt.

"News?" JJ asked when we got on the plane. My eyes blazed.

"Great balls of fire, Jennifer Jareu! If anything happens, you know you shall all hear immediately! Do you see a ring?" I growled.

"If he proposes, why should we see a ring?" she mumbled.

"I don't know when it became anyone's business whether my answer was yes or no," I growled, turning through pages in the file. Demy glanced uneasily between us, as Sophia fluffed her honey hair. It took everything I had not to pull the trigger on my glock just to piss people off.

"What does that mean?" Nessa asked. "It is our business whether Prince Stick-up-His-Ass marries you or not, isn't it?"

My nostrils flared. "_Excuse me?_" I asked. I wasn't mad at Nessa, but that comment was rude. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Did it ever occure to you that I may actually _like _him?" the plane when silent. "Maybe I like Darcy, and maybe, I wouldn't mind marrying him."

Nessa stared. "Why?" she asked.

"...Darcy's not a bad guy," I said, rising to walk up and down, to pace the room. "I mean, we are compatible. It makes sense we'd be together. He'd be a devoted husband and great father-"

Did Spencer flinch?

"and...well, I can't say I'd mind coming home to him every day."

"If he lets you keep your job," Demy mused. I stopped.

"Hadn't thought this all the way through, huh?" Nessa asked.

"It isn't any of his business whether I stay or not, and he knows that," I said, trying to convince myself as much as the others.

"...Are you going to say yes?" Nessa asked. I look at the ground, before sadly replying I had no idea.

Arriving at the station, it amazed me how men stopped dead at the sight of a ring on your finger. They'd start to flirt, but then it ended with a glance at the promise rock on my index finger. And of course, my beloved boyfriend (fiance?) had sent me flowers while I was across the country. Never stops to amaze me. The BAU already smelled of roses and bleeding hearts (appropriate?), and now I was womaning-up some musty man space of this texas police station.

"How many bodies, again?" asked a tall, dark-haired boy coming up to me. His eyes were a silver blue, and his smile was sweet, but I read it as one thing:cocky. This kid thought he could wrap me around his little finger, I saw it in his eyes. I smiled sweetly.

"Two," I replied. "Tina Reeves and Joshua Black. Both found in high-trafic areas, Tina in the park and Joshua on the highway side."

"And no security evidence?"

I batted my lashes. "If that was the case, do you think we'd be here, pretty boy?" I asked, tugging gently at the boy's tie. I would miss this, once I got married.

Whoa.

Er, if I got married.

Spencer's head jerked at my use of his nickname. I smiled just behind the boy at him, but the boy couldn't tell.

"What's your name, cowboy?" I asked. The boy smiled, like he'd never seen a woman before. The kid had to be fresh out of college, or maybe an intern. He almost looked younger than me.

"Jackson White, ma'am," he said, beaming. A Texas accent poured through, and I wanted to burn my brains out with amonia, but resisted. I guessed my accent was probably equally annoying.

"Jackson White..." I purred, a cross between Marilyn Monroe and...well, me. Hard to do Marilyn with a French accent, but I'd mastered that hybrid long ago. The boy swallowed. Now who had who wrapped around their little finger? I smirked, daring so much as to run my pale hands down his chest. He was paralyzed.

"Meg," Nessa said shortly, and I smiled, skipping away. She frowned at me.

"You really need to stop doing that," she said curtly. I pouted.

"Mais Nessa!" I pleaded. "Vous savez combien il est amusant! Qui sait combien de temps je vais devoir le faire ..."

Regardless of the speech she didn't understand, she glared.

I looked at my feet, hanging them aimlessly of the desk, swinging them back and forth, then over at the boy, still stunned.

"Poor thing," I crooned. "He still didn't get the whole details of the case..." I looked at Nessa with big puppy dog eyes. She never looked up.

"You have five minutes," she said.

"Oui! Victoire!" I cried, hopping off the desk and calling: "Voici, je viens, ma chérie!"

"...So...they were hanged?" he asked me. I nodded sadly, serious this time.

"That's what the labs say, anyway. And that's all we know."

"...Guy must be a psycho."

I shrugged. "Everyone does something for a reason. Whatever it is, it will never make taking a life right," I growled. "...Nothing..."

_"Pick it up." _

_I blinked, and took it gingerly between my forefinger and thumb, holding it as far from me as possible. Morgan laughed at me, and I looked up with blue honest eyes at him. What was so funny? _

_"Why do I hafta use a gun?" _

_"Have to," Reid corrected. "No more television," he commanded. I nodded. I was only watching for better language skills, but if it was teaching me poorly, I was glad to be rid of the crap. _

_"Because," Morgan said, coming behind me level the gun. I shrunk into him, as far from the weapon as possible. _

_"I don't like it," I responded, wiggling out of the strong man's arms. He sighed. We'd been at this for hours. "I feel dirty. Why do I need one?" _

_"To protect yourself," he said matter-of-factly, put the destroyer back into my hands. "and others." _

_"...So kill someone, to save others?" I asked. He nodded. _

_"...That's not right," I said. "Even if you do save thousands of lives, by taking one. You are still a murderer. And murder is wrong. It doesn't make you any different from the monster taking the lives," I said, shrinking into a corner of the small room, tosing the gun. "Murder is murder. Your taking away God's creature. A mother's son. A child's father. Someone has loved them, because no one goes unloved. Everyone dies for a reason, and no one should be killed. Ever. Lives are lives, and we protect lives, and we don't protect by taking them." _

_I looked at the boys, who I realized I'd hurt. I knew they'd both taken lives before, blood on their hands. Maybe they weren't proud of that. I didn't care, I swore I'd never have to have some innocent girl tell me this, and make me look like them. _

_"I'm never going to take a life," I swore. "Ever." _

DEMY'S POV

Meg never ceased to amaze me. I mean, she was here _flirting _while she already basically had a fiancée, _and _another guy who was in love with her. Not to mention we had a case to work on, so flirting was a bit of a waste of time. I didn't care if she was stressed out about the Darcy thing, she was giving me a headache. I reached into my satchel and grabbed a Tylenol tablet, then slipped it into my mouth.

Jackson was practically drooling over Meg as she rambled on in French, which pretty much no one understood. I zoned out until she started speaking in English again.

"Everyone does something for a reason. Whatever it is, it will never make taking a life right," she growled. "...Nothing..."

I tilted my head at Meg, who was staring a bit morosely at the floor. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, then I saw Jackson's eyes widen at me.

"Oh, you're a girl?" he exclaimed.

"What?" I snapped. I saw Nessa's jaw drop, and Meg's eyebrows rose.

"I mean, I only just glanced at you a minute ago," he stated. "I wasn't really payin' atte-"

"Whatever." I may not have been wearing makeup, and my jacket was a bit baggy, but did I really look like a guy?! I grabbed my grey knit hat from my bag and pulled it on, then crossed my arms-or tried to, but then just settled on putting my hand on my hip.

"Now, miss, I didn't mean nothin' by it!" Jackson apologized.

I left the room without a word, pulling my hat further down on my forehead. If he had thought I looked like a boy, he didn't have to say anything! And it wasn't my fault I looked like this! I had scars all over my face, and extremely short hair, both things which were not my doing. And I wasn't that great at applying makeup with my left hand, so I just decided not to do it. And I was just extremely pissed off anyway, so this wasn't helping!

"Woah!" Reid said as I bumped into him, making him drop whatever papers he was holding.

"Sorry," I said half-heartedly, continuing walking.

He quickly picked up the papers and came after me. "Something the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's stupid," I sighed, stopping and turning to him. "I'm just not in a good mood."

"Oh. Well," he mumbled. "Anything I could help with?"

"Yeah," I scoffed, glaring at the floor. "If you can pry Meg off of that little hick, it'd be just great."

His brow furrowed.

Well, _that _probably didn't help his self esteem.

"That little country boy is just all over her," I said, trying to make it sound more like Jackson was the bad guy instead of Meg. We still needed to get her and Spencer together, now more than ever.

"I see," he mumbled.

I wanted to just ask him why he hadn't pursued Meg, but that would be a bit out of line. But seriously! I knew he loved her, so he needed to just put his big boy pants on and take control. All he ever did was stand by while Meg was off with some other guy, and I knew it had to hurt him.

And if he wasn't going to put forth the effort to get together with Meg, then Ness and I would have to do it for him. I just wasn't sure I was quite ready to start up Nessa's plan again, though. Last time, it was just really awkward...

"Spencer," I addressed in all seriousness. "Do you-" The door to the room that Meg was in opened. I saw a flash of her blond hair as she turned towards us and I panicked a bit. The next thing I knew, I was pulling on Reid's tie, our lips pressed together. I wondered what Meg would think of this...

MEG'S POV

"I..." I stopped, unable to move. Or breathe. Or think. Reid's wide eyes turned to me, and if possible, got even wider. He pried his mouth off hers, and turned face me, his expression the most vulnerable I had seen.

"Meg..." he breathed my name, a name I once loved to hear spoken, but now it cracked my heart.

"I..." I looked away, eyes stinging. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I leaned against the door for support, burying my head in my chest.

"I..." the tears were coming, I felt it. I looked at the ground, standing tall, but letting my hair cover my face. "I...I'm sorry..." I mumbled,"I...I need to go the hotel," I said. "I...I'll..."

I bolted, turning around, and stomping out.

"Meg?" I heard Nessa ask, and Derek grabbed my arm, but I pushed him away, running out the door. I was sobbing, and screaming. Getting in the SUV, I knew I couldn't drive. Hailing a cab, I told the driver through my hyperventalation where to go. Flopping into the room-that was mine alone-I burst into a horrible fit, worse than the one I had been in.

Dem...and Spence? No...no...they couldn't be...Suddenly, I remembered that day Darcy came on our last case, and how Demy had drapped herself over his arm, even for a few seconds. I knew she liked him, but...

_"Ah!" _My breath hitched, and my hands flew to my chest. Was my heart...physically breaking? God, it _hurt..._so _bad..._

My tears were staining my shirt as they flowed down my neck, onto my chest.

Even if I knew they were together, would it hurt as much as seeing what happened? Seeing her...her hands grip at his tie...

I felt another rip, and I moaned, holding my heart again.

_"Kill me..." _I begged. "_Tuez-moi ... me sauver de moi-même ... je ne suis pas bon ... pas bon pour personne. Il n'ya pas de mots pour décrire ... ma grande horreur, le dégoût de soi, et la misère ... s'il ya un Dieu," _I pleadded,"then kill me..."

No one heard my pleas, no one answered them. I was alive and shaking, _dying. _He didn't want me... He'd moved on.

He loved someone else, when I still loved him.

I loved him.

I stared at the ground, realizing that I _did _love him...but I could never let him know...It was for his well-being.

And for his well being, I would leave him alone.

For his well being, I would forget this life.

For him, I'd sell myself in marriage to a man I didn't love.

Because I loved Reid, I would marry Darcy. To protect him.

_Lips on lips, hand on a tie, eyes wide, afraid, accepting. _

I would marry Darcy, to protect them both.

NESSA'S POV

I walked into the cramped office and looked around it. I loved the first sight of a new office. My eyes caught on a petite blond women and a lean man. She was giggling and acting like a teenager in lust. I shook my head and continued my view. I saw Demy shaking her head on the otherside of the room. I looked back at the couple and noticed something new. It was Meg. She was hitting on another man! Hadn't that been whats gotten her in so much trouble? I sighed and found a desk to work at. Dad set my laptop down and booted it for me. I walked over to Meg and stared at her.

"Meg..."

She skipped off and lectured me in French. I tuned her out and stared Jackson down. He looked back at me and I glared harder. He looked unnerved and he turned away. I sat down at my desk and Meg sat on top of it.

Poor thing," she crooned. "He still didn't get the whole details of the case..."

I knew the look she would give me so I didn't look up.

"You have five minutes," I said.

Then Meg hopes off my desk and calls to him. She starts talking about the case and I tune her out. I start to stare at the ceiling to give me something to do.

A couple of minutes later and I look up. Demy walked over to Meg and started speaking with her. I noticed Jacksons confused expression and he spoke up.

"Oh, your a girl?"

I stared at him like he was the biggest idiot ever and Meg just looked at him. I watched Demy stomp off and I saw her bump into Reid. He dropped all of hi papers and quickly gathered them. He followed her muttering something. I quietly stared at my computer and resumed my game of chess.

5 minutes later

I sat back as a email popped up. It was from dad saying a new lead had come up and he wanted us to call some limks he had.

"Hey Meg, can you get Reid and Demy?"

She nodded and walked off.

I sat there staring aimlessly at my laptop. Beth had called this morning and me and dad talked with her. She had a Ob/Gyn appointment this morning to check on the baby and they decicided she was five monthes along. She and dad had made the choice to not find out the gender till it was born. The nursery was getting set up. The carpet and walls refurbished and filled with furniture. Then the rest of the house was getting babyproofed.

I let my mind wonder to thoughts of Meg and Darcy. Was she that in love with him? Could I really come between them if that was what she wanted? Would I do it? Wouldn't I? Was Reid ever going to speak his mind? What did he feel about all of this?

Urggggghhhhhhhhhh. This was why I couldnt think for too long on these topics. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes for a second. I heard stomping and looked up. Meg was pounding through the office and she was headed for the exit.

"Meg!"

She continued forward and I could see liquid pooling in her eyes. I watched as Derek grabbed her and she shoved him off. Her tears flew and screams filled the air. The team watched her hysterics as she stormed out. I turned towards the team and stared at them. They looked at the door like an alien had stormed through.

"What happened?"

"As if we know!"

Alex stared down at me and I stared up at her. I stomped off towards the breakroom to she what Meg had run from.

I turned the corner and looked into the room. Demy was standing a few inches from Reid and he looked shellshocked. Demy turned towards me and her face was filled with anguish.

DEMY'S POV

"Meg..." I whispered in disbelief. I had only expected her to be angry, maybe confront me, but not just run off like... Like...

I turned to Reid, my anguish turning to anger, then swiftly slapped him across the face.

"What was that!?" he shouted. "I don't believe _I'm _the one at fault here!"

I punched him in the arm, but not very hard, considering the left isn't my dominant arm. "You idiot!" I screeched. "I didn't think someone with a 187 IQ could possibly be this freaking _stupid! _"

"I don't know what you're referring to, Nom," he grumbled.

"Yes you do! You know perfectly well!" I growled, pointing a finger in his face.

"May I ask _what, _exactly?"

"How can you always just- just stand there like that when Meg is with another guy!?" I screamed. "I know it makes you die a little inside every time Meg talks about Darcy, yet you won't even be enough of a man to _try _to win Meg over! Trust, me, it wouldn't take much!"

He just stood there in shock.

"She would be yours in a heartbeat if you would ever show more interest in her than just staring from the corner if the room!" Ness joined in. "Just get your balls out of your schizophrenic mother's purse and make a freaking move already!"

"Um..." he mumbled, a bit weirded out. "It's not that easy..."

"Maybe not, but you could make it a lot freaking easier." I glared into his eyes, yanking his tie a bit so he would be at my eye level. "Go. Now."

"Is this what you've been trying to do?" Spencer asked. "All of the flirting?"

"Absolutely. Ness thought that this would be the best way to get you two together."

"How exactly does that work...? I mean... Then why did you kiss me? What was the purpose of that?" he asked.

I smirked. "Let's just say it was a little incentive for everyone."

"Wha..?"

"It got things moving, didn't it?" Nessa said, grinning.

Reid stood up straight and brushed his hair back nervously. "I'm not sure about..."

"Just go," I commanded, shoving him in the direction Meg had gone. "Show her you're a better man than Darcy could ever be!"

He stared at me for a moment, then almost imperceptibly nodded and ran off.

I smiled in his direction as he left, then turned back to Ness, fistpumping. "Alright!" I laughed gleefully. "This is great!"

Nessa was grinning from ear to ear. "Finally! He's not being such a stupid jackass anymore!" she cheered.

I giggled and turned back where Reid had left, my smile fading. "I hope this works... What if she doesn't-"

"She will!" Ness assured.

"Maybe."

"That would be a wonderful thing to happen for Christmas. Meg and Spencer and a partridge in a pear tree," she sighed happily.

"I'm more worried about the golden rings..." I mumbled, thinking about Darcy's proposal. She wouldn't say yes to Darcy if Reid spilled his guts, would she?

MEG'S POV

I was glad my bedsheets were black. The tears that were falling, turned black as they ran down my face and neck, turning before my breasts to run down my arms. As I was laying on my back, they fell down on the sheets, into the darkness, and disappeared. I didn't have to look at them. And with each evil thought, as it fell from my eyes, soon dissipated into the soft linen. And it was gone. I sat up, telling myself I didn't have any tears left to waste. So what if he...if he and Dem...

He was happy, right? And that's all that matters, right?

Besides, I'll be married soon, and have my own little kids...maybe, Dem and Spence's kids could be friends and...

My heart snapped again, and I gasped, leaning against the wall.

I crawled off to the terrace, determined to freeze myself in the cold December air. What was today? The 18? Wow...Christmas. My first alone. I wouldn't have Emily beside me, nor would my feet be pounding against the stage, and my only indicator of what the day was would be my complaining peers.

_"Meg...Meg..." _

_A hand gingerly touched my shoulder, and I rolled over to face Emily, who was smiling hugely at me. _

_"Morning, Emily," I sighed, rubbing my sleepy eyes. _

_"Merry Christmas, baby." _

_I looked up again, at Emily's smile. Christmas? _

_"...Christmas?" I reiterated. She nodded. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"...I...I've never celebrated Christmas," I told her. Emily frowned. _

_"Well then, get out of bed. I have something for you." _

_Emily lead me out of bed. We'd just gotten in last night, after she had been working a case. She didn't leave me alone then, since I was only a little 14 year old girl with limited English. _

_I walked into the living room of our small apartment, and gasped. Emily must've stayed up all night as the room was graced with a tall pine tree, covered in shining orbs and strings of lights. The banisters also held the the strands of light, and garlands were strone about the hall. Under the tree were wrapped boxes, with little bows, like packages. Presents? Yes, the girls in the opera house, after seventeen hours of dancing, would come home to the doromitories, to find packages from afar, from their parents on their beds. I never recieved a package on those nights, nor a word from my mother, nor my father. Alone, as always. _

_"...Emily..." I breathed. "It's...beautiful." _

_"I'm glad you think so," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. Another one reached out in front of me, a little red box with a silver bow. "This is for you," she said. I took it in my hands, and stared. A gift? For me? For a long time, I didn't move. Didn't say a word. Emily laughed._

_"Open it," she sighed with a smile. I didn't. _

_Instead, I turned, and wrapped myself into Emily's arms. _

_"Oh," she said, before hugging me gingerly back. _

_"Thank you," I whispered. It was the only thing I was able to say, and maybe one of the last times I shed happy tears. _

I got a red dress from Emily that night, with a black belt and white trim, like a Santa dress, except it came to my knees. Even then, Emily knew me so well.

I remembered the way she had whispered my name...

"Meg."

I screamed, and quickly fumbled for my glock. _That _had not been in my head, nor was it Emily's voice. As I spun, gun aimed, I found Spencer standing there behind me, hands raised.

"Meg..." he said again.

"How did you..." I asked, leaning against the railing. He walked towards me a little ways, hands gently taking my shoulders, leading me towards the terace chairs.

"I picked the lock," he said, smiling sadly. "Elle showed me how a long time ago. I didn't think I'd ever need to..."

"You didn't," I said. "It's called knocking."

"...Right," he said, smiling. I smiled back, I couldn't help it. I was a slave to those eyes the first time I saw them. My heart fluttered in my chest, just like it always did as he grasped my hands. I remembered every time I spent with him when I was young, every color and touch, all new and foreign to me. It was always so easy to be with him, because he seemed so alone, just like me. Every promise, it just, felt right to be with him, right here. We just locked eyes for a few moments, and I thought of how we could make this moment freeze. How every time I watched a misfortune befall to him, how I died inside. I loved him. I knew that now. And I knew he loved me.

"...Can we talk?" he whispered.

I looked down, cheeks crimson. "Of course," I replied. He was on his knees at my feet, hands grasping mine.

"...Are you going to marry him," he asked. Outright. I looked up, and was shocked. Those soft eyes were hard. Strong and afraid before me. I wasn't going to lie to those eyes.

"Yes," I replied. He looked away, but I brought his eyes back to me. "Don't do that. Why did you come?"

"...I...I want you to know all your options," he replied softly. He was so out of character right now, it was scary. Hadn't just kissed one of my best friends?

"What about Demy?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'll explain later," he promised, smirking.

"...Spencer," I said, slinking from my chair, to my knees in front of him. "I know what my options are, believe me. I'm Meg Giry, if I want something, I'll take it," I supplied, beaming coyly at him, but quickly let it drop. "I'm going to marry Darcy, but I don't love him. Every kiss will be a lie. Every touch because it's always will be _you. _I'll always love you. It will be you I'll want when I walk down the isle, and when I die. It'll be you I want when I have my first child and you I'll want on my wedding night...but I'm no good for you," I told him. "And if you're as smart as I know you are, you'll stay away from me. Because I'll be gone soon enough, and it's for the best that you forget about me. Everyone's lives would be so much better without me," I said, still smiling.

"Meg, don't-" but his vulnerable expression died as my phone went off.

"What!" I screamed into the reciever.

"Gosh, Meg, you okay?"

It was Derek.

"Yes, I'm fine," I growled curtly. "What do you want?"

"Hotch has some ideas. We need you back to the station. And uh, if Reid is..."

"He's not, I'll call him," I lied, pinching the bridge of my nose, closing the phone.

"What ever we are doing has to wait," I told him rising. "They need us at the station."

NESSA'S POV

I sat in the back of the breakroom waiting for Meg and Reid to come back to the office. I hoped they had resolved some of the issues they had with each other.

Our plan hadn't gone quite as smoothly as we anticipated. We had to yell at Reid before he would go after her. And then Dad had to cut their time with each other short. But dad thought they had found the killer and we needed to get moving as soon as they got here.

I leaned back in the rolling chair and looked at the Christmas decorations that were on every surface. Another Christmas with dad and Jack. I remember that first...unique holiday.

_" I was still getting used to sleeping on a bed again and it felt pleasent after the concrete floor of my cage and the alleys before that._

_I was finally finding the blessed land of sleep when my door slammed open. _

_I heard tiny footfalls and felt a body hit my bed. A cold body climbed under the covers with me and curled into my back. Little cold feet burrowed into my knees and a little head layed between my shoulder blades._

_"Nessa! Come down stairs! Santa came! He came! And the living room is full!"_

_We lived in a smaller apartment then and we didnt have room for many decorations. But dad had made sure to get a tree and he found a spot on the wall to hang stockings._

_I laughed and Jack crawled over me. His eyes stared into mine with he upmost of seriousness._

_"Come on. Daddy says we can't open presents without you. And I want to see what Santa brought!"_

_By the time his speech was over his voice was heavy with excitement._

_He was a cute boy and I was gradually getting used to having a small child in the house. In a way he was what I imagined Shell would be like. But for now I had a smallhand pulling me up. Or trying I should say. He didnt have much strength so I was barely lifted off the mattress._

_"DADDY COME HELP ME GET NESSA UP!"_

_His little voice filled the apartment and I heard heavy footfalls echo down the hall._

_Dad's head popped around the doorframe and he stared at me perplexed._

_"He didnt wake you up did he?"_

_I shook my head no and he laughed._

_"Okay buddy I'll need you to move then."_

_Dad scooped me up and set me on my feet gently. He placed a steadying hand on my shoulder and Jack grabbed my leg._

_We walked down to the kitchen and dad helped me into a seat. We finished dads pancakes and Jack started bouncing in his seat._

_"Hey bud. Why don't you sort presents while I clean up."_

_Jack scurried off and I staggered into the living room._

_Jack was right. It was full with presents. They covored underneath the tree and on the coffee table._

_It was magnifecent._

_My Christmases at home were pathetic. Once my mom died, Frex lost interest in me and I was forgotten. He forgot about everything. Christmas, our birthdays,or any other significant thing in his life. _

_Jack bounced around sorting presents and he walked back to me._

_"Here are yours Nessie."_

_I grinned at him and he walked back to his own stack. Dad entered and sat in his chair._

_He grinned sheepishly at me and moved over by me. He had Jack open a couple and while he was distracted opened my first._

_Inside was...packs of underwear. And not just any underwear but those lacy things that sluts wore. I leaned as far from the box as possible and he mumbled._

_"Damn Garcia! Why I let her pick gifts I know not."_

_He smacked his forehead and I just stared. At least dad hadn't bought these. But now I needed to kill Garcia. The next presents were the same and they consisted of bras and...other things I didnt need let alone want._

_Dad gathered them all and dumped them in the trash. He grabbed a smaller present and sat back beside me._

_"I thought something like this might happen so I got you a gift that I picked. He opened it and showed it to me. _

_He got me a silver locket with a picture of me and Jack inside and a picture of Dad and me inside._

_It made up for the embarrassment of Garcias presents and it was a sweet gift._

_Dad had pulled me against him and we sat there hugging for what felt like hours. It was a truly sweet memory._

I snapped back to the presennt as I heard Meg and Reid enter the main room. They conversed with the team and I listened to the joke Derek made about them.

I stood up and strode back into the main room. I spotted Meg and Demy standing over in a corner.

"...I didnt mean to hurt you..."

"Ok...not angry...you...him...don't know..."

I caught snippets of what they said and they embraced at the end.

I walked out to the SUV and we got ready to leave.

DEMY'S POV

I sat next to Nessa in the SUV, staring out the window. Hopefully Hotch was right about finding the killer. I wanted to get this case over with. And get out of this flipping state.

I was glad that Meg wasn't too angry with me, and that she had at least talked to Spencer. See? All Spence needed was a nudge forward. Okay, more like a push. Okay, the man needed a freaking kick! But still, maybe Meg would finally come to her senses too. She could make this a much better Christmas for everyone if she would just give up on Darcy for good. Well, it wouldn't really be a good Christmas for Darcy, but I don't really give a crap about him.

Christmas. How I hated the holiday. Not that I had ever had a traditional Christmas, so I guess I don't really know what it's actually like. When I was little, I would always be so excited, but Mom and Dad would just say, "Shut the hell up, you stupid kid." I got used to staying in my room most of the time. When I got older, Christmas was just considered as a good time to get high. After that, I would just hang out with Cissnei, but eventually, even that tradition ceased, leaving me alone in my apartment. I can't remember one Christmas that would be considered normal by anyone's standards.

We pulled up at some hotel on the edge of town. I trusted Hotchner's conclusion as to where the killer was, but I had no freaking idea how he decided on this place.

We got out of the SUV, Hotch, Meg, Ness, Reid, and I, and approached the entrance.

"Alright," Hotch said, gripping his gun. "Meg and I will go in. You three stay out here and make sure the killer doesn't escape the building."

"And what exactly is your reasoning in deciding who goes in or stays out?" I ask, feeling slightly offended, and a bit curious as to why Meg was accompanying him. Reid would probably be a better choice.

"I need someone who knows how to use a gun out here-"

"Hey!" Meg, Ness, and I shouted in unison.

"I just need Reid to keep you two safe-"

"I can use a gun!" I defended.

Ness slightly rolled her eyes. "And if you fire it, it'll come back and hit you right in the face. You kind of need two arms, hon."

I stomped my foot like a child having a temper tantrum. "Fine," I said bitterly, tossing Meg my gun. "Have fun."

She held it in her hand, wide eyed. She didn't come out of her little trance until Hotch put his hand on her shoulder and said "Let's go." Nodding gingerly, she followed him into the hotel, holding the gun in her right hand.

"I can't freaking believe this!" I screeched as soon as they had entered the building. "I feel so useless! Does he think I'm a kid? Does he think I need _Reid _to babysit me?" I glared at the pavement of the parking lot.

"Well, your attitude towards me sure has changed in the past couple hours," Reid teased.

"I don't want to hear it!"

We stood out there for a few minutes, I bored out of my mind and fuming, Reid watching the door as if it would burst open any second, and Ness teasing me.

"He's not in here," I heard Hotch through my earpiece.

"Well, we haven't seen him," I replied, followed by Reid reiterating basically the same thing to Hotchner.

"Hm. Maybe he's just not-" A high pitched scream cut Hotch off. Meg. Followed by a gunshot.

"Meg!" Spencer, Ness, and I all shouted.

We shot into the hotel as fast as possible.

MEG'S POV

"Meg."

I spun on my heels, turning quickly, as Hotch's voice brought me out of my trance.

"You take the right and I'll take the left," he said. I nodded gingerly, the gun still in my hand. Demy's gun wasn't my glock, which was at the hotel under my pillow. I didn't go into the field often. I really, _really _didn't like guns.

I stalked into each room, spinning every so often to check every space. There could be a very scary man in here, who wouldn't take too kindly to a gun-waving, 95 pound, blonde intruding on his space.

I came into the last room, which was shaped like a half-circle. The whole curve of the wall were glass windows, showing us the dark-clouded outside of Texas.

I lowered my gun. "All clear," I told my walkie-talkie, and sighed. "No where to hide in here..." I mumbled.

I am the biggest dumb ass ever.

I felt the hands cover my mouth, and they were rough, dirty hands. I immediately shrank into a ball, luckly landing me out of his grip as I screamed bloody murder, and fired a shot. It missed him completely as I turned and slumped against the left wall, the windows in front of me, but he was eclipsing them. He was tall, and dark, and _very _handsome. A little scruffy. Very scary. Aren't they all?

"'Ey, Blondie," he said. My gun was high aimed, as he was stalking towards me. I was pressed into the wall as far as I would go, and I was afraid. He just kept coming toward me, that eerie smirk in place.

"Wat's ya name?" he asked me.

My mouth felt like cotton. "I am SSA Megara Jules Giry Prentiss of the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI and you, sir, are under arrest..."

I sputtered out the last words, shaking. The name shook his head at me.

"Naw," he supplied. "I don't think so."

Just as he lunged, I did what my reflex was.

I pulled the trigger.

Blood splashed onto my face, the hot, sticky liquid coating me and my dress. I gasped, as I sunk down the wall, and the man's body fell before me. I noted that he had not only been eclipsing the windows, but also a lanky, emotional Dr. Reid, whose gun was still level, his face and hair caked in blood.

"Meg?" he gasped, dropping his gun and running to me. I stood there staring at my hands and he rocked me to his chest. Was he crying? I didn't know.

"Are you okay?" he demanded, tears in his eyes. I just blinked.

"I...I killed a man..."

-NESSA'S POV

I peeled after Demy and Reid. That scream tore at the eardrums and urged you forward.

We split at the entryway and took two different paths. Reid went left and we went right.

I ran behind Demy and suddenly a body hit me from the side. I turned and dad had started pulling us in the direction Reid had went.

We back tracked and Demy entered the room ahead of us. SUddenly her head reappeared and it was pale and queasy looking.

"Blood...everywhere...don't go...squeamish..."

She leaned against the wall and took long breaths. I slipped around her and entered the room.

I expected to find Meg lifeless and cold but what I found shocked me.

She sat with Reid in a pool of blood and her angelic curls were matted with it. It covered her face and stained her clothes. It dropped from her and made her look like an angry goddess of war.

Then Reid looked much the same. His hair was matted with blood and his clothes were soaked in it.

She didn't look nearly as wet as he so I imagined he sat underneath her most of the time.

She sat rocking back and forth and tears carved paths in the blood. Her eyes were nearly as red as the sticky concoction. He sat rocking underneath her and his eyes were just as wet.

They looked like a team against the world.

His gun lay halfway across the room and hers sat in the middle of the pool. The body lay slumped in the floor.

I cringed and stepped over the patches of blood on the floor.

Approaching Meg I didn't know what to do. She looked devastated and I knew it had to do with the kill. She hadn't before and I knew it was eating her up.

She was too innocent to do that course an action by free will alone.

I approached her and knelt down in the pool. It was cool and nasty. I leaned up and placed my head on her shoulder.

Not knowing what else to do I stood up. I quickly backtracked and stood by dad. He yanked me out of the room so they evidence team could clean up. I found Demy leaning against the same wall and she was still taking deep breaths.

I motioned to her and she stumbled over.

"Let's get out of here."

She nodded and appeared quite happy to. We strode out the door and waited by the SUV for Meg and Reid.

DEMY'S POV

I'm not usually that squeamish, but I had been scared senseless when I saw Meg sitting in the pool of blood. It was just...scary. I thought that she was... What if she had been the one who was shot? It made me sick to think about it. The though of our sweet little Meg...gone... I was just glad that she was the shooter. She may not have been happy about killing him, but it was for the best.

She was more than just unhappy though... She was in hysterics. I didn't even know how to console her. I knew she wouldn't accept it if I simply said 'It was self defense,' or 'He would've killed you,' or 'he would've killed more people if you hadn't done it.' There was no good way to talk about this kind of thing.

Meg had her head set on Spencer's lap in the SUV, soaking his pants with her tears. He stroked her hair and whispered calming words, but she was inconsolable.

"Meg... It's okay..." Spencer said softly.

"No... I-I k-killed someone... I killed him..." she staggered between ragged breaths.

Nessa didn't know what to tell her either, just biting her lower lip nervously.

"Meg. It was you or him. Just be thankful it was him," I said firmly, staring out the window, not even daring to look at Meg's anguished face.

We were on a plane, out of this sucky state of Texas. Finally!

Meg was still detached from the world. I didn't know what else to do. I can't say that it's okay to kill people, because it's not, but there are certain circumstances where it's necessary and there's nothing you can do about it. That's just the world we live in. But that's not enough for her. She sees more than the killer. She sees the person, and that can be a dangerous thing, though admirable. I couldn't possibly know what she was feeling, though. I never had much regard for a lot of humans in the first place, much less for criminals, so I was never upset when I had to kill someone. But Meg...she just looked so guilt ridden.

Spencer stayed by Meg at all times, and she didn't turn him away. Was it that she just needed a shoulder to cry on, or could it be that she would finally accept that they needed to be together? One could only hope. But, gosh, they were just too perfect for each other.

I sighed, leaning on my elbow. I looked over at Ness. "So. I take it she doesn't use guns much," I said, feigning astonishment.

Nessa rolled her eyes at me and I smirked, but it quickly faded. "I just don't know how she's going to recover from this."

"Yeah. She's pretty shaken up," I stated. "You ever kill anyone?"

"That would be a no, and I don't plan on it," she replied.

"Nor would I expect you to." I looked back at Meg and exhaled. "I wish I could do something."

"Reid seems to be doing a pretty good job," Nessa said, winking.

"Yeah," I said, my mood taking a bit of a nosedive. "Our plan worked. We made Meg feel absolutely awful, and now there's another reason she feels awful. Wonderful friends we are."

"Well, at least they're together. That's all that matters, right?" We looked back over at Meg. It looked like she had fallen asleep on Reid. I probably would, too, after crying that much. And leaning on such an amazing guy. But don't tell Meg I said that. Or Reid. And especially not Nessa.

"I suppose..." I mumbled, running my hand through my hair. Which reminded me... "Do I really look like a boy?"

"You look fine," Ness replied.

"Like a fine boy?"

"Demy, you look like a girl. Okay?"

"A boyish girl?"

"Demy..." she growled.

"It's the hair, isn't it?" I was kind of just playing at that point.

"Demy, I swear..."

"Is it or isn't it!"

"Demytra Nom, I swear if you don't shut up-"

"Be brutally honest." I stuck my tongue out.

She giggled a little and glanced at my short hair. "Well, maybe once it grows out a little..."

"So I _do _look like a boy? Great. How long do you think it'll take it to grow out?" I asked, frowning at one particular brown lock hanging in my face.

"A while. But in the mean time, we could make you a wig out of my hair."

I slapped my hand to my forehead. "No. Just- just no."

She broke into a fit of laughter.

I smiled briefly, then went over to check on Meg. She was indeed sleeping. I sat next to Spencer and leaned on the armrest of the seat. "How is she?" I asked.

"She's just mentally exhausted over this whole ordeal," he answered. "This isn't something that she's going to get over easily. She has always had this pacifist idealism, so this is weighing heavily on her."

"I see." Her face twitched as if she was having a nightmare. I wanted to wake her up, but who knew if she would even be able to get any sleep for the next few nights? I let her be and went back over to Nessa.

MEG'S POV

Spence asked to drive me home that night, but I said I could drive. I, of course, took the subway, as usual. I came home, hoping to rest, only to see light peaking out from under my door. Sighing, I plugged in the key and found a rather...interesting sight. Maybe delicious was a better word. Darcy was sitting at my counter top, shirtless, with an oversized white towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled hugely at me, and came and wrapped me in a hug, and basically shoved his tongue down my throat.

"Look whose home," he sighed, pulling me tight, warm hands pushing into my shoulder blades.

"Look whose intoxicated," I murmured, spotting the wine glass on the bar. He's naked under this towel...I shuttered. Not that I minded. I'd considered sleeping with Darcy since that day he'd offered it to me. I mean, now he was clean, and even after toweling up at the police station, and hoping on a plane, I still had blood in the roots of my hair.

"Been waiting for you the longest time," he groaned, sitting and pulling me with him. He started unbuttoning my shirt, which I wasn't bothered with. I was going to do it anyway. I had like...half a tank top on. My bare midriff wasn't like, a huge turn on, was it? Unless Darcy was just some weirdo that likes stomachs. I immediately pictured a drunk Darcy mumbling,"Mmmm! Tummy!" and bit back my laughter. I honestly didn't see that coming out of him drunk or sober. I nuzzled into his neck, and sucked at the flesh there, running my tongue sadly along it. I knew he wouldn't mind, Darcy never did. Darcy would probably let me shoot him, if I asked.

Not that I ever wanted to go through that again.

"How was your day?" he asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I mumbled, wrapping my legs around his waist, pushing up his chin and shoved my mouth against his as hard as physically possible. He agreed with a noise in the back of his throat, and when breaking away for air said:

"I'm fine with that," he smiled, a rare occurrence for Darcy. I didn't give any emotional response, unless you counted my tongue driving back into him, which I didn't. Darcy broke away for air, but my singer's lungs didn't give out, and I moved my lips to trail his jaw, down his neck.

"Miss Giry..." he panted. "You aren't perhaps taking me up on my offer, are you?"

I didn't look at him as I said emotionlessly, removing my flats,"And what offer would that be, William?"

I turned my gaze up, locking my eyes on his, knowing their powerful effect. He stared, his body shaking and panting. I was just playing with him. I was tired, and didn't know what I wanted. I just wanted to forget everything, and maybe sleeping with him would take my mind off that. Murder and losing my virginity in one day. Great.

"Meg..." he mumbled, eyes hungry and frightening. "Miss Giry, I do have some concerns." His eyes traveled to my navel, and up to my chest. "Meg...are you a virgin?"

I nodded, removing my tank top, very melancholy. His hands stopped me.

"Meg...it's just that...Meg, you're so small." He blushed, but stared hardly at me. I hadn't thought about it. I couldn't even get the petite tampons in all the way, how the frick was I supposed to...err...

I hadn't thought about it, how much it would hurt. It would hurt. Darcy was right, I only weight about 95 pounds, and Darcy was about 6'1" with a very muscular build. I don't think I could take it.

I finally lowered my arms, and my top with it. "You're right..." I mumbled.

"Meg," he said, bracing his hands on my shoulders,"I do want to try but...Meg, I just...I want to wait. Until you're _positive _you are ready. I...I don't want to hurt you."

I nodded, slipping off his lap, and giving him a parting kiss before departing to my bathroom. I stripped, and stepped right into my freezing shower, letting it numb me back into reality. Despite it all, Darcy was a gentleman. I had given him Satan's greatest temptation: Lust, and he had overcame it with ease. I frowned, looking down at my bust. I normally had flocks of men at my feet, and the one time I ask to lay one, they say no. Frick.

I realized that if Darcy wouldn't be my first time, there was one other option...not that I would ever ask that of him, just because I wanted a lay. I loved him too much. Because I didn't love Darcy, I didn't care what I gave him, because I didn't mean it.

Spencer, I would never be good enough for. Spencer was a man to love, not to lay. It was just...wrong. I loved Spencer, and I'd rather spend a night by the fire with him than in some bed.

_"I want you to know all your options..." _

I was the dumbest girl ever. Regardless, I curled into bed-with a nightgown-that night next to Darcy. We basically slept with a 'DO NOT CROSS' line down the middle of the bed. I woke up, though, and went into the kitchen only to pace up and down. Then I caught sight of the calendar. Christmas? It was freaking Christmas?

_"Hey, Megara." _

_"Huh?" I came out the book I was reading to look up at JJ. _

_"What are you doing for Christmas?" _

_I looked down. "I might visit Em, or head up to NY. I have a friend up there." _

_Lie number one. _

_"Spence?" JJ asked. _

_"Oh, I'll be with my mom in Las Vegas," he said. _

_Lie number two. _

_I remember us passing glances, both of us realizing the lie, and both of us sending a signal through our eyes: I won't tell if you won't. _

I stripped the kitchen bare, and crawled into a nice warm dress, coat and pageboy hat, and grabbed something from the closet. I can't believe I forgot!I stopped to write a note for Darcy, saying I wouldn't be back soon, and not to worry, sparring a kiss for both his forehead, and the letter in red lipstick. I hailed the nearest taxi, and gave him the apartment complex's address, the one place I'd never been.

Picking the lock to his apartment, I felt dirty. This was his place. The place he never allowed anyone. But stepping in, seeing a Christmas tree lit, and a boy sleeping on the couch. I didn't think twice about sitting my things in the kitchen, stripping my coat to be in my nice dress, and curling into his side. He subconsciously wrapped his arms around me, and I quickly fell asleep.

-NESSA'S POV

I flumped into a chair in our living and stared wistfully at the tree.

Meg and Spencer wouldn't be joining us at Rossi's this year. We had a Christmas tradition now of celebrating at his and we tried to keep it up.

I knew that Meg wouldn't visit Emmy and I doubted she had a friend in New York but I could come up with no reason she would skip this year.

And Reid I didn't know why either.

Had we offended them that much?

Demy was coming this year and I had fun finding a gift for her.

It was a locket with a picture of her team and our team. And then a collection of all the FMA novels. She had been addicted when I first met her and I hoped she still was.

I had a gift for Meg but since I wouldn't be seeing her, I buried it in my closet.

It was two tickets to Paris.

I accumulated a bunch of flyer miles and had bought the tickets with them.

I figured if she wanted too she could take Darcy...or hopefully Reid.

I knew she would probably turn them down but the last time she had been in Paris hadn't been pleasent. I wanted to try and make up for that catastrophe.

I heard footsteps behind me and I looked down into Jacks little face.

"Daddy says I can stay in here tonight to watch for Santa!"

He grinned and pulled himself up next to me.

Dad did this every year. We would watch for Santa and dad would come thought the back door.

Jack would chase him out and Dad would hand him the presents. It was very cute.

I smiled and he snuggled into me.

"Sissy, I'm glad your better now. And if Robby tries to get near you Ima punch him!"

He spoke with such conviction in his small voice. We had told him that Robert had hurt me. We hadn't told him what all happened but he knew Robert wasn't supposed to be near me.

I grinned and he grinned back.

"Come on short stuff! Let's watch TV while we watch."

He turned it on and the Christmas Story was on.

I giggled at the bunny pjs. I had loved this movie as a kid and mom had gotten me a pair of these when I was six.

Jack was soon asleep and I watched out the window. Snow was blanketing the yard and it looked beautiful outside.

I sighed and slipped off into slumber...and cliche as it sounded dreams of sugar plum fairies that looked a lot like Meg.

DEMY'S POV

I arrived at Rossi's a little later than expected. Rose had decided to rip the green and red shirt I was planning on wearing to shreds. After had I picked up all the pieces and found something else to wear that was warm and easy to put on using one arm, I was on my way.

MEG'S POV

I felt a finger trace my jaw gently, then a thumb running over my cheek, pausing to drip over my lower lip. The index brushed my eyelashes gingerly, as if not wanting to move them, and the thumb once again took a turn to rub my under eye and lid.

"Mmmm..." I breathed, nuzzling into warmth, and body that was so perfect, yet so foreign still to me. I pressed my face into his neck, humming as I bucked up his chin with my head. He mumbled in my ear incoherent murmurs and promises. Maybe in his sleep, or maybe he was conscious. I myself was still floating in a dreamlike state.

I'm surprised he hadn't questioned my being here. Or maybe he thought he was having a nightmare, or was sent to hell. I wouldn't put it past him. Meanwhile, I had to be dreaming or died and gone to heaven. Had I really did what I thought last night? Packed up and came to sleep next to Spencer for the holidays?

This was Spence, right?

I inhaled, and tingles of electric shock were sent through my body as I breathed in coffee and cotton, old parchment and soap. Spencer. I smiled, and buried myself deeper, to which I heard him make a groan, low in the back of his throat. I noticed then how warm our bodies were, flushed together from our body heats. The tree's lights flickered, sending out a warm view. The sun hadn't risen, and it had to be around four a.m. One of my hands gripped the front of Spencer's tee-shirt, the other was on the back of his neck. Both his neck and my hand had little beads of sweat on them. I ran my finger down the nape, and he shivered. Goodness, I loved him. My legs were twined with his, and I was surprised the ball of us hadn't rolled off the couch.

Ball.

I remembered a story Spencer once told me, when I first came. I'd read about it in France- this story was the inspiration for the musical _My Fair Lady._

_"Greek mythology says that humans were originally born with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves." _

_"And that explains love, doesn't it?" Fourteen-year-old me crooned. He smirked. _

_"Yes," he'd told me,"yes, that was their reasoning behind it." _

_I pursed my lips. "Do you believe it?" _

_"Do you?" _

_"...I don't believe in Zeus, but I do believe that's our purpose on Earth-to fall in love. To live." _

Naivety. I was dripping with it back then. Now I wondered why I bothered to live, but being fourteen again sounded pretty good, especially if my idea of perfect was _this. _This was still perfect, because Spencer was perfect.

Lips brushed across the shell of my ear, sending shock waves down my spine, and out all over my body.

"Sp-Spencer..." I breathed into his neck. He immediately stiffened.

"...You're awake?" he asked. I nodded quietly, fingers grasping and ungrasping his grey tee.

"I...I got here last night," I mumbled, licking my lips to keep them moist. It was too warm, lying here next to Spencer. Of course, I didn't mind. "Er, tomorrow morning. Wait, it's tomorrow, isn't it?" I asked, scratching my head. Spencer's light laugh poured out of him, and it echoed in his chest, shaking my little body that was melted to his.

"It's too early," I pouted, burying myself into his chest. "Don't make fun of me."

I was the smartest blonde I knew, sometimes. Other times, I could be the dumbest for miles around.

A strong hand buried itself in my hair, taking time to unravel tangles, until it traced down my jaw, tipped up my chin. Blue eyes met startling brown, and I was once again locked in their warmth. I could live in those eyes. I knew I could.

"I'm not making fun of you," he promised, smiling shyly and sleepily at me. I returned the lazy grin, and remembered something.

"You must be hungry!" I announced, popping off the couch and into his kitchen. In the glow of the tree, now that my eyes had adjusted, the kitchen was just like everything else in Reid's apartment. Steel greys, beise, the occasional plum or lavender. Browns weren't common, but were there.

"I brought some food for dinner," I said, digging through his fridge until I found the egg cartons. "That is, if you'll let me stay and cook," I whispered, not daring to turn. No response came as I turned on the stove top, placing the pan on top, and cracked the eggs. I started making them scrambled, how I knew he liked them. I sat quiet for a minute, no noise coming but the quiet hum of the gas burner. I jumped as two warm arms wrapped around my waist, and a chin found residence on my shoulder.

"How could I stop you if you wanted to stay?" he whispered in the shell of my ear. My hand flew back to grasp his hair, to hold onto whatever this dream was. I didn't want to wake up next to Darcy, not now, not when I felt this slipping away. To my surprise, I burst into tears.

"Meg?" He asked, alarmed. I shook my head, pushing my hand into his chest to keep him away. But he was smart, and -used my hand as leverage to pull me back to him.

"Meg?" he asked again. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to wake up!" I sobbed. "Don't let me! Please don't!"

"What?" he asked. I started to sink to the floor, but using what little strength he had, drug me to the bar stools at his counter.

"I-I-!" I was sputtering now, and wasn't able to talk. It's a dream, I thought, all a dream. "I-"

Fierce lips cut me off. It was less of a kiss, and more Spencer trying to drill a whole through my face, but none the less, I was stunned and enthralled. It took me a moment as I pressed firmly on his shoulders to get him to break loose.

His lips were blotchy when he pulled away, staring hard, but still smiling. I put my fingers up to my lips, feeling their puffiness. I glanced at my reflection on the stainless steel refrigerator. They were bright red and slightly swollen. Maybe this wasn't a dream...

"Now do you believe this is real?" he whispered quietly. I nodded slowly, then turned my attention back to Spencer's breakfast.

I'd fed him, and then proceeded to start on Christmas Dinner. I'd raided my pantry for it last night, and I hoped I'd grabbed everything.

"This is your first Christmas alone, isn't it?" I heard behind me. I paused as I was pulling a pan from the drawer.

"Yes," I mumbled quietly. "You spend every Christmas alone, don't you? You never visit your mother."

"...Yes," was heard behind me. I nodded.

"I'd like to meet her," I told him. He sighed. "Spencer, I've tried twice! Every time we have a case in Las Vegas you never let me go see her!"

We'd had two cases in the last year. Each time, I'd tried to sneak off to meet Diana Reid, but to no avail. Spencer watched me the whole time, never letting me go see her. The team didn't know about it, but I wanted to meet this woman, and thank her for giving him. Especially now that he's all I've got.

"Meg, please understand-"

"I don't care if you think she's weird!" I screamed, turning on a heel,"Or if you thinking meeting her will change my opinion of you, because it won't! I want to meet the woman that raised you and made this amazing man I have now," I said, smiling. "And if I have to go behind your back to thank her, one day, I will."

Spencer's face softened, then flushed red. "I'm only worried about one thing now..." he mumbled.

"What's that?" I sighed impatiently.

"...I wrote her about you. I don't think my description did you justice, and she'll notice."

I smirked, my hands falling off my hips as I playfully smacked him.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked after a few minutes. I was stirring a pot on the stove when he came up behind me. It was around noon now, and Spencer was eating a sandwich. I shook my head.

"Not really," I replied honestly.

He pursed his lips, looking ever so adorable.

"You want something to drink?" he said, rising to his cabinet, pulling out bottles. "I have red wine-wait, you're nineteen, you don't want-"

While he was flustered, trying to put away the alcohol, I'd uncorked the red wine, tipped back the bottle, and swallowed probably the contents of the neck of it. Spencer stared. I tried to beam at him, but quickly turned away from him, sputtering.

"Yuck!" I growled, wiping my mouth and going for water. "How do you drink that?"

"Meg!" he yelped, coming to my side to steady me. "How much did you-" he stared at the drink. "You drank the whole neck!"

"Sorry?" I said.

"No, it's fine, just...Meg, you're so small, it won't take much to get you drunk. I'd say about four or three beers...you're probably just buzzed..." he mumbled, dragging me through the halls.

"The cooking..." I told him, trying to get away, insisting I was fine. I was fine. Just a little...clumsier.

"I can cook. I've lived on my own since I was...well, I've been independent for a while."

I nodded. He lead me into a room, and sat me on the bed.

His bed?

I grasped the sheets as he undid the top few buttons on my dress, so I wouldn't choke or anything. Not that I minded. I held his hands, and pulled him forward next to me, smiling huge.

"Yep, you're pretty buzzed..." he mumbled, eyes creased with worry.

"Is this you're bed?" I whispered. He nodded.

I took that in, pursing my lips. I leaned over to kiss him, but he stopped me.

"Just lay down for a few minutes, just a half hour, okay? Just...get some rest."

I pouted. "Come stay with me," I whispered to him, tugging on his shirt. He smiled sadly.

"I'll go take the food off the stove, and I'll be back," he promised.

I sat in his bed for what felt like an eternity. My dress suddenly felt too small and too itchy and very, very hot. I wanted Spencer next to me again, to kiss me like he did in the kitchen, to hold me like he did when I woke up. I wanted everything about Spencer, and I pray he wanted me. I undid more buttons, and soon shucked off my dress, just wearing a tank and boy-shorts in Spencer's bed. I didn't think he would mind. I'm sure he'd seen me in less.

Scratch that, I know he had.

I curled into the sheets with my hands between my thighs to keep myself warm. Spencer's bed was very soft, but felt too big and cold without him next to me. I was starting to doze when I heard the door creak open and closed again. The bed sunk with the weight of another body, and I curled into it, immediately finding soft lips waiting for me, and greedy hands.

My heart flew in my chest, beating much too fast. I held Spencer much too fiercely and tighter than I should. I need to know he was real, and I think he was doing a damn good job proving it. He broke away from our kiss, and I stared.

"Meg? Can we talk?"

I groaned, kissing him lightly again, then giving him my attention.

"It's about yesterday-"

I froze.

"The plane ride?" I said nonchalantly. "I never thanked you for that, I'm sorry. I'm really glad you held me like that..."

"Meg-"

"Thank you," I begged him not to say it.

"Meg, I'm talking about the shooting."

I looked down. "Why?" I whispered.

"You...you know how the blood shot on both our faces?" he said. I nodded slowly, letting a huge sob shake my chest.

"Meg...I fired my gun too."

I didn't look up.

"There's no way to tell who shot him first," he said. "Meg, I could've killed him-"

"It doesn't matter whether or not I killed him or not," I said. "I shot with intention to kill. And it makes me just as bad. I swore coming into this job I wasn't going to murder anyone. And I broke that promise."

He didn't say a word, but sadly and reassuringly shoved his lips back onto mine. I took the kiss quietly before curling into his side. We didn't move from that position until the sun rose again on December 26th. He made me get up, knowing I had amends to make with my actual boyfriend.

"You want me to keep dating him?" I asked.

Reid pursed his lips. "I...I want you to wait till his proposal."

"I'm going to say no anyway."

Spencer smiled, letting his hand drag up my side. "You're such a heart-breaker, Miss Giry. Give the poor kid a chance, or at least let him think he does."

I stooped up to kiss him, then left in a black tee that belonged to him and my own tights. Coming in to my appartment, Darcy woke up, rubbing his eyes mumbling:

"It's so mean for them to make you come in on the holidays..."


	8. Chapter 8

**MEG'S POV**

I looked at the tree in my apartment, which was yet to be disassembled. It was December 29th, just a few days since I left Spencer's apartment, our secret love staying hidden until Darcy popped the question.

If the bastard finally got the courage, that is.

Darcy _still _hadn't proposed, and it was annoying the crap out of me. I wish he'd just say,"Oh, I love you." So I could tell him that I didn't return it, saying I was no good for him, let him get on with his life and me on with mine. Mine with Reid.

I didn't picture Reid as a marrying man, but it didn't bother me. He wouldn't be unfaithful, he didn't have a bone in his body that would let him. I could, however, imagine waking up with him every morning, fixing him breakfast, laying out his clothes, dressing him...

I shook my head, sighing, and checking my reflection in an ornament on the tree. I fluffed my blonde hair, smiling falsely as I heard steps creak up behind me. Two strong arms wrapped around me, two hands finding their way to my shoulder blades, kneading the muscles. I sighed, leaning back into my boyfriend's athletic frame, letting his lips roam the nape of my neck.

"You're tense, Miss Giry," he said in his tenor voice, sending chills down my spine,"Perhaps you should take a bath, and I could get those out for you."

I turned on him, eyes teasing as I glared through my lashes, hands on my hips.

"If you want it," I chided, kissing his cheek and heading for the door,"then you gotta put a ring on it."

I'd been teasing Darcy about proposing for quite some time now. Well, the past few days that is. I didn't get home from Spencer's until the noon of the 26th, and Darcy still thought that I had been called in to the BAU that night. I didn't plan to tell him differently. So, I took the subway to work, like I did everyday. Walking in, I was greeted by Penelope, who was wringing her hands.

"Hey, Pen," I supplied, touching her shoulder. "You okay?"

"There's someone waiting for you in Morgan's office," she said, hurriedly.

I blinked, frozen in my spot. "Who?"

Penelope shook her head. Mine swivelled to catch a glimpse of a shadow across the closed blinds of Morgan's office.

"I've never seen him before," she swore.

"Did he say anything?"

"Just that he wanted to see you."

I nodded. "...Does anyone know he's here?"

"No," she said,"He told me to only tell you he was here. Should I tell someone?"

"No," I mumbled, eyes not leaving the window. "No. Don't let anyone know I even met someone. Not a word. Tell them I'm late if I run over time."

"Tell me later," she said,"promise."

I nodded. "If I can."

My feet felt like lead as I stalked up the stairs to Morgan's office. Who am I meeting? Penny repeated said 'He', so it was a man. Or a boy. Or a very masculine girl, Penelope never knew. I didn't knock before entering, just flung open the door in the dark room, and shut it fast.

A boy, about six feet tall, rose, beaming reserved to himself. He breath hitched, smiling so wide at me, I thought his face would break.

"Miss Megara Jules Giry Prentiss?" he asked.

I didn't answer immediately, and decided to profile him.

His skin was ghostly pale, and he was very tall, very skinny, so much so he appeared sickly. His eyes were a grey-blue, almost scary in the sense, and they were rimmed with dark lashes. A few freckles splashed his cheeks, and his face was slender, but his cheeks were full. Even though he was a young man-19 or 18-he looked very young in the face. His hair was a fluff of yellow-gold, very close to my own color, if not identical. He wore a white oxford, but it was cream with age, and wrinkled, looking soft and a tad oversized. He wore suspenders and khaki trousers, along with dark brown loafers. His smile was pure white, and his face looked reserved. He was sweet, I could tell so, but I could tell that love brought him several sorrows. He wore no wedding band or necklace, and with his disregard for his clothing state, I assumed he was in no relationship. Again, his scary blue eyes looked honest and kind, as was his tenor voice.

"Yes," I replied unsure. The boy brought his hand to his mouth, taking a step back. I could see the smile still in his eyes.

"I can't believe it..." he murmured. "It's...it's you..."

"I'm sorry," I said,"have we met?"

"No, no," he assured,"I'm sorry, I'm Alfons Heiderich."

His eyes looked at me, almost checking to see if it registered in my eyes. When I gave no sign, he tried again.

"Alfons Jules Heiderich."

I didn't move. It was like a bucket of ice water was forming in my stomach, then flooding over me.

"Jules?" I replied. My father's name. The one my mother had dropped after he 'died', even though he had only left us.

The boy nodded enthusiastically, beaming at me. I was shaking.

"Meg...I...I was abandoned at birth. My mother left me with my grandparents, and after their death, I came to live with my cousin. I recently took up looking for my parents, when I came across my father's name, Joseph Jules, and I looked it up, and I came across an article...it was on you. And I kept finding more and more about you...then I saw your picture."

He paused, hand outstretched, as if to touch me, but he pulled it back to him.

"Meg, you look just like me."

I knew I looked just like my father, because my mother couldn't stand it. I didn't look like her. And this boy, with his fluff of yellow hair, pale face, and haunting blue eyes...why hadn't I seen it? Yes, looking at this boy was like looking in a mirror.

"You're...you're saying..."

"Meg," he whispered,"I'm your brother."

And as much as I wanted to trust him, I wasn't born yesterday.

"Alfons, I want to trust you, and I want to believe you, but you have to understand I know how safe I have to be. Can you leave a DNA sample? Give it to a man named Anderson, he'll take care of it."

Alfons' face fell, but I didn't let it get me down.

"Thank you," I smiled,"for coming."

I started to walk away, when a cold, soft hand grasped my arm.

"My cousin Vic and I would like for you to have dinner with us, when you can." He fished a piece of paper from his pocket, then handed it to me. "That's my phone number. Call anytime."

I nodded, then left. Penelope locked eyes with me, and nodded. She hadn't let anything slip. I nodded back.

I slipped into the conference room and found a seat next to Spencer, twining my fingers with his.

"Late?" he whispered.

"Bathroom," I supplied, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Love you."

"Love you more."

I locked my eyes on the screen.

"What's the deal?" I asked Pen.

"Er, we have quite the sicko, my lovely heroes."

"What else is new?" Rossi mumbled.

"Well, here, Meg, are the pictures."

She tossed me a file, and I didn't let myself wince.

"So...he's cutting them open, strangling them with their own bowels?" I asked. Penny groaned, and tried to rub the goose flesh off her arms.

"Er, yeah, and that's not all."

I studied the pictures again.

"They don't have toes," I supplied. "Post mortem?"

"Pre," Morgan told me.

"Torture?" I supplied. He shrugged.

"Guess we won't know till we get there, will we?"

The plane ride was pretty quiet, but I did earn several smiles by hanging on Spencer's arm. It was

still kinda early, so we still had some sleepers. Reid and I were in the last couple seat, next to the bathroom. Our window shade was down, and there was darkness over both of us, but Spencer wasn't tense with his eyes closed, forehead pressed against mine, our hands intertwined.

"I love you," I mumbled again, biting his neck. He yelped, waking Morgan across from us, and I shot Spencer a glare. His cheeks turned red in the dark, his flustered expression stuck on his face. I looked back at Morgan, who was smirking.

"Save it for later, will you guys?" he mumbled, before laying back down, pulling his hood over his face. I sighed, burying my head on Spencer's shoulder again.

"Are you mad at me?" Reid whispered. I exhaled shortly.

"No," I grumbled, leaning more on his arm.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, kissing my hair shyly. "I'm just not...not used to...to girls, er, like you touching me." He turned red again.

I turned to glare again, but caught sight of his expression, and my heart softened.

"I guess I just have that effect on you, huh, Doctor?" I purred, twirling a lock of his hair around his finger.

"I...er..."

I smirked, cutting off his breathing with a swift kiss, then returning my head to it's residence on his shoulder. He swallowed.

"I guess you do."

Demy bumped my hip was I got into the SUV, handing me my case file.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled, watching Reid stalk off to the car. I nodded at her.

"You actually did it?" she asked. I stared.

"D-did what?!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Got with hi-" her eyes narrowed. "You didn't do _it, _did you? I swear to God if you did-"

"Virgin!" I swore, one hand over my heart, right one raised. Her expression slowly returned to normal.

She nodded. "You rooming with me or Ness tonight?" she asked, looking down at the sheet she needed to give the hotel.

"Actually," I said, smiling,"I was hoping to room with Spencer."

Still waiting for dreams to come true.

NESSA'S POV (FINALLY BITCHES!)

After finding the killer in a hotel room, dangling by a rope, we decided to use our stand down time.

Garcia had been the one to suggest it after noticing they were about to expire. Naturally there had been arguments over where to go.

"I vote for Venice!"

"Nobody wants to got to Venice Rossi!"

"Well no one wants to go to Chicago either!"

"Nessa hush up! You don't even technically work for the team! You don't have time to use!"

"Demy shut up! I WILL claw the rest of your face off!"

"Girls how about we visit California?"

"No Penny that's not exciting enough!"

"Excuse me? Cali is more exciting then Matthew Gray Gubler on sugar!"

"I agree with Penny. That is some exciting shit right there!"

"JJ shut your hormonal ass up!"

"Make me Rossi!"

"Guys! How about we visit the Math museum that just opened in New York?"

"Reid! No one wants to visit a museum dedicated to math! That's a butt load of boring!"

"How about we stay and work?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dad's response had not gone over well so we decided we should probably work together.

Once we had put our heads together we had decided on a destination that had all of us in agreement.

London.

We decided to visit Emily and all of us had agreed. So tomorrow we leave for Heathrow Airport.

I never realised how traumatizing flying on a public airplane is. The crowd, the smell, the tiny potty.

I had ridden on one at some point but I couldn't remember it. An now that I could, I wouldn't repeat it.

The only consolation was we got first class tickets and got the little pod beds. So we could sleep in relieve comfort on the flight.

By the time lunch got around, I was starving from not eating more than a banana before take off. But one look at my meal and my stomach curdled.

A lump of grey mass that was supposed to be chicken. A pile of green goo that was supposed to be peas, and a white patty thing that was supposed to be a potato disk.

I saw Meg in the aisle and she looked like she was about to be sick. The whole team did in fact.

The only slightly appetising thing was the cookie that came with it. We scarfed that down in seconds.

I watched as the team dumped the untouched trays into the garbage and I slunk back underneath the complimentary blankets.

Looking around, Meg was curled into Reid and they were forehead to forehead. They appeared to be talking and it was unnaturally sweet.

Morgan and Rossi were playing Morgan's new video game and from the look of it, Rossi was winning.

JJ and Hotch were looking at a catalogue and when I looked closer, it was a jewelery store add for wedding rings.

Demy was hungrily devouring the pack of graham crackers she had forgotten in her purse from the last case.

And that left me. Not really capable of doing anything without assistance of some sort.

But I could think, and I could think pretty well.

I thought about the tiny baby growing in Beth. She had been visiting a friend in Miami and she hadn't wanted to leave her friend early. They only saw each other once a year and she had a come apart on dad when he suggested it.

I told him not to argue with a pregnant hormonal chick. But he didn't listen.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and tried to curl up. My back hurt from sitting still and I wanted to stretch out.

I stood up and walked out to the main sitting area in first class. I leaned on a pole and watched the team, when a icy burst hit me and my dress is suddenly clinging to my knees.

Turning, a little girl is standing there with a half empty glass of water in her chubby hands.

All the cursing I had been about to unleash chained itself up and I knelt down next to her.

"Hey cutie! What's your name?"

"None of your business! Now get out of my face creeper!"

"That isn't nice!"

"Neither is your face!"

"You are very impertinent!"

"You are very whiny! Quit being such a crybaby!"

"You are a little wretch!"

"You're a big, fat, doodyhead! Who smells like butt!"

Suddenly I was ready to lay the smackdown on her when I realized. I was considering beating up a probably 6 year old. What the f is wrong with me?

Sighing, I retreated to my seat and snuggled under the blankets. The rest of the team laughing the entire time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Meg's POV **

I quickly took my seat as soon as was possible, snuggling down next to Spencer, pulling our window closed. He tossed up the armrest so that nothing was separating us, and in our first row of first class we were practically intertwined.

We'd left the case-one I particularly found interesting-and let Penelope talk us into a vacay. We hadn't taken one since Demy was last with us when she was eighteen and an intern. I was sixteen at the time, just starting my internship. We went to India, and had a grand time. I was going through an odd phase at the time, and Spencer couldn't stand to be around me. Fluffs of pink in my hair and boys on the brain...he talked me out of it, thank God. Landing in the BAU, we argued for a moment before deciding on London, so we could all see Emily. Blake was even going with us, if only to see the sights. I'm surprised she didn't take her elusive other I've yet to meet. There was an incident before we went home to pack that night though.

_"Aren't you glad we're going to see Emily?" Spencer asked. His hand was warm in mine, as we were strolling to the doors. I dared so much as to peck his cheek, letting my lips linger before I leaned down to smile back. _

_"I've never been happier," I swore in a whisper. He beamed. _

_"SSA Giry?" I spun to see Anderson skipping towards us._

_Tringler..._

_"Miss Giry, the test results came back-" _

_"Anderson, I'm busy at the moment, can't this wait until I come back?" I asked, but it was more of a command as I stood angrily in front of him. _

_"SSA Giry, Mr. Heiderich is-" _

_"This can wait," I hissed through my teeth, turning and grabbing Reid. _

_"What was that?" he asked. _

_"It's nothing," I said quickly, holding in my tears. _

_I didn't want to know, not yet. _

_"Meg?" Spencer asked, turning to stop me. _

_"Darcy will be here soon," I said, holding a hand to my mouth to hide a sob, even though tears were pouring down my face. "We can't let him see us..." _

_"Meg-" _

_"Just go!" I burst, running past him. _

I know he wouldn't have said anything if my emotions had been in check, but I couldn't keep them in check. This boy, who was probably my brother...I couldn't take that, not now. Not after everything was becoming perfect.

"You okay?"

I looked up at Spencer, and I could see his caring brown eyes in the shade. I smiled sadly, kissing his cheek.

"Of course," I mumbled, lips brushing his as I spoke.

"...You still won't tell me what's going on, will you?" he whispered. I looked away, sighing.

"I need to figure it out first. Let me sort it in my head, and then I'll tell you, okay?"

He smiled, nodding, bringing a hand up to stroke my cheek. "Take all the time you need," he whispered.

"I love you, baby," I mumbled, leaning in to bite his lower lip playfully. He smiled, getting more and more used to my antics.

"Love you, too."

I shivered, leaning down to kiss him fiercer.

"Uh, Miss?" I broke away from Spencer grudgingly, turning around to come face to face with a whore of a flight attendant.

"What?" I growled, ready to cat fight if need be.

"You can't do that here. There are children," she gestured to the little girl who had spilled water over Nessa's dress.

"I don't give a damn if the girl gets grossed out," I growled to the flight attendant.

"Meg," Spencer warned, touching my arm.

"I don't care! This is America! Who says I can't kiss you?"

"I do!" I the little girl-who was sitting behind me-popped up.

"Oh, shove it!"

She pouted. "I'm telling my Daddy," she tried.

"I'm sure he'll love it when you wake him up, brat. Doesn't daddy get upset when you do that? It's okay, I'm sure your nanny over there will soothe him in the bathroom."

Her eyes went wide, then she sunk back in her chair. The flight attendants eyes went wide before throwing her hands up and leaving.

"Meg!" Spencer said when I turned back to him, horror on her face.

"I have the gift of profiling, I used it," I smirked. He sighed, but I kissed him again and he was silenced.

"Meg, we know people here-" he mumbled while my lips were pressed against his.

"I don't care. I can't wait nine hours and fifteen freaking minutes to touch you..." I growled against his protests.

"Stop," he said, firmly, but his voice shook. I laughed at him trying to stop me.

"You know me," I told him. "I want something, I take it."

"Meg-"

"Ma'am!"

"Whaa-aat!" I spun on my heels.

"I have to ask you to stop!" the flight attendant tried again.

"Look, lady, no one can ever see us if they're behind us, these seats are freaking huge. Everyone else in row one are our friends!"

Penelope waved at me for help, and I waved back.

"No. Ma'am, you have to stop."

"Whose going to make me?" I smirked.

"The air marshal."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, yeah, I'm sure I'll get in big trouble!"

**xxx**

"I'm in here for PDA! Really? Ugh, vous les Américains ignorants ... tu me rends malade. M'enfermant de l'amour vrai! Comment pouvez-vous vivre avec vous-mêmes!"

The air marshal raised his eyebrows.

"Sir, please. I'm an FBI agent."

"Can I see some credentials?" he asked.

I didn't say a word, just stuck out my handcuffed wrists. He sighed and let me loose so that I could pull my creds out of my pocket.

"Those were less because of the PDA and more of you being mouthy."

"Mouthy?" I screeched. "Really?"

"Yes. Do you know how much you talk?"

I glared.

"If you're going to lock anyone up, lock up that little brat behind me..." I grumbled.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Look, if I promise to be good, can I go sit back by my boyfriend? The relationship has to be kinda hush hush for...various reasons...and I'm taking him to see my mum, and this is one of the only times we can be together! Please!" I pulled a pout, and after a few minutes, the man sighed.

"Fine..."

"VICTOIRE!" I yelped with a fist pump. He stared.

"How did you get into the FBI? You're not from here."

I stuck out my tongue. "This is effing 'Murica."

**xxx**

"I'm giving you a sedative, if you'll take it. Since you're that bored, Miss, I think sleeping will pass the time."

The flight marshal handed me a little pill, and I grumbled as I swallowed it down.

"How long should that last?" I heard Reid ask as I nuzzled into his arm.

"Oh, eight hours. Just enough for the flight."

I was asleep in no time.

**xxx**

"Meg? Meg?"

I woke up with Spencer's hands on both my hips. He blushed and brought them back.

"I'm sorry!" he stuttered. "I was...I was just trying...er, we're landing, and you were asleep, so I was trying to put on your seat belt-"

"Spence, it's fine," I said, giggling and latching the belt together. "I'd be fine-and prefer-if you did it while I was conscious," I told him. His face darkened. I just realized how I must've embarrassed him kissing him in front of the whole plane like that. Just because I didn't care, didn't mean he didn't. I frowned at myself. He's thirty years old, and I know how he hates to admit he's with a girl whose still practically a teenager. I kicked myself mentally, and blushed too. Regardless, I pulled his hand into mine, kissing his palm.

The plane landed, and we descended, gathering our bags and looking around the airport. I heard before I saw.

"You got arrested for PDA, really?"

I spun on my heels, and burst into tears as I ran for my mother.

"Mummy!" I cried, yelping and jumping into her arms. She laughed, but continued to glare.

"PDA?" she asked again, glancing over at Spencer, glaring at him this time. He blushed, studying the ground. I turned to Garcia.

"I want your phone," I told her,"now."

She simply clutched her iPhone to her chest, pouting. I groaned.

"It wasn't that bad-" I tried, but Demy laughed behind me.

"Your tongue was down his throat the whole time!" she giggled. Emily's eyes went wide to glare at Spencer. I turned to Nessa, who mouthed,"Pain killers and Vodka" in my direction. I rolled my eyes.

_Thank you, so much, Demy. _

Demy laughed and continued on with,"And there was this little girl-"

"NO!" Nessa and I burst out at the same time. Emily stared before walking off, gesturing for us to follow.

"Yay! Big creepy vans!" Demy said, looking at the huge black beast with no windows before us. "I love big creepy vans!"

Emily opened the back, and we all crawled in.

"It was the only thing big enough I could rent that all of us could fit in," she said.

"I'll drive," Demy offered, but Morgan held her back.

"Why don't I?" Derek asked, stepping forward. I tried to get next to Reid, but he was some how pinched between Blake and Sofia. I groaned. Emily landed next to me though, and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hi, mum," I whispered.

"Hi, baby," she mumbled back.

"So, French kissing, huh?"

I smiled. "It's good to be back."

"Uh-huh...Just make sure Reid knows I have a jar on my desk awaiting his balls."

He looked over at me, smiling.

It's good to be back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DEMY'S POV **

The plane ride. Was the best thing. Ever.

I couldn't even see straight. It was soooo fuuunnnn! And then there was a big creepy van! It was just, like, awesome! But Morgan wouldn't let me freakin' drive! Like WTF! I'm an awesome driver! It's the other people in the country who can't drive! They use the freaking wrong side of the road! I didn't know if they we're stupid or just full of more vodka than I was.

What I did know, though, was that I needed to go do something fun with Nessa and Meg. Show them how to reeeaally have some fun. But what was there to do in London? I'd never been there, so I had no idea what our options were. I had heard of one place, though, that someone had told me about before. But what was it...? I had to think about it for a while, in my foggy state of mind.

**XXXX **

"Bloomsbury Bowling Lanes!" I announced later that evening, when I finally figured out the name. I got out my phone to look for directions to the place.

"Huh?" Nessa asked.

"Yup. We're going," I said, paying no attention. "Come on." I grabbed Meg by the wrist and Nessa by the belt and dragged them out the hotel door.

"You girls gonna party?" Penelope laughed.

"Yup!" I replied, shutting the door behind me.

"Have fun!" I heard from the other side of the door.

Meg twisted her wrist of out my grip. "What the heck, Demy?" she demanded, obviously upset about being away from Spencer.

I gripped her shoulder, glaring intensely at her. "We're gonna have fun and you're gonna like it," I growled. I let go of her, my scowl changing into a smile as I continued to drag a protesting Nessa down the hallway. Meg followed along, begrudgingly.

**XXXX **

"Woah..." we all said in unison as we walked into the Bloomington Bowl.

This place was probably the coolest thing I've seen in my life. Excluding big scary vans. Okay, no, I'm kidding. This place was easily the most freaking awesome thing ever.

"Why can't America have this crap!" I shouted, eyes wide.

There were bowling lanes, a bar (YES!), rooms off to the side for karaoke, and a diner.

I could tell that Meg was happy that she came. She was just about as giddy as I'd ever seen her. Scratch that. When she was younger she was always giddy. But still, she was pretty excited.

Nessa grimaced a little when she saw the bowling lanes. Crap. Of course I would bring the armless girl to a bowling alley! What a genius I am!

She brightened up when she saw the karaoke rooms. "This will be awesome."

"That's the spirit!" I giggled, then glanced over at the bar. "Well, if we're gonna do karaoke..."

"Demy...?" Meg said, following my gaze.

"Karaoke is no fun unless you're drunk!" I exclaimed. "Come on!" I dashed over to the bar, Nessa and Meg trailing behind me at a slower pace.

"Meg and I are underage!" Nessa shouted above the noise of the crowd.

"Chill out! We're not in America! Do what you want!" I said, though I wasn't even sure if there were different laws about drinking here, but who cares!

Meg looked warily at all of the alcoholic drinks. I knew she was thinking about it.

"You know you wanna," I said in a sing-song voice. "Come on, Meggieee...!"

Nessa rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not going to. As for Meg..."

"Fine," Meg said, crossing her arms and giving me a smirk, narrowing her eyes. "Get me a drink and I'll do it."

"That's my girl!" I cheered, going to get her and myself a cocktail.

I came back with her drink and handed it to her, staring intently as she put it to her lips. The whole thing was gone in about 5 seconds.

I raised my eyebrows. "Alrighty then, bigshot," I laughed, downing my drink. "How about another round?"

"You're on," she said, accepting my challenge.

"This can't end well..." Nessa sighed, shaking her head.

This time I came back with two more cocktails. Meg and I raced to see who could drink it the fastest. I won this round. Meg won the next. And then the one after that. After that, I won one, then she won the rest. I figured by that time, her blood to alcohol ratio was WAYYY over the legal limit in America. Or probably anywhere.

"Come on," Meg mumbled, tripping over herself. "That all you got, Demmm...?"

"I think that's quite enough," Nessa said.

I laughed at Meg's drunken state and hoped that that wasn't how I was acting.

She hiccuped and then started giggling. "I'm a ballerinaaaaa..."

"Oh, lord..." I laughed. "I love drunk Meg."

"You two should've quit a long time ago!" Nessa scolded.

"Ah, she's fine," I assured, watching her dance wildly in the middle of a group of people. "Look, she's having the time of her life."

"Demy..."

"Alright, alright, I'll go get her and we'll go," I said, then took another look at Meg. "... Right after I do this." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started recording her.

"She's gonna kill you," Nessa warned.

"Well, this is her punishment for drinking underaged!" I giggled.

"You're screwed up..."

"Thanks," I hiccuped.

Meg kept on with her dancing until she bumped into some guy and fell down. He expanded a hand to help her up and she took it, then stared at him for a long time.

"Omigod you're Robert Pattinson!" She squealed. I took a closer look at the guy. Yup. It was definitely the gay vampire.

He got a little creeped out by Meg. "Er... Yeah. You a fan?" he asked.

She leaned close to him, putting on a very big and scary smile. "I will bear your children," she whispered.

"Ehh... Okay..." he stuttered, very very afraid of Meg and trying to escape her grip.

"Hold on!" she demanded. "Imma give you my number!"

He held up his hands and tried to give her a reassuring smile. "Uhh, no, that's okay. I'm good-"

"No! I want you to have it!" she begged, putting on her best, not creepy smile.

He took another glance at her. "You knoow," he said, smiling sincerely, seeming to be giving her another chance. "You're kinda pretty-"

And that's when Meg threw up all over Robert Pattinson.

And I got it all on video.

NESSAS POV

While a drunk Meg was fun, lugging said drunk home and into bed was not.

She put a mighty effort into not going home but we had a secret weapon to get her home.

Emily Prentess

All it took was a very scream filled cell phone call and some apologies from Demy.

Sitting in our hotel room if was pretty funny listening to Emmy and Demy's convo.

Demy: Ummm...Emily...we need...that is to say...so would you consider...drinking...non cooperative...scandalous...knew you wouldn't approve...puked on Robert Pattenson.

Emily: Dear quit mumbling like a high bitch. Oh my god is that why you called? Are you high? Do I need to send you to rehab? Oh my god! We got another druggie in the BAU! How do I tell Hotch? Oh my god! Are all three of you high? Can the armless girl even do drugs? Oh my god, does that mean Meg is a druggie? Is my baby girl a druggie? I feel faint!

Deciding to explain before we all got sent to rehab I motioned for Demy's Bluetooth.

Nessa: No we aren't high. Demy was just scared to tell you. We need someone to drive us home as I can't drive and I'm the only safe one.

Emily: Just have Meg drive.

Nessa: Well here is the thing. She's kinda drunk off her ass as is Demy.

Emily: WHAT THE HELL? MY NINETEEN YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS SLIZZERED?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!

Nessa: Demy kinda bought her in excess of 15 drinks..."

Emily: YOU GIRLS ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET YOU! AND HOW COULD YOU LET HER DRINK?!

Nessa: Now you know I can't control Meg! As stupid as the decisions she makes are I still have no control over her.

Demy grabbed the phone and started mumbling apologies into it.

As we waited outside the bowling alley, I stared at Meg and Demy talking by the doors. It was drizzling and I hadn't had time to grab my coat out of my bag before we came to the alley.

Shivering, I sat on the bench and pulled my knees to my chest.

Demy was making wide gestures with her arms and Meg looked about ready to keel over.

With a lurch she lunged at the trash can and heaved up the drinks she had just consumed.

She patted the side of the trash can and started talking to it.

"Good Edward! Your always there to catch my puke! And another thing. Can you smell my periods? Do you put tampons in water to make tea? Do you eat them as appetizers?"

Laughing hysterically she fell on her butt and started rocking back and forth mumbling

"Don't take my tampons Edward! Let me bear your children just don't take the tampons!"

I chuckled and Demy watched in gross fascination.

"That's gross! Hilarious but gross!"

She looked vaguely green and I prayed for Emily to drive faster.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meg's POV**

I opened my eyes to a bed I'd never been in, groggy and tired, regardless that I had seemingly just been asleep.

"Wha-?" I asked, sitting up, but I yelped as I fell back down, the room spinning and my brain seemingly being pinched and squashed by an invisible force.

"Don't sit up to fast," a soothing voice warned, strong, gentle hands holding my shoulders. I felt my stomach heave, and my eyes went wide, cheeks puffing.

"I'm gonna-"

But the hands turned me over the side of the bed, holding a bucket for me, rubbing patterns into my back. I layed down with my eyes closed.

"Can you close the blinds?" the voice asked again.

_Spencer..._

I tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Spence?" I tried to mumbled, but just ended up throwing up again.

"Shhh, you're okay. Don't try to talk, just lay down. Close your eyes. "

I did as he said, and I felt his soft hand slip into mine. I couldn't fully grip it. What was wrong with me?

"Wha happened?" I mumbled, the pain in my head returning.

"Demy took you for a girls night out," Spencer mumbled, voice coated with amusement.

"And it gave me the flu?" I could hardly talk, my throat was so dry. My mouth had a bitter taste to it, and as much as I clicked my tongue it wouldn't go away. At least I could talk without dry heaving.

I heard him laugh again.

"Dear, you don't have the flu..."

"Then what the bloody hell-"

"It's a hangover, now get some sleep and shut up."

I only registered two things. One being: _Emily. _Emily was in the room, somewhere in the corner, and she had been the one to turn off the blistering lights. But why was her tone so cold? Two being what was really the only thing on my mind at the moment:

"_Hangover?_"

The shock and guilt made my stomach churn, and Spencer held a bucket for me to dry heave into again.

"Sorry," I sputtered as he helped me back to a laying position. I opened my eyes finally, squinting into the dark. Spencer was leaning over me, smiling sadly, but his eyes were glowing with what I hoped to be his happy to see me recovering slowly.

"Don't be. Just relax. Calm down. Slow your breathing, and don't get anxious or uneasy. You'll feel that way for a while, but don't worry. No one wants to make you feel that way. When you're ready, talk about it." His voice was muffled as he turned away from me, but I heard him ask Emily to get me some water.

The tap hummed in the background, making my ears ring, but Spencer's thumb running circles over my palm numbed the pain.

"Hi, baby," he whispered. Had I heard right? Did he call me _baby? _Spencer never called me anything but Meg, but maybe here in the dark he could whisper things he couldn't whisper in the light.

"Hi," I whispered back, squeezing his hand.

"You're getting better already. You'll be standing within the hour, I think."

A wave of vertigo washed through me, jerking my body just thinking of moving.

Spencer brushed my messy hair with his hand,"Maybe not."

"...I got drunk?" I asked. He shrugged, still smiling.

"Technically, the legal age for buying alcohol in London is 18. You're almost 20. It's all good. But really, you could consume it at five in the home without it being illegal."

I sat on that for a moment. "That's fucked up."

He pursed his lips, hiding a smile. "I think some of it is still effecting your brain."

"Probably," I replied.

"...I watched the tape," he whispered, looking away.

"Huh?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"I guess you don't remember...After you were drunk, Demy recorded something..."

I tried to sit up against his protests, and succeeded.

"What?"

He pursed his lips. "I'll let you watch it once you're feeling better," he promised.

I groaned.

Emily came in, and I wanted to get a look at her face, but she turned away after handing the water to Spencer.

"Drink this and try to get some sleep."

I complied, but found the bed cold and uncomfortable. Spencer saw this.

"Anything I can do?" he whispered awkwardly. I smiled.

"Hop in with me?"

He glared.

"Just to cuddle," I said smiling, using my best cutesy pathetic voice.

He sighed. "Meg-"

"Just to cuddle," I reiterated, pouting. I may not have been very attractive right now, but I knew Spencer hated to see me upset, and he knew I would get upset. He sighed, asking me to scoot over. I let him in behind me, and turned so we were face to face. He pulled away when I tried to kiss him.

"What?"

"You reek like whiskey."

I frowned. "I didn't drink whiskey!...I think..." he laughed, and told me some things that happened the night before, and as I slept, they came back to me, slowly.

_"And we...are the champions! You are the losers, 'cause we are the champions-" _

_"Meg-" _

_"OF THE WORLD!" _

_Demy had her arms slung around my shoulders, and I copied her position as we both played airguitar across our chests, stumbling in. _

_"What?" _

_Most of the BAU was sitting in Emily's living room, watching a movie, and we'd interrupted. _

_"WHOOPS!" Demy said, shushing me. "We're interrupting. SORRY! KEEP GOING ON WITH YOUR BUSINESS!" _

_Demy ran into something, and I slipped down in front of the wall, smiling. _

_"'Cause you are the losers..." _

_"Meg?" _

_"Spencer!" I said, jumping, but Morgan caught me around the waist, and brought me close to him. _

_"Whoa, Derek, I love you bro, but I'm dating Spencer." _

_"Meg-" _

_"I mean, bro, don't get me wrong, you're a hot piece of sexual chocolate, but you're my bro. Bros don't sleep with bros. It's like a fuck buddy. I am...no man's fuck buddy..." I mumbled, head rolling back. _

_"Meg, why are you acting like that?" Spencer asked. _

_"I ain't drunk, what are you talkin' 'bout, mother effer?" I asked, and then proceeded to vomit on Emily's throw rug. _

_"She smells like booze, and hard core booze," Derek mumbled as my knees gave out, and I slumped to the floor. _

_"They're drunk..." Emily mumbled, taking off her gloves and scarf. Where was my coat? Was it on? I looked down, but couldn't see straight. "All except for Nessa. Apparently SSA Nom decided to engage my daughter in a drinking contest." _

_"AND I WOOOONNNN!" I screamed. Spencer stared, eyes wide with concern. _

_"How many drinks did you have?" he asked. _

_"I dunno...five...or seventeen..." _

_"Meg!" _

_I giggled. "You shouldda been there...there was dancing and booze...boy, do I loooovvvveee booze...and men-" _

_"Men?" he asked. Demy burst into laughter, hiccuping several times. _

_"Yeah! I got it aaalllll on tape!" _

_Reid paled. _

_"Sppeeennncceeerrrr," I moaned, draping my arms around his neck. "I'm tired...will you go to bed with me?" _

_His face turned red, and his hands were groping me, trying to find some place on my body to grasp to support my weight. Lucky for me, it was my ass. I smiled. _

_"Pleeeaaaasssee," I mumbled. _

_"Meg-" _

_"Just to cuddle-" _

_"Why don't I take you to bed?" Emily growled, removing my wrist from his neck, straightening me with her glare. _

_"Meg, I can't believe you," she reprimanded me. _

_"Can't believe what, Mom? That I had fun? Yeah, I had fun. I haven't had fun...hell, I haven't had fun since that India trip. After that it was school, school, work, work. I work and work and work! I have all these guy problems!" I growled, waving my arms madly. Spencer pouted. "Oh...not you, baby." _

_"Meg, get upstairs now...do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you? Very, Meg. Very." _

_I pursed my lips. "...You know, I can live with that." _

_Emily stared for a moment, before walking off, high heels clicking away until a door slammed shut. _

_Demy looked at me. "Now you've done it. We're all screwed. You couldda played innocent school girl and say I spiked your drink but someone had to grow a pair...I love you drunk. When you're old enough, girl, we're drinking buddies." _

_"Didn't stop you tonight..." I grumbled, leaning against the bar. _

_"C'mon," Penelope said. "Let's get you to bed. Sexual chocolate, help me get them to bed." _

_Derek frowned. "Thank you, Meg, for the new nickname." _

_"Anytime..." I mumbled before passing out on the carpet. _

"Tringler..." I mumbled as I woke. Spencer's hand was resting on my shoulder, and another on my waist, while his head was on my back. He was sleeping better than I was.

"Thirsty?" Emily whispered. She was sitting in a chair next to the bed, no expression, just holding a glass of water.

"Thanks," I mumbled, drinking laying down. Not easy, and I did not stay dry in the splash zone. I handed her the cup.

"Emily?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

"...I'm sorry...about what I said last night. It does matter, that you're disappointed in me. It kills me. I'm...so sorry...please forgive me."

Emily smiled, petting my hair. "You just had to ask, sweetie. But you know...A drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts," she said, glancing through her lashes.

"Well that's men and they are all fucktards."

"I don't appreciate the use of that word, young lady."

I pouted. "But it's the evil drink of society doing it to my brain," I crooned,"I'm not in control right now."

"...You're screwed up, you know that, right?"

I laughed.

"...He really does love you, doesn't he?" she asked, glancing over at him.

I nodded. "I love him too. I think he's really the one, Mum. He just...he's so perfect. I don't think he'll marry me, but for some reason...I'm fine with it. That's how much I love him. I don't need a ring, I just need this," I whispered, touching his hands gingerly.

"...He hasn't slept with me yet, by the way."

"I was worried to leave you two alone today, what with your judgement impaired."

I pursed my lips. "I don't think a mind-blowing orgasm would help the mother of all headaches either," I said.

She stared. "Never say that again, or the jar comes out."

I burst into laughter. "Mum!"

"Just warn him about the jar..." she said in a sing-song voice. "I'm surprised how well he took to the tape..."

"What bloody tape! I haven't even seen it! I don't remember a lick of last night at the bar! I remember walking in and then...nothing. Nothing at all."

"...You'll watch it later."

Emily leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I love you, sugar. And don't forget the _jaaa-aaar_."

"Mum!"

Once Emily left, Spencer stirred.

"Will you tell me about the tape?"

He shook his head. "Can you tell me about the jar?"

I just laughed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Turn it off, I don't want to see this-"

"You have to watch what you did!" Demy said, holding out the camera for me again, so I could watch. I stared.

"Is that Robert Freaking Pattinson?"

"Shhh! Listen!"

_"And I will bare you're children," _Past me whispered. I put my head in my hands.

"Mother of God..."

"Hold on, this is the good part!"

I watched in horror.

"Well, at least he has your number for the dry cleaning."

"Shut up, sexual chocolate."

Nessa's POV

Laying in the king bed me and dad shared , I listened to the commotion downstairs as they watched the video.

I had been put on room arrest for allowing Meg to get that buzzed without calling them. Then when I asked how I was supposed to call them they accused me of back sassing.

Penny had been the only one for me and she wasn't exactly the biggest help. She had no computers on her so she couldn't affect them.

Listening closer the only words I made out were sexual chocolate. What the hell? When it was repeated I could only assume it was a nickname.

I looked out the window at the gloomy London landscape and there was nothing to really look at. And as I couldn't get anything to do, I was kinda stuck.

I looked over and noticed dad had left his phone on the bedside table ,so being the snooping daughter I was I picked it up with my mouth. Dragging it to the bed I used my nose to hit the home button. The first thing that greeted my eyes was a picture of Jack and I posed together. It had been taken at Hailey's grave and it was when we had dressed it with flowers for her birthday.

Flipping to photos I looked at a bunch I the team, me, jack, and Beth. But there was an interesting one of a older man and a lady that I assumed was his wife. They looked vaguely familiar and I looked closer. The man had a strong face with graying hair that had obviously been black. The woman had dark hair and well manicured nails. Dressed in Sunday best they looked the image of the perfect couple. But closer look could indicate a lot more. Faded bruises dotted the woman's collar line and thick makeup obviously concealed a black eye. Light brushing covered her wrists in finger shapes.

Holding in a gasp at the damage, I failed to hear the door open.

A large warm hand grabbed my shoulder and a heavy weight caused the bed to dip. It pulled me onto its lap and grabbed the phone from in front of me. Turning I see dad behind me with a sullen expression on his face.

Nodding toward the phone I ask in an off handed manner,

"Who's the couple?"

Gritting his teeth he flips through the phone to another picture. Two teen boys now stand with the slightly younger couple and the same bruises cover the eldest. Only more pronounced with the lack of makeup.

It obvious who it is and I think back to the stories he told me the first year I moved here.

We had been visiting India and I snuck away from the group to buy a scarf I saw for Demy. Dad hadn't noticed and they continued on.

I had found the stall but without hands I couldn't give the money. The keeper grabbed my wallet and threw me in the back of his stall.

At this point Dad had noticed and left the rest of the team to find me. He walked by all the stalls and at this point I was screaming for help.

Hearing a scream he investigated and found me.

He had taken me back to the hotel room sans the scarf and I thought for sure he was going to beat me.

Having learned from Frex that beatings were for every misbehavior I locked myself down. That mode I had adapted for every time Frex raised his hand.

When Hotch lifted his hand up , to rub his face, I thought the smack was coming and flinched back into the pillows. He had dropped by my side and wrapped me in his arms.

He explained that he didn believe in corporal punishment after his childhood and that he never even spanked Jack.

That surprised me and I inquired into his childhood. He explained his daily beatings and I revealed the extent of mine. The thin scars that ran down my back from the metal cane. The burns from cigarettes applied to my skin. The words carved on my back. He showed me his scars. Much like mine.

Sighing, I cuddled back against him and drifted off.

Giggling at Emily's joke, I say forward.

Meg was sleeping off the alcohol and Demy was too.

I had been given early parol and was joining them for dinner. They decided on Emily's favorite pub and we were leaving soon. We had decided grease wasn't ideal for a hangover so we left salad ingredients in the fridge and now we were leaving for the pub.

Laughing at the Robert Pattinson scene, Meg blushed a deep maroon.

I pulled myself off the couch and wondered into the office room.

Pictures of Meg covered the surface of every available space in the room. From pictures of her when she first came, to her citizenship test, to her graduation from high school. All were documented.

A stirring from the desk indicated a presence besides mine.

Looking up into the dark eyes of one Emily Prentess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

DEMY'S POV

"So," I laughed, turning off the video. "How ya like that, Meggers?"

"Give me the phone. Now," she demanded, clawing desperately.

"Ah, ah, ahhh," I sung, holding the phone up and out of her reach. It sure is handy being tall.

"Give it to me, Demy!"

I feigned pondering and after a few minutes handed her the phone.

Meg snatched it away and frantically started pressing buttons to delete the video. With a sigh of relief, she handed back the phone. "Phew..."

I just grinned smugly and put the phone back in my pocket.

Her smile faded as she saw my face. "What?" she snapped. "I deleted the video. Why are you happy?"

I burst into laughter. "Oh, no reason. But, beforehand, I sent it to Nessa. And Penny, and the sexual chocolate. And Reid."

Meg's eyes widened. "Everyone give me your phones. Now."

"Oh, one more thing," I snickered. "Right after I recorded it, I uploaded it to YouTube." I immediately ran into another room and locked the door behind me, laughing hysterically.

It wasn't two seconds later that Meg was banging on the door shouting various things in French, which I assumed were obscenities.

The next morning I still had a headache. Maybe it was because of Meg beating on the door all night. She was still pissed at me and refused to talk to me. I decided a nice walk through the city would calm her down. But, for some reason, everyone was opposed to me choosing what to do.

Either way, I dragged her with me.

"I'm sure we'll find some fun stores or something, Meg," I coaxed.

She just had her head hung, not responding. I took that as an, 'Alright! Let's do this biotches!'

We walked down the streets all morning, with not much excitement. She just wanted to go back and flirt with Spencer, which was to be expected. She seemed very troubled, but I supposed that that was understandable...

"Demy... I'm really not in the mood for this..." she groaned.

I sighed. "I'll take the video off YouTube, okay!?" I got out my phone and opened the video on YouTube. My eyes widened. 100,640,594 views... Oh my... I only posted it the night before last... And it already... Dear Lord... That many people had seen Meg throwing up on Robert Pattinson...

"What's that face about?" Meg asked after I had been staring at the phone for a good minute.

"N-Nothing!" I stuttered, shoving the phone back in my pocket. "Yeah, you're right. This isn't fun. Let's go."

"Okay...?" She looked to a path to the left. "I think this way is faster."

"'Kay." I hoped Meg wouldn't check YouTube... Ever. I followed Meg absentmindedly, but happened to see something when I glanced ahead. There was a newsstand, with all kinds of newspapers, magazines, and tabloids on display. A particular one caught my eye. One with a familiar-looking blonde. Puking.

And, wouldn't you know, Meg saw it too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meg's POV**

"Omigod," I whispered hoarsely, staring at the tabloid.

"...Meg?" Demy whispered.

"Omigod...Omigod!"

"Did you not hear about that? Some little weird fan came up to Robert Pattinson at a bowling alley and threw up all over him. Have you seen the video yet? It's on YouTube. Wanna buy a-Hey...is that...you?"

"No," I said quickly. "No, no it's not. How much for one?" I asked stumbling for change in my dress pockets.

"Five pounds."

"Bloody hell, do you take American money? I don't know what it goes over to, but I should believe a ten would cover it," I said, shoving the bill his way. He smiled, taking it from me as I pulled the tabloid open, yanking it to the story page.

"While Robert Pattinson was staying with friends in London, he decided to go to Bloomsbury Bowls, a popular spot among celebrities in our lovely city. Little did he know a crazy American fan came upon him...the YouTube video posted just a few days ago, shaky and filled with giggling, has reached over 100,000,000 views?!" I glared over at Demy, eyes wide.

"That is you, isn't, darling?" the man asked again.

"Hush up!" I commanded.

"Damn, damn, damn!" I screamed.

"Meg-"

"Take me home," I told Demy, holding my still heavy head.

Her brown eyes pleaded sadly at me. "Meg, please-"

"Now!"

The cab ride back to Emily's was quiet, until Demy finally spoke up.

"Are you mad at me?"

It took me a moment before sighing to respond.

"I'm not mad...This is all my own fault. I'm just embarrassed. And...I don't care what other people think, I'm just upset my friends have to look at this. Spence especially. I'm his girlfriend...and I totally fangasmed all over Rpattz. It's not fair to him-no matter how hot the celeb was. What if-theoretically-Rob was drunk too? What if-hypothetically-I'd gone home with him? All the things that could've happened..."

Demy laughed. "Spencer doesn't care."

I sighed. "He never does. I could get away with murder and still be perfect-Hell, I have. I just...I almost wish he would yell at me. I can't stand it. I know he must be upset with me, but he won't. It just...ugh." I flopped back into my seat.

"Miss?" I looked up to the cab driver as we stopped at a red light.

"Hmm?"

"You wouldn't happen to be the girl who tossed her chips all over Robert Pattinson, would ya?"

I glared. "Drive, will you?"

He frowned, clearly unhappy with my information, before turning around.

"He just wants to make you happy," she said, patting my back.

"But I don't make him happy? What good do I do for anyone? They all must be so ashamed of me. Spencer, Emily, Darcy, Alfons-"

I stopped, mid sentence, with Demy staring curiously at me, and my reaction to my own slip-up hadn't helped.

"Alfons?"

I looked over at her. "If I tell you something, you have to swear on your life not to tell."

She pursed her lips. "It depends-"

"Promise," I insisted, holding out my pinkie finger. "Double delta nu sister swear."

"What?" she sat back.

I sighed. "Just promise."

She reluctantly did, and I told her everything about Al, about he and Vic, and how Anderson had come up to me, trying to tell me the test results. She stared.

"...Do you think he's your half brother?" she asked. I pursed my lips.

"I don't know. I want to, but there are so many people that lie..."

She nodded.

"But there was something very honest about him. I trusted him. I really did. He looks just like me," I laughed.

"...If it's positive, I may be spending some time with he and Vic. I dunno...call me crazy, but I want to trust him."

She smiled. "If that's what you want."

"You can't tell a soul," I said seriously, sitting forward.

"I can't. I double dee-dee boo sister swore," she said, smiling. I laughed.

"Close enough."

-NESSA'S POV

Smiling up at Emily, she sat on the couch next to me. I grinned in her face and she smiled that concealed smirk she had mastered.

"And how are you today Emmy?"

"I'm fine Nessarose."

Shit. The full name. Not Ness, or Nessie, or Nay Nay as Garcia had once called me.

Smiling obliviously at her, I continued talking.

"So where are Demy and Meg?"

"Out."

Cryptic, I thought. I remembered that they had planned to go shopping and tour London.

Ever since Demy had come back, I had been spending more time with dad and Garcia, then people my own age. I'm sure I lost all conversational skills for people my own age.

I couldn't remember the last time I had a conversation with Meg that wasn't drunk or a few simple sentences. And me and Demy had never had any lenghty conversations.

When Demy had started interning, I had just been adopted and I didn't talk much to anybody. And now. her and Meg were always together.

Sliding down on the couch, I stared up at Em. She was watching me with those piercing eyes and i shivered uncomfortably.

She glanced at me and resumed speaking.

"So how long have Meg and Spencer acted like this? I mean even before they were officially dating? Meg won't admit that anything happened before this. And what happened to Darcy?"

I wasn't sure how to answer the last question because I wasn't sure how Emmy would react to the information I had.

"They've been flirty ever since Meg started interning with us. And they aren't "officially" dating. Her and Darcy aren't...technically... broken up."

Emmy stared wide eyed at me and I had the sense that Meg hadn't talked to her at all.

I wondered how Meg would react to me telling Emily about her private life.

Staring down at the floor, I felt warm tears build up in my eyes. Why am I such a snitch?

Feeling tears drip down my nose they fell against my powder blue dress. Light splotches dotted my skirt.

Standing up I ran out the door. I headed for her back yard and sat on her swing.

A large wicker swing, topped with a cushion. it was comfortable and quiet.

I stared out at the London skyline and followed it around.

Suddenly a large glass circle filled my eye. It moved slowly but was obviously making a circle.

I thought back to my world history class and tried to match it.

Nothing stuck out in my mind and I tried to remember what Garcia told me about London.

Suddenly I remembered what it was called. The London Eye.

A huge Ferris wheel of sorts.

It was the perfect place to see all of London. The perfect meeting spot for all of us.

So that was how I found myself in Penny's lair.

Being shoved into a white skirt and a navy blue tank top.

Then the worst part. Heels. heels that boosted me up several inches too far.

I wasn't short but I wasn't the tallest in my class.

But these were ridiculous.

They made me at least five inches taller than normal.

She was convinced I needed to meet an English boy, because in her words,

"They're English so they MUST be gentlemen! They would at least be better than Robert."

I flinched at the mention of my ex and pulled my legs up underneath me and sat back, avoiding the heels on my shoes.

The only part of the outfit I liked was my hair.

I had liked my hair Demy's color and I had dyed it a shade or two lighter than her's.

With its natural curliness, I liked it hanging free. It distracted from my pinched, narrow face, and thin stretched looking body. My stomach looked like the skin had simply stretched over it. My ribs popped and were scarily visible.

I shuddered at myself in the mirror and skipped down the stairs so we could meet up with Demy and Meg.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

DEMY'S POV

The fact that Meg could have a half-brother... Woah.

The fact that Meg expected me not to tell anyone... Freaking double woah. Like I wasn't going to tell anyone. Okay, no, I guessed I wouldn't. I double-do-da-blah-blah-blah swore to Meg that I wouldn't. I really wanted to meet this Alfons guy, though.

A long awkward silence hung in the air after the conversation about the possibility of Alfons being Meg's half-brother. I didn't really think Meg wanted to talk anyway. She obviously had a lot on her mind, including the whole fiasco involving Robert Pattinson.

We eventually got back to Emily's place and I paid the cab driver. We ran into Nessa at the door. Literally.

As she was skipping out, I opened the door and knocked girl on her butt.

"Ness!" I screeched in surprise, scurrying to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Meg asked.

"Awesome," Nessa said, wincing, regaining her balance.

"I'm so sorry!" I said frantically.

"It's fine," Ness replied. "It's these freaking heels."

I inspected her shoes. "I see this is Penny's doing," I laughed.

"So, where were you going?" Meg asked.

"To find you guys," Ness answered.

"Oh," I sighed. "Sorry for leaving without you. I was just trying to make amends with Meg real quick, but..." I pulled out my phone and went to the website of the tabloid we had seen, then showed the latest headline to Nessa.

"Yikes..." she mumbled, then looked at Meg. She tried to change the subject. "So! Who wants to go to the London Eye?"

I smiled. "That sounds like fun, right Meg?" I said, hoping that this little excursion would be better than the last two. Maybe everything would go better because it wasn't my idea...

"Yeah," Meg replied, a bit reluctantly. I could tell that she was a little wary of going anywhere with me.

Wow. I couldn't think of a single time when something of my doing had gone right. Dang.

"Alright, let's go!" I cheered, marching forward to go flag down a cab. I stopped and turned around, going back over to Ness and Meg. "Maaaayyybe you two should lead. I'll stay behind you and be quiet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Meg's POV**

When I was a little girl, I was desperately afraid of heights. Horribly. Wandering around the Opera House with Christine, the beams and rafters always seemed too rickty and and unstable. Crawling down into the depths of the Opera, descending down the stone stairways, I was desperately afraid of falling. On the India Trip, Demy, Nessa, and I had ridden a roller coaster (Much to Nessa's horror, she had to be strapped in a little tighter and with an extra strap) and I'd gotten over it, riding about twenty or so more before the day ended.

Riding the London eye, I didn't deny that butterflies were in my stomach. It was somehow just the three of us in the huge glass pod, twirling slowly round and round. I sat on the bench in the middle, glancing outside.

"Okay, what's up?" Nessa asked, eyeing me while leaning against the glass.

I sighed, chin resting on my fists. "I miss Spencer," I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes.

"The only time I've spent with him this whole trip was being unconscious on his arm and having the worst hangover ever! I really wanted to talk with him, and Emily, about...I don't know, us. Our future. I have no idea what that is."

Demy's hands flew to her face and squeeled. "Reid babies!"

I facepalmed, but imaged myself pregnant with his child. I had to hold my palm to my lips after this, to cover my smile.

"Tell you what," Nessa said,"Demy's done what she wants, I've done what I want, how about you spend the rest of the night with Reid after this."

I frowned. "Oh, Nessa, that's not fair. There's got to be more you want to do!"

"We have a whole week," she said, smiling at me. I looked at Demy, who nodded in encouragement.

"I dunno," I said. "I don't want to use my time for Spencer. How about we have a real girls night tomorrow. We'll go shopping and go to some restaurants, pick up some men. Well, you will," I said, staring at the ground. "I've had enough men of London, I believe."

Demy laughed. "You say that now."

"It's not my fault I'm extremely attracted to the English!" I pouted.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Nessa said as our pod came to a hault, and the door swinging open. We all hopped out and headed home.

**xxx**

We had supper at Emily's, and all of us fitting at her table required a recliner, a step stool, and three folding chairs, but we managed.

Departing for our rooms for the night, I realized the only time I'd spent in bed was when I was drunk out of my mind.

"Emily?" I asked my mother as we were putting away dishes.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my room?" I sounded sheepish in my own ears, and I knew she heard it too as her eyebrows rose.

"Spencer will show you," she said. "Go on to bed, you're tired. I'll finish here."

"Thanks, Mom," I said, planting a kiss on her cheek before skipping off.

As I expected, Spencer was sitting in the corner of the living room absorbed in a book, rubbing his eyes. Derek was passed out in the recliner, the football game on the tv. I shut it off, and stalked over quietly to Spencer, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Migraine?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

I kissed his temple. "Anything I can do?"

He sat up, rubbing his palms on his khakis and folding the book closed.

"It'll go away," he assured, but I could tell it was bothering him.

"If I could take it away, I would," I promised, sitting on his lap, fusing my lips gently with his. I pulled away, smiling sadly. He looked shocked from me, to his hands, which had boldly grasped my waist. I smiled.

"I like when you kiss me," I said as he removed his hands. "You stop thinking and do whatever you want."

His face flushed, embarrassed.

"I like it," I assured. He laughed, still flustered.

"Where's my room?" I asked, still perched on the arm of the chair.

Spencer stared for a moment, before popping up, thinking again. I loved the effect I had on him.

He led me up the stairs and into a room with one large bed scooted against the wall, the sheets ruffled. On the couch were several suitcases, two were closed, while one was open as clothes were strone this way and that. A glass of water sat on the nightstand while a chair was on the other side of it.

"We have the wrong room," I said, turning, but Spencer was blocking the frame.

"No, this is it."

"Someone's stuff is here," I said. I swear, though a genius, he sometimes lacked common sense. I guess that was the pot calling the kettle black, huh?

"Meg, it's my stuff."

I stared for a moment, before the 'holy crap' moment hit.

Spencer expected it, and shut the door behind him, leading me into the room.

"We...we're...she's letting us..."

"Share a room," he supplied, removing his tie. I looked over.

"And a _bed._"

He smiled slightly, slinking his shirt off his shoulders. I smiled. I loved when I saw Reid in his little undershirts. It just made every part of me giddy. He stared towards the bathroom, new clothes in hand when I stopped him.

"Why won't you change in front of me?" I pouted. He blinked.

"Well, you're just changing you're pants, aren't you? Can't I see you in your underwear?"

He blushed red.

"Don't you dare be embarrassed in front of me, Spencer Walter Reid. I swear. If it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll change too."

Maybe I was a little pushy. Maybe I sounded like a pushy teenage girl. This wasn't me just wanting to see Spence undress-that was about 50% of it. The other fifty was me wanting him to trust me. Spencer got so embarrassed around me and others, it bothered me. Especially around me. I mean, if we're going to be partners, I think I should be able to see his kneecaps.

I stalked over to my metal suitcase, opening the lid and pulling out a thin nightgown. It didn't bother me that this was see-through when I packed it. I thought I would be rooming alone, and if with someone else, probably Nessa or Demy. Now, I was in a room with my boyfriend. Crap, I have to sleep in my bra. Can you get a disease from that? I think Sorelli told me that. Might not be best to take medical advice from the sex-queen of my freshman year. If I had a dollar for ever time she'd sexiled me...

Regardless, I undid my braid, my gold hair falling down in a fluff to my waist, and shook out the creases. I unlaced my shoes, and peeled off my tights, only to realize I had a problem with my dress.

"Spence?" I asked, turning slightly. He hadn't moved from his spot, just stared, slack jawed and wide eyed. I groaned before stalking over to him, pulling up my hair.

"Can you unbutton my dress, please?" I asked, showing him a pout I knew he couldn't resist. He moved his mouth several times, but gave up on speaking and simply nodded, nimble fingers going down my back with the long trail of buttons.

"Done," he mumbled after long, hands last around my bum, which I knew made his face burn.

"Thanks," I said, letting the dress fall to my knees, and kicking it away from me. I was glad I wore a decent pair of undergarments today that weren't old and ratty. I pulled on the gown and sunk under the covers of the bed, turning out the lights. Spencer still hadn't moved after long, I rolled over.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"Huh?"

-Nessa's POV

As we departed for bed, I slipped up the stairs and found the room that dad and I had been sharing.

I slid inside and caught the tailed of a conversation.

"But how do I tell her? It's not something you just blurt out! I can't just randomly tell her. It will be the most defining moment of our relationship. It will test how strong it actually is."

"You and I have planned this for months now. You NEED to tell her! I'll tell her myself! For gods sake! The woman's pregnant! She deserves to know!"

My mouth opened and a shocked expression crossed my face. What was this about?

I slipped back out the door and stumbled into the bathroom.

I watched as JJ slipped out of our room and dad checked the hall nervously.

Was dad? No...he had Beth...I mean...Surely not?

Was he cheating on Beth? And with a married woman? Who had a kid and a wonderful husband?

As soon as he reentered the room, I retraced my steps there.

Entering as if nothing happened, I sat on the homemade quilt that covered the bed.

I flopped back onto my pillow and snuggled under the covers, not even bothering to change clothes.

Drifting off to sleep was pretty easy, being asleep was not.

My dreams were filled with blonde children with my dads eyes and JJs hair. Little twins that scurried and poked and played. Never knowing how they came about. Then I saw a little dark haired girl. The same age as them but much more mature. She was covered in bruises but they were barely visible against her tan skin. She looked a lot like Beth and Dad. Her eyes showed knowledge about the twins and their existence.

My vision switched to a tiny apartment that I recognized as Beth's.

The little girl cowered as Beth slapped her hand against her face.

"You little whore! You forced your father to cheat on me! You sent him away!"

The little girl cowered and begged and it broke my heart. She looked so innocent sprawled on the floor. Blood surrounding her.

My first instinct was to help her but Beth obviously didn't see me. And for that matter neither did the girl.

Was this a prediction? Or a result of drinking sugar before bed?

My vision morphed again but this time it was of my old house. It was when Elphie had left. But instead of me and Elphie, it was me and dad.

He left me in the middle of the night. The small child the only thing he left.

She was but a baby and her wails couldn't be stopped. I couldn't do anything to help her and the wails grated my eardrums.

I panicked and swore enough to put a sailor to shame.

Suddenly Beth was shaking my shoulders and speaking.

"Honey come on."

"Get up dear."

"We have to go to a tea soon."

"Wake up!"

"NESSA WAKE UP!"

Her time got louder and louder and I flinched at the noise. She was being annoying and I tried to figure out why she wouldn't help the baby.

Turning, the kid had disappeared.

I freaked out and turned to Beth.

She ignored me and walked out the door.

I woke with a start and dad jumped back. He was right over me shaking me and I realized he had been trying to wake me up for tea today.

I shook my head and stood up to get ready.

I stepped forward and and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

She had a shower that was turned on by a button and since I had already washed my hair yesterday, I didn't need help today.

I hit the soap disperser with my nose and it sprayed it on me.

Soon I was done washing and I waited for somebody to help me dress.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but notice my ribs.

Once thy had been visible.

Now a layer of fat covered them and it disgusted me.

When had I gotten fat?

I noticed it along other parts of my body too.

I grimaced and decided it was time to drop some weight.

I was becoming an obese American.

Sighing, I resumed waiting. JJ was very slow today.

Suddenly the door banged open and she glided in.

Her smile lit up the room and she helped me into pants and a long-sleeved shirt.

Once I was dressed, we hurried downstairs to meet the others.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

DEMY'S POV

I woke up bright and squirrelly that morning to my phone, which was under my pillow, about to blow my ear off with my annoying ringtone. Wonderful way to start off the day.

I pressed the answer button and put the phone up to my ear. "Hellooo...?" I said drowsily.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Cissnei's voice chirped.

"What the frick do you want...?" I groaned. I didn't care if I sounded rude. She knew I wasn't a morning person.

She giggled a bit, apparently happy to be getting on my nerves. "Just calling to say that Rose is doing fine," she said.

I sighed. "Great. By the way, thanks for catsitting for me."

"No problem...if I can keep her."

"Not a chance," I laughed. Cissnei loves cats as much as I do.

"I'll be really nice to her!"

"Shouldn't you be at work or something?" I asked, trying to get her off the subject of catnapping Rose. I hoped I could even get her back from Cissnei.

"Ah, Tseng can handle it."

"Ciss, get your butt to work. I don't care how much you love my cat," I commanded. "And besides, Tseng can't do your work _and _keep Reno out of trouble."

"Crap... Forgot I had to babysit him too," she sighed.

I laughed.

"Well, suppose you're right. I'd better get going," she said. "Oh, hey! How's your arm healing?"

I wiggled my fingers a bit and grinned. "It's fine. I don't have total control, but I can move my hand, and my arm a little bit."

"That's great!"

I could tell she was relieved. Geez, she acts like she has to mother me or something.

"Yeah," I said.

There was a slight silence.

"Go to work!" I commanded again, laughing.

"I'm going!" she shouted.

"Good."

"And just so you know, you're not my boss anymore!" she teased.

"Then don't make me have to act like it!" I laughed, then hung up.

I sat my phone down and got out of bed, yawning and stretching. I got some comfy clothes out of my suitcase then slipped them on, but remembered what our agenda was today. Going to tea with the queen or something. I hadn't really been paying attention when everyone was talking about it.

I dug around my suitcase and found a more presentable (girly) outfit. Some frilly pink blouse and a frilly pink skirt and some frilly pink bow for my hair and all of the frilly pinkness made me want to puke. Why did I even pack this...?

After the initial nausea, I supposed I looked kind of...cute. I guess. But the bow was a bit much. It made me look like some little girl whose mom was trying to make her wear it to distract people from an awful haircut.

I slipped on some heels, which made me look way too tall, even though they weren't that high. This is why I don't like heels. They make me look like a freakin giant.

I stepped out of my room to go find Meg and Ness. I walked towards the hallway where Meg's room was, but after two steps out of my room, I was greeted by, "Awww! Well, don't you look absolutely-"

"Don't want to hear it, Penny!" I snapped. I saw Derek smirking at my out of character attire. "I don't want to hear anything from you either, _sexual chocolate _." That shut him right up, but made Penny grin and wiggle her eyebrows at him provocatively.

I rolled my eyes and continued on my way.

"Hey, Meg!" I called, knocking on her door.

I heard her little footsteps scamper towards the door. She opened it and stepped out to meet me, fully clothed, made up, and ready to go. And rather cheerful looking.

"Someone's happy," I laughed, remembering she was rooming with Spencer. There was no doubt that they had been making out right before I knocked. In fact, her lipstick was a bit smudged.

"I take it you're ready?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, seeming to be in some sort of daze. Yup. No doubt there was some action going on.

We walked over to Nessa, who had been waiting for us for a little while.

"Let's go drink some tea," I said with false enthusiasm. It didn't seem like the most fun thing in the world, but it would probably have a better outcome than everything else on this trip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meg's POV**

It was early in the morning when I woke up, groaning and covering my eyes in the dark.

"Spence?!" I groaned, pushing away from him.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, putting away the light-his cellphone.

"Why did you-"

"It was dark, and you were really quiet and I..."

We shared a silence.

"It is dark, isn't it?" I whispered to him, scooting back over. I didn't even think of it. I shut the lights off on him last night. I knew the dark was one of Spencer's greatest fears, and I didn't even think of it. Just like the day I shut us both up in the elevator. Spencer went out of his way to make me happy, and I was constantly putting him in awkward situations. I sighed sadly, curling into him.

"Don't worry about the dark, Spencer," I whispered, pressing my forehead to his. "Close your eyes. Just listen to my voi-"

Spencer's lips cut my off, and my eyes flew open to make sure it was him. Spencer never did that! Ever! Not without warning or some hint of me giving permission! Not that I was complaining...

One hand boldly went on the nape of my neck, tipping my head up to meet his, while the other was on the small of my back, pressing me into him. I smiled when he broke away to breath.

"Dr. Reid," I mumbled, smirking.

"Meg..." he whispered. Goosebumps shot up across my skin. I don't think I've ever heard him talk like that...

I'll say it before and I'll say it again: I love Spencer when he kisses me. He forgets himself.

And I love it.

He just sounded so..._desperate. _I guess I was glad, but not knowing this part of Spencer made me wonder other things. It scared me of what I didn't know about him. Spencer completely gave over when we kissed-and I loved it. I loved discovering new things about him. But still...

My train of thought evaporated when he pushed me down onto the bed, lips more or less drilling a hole through my face. Spencer was getting...better at kissing. I loved it, but I knew he was by no means an expert. I felt pity on anyone who saw us kissing when he was leading. I normally kept him into shape but...with him being so...endearingly awkward, I'm sure it wasn't very attractive to look at.

Hands grasping for whatever he could find, legs straddling my hips, Spencer was in complete control. I just gave into him, and stopped thinking, which I hated. I had to be in control, but with Spencer...I was more at ease with the idea.

His hands traced up and down my side, and I suddenly had the shameful wish of removing my nightgown. I didn't take it back, though. I wasn't against Spencer and I sleeping together...

I just didn't think in my mother's guest room was the right place. My screaming and blood all over the sheets might be a dead give away, just a little.

"Spencer," I mumbled in a warning, but my body showed no signs of stopping. I couldn't tell myself _no. _I wasn't going to say I didn't want se-

My phone blared with my alarm under my pillow, and Spencer's eyes got wide, pulling off me, his brain clearly working again. He sat up straight, going to the farthest side of the bed as I fumbled to disable the alarm. I clicked on the lamp and we had a moment of awkwardly staring at one another.

"Meg..." he whispered again, voice sad and almost...regretful. Damn it.

"I need to shower," I said quickly, standing and going, but stopping in the door frame. "Do...do you?"

I heard the springs of the bed creak as he stiffened.

"No, Meg."

I knew he wasn't saying he didn't need to bathe. It was him warning me. No, he wouldn't shower with me. I looked away, letting my hair eclipse my face.

I sulked into the bathroom, but I heard him follow me in.

"Meg, it's not that-"

"What, Spencer? Name one good reason not to," I growled, turning on him. In the small white space, door closed, I felt like we could be in our one world-but Spencer reminded me to be quiet.

"Besides the fact that we're in your mother's house? That your a virgin? That it would hurt horribly for you? Meg, you probably wouldn't be able to walk straight-"

His face turned red.

"I mean, just because, your hymen and-"

"I know how sex works," I stated in monotone. "So, you're worried you'll hurt me? That I'm so small and my hymen would be hard to break? That I'd be in total pain?"

He sat on the edge of the tub, head in his hands, and nodded.

I laughed darkly, shaking my head, stepping agrilly out of my nightgown. "You're just like Darcy," I groaned.

_"What?" _

Oops?

I froze, foot half way into the shower in nothing but my lacey undergarments.

"Meg? Did you...sleep with Darcy?"

"No!" I growled, still not facing him.

"Did you try to?"

I was quiet for a moment. "He offered it to me...I was upset. It was the night of the shooting..." I mumbled. "He turned me down."

I still didn't look, but I heard Spencer's palms smack something. "The night I held you on the plane? The night you came to my house?"

I nodded.

"...You come to me because he wouldn't sleep with you?"

"No!" I finally turned. "You know I wanted you! I just couldn't say it... I was scared you'd turn me away..."

"...Darcy turned you down because he thought he'd hurt you?"

I nodded again.

"...Smart guy. If he's done anything right in his life, it's been looking after you."

Spencer's respect for Darcy kept showing through since the night of Christmas. I really scared me. I guess he needed to to let me live with the man, but still...I don't know.

"I love you," he choked out.

I walked over to Spencer in his oversized sweatshirt, me in my bra and panties, and wrapped my arms around him, curling into his side.

"I love you...and I'd kiss you again, but I think we both need a breather."

He smiled at me as I stepped into the shower and shucked off my bra and panties, thowing them over the curtain.

"Meg?" Spencer said from behind the curtain.

"Yeah?"

"...Do you want me to put your panties on the floor? They landed on my head."

**xxx**

I dressed swiftly-with Spencer out of the room-into a powder blue dress. It had an empire waist, with two pleats in the side, accenting my dancer waist. I had a pure white peter pan collar (I LOVE THOSE SO EFFING MUCH!) with three blue buttons down the short bust area. My gold hair was pulled into a doughnut bun, centered atop my head. I lined my eyes with black eyeliner sparcly, dotting the lid with a natural lavender. My lips were panted a humble pink. I decided to simply powder my pale skin, lacking any creme, so I looked twenty times paler than normal. Spencer smiled at me as I came out, white wrist length gloves, frilly socks that came high on my ankle with my black mary janes. I felt like a three year old that had never grown a new fashion sense-and I loved it.

Spencer was wearing his usual tan corduroy with the dark brown elbow patches. He wore a crisp white oxford with an odd-printed vest and a matching bow tie. His slacks were khaki with his converse and mismatched socks, I felt like London's only Princess. Well...Kate was technically a duchess...but whatever.

"Good morning," he mumbled to me, kissing my forehead, beaming.

"I think you already told me good morning," I replied, yanking him froward by his jacket. I frowned.

"What?"

"As _foutu _beautiful you look in bowties, I don't have anything to handle you with when you wear them," I groaned, pushing him back on the bed, hooking my legs around his waist.

"Meg!" he screeched, holding his hands up, like he didn't want to touch me. I simply smiled, running my lips down his neck.

"Doctor..." I moaned, just to make him nervous,"You _always _dress to impress, don't you?"

He looked very uncomfortable at this point, and I smirked.

"Well, let's see how well I _undress _to impress," I moaned, biting down on his bowtie-

That is, until a knock came on the door. I sat up swiftly, and-to my amazement-Spencer picked me up off his lap.

"You should probably answer that," he said, but not before pushing me against the wall with enough force to make me yelp in terror and pure-dare I say it?-_desire. _He pulled away quickly, returning to the bathroom, probably to scrub the lipstick off his neck, leaving me to walk through a haze to the door.

Demy's eyebrows rose when she saw me.

"Someone's happy."

I could only smile in my daze as she asked if I was ready for tea. Sure, why not? Tea's...legit...

**xxx**

"Where are we even going for tea?" Nessa groaned after we passed another tea place. I don't know how many this country had, but Demy and I were playing a road game. So far, I counted 29, and she had 32. I was still a little tipsy from Spencer kissing me. And he just sat across the van from me, staring out the windshield, then looking at me from the corner of his, look away and smirk. He was quite irritating when his tongue wasn't down my throat.

Emily looked over at us. "Didn't we tell you?"

"Tell us what?" I asked.

"33!"

"_Vous maudisse!_" I yelled at her.

"Emily, you should really consider washing your daughter's mouth with soap."

"Shove it, Penelope."

"We're having tea-"

I didn't have many more questions when we pulled up and halted at Buckingham Palace.

**xxx**

"How is my hair?"

"It's fine."

"Really! You're not even looking!"

"I'm sure it's fine, as always."

"We are talking about the Queen here, Meg. The effing Queen!"

"The effing Queen...how interesting."

"Meg!"

"Penelope Garcia! You hair is fine, okay?"

"I can't believe you aren't freaking out, Meg," JJ said.

"Why would I?" I asked, bouncing my knee. She laughed.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked a maid coming up next to me.

"Down the hall. I'll show you in a moment."

"Thanks," I told her.

"Yeah, you don't want her going on her own," Demy began. "She might find Prince Harry and throw up all over him."

She and Nessa burst into a fit of laughter. I glared. "He'd probably fall in love with her," Nessa mused. "If anyone could tame Prince Harry, it'd be Meg."

"This is like, anarchy, bad mouthing the Prince in Buckingham Palace," I groaned.

"She'd be all '_bllleeeehhh!_" Demy made a barfing motion. "And he'd be all,"Oh, what a pretty girl! Bleh, bleh, bleeeeehhhh!"

"Are you drunk?" I asked her.

"Not in the slightest." -Nessa's POV Standing in the lobby of Buckingham was oddly uninteresting. It's not like I could drink the tea on my own. The straw would melt. So that left me to sit on the side. An they didn't actually meet the queen. She just sat at the head of the room. Bu neither the less we were here and spending time together. I decided to go annoy a guard. Standing in front of one I started poking them with my feet. Nothing. Surely one would respond? When poking then again produced no response I decided to walk around. As I walked through one of the gardens my new Bluetooth went off and I answered. "Nessa?" A thick female voice drifted through the speaker. She sounded drunk and extremely sorrowful. "Are you there still sis?" Elphie... My heart stopped and I felt the familiar resentment bubble in my heart. I bit my lip and considered hanging up. "Yeah...I'm here..." "Good. I just wanted to ask one last time if you wanted to see me again. Fi said you had been here not long ago. Did you know about Dad, Boq, and Glinda?" All of those names thrust the dagger deeper and twisted it more. I wondered if I should go. If only for closure. But thinking back to all the promises Elphie made and broke thrust them down. "What was the last thing I told you?" "I was a bitch incapable of loving another human being. And that you hoped I rotted in hell eternal." She stated it matter of factly and it repulsed me. How could she be so carefree about it? I bit my lip and without thinking spoke. "I'm in London. I can come when I get back. Would you want to meet me in Quantico and fly out with me? I don't want dad to see this. And send Fi out for the weekend. Just you and me." I sighed and abruptly hung up. No reason to listen for a response. She always agreed. I tromped back to the group and sat down at our table. We as government officials had seats close to the queen. As I waited for it to be over the queen rose. "In our presence today, we have a member of Interpol and several FBI members. We would like to thank them for their presence today." She inclined her head gracefully and stepped back behind the curtain to leave. I hurried out into the lobby to wait for the rest and I noticed an older woman trying to get out of the way. She was obviously a beggar and I remembered my time on the streets. Running up to her I motioned to my pocket. She quickly reached inside and took the money out. She smiled a haggard smile at me and drew me into a hug. "May god bless ye' little missus! And your family too!" She hurried out and I smiled after her. Noticing the rest of the team now out I hurried down to the SUV after them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**MEG'S POV**

As we waited for the van to come back for us, the team occupied their time messing with the Buckingham Palace Guards. I felt awful bad for these guys, being gawked at day after day, never being able to move. I leaned on the gate between two of them-probably a no-no-and sighed. I watched as Sofia made kissy faces at one of them, winking and pretending to raise her skirt.

"Sorry about that," I told them. "She's not all there sometimes. What a way to represent America, huh?"

Demy proceeded to pet a guards hat, while Nessa burst into laughter.

"They act like your dolls and not people," I mumbled. "I guess all jobs come with a price, huh? At least you can be proud of what you do, dealing with this hell everyday."

Nessa nuzzled her head against one of the guard's shoulder's.

"Really sorry 'bout that one," I mumbled. "You guys married? Your wives and kids must be real proud of you. I know your country must be. I guess it's mostly American gits that mess with ya."

I liked my use of the English slander.

"Anyway," I sighed. "My ride's here. Have a nice day fella's," I sighed, starting to walk off, but I stopped and started. Had the guard on the right just smirked? I saluted them before stalking back towards the car, giving Reid a kiss on the cheek. I stared after the guards, waving hugely, giving them a big smile. I hoped I wasn't the only one trying to make their days a little better.

The rest of the day went by lazily. I went shopping with Demy and Nessa.

"I don't know. I don't like pants," I mused, turning, and gasping.

"What?" Demy said, searching my legs for something.

"My ass is huge!"

"If your ass is huge, I want your ass."

"Whatever. Both of you are so skinny it hurts."

Buying some cute-solid-nightgowns for the rest of the stay in Spencer's room, plush some lipstick, and once Penny, JJ, Sofia, and Emily caught up with us, Penelope talked me into a thong. (Why would anyone want that? I don't even remember how she talked me into it. It's a string. Up your ass. Why would anyone want that?)

We came home late, around midnight, quietly as possible coming into the room. I walked in on Spencer sitting in the chair in the corner, under the warm light of a lamp, reading a book. I melted when he glanced up at me from under his glasses, amber eyes making my heart sink into my shoes.

"Hey," he said, rising to grab the bags from my hands.

"Hi, honey," I replied, standing on tiptoe to wrap him in a hug. When he tried to pull away, I just held on, my body limp.

"You're tired," he laughed, sitting down the bags and laying me on the bed.

"Yes," I replied. "Yes, I am."

He smiled at me. "What'd ya buy-"

"Hands out of the bag," I hissed, and with a shocked glance my way, he backed away.

"Meg?" he whispered after a moment as I was shaking out my hair.

"Hmm?"

"...What are these?"

I squinted, hardly able to see in the sparce lighting of the lamp. Then I saw them. Two rectangular pieces of paper.

"Plane tickets," I replied. "Nessa gave them to me for Christmas. I never really planned on going...but I think they expire next month."

"...Why don't we got?"

I suppose I was shocked a moment, not moving. Spencer's worried gaze broke me.

"Why?"

Spencer laughed, coming to sit by me, wrapping his blazer around my shoulders.

"Well, things are so hectic here...we never have any alone time...I'd like to be able to just kiss my girlfriend without any worries...without any odd glances. You haven't been back to Paris since...well..."

"I was in a secret room a few months ago."

"Yeah," he supplied, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Anyway...I just...Meg, I just want to be alone with you."

Every fibre of my being tingled with energy. "It's not to late to go," I whispered to him, loving his embrace.

We slipped down stairs, and as Spencer loaded the taxi with our things, I wrote out a note.

Don't worry. We've gone to Paris. Be back soon. Don't wait for us. Don't come looking. We're fine. Meet you back in Quantico.

Love and hugs,

Meg and Spence.

DEMY'S POV

"What do you mean she left?" Penny asked, eyes wide.

"I mean she just freakin left!" I shouted, tossing her the note Meg had left. "A 'hey, we're leaving!' might have been nice!" I flopped down on the couch, sighing heavily. I knew Meg and Spence deserved some alone time, but they could've told us. They didn't have to sneak out. What did they think we would do? Stop them? "We're going home tomorrow, aren't we?" I asked no one in particular.

"I'm pretty sure that's the plan," Derek answered.

"Good," I replied, then shrugged. "Not that I'm in a hurry to leave, but... Okay, yeah. I hate this country."

I went to my room and immediately passed out on the bed, hoping tomorrow would come sooner.

The next morning was a but hectic, everyone packing and loading their things into taxis headed for the airport. I, naturally, was the first one outside ready to hightail it back across the pond.

At the airport we boarded our plane and within what seemed like way too many hours, we were back in good old Quantico. Yeehaw.

I gathered my bags and headed back to my apartment, reminding myself to go get Rose from Cissnei tomorrow. If I could pry them away from each other. Wish me luck on getting my cat back...

Once I made it home I threw my bags on the floor and jumped into my bed, happy to be home. And Meg was in Paris. With Spencer. Not even having the courtesy to tell us bye or anything. I wondered what they were doing right now. Probably making out at the Eiffel Tower or something.

Wait... What was this feeling? Was it...jealousy? Was I jealous? Of Meg? No, no, no, that couldn't be it. I'd gotten over Spencer a long time ago (before I kissed him to make Meg jealous, mind you).

Then why did I feel like this? Was it simply that fact that she had a romantic relationship in her life and I didn't? I never had, for that matter... I had been paid for every guy I had been with. Nothing romantic whatsoever. Just disgusting men who wanted a fun night.

So, in that respect, maybe I was jealous. Maybe I actually wanted a guy to want me for more than...you know.

I sighed and clutched my pillow to my body. There was one thing about Meg, though. She was the pretty one with a wonderful personality. The talented one, the genius. Who am I? The druggie who thought she could get rid of her past by trying to pretend it never happened. The whore with a drinking problem.

Yup. Attractive stuff.

I got up off of the bed and went into the bathroom. Standing in front of the sink, I looked at myself in the mirror. "Alright," I sighed. "Either you can stay here and degrade yourself, or you could get out there and do something," I whispered to myself, examining myself in the mirror. "You're not...totally hopeless."

I went to the dresser and pulled out whatever clothes looked sort of decent, instead of the old tee shirt and jeans I was wearing now. I almost decided on a blue tank top to wear, then realized I'd be showing off the ugly knife wound on my shoulder. I remedied this by putting on a black jacket over the tank. I wore black leggings and black flats as well, then added a headband with a sparkly black bow on it, just for fun. I didn't _hate _looking...cute. Always...

I grabbed my little black purse and dusted on some light eyeshadow, then I was ready to go. Did I have hope of actually finding a guy? No. Did this whole 5 minute makeover boost my self confidence? Yes. Would I still be this confident by the end of the night? No.

Either way, I walked down the sidewalk with confidence. More on the outside than the inside. I had no clue what I was doing. What did I even know about picking up guys? Why was I even doing this? And where the frick was I even walking to? I had no flipping idea, but I kept with it, grinning and bearing it. I was glad to be wearing a cute outfit, because, oddly enough, when I dress normally, people seem to think I'm a raging lesbian, with the short haircut and all. But that was before it grew out a little tiny bit. Now it kind of looked like a sort of cute-ish pixie cut, which I'm not sure was better. I could only take so much cute at a time... But I guessed that it-

"Oof!"

I tumbled to the ground, the sidewalk scraping my arm.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

I looked up at the man standing above me. He had blond hair and was wearing a tee shirt and jeans. He wore an apologetic expression on his face.

I growled, standing and wiping some blood off of the abrasion on my arm. "Watch where you're going!"

"I'm so sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't paying attention. This is all my fault." He examined my arm, looking guilty.

"Damn right," I growled. This evening wasn't going as expected. This jerk was the only guy I'd talked to so far, and now my arm hurt like hell.

The man paused and exhaled, looking thoughtfully at me. We stood at about the same height. He gave a little grin. "Tell ya what," he said. "How about you let me take you to the bar. Drinks are on me."

No matter how odd or creepy that might have seemed to most girls, I was intrigued by the offer.

I mimicked his smirk. "Hope you've got plenty of money."

He chuckled. "I like you," he laughed, then held out his hand. "Name's Vic."

I gave a more genuine smile, reaching for his hand. "Demy."

"It's not a contest!" I laughed, finishing my second beer, while he was downing his fourth.

"Wimp," he mocked, kicking my stool.

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "You know, the last time I was in a drinking contest, I won by a landslide. And got to watch the other girl throw up on someone," I said with superiority.

Vic laughed. "Well, if you tried the same thing now, I could guarantee you'd be on the other end of that deal."

"Yeah right!" I shouted above the loud music playing around us. "You're on!"

"It wasn't a challenge!" Vic laughed, raising his palms. "I don't know what I'd do if I got beaten by a girl."

"Cute," I replied to his obvious sarcasm.

He smiled at me, then glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'd better get going," he sighed.

"What? Why?" I had actually been enjoying his company.

He stood, got out his wallet and gave some money to the bartender. "Alfons is gonna kill me..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Alfons?" Why did that name sound familiar...

"My cousin," Vic explained. "I told him I'd be home by now."

Alfons... And Vic...

Oh. My. Gosh.

"Alfons...Heiderich?" I asked.

He looked down at me quizzically. "You know him?"

So this Alfons was the right guy? The one who may or may not be Meg's half brother? My gosh...

"Nope!" I said a bit hastily. "Never met him. I've just heard the name, that's all."

The look I received from Vic didn't make me all too certain that I wasn't totally insane.

"Alright then..." he said.

I stood up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, which was more of a habit than anything. "Thanks for everything," I said, smiling as sweetly as possible. "I mean it."

He grinned. "No problem. It was nice to meet you."

I waved as he exited, then flopped back onto the barstool as soon as he was out of sight.

Did I just have a sort of date with Meg's possibly sort of cousin...?

"Need. Whiskey." I squeaked, laying my head on the bar.

-NESSA'S POV

I flung myself into the car as it pulled away from the curb.

I bit my lip as I thought about what I was going to do.

Sneaking away from dad was one thing but sneaking across the country was another.

Elphie was supposed to be waiting and I only hoped she still was.

I imagined her the last time I saw her.

Age 15 and fed up with life and ready to move on.

Ready to leave and forget all about her baby sister.

Why was I sneaking out to meet her?

Why did I trust her to show up?

Maybe it was the hole in my heart that had been missing since she left.

The one I refused to acknowledge.

Or maybe it was the fact that I wanted my family again.

The one that wasn't broken and splintered and cracked beyond repair.

The one where my mommy and daddy still tucked me in bed and sang me lullabies about hope and a brighter tomorrow.

I loved my new family but this was not my childhood.

Aaron hasn't been there when I had pneumonia. Or when I was bullied.

Or when Elphie was diagnosed with TB.

Maybe all that I wanted was my sissy I lost so long ago back.

The one who would beat up a kid for looking at me wrong.

I barely noticed as we boarded the plane and it took off.

I barely noticed as it landed.

I did however take notice as we exited the flight.

I scanned the crowd for my sister. The one with the huge port wine stains that covered her skin.

Her wet oak hair and lovely brown eyes.

I saw a huge scarf covering a face and a large hat.

Sensing that it was Elphie, I ducked away in the sea of people and snuck up behind her.

I popped into her line of vision and she drug me off into the shadows of a waiting escort.

My bags sat waiting with her and my carry on as well.

Suddenly warm hands shot out and pulled me against it.

"Nessa..."

I stood stock straight and pulled back.

I looked up into the face of Elphie and saw warm tears at the corners of her eyes.

I silently sunk into her and tears fell from us both.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meg's POV**

"Let's go here!"

"Meg-"

"Oh my God. I've never done that. Let's go over here!"

"Ugh, Meg, hon-"

"Can we go see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Okay, haven't you seen that?" Spencer leaned against a brick wall of an older shop. We were in a little alley way, a busy farmers market with vendors. Bakeries and dressing shops lined the insides of old buildings. I was beaming, bouncing, huge white sunhat on my head, designer sunglasses on my face, a grey trenchcoat covered my body. The sun was coming down, but the slush on the sides of the road reminded me flurries were still coming down.

"Spencer, I told you. I hardly ever left the Opera House. I think I went to the market once with my mother when I was six or so...but that was about it. Then I just left for NYC."

"Without any idea what to do..."

"Hey!"

"Well, you have to say, Meg, it wasn't a very bright idea."

I smirked at him, wrapping my arms about his waist, both of us trudging down the road in a loving way.

"Why don't we eat? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not in the slightest."

Regardless, we came to a little deli, and I ordered just about everything that sounded foreign to me.

"Meg," Spencer said about halfway in. I was shoving my face with everything, while he ate a cheeseburger (We found out foreign foods make Spence a little ill).

"Hmm?" I asked, smiling.

"There's some boys looking over at us. I don't know what to do."

I pursed my lips. Leaning back in my chair, I nonchalantly glanced over, and noticed a few boys in the back. One had scruffy blonde hair falling in curves around his head, while the other's honey colored hair was shaped into tuft at the top of his head. They smiled, but I didn't return it, flipping back to Spencer.

"Crap, here they come."

_"Hi," _the boys uttered in French. I smiled back, giving them our greetings.

_"You guys Australian? You sound Australian." _

I let my eyes blaze. _"I am French! I most certainly do not sound Australian!" _

_"France? Really? You're French is pretty bad." _

A hand flew to my mouth. Lost my accent? That had to be a lie. I mean, I guess it could've faded a little...

No.

But my French being incorrect. Spencer looked over at me. "Meg?"

_"Meg?" _the honey-haired boy said. _"That's your name? I'm Christophe. This is Jules." _

I froze. I knew Jules was a first name-it translated to Julius. But still...it chilled my bones. And got me thinking of Al.

"Meg," Spencer asked again. "Does he know you? Do we need to go. Meg, I have my glock-"

I didn't look at him but started speaking to the boys again.

_"Pleasure," _I replied dryly. _"Anyway, what is it you two want?" _

Jule shrugged, hands in his pockets. _"Just saw a pretty girl-thought we'd say hi to you and your uncle." _

Okay, now I was pissed.

_"This man is NOT my uncle." _

_"Dad?" _

I gritted my teeth. _"No. He's my fiance, you asswipe." _

They blinked.

_"Enculer une mouche,"_ I cursed.

Jules smiled, and leaning on his elbows whispered_,"je bande pour toi."_

I responded to this by dumping my water on Jules head, then dumping Spencer's coke on Christophe. (Be glad Spence didn't have a coffee, you asswipe. It still wouldda gone down your pants.)

I pulled on Spencer's arm, yanking him out.

"What happened?"

"Dudes are asswipes," I responded, rubbing moisture out of my eyes, replacing my sunglasses.

"Meg-"

"Can we just go back to the hotel? I'm tired."

He stared at me for a moment, before nodding.

**xxx**

Spence took me back, but then demanded me to tell him what happened...er, more along the lines of begged, but whatever. I gave him the run down of the convo (minus Jules vulgar comment...) and let him hold me.

"I feel like I don't even belong here anymore," I whispered, lips dry, voice hoarse. "Like Paris isn't a part of me...maybe it never was..."

"Honey," he mumbled softly, rocking me like a child. "Maybe you feel that way because...well, Paris isn't your home anymore."

"Then where to I belong?" I whispered.

There was a pause before Spencer gave his answer.

"Right here."

I knew what he meant. Right here in his arms was where I belonged.

I smiled.

"And Paris will always be a part of you. But it's your past, Meg. Let the past be the past and the dead bury the dead. Please...just stay with me."

I kissed him gingerly, smiling a little.

"Can we just go to bed? The sun made me tired."

He pursed his lips. "I don't think it's supposed to do that."

All the sarcasm...he spends WAY too much time with me. I smiled.

"Well, it did. Now strip, pretty boy. I want your white ass in my bed."

He stared at me as I ruffled through my suitcase, trying to find a goodnight gown, lifting it up for Spencer to see. He was still staring as I chucked off my white turtle neck.

"What? You gonna sleep in your clothes again? I don't think that's all that smart."

He snapped out eventually, turning and mumbling to go through his suitcase. Spence was in a black tee and sweat capris in a few minutes, me in a black lace night gown (with a silk slip underneath, pervs)

We said goodnight and slipped under the covers, rolling into each other's arms. I loved Spencer so much, and I knew I didn't want to leave right now. But in the morning, we had to return to Quantico.

Right about now, I was thinking one thought: Alfons. Al would be waiting for me back at the office. Does he already know the test results? I guess part of me has already built up this part of Al in my mind, even if I won't admit to myself he's my brother.

And Darcy. Darcy would be waiting for me, too. Maybe not at the office, but I had to come home to him. I'd told him I was taking a trip with the team, and he'd taken it so well. I only asked one thing of the man now: Effing propose. The diamond promise ring burned on my index finger as I ran my hand over the planes of Spencer's stomach under his shirt. Darcy in between us again, though he probably wasn't thinking it.

"Meg?"

"Hmmm?" I asked, leaning in to leave kisses down his jaw, my desire suddenly burning. Two hands pushed down on me, bringing me back to his chest. I tried to work on his neck again, nipping at the skin, but he just leaned down and lightly kissed me, killing the desire, turning it back to purer love.

"You're beautiful."

**xxx**

We got on a plane the next day, arriving just a few days after the team did. We were informed that they still had some leave, and we're relaxing at home. (Told to us all by Anderson. You had to love this guy. When does he _not _work?)

"Miss Giry?" he asked as I starting walking off with Spencer. I didn't need to speak, as I watched his eyes flick to Morgan's office.

"Thank you, Anderson," I told him stiffly. He smiled sadly at me before walking off. "Spencer," I whispered, already walking towards the office. "Go home. Don't tell anyone we're back."

"Meg?" he ran up to me, holding my arm. "Does this have anything to do with what you can't tell me?"

"Spence, it has everything to do with it. Please, just do what I say, okay?"

He stared at me for a moment, and I wondered what he was thinking. No, I knew. It was the same thought I pictured everytime we parted.

_Is this the last time I'm going to see you? _

I never wanted that. I never wanted to wake up in the morning, knowing I'd wouldn't be seeing that drooping frame and half-hearted smile. Brooding amber eyes...

It'd kill me too.

He leaned down, boldly placing his lips to my forehead, before leaving me.

I shakily rose up stairs, hand trembling as I came into the dark of Morgan's office. I saw a lithe frame sitting on the desk, playing with a pencil. When the door clicked shut, wary sky blue eyes shot up to meet mine, standing erect and beaming. He leaned forward, handing me a packet.

"Mr. Anderson gave me these. He said they were for me. I know what it is, but I wanted to wait. I wanted you to see it, and to tell me, Meg."

I stared, as Alfons stood breathless and energetic before me. "Hi," I stared with a giggle, taking the packet from him. I sat down on Derek's couch, patting it to let Al sit next to me. His skin next to mine was the same color, pure white. Same texture, same misty glow. Al's bright eyes mimicked mine, ghostly blue-grey. Hair the same plantinum tuffs, with the exception his wasn't as shiny as mine (he probably used shampoo and conditioner in one. Gosh, that does _nothing _good for hair. I guess I could fix it for him...)

"Al," I whispered, taking his cold hand.

His breath caught. "Yeah?"

"No matter what the results are...Al, can we go out tonight? Anywhere you want."

His face brightened. "Can I take you home? Vic wants to meet you! He'll make a big dinner and everything. He's such a good cook! We can watch the news together-or whatever you like to watch, Meg. I heard you were a ballerina. I think that show _Bunheads _is on tonight. Oh! We could go ice skating tonight! Wouldn't that be fun? Or I could do your hair. Girls like that stuff, right? I know how to braid hair. My grandma used to braid her hair every night before bed, so I've seen it-"

"Alfons!" I laughed, putting my hands on his shoulders. He smiled sheepishly at me, eyes glancing through his lashes-just like I did when I wanted something.

"Are you always that enthusiastic?" I asked. He smiled again.

"So I've been told..."

"Al," I said, slinging my arm around his shoulder, putting the packet between us. "Let's open it together."

He beamed. "Okay!"

We tore it open together, his righ hand and my left. I shuffled out a series of papers, all with numbers and codes that were very complex. I hadn't even passed my bar test (believe it or not, I needed it for the BAU. It deals with law, which is kinda what I do.), but I knew what the last statement read.

"What does it say?" Al whispered in my ear. I turned to him, dropping the papers on the floor.

My eyes were watery, and I threw my arms around his neck.

"It means you're my brother."

-NESSA'S POV

I sat in the surprisingly modern apartment of Elphie.

Touches of Glinda still hung like mistletoe around campus.

This was the only university I knew that still had Christmas deco up.

Glinda's perfume still hung heavy in the air and pink accents cluttered everything in a almost childlike fashion.

Her clothes covered everything and it was obvious Elphie couldn't bring herself to clean it up.

But the piece de resistance was the litter of cats that ran reign of the place.

Maulkie was the name of the head cat and he was a bitch.

He clawed at my leg and crapped on my luggage.

In truth he hated me.

Once me and Elphie ha hugged for the first time in almost five years, we took off at a run.

We got a lot of strange looks from the red eye flighters. And the non ones too.

But we had escaped from dad and the rest of the team so we were in the clear.

Dad and Garcia and Rossi and even Beth had attempted to call me and after the fifth time I had shut my phone off.

Garcia had installed signal scramblers on our phones to prevent them from being tracked and it worked to my advantage.

But now I was enjoying my time with Elphie.

Despite my anger at her it felt good to see her. I had yet to forgive her and I doubt I will but we had a truce.

Her TB had gotten worse recently so she was on multiple medications. She would wake up coughing blood and it was terrifying.

The apartment had many photos of Fiyero and her and Glinda. Looking through them showed that they ha been many places as a little tight knit group and it was adorable.

Right now I was sitting on Glinda's bed and waiting for Elphies to wake up.

She slept like the dead under her new meds and it was vaguely disturbing.

In the past few days she had been coughing more and more and sleeping for longer.

I had inquired and she shook me off. Stated it was nothing and she would be fine.

When fifteen more minutes ha gone by I stood up myself.

Walking down the hall I followe the smell of medical supplies.

She used a breathing machine at night and it let out horrid smells.

When I got to the end of the hall, I quietly kicked on the door.

A raspy voice barely passed through the door and I strained to hear it.

"Nessa."

Waking in I glanced around. It was filled with books and an old laptop.

The only laying space was on a brushed off part of an old comforter.

She laid there and stared glassily at the ceiling.

When a thick cough attempted to pass through her lips, her body heaved with the effort.

I flew to her side and tried to hold her body still.

She glanced up at me and motioned me down.

"I've known for awhile I was going to die. I just didn't know if you would be here when I did."

Silent tears fell down her dry skin and she rose up. Her neck trembled like a baby bird's.

"So am I dreaming or is this real?"

I shook my head in a silent no and felt tears well up in my eyes.

"So you came? I wondered if this week was real or not."

I finally found my voice.

"You CAN'T die! I just got to spend some time with you!"

She smiled up at me.

"Don't worry. This is but the next big adventure for me. Don't cry my little bird.

That had always been her nickname for me and I remembered all the times she had called me that before.

I scrambled for her phone to call her an ambulance.

"They won't get here in time. And even if they did, I wouldn't want to go in a hospital. It's not dignified."

I tapped the buttons with my nose an turned the speakerphone on.

It rang and suddenlt stopped.

I glanced down and the phone had died.

I scrambled back to her and her eyes were far away.

She snapped back and stared at me again.

"I was just remembering you as a little thing. I think you found the best dad you could have though. He's better than mine was. I just wish you wouldn't have had to get raped though to find him. Or lose your arms."

Sh reached up again and kissed my forehead.

Her breathing strained and she drew in gasped breaths.

My shoulders shook with sobs.

"Please forgive me Ness!"

"I...I...I ..forgivvvee you."

I broke down and a smile appeared on her face.

"T..hh..ann..kkk...yo..uu."

Her face relaxed and a dot of blood raced down her chin.

I stared at her body horrifed and scrambled for my room.

My phone laid on the bed and I dialed the hospital again.

"Ma'am I need an ambulance."

"What happened?"

"My sister died."


	9. Chapter 9

**MEG'S POV**

"Saturday morning cartoons."

"Going to the zoo."

"Building a fort with blankets and chairs."

"Staying up late."

"Sneaking out late."

I smiled at that, considering my next idea. Alfons and I had been at this since midnight, when he claimed he couldn't stand being away from his sister any longer. I _was _his sister after all. I didn't mind if he woke me up in the middle of the night.

_"You missed out on seventeen years of bothering me," _I'd said, beaming, patting my bedsheets. _"Don't be shy." _

After last night, Al brought me back to his appartment. Well, he and Vic's.

Vic was a very...friendly man. I swear I was hugged about ninety-seven times. His blonde hair, containing low lights of brown and grey, was messy and looked as if he had just walked out of bed. Tan, course, muscled skin covered his tall body. He was still rather lean while also looking very strong. He had a sweet smile and a voice that was neither tenor nor bass. Very hard to explain. Very beautiful.

He'd fed me and shown me to a room in their ratty apartment. Mahoganny wood floors filled with splinters, one window over the sink. Wood paneled walls with dark ugly wall paper. Floral print sofas. This was a disaster from the seventies that no one had bothered the fix. Of course, two men living in an apartment didn't really solve any problems.

Al had come into my room later, and we were full circle. Now, he and I were playing a game.

_"This just left me wondering what I'd missed out on. All the things siblings do, would I have done them with you?" _He'd asked. It became a little game. Our hands were laced together, and we'd take turn kissing the other's palm and saying what we'd do next.

"Go on a double date," I replied. He cocked his eye brows.

"We could do that now, schwester!" He blushed and covered his mouth with his free hand. "Sister," he corrected. I smiled.

"I know what that's like," I said, wrapping my arms around him. "Two languages. It gets to a point where they just blur together. So, in my head, Al, you'd be my_ petit frère._"

He smiled sadly at me. "I can't believe I didn't know about you. Growing up alone..."

He looked away. "Al, that must've been horrible, all alone..."

"Well, you were too," he said, looking up, sad blue eyes trying to mimick the false smile on his lips, but failing.

"Al, maybe I was alone, but it wasn't for long. I had a mother at least. Al...you never had that."

He shruged. I had a grandmother and grandfather who loved me. Meg...how old were you when your father left? Er, our father?"

I looked away. "I was six. He knew about you four years before he left. Probably five if he was there while your mom was pregnant."

"My mom left the second she had me. Do you think she's on her own then, and not with your father?"

I winched. I hated how he was _my _father. Al really needed to catch himself.

"I don't know. When I was six or so, I caught my dad with a prostitute. Unless your mother was latino, this wasn't your mom."

He looked down. "I hate him," he whispered.

I stared, tears forming behind my eyes, bluring my sight. "Al..."

"I do! It was one thing when he left me! But finding out he left my mom...he left _you? Verdammt!_" Al continued to murmur what I assumed wher German obsenities to himself. "How could any one leave something as sweet as you, Meg? I don't understand..."

I was shocked as Al barreled forward, clutching me as he sobbed. _Sobbed. _Full on shaking, snot-nose, squint face. I held Al, emotionless. He looked up at me.

"Don't you want to cry, too?" he asked, a little German creeping into his voice?

I smiled sadly. "I've done my share of crying. Besides, I'm the big sister. Big sisters aren't supposed to cry."

Al smiled sadly at me, before taking my hand again, and kissing it lightly.

"Baking cookies, and eating the dough."

_Knock, knock_

Al and I turned, sitting up in the bed. Vic lent me a pair of his pajamas, which I felt extremely awkward in, but man, they were freaking soft.

Vic peeked his head in, smiling.

"Sorry if I woke anyone up, but I made waffles, and they are _way _better hot."

Al and I shoved waffles down our throats, and I can't remember a time when I ever ate this much. Food in Paris was a little tricky, but you had to know where to go (I didn't) and the same went for London. Plus, portions were way smaller than American sizes.

But may I say, Vic knew how to cook. Like, amazing.

"So, Mr. Mignogna-"

"Meg," he said, wipping his hands on his apron and shoving it away,"Call me Vic. I am your cousin-by affair, of course."

I laughed, choking on Vic's amazing food, swallowing before continuing my sentence.

"Vic, you never told me what you did for a living."

He beamed at me. "Miss Giry, I am so glad you asked."

He ran for his bedroom, before coming back, dragging a huge box.

"I," he said, undoing a lock. "Am an automail mechanic."

"Automail?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, opening the lid. I stifled a scream.

"Relax! Relax, they aren't real," Al assured.

"I'm glad she thinks they are, though. I strive to be real," Vic wiggled his eyebrows. "Well?"

"What _are _they?"

The box contained what appeared to be human limbs of different length and width. Skin stretched over them appeared greyish and pale. I saw bits and pieces of thing though-wires and metal.

"Automail," Vic told me, pulling an arm out of the box. "See, when you lose a limb, you still have muscle in a thigh or shoulder. Your brain still sends out these signals in a reflex. These machines take those signals, and turn them into movements, just like your arms or leg would."

Al smiled. "I don't pretend to understand it, but I'm glad he does what he does."

_Nessa..._

"The Rocket Boy doesn't understand automail..." Vic sighed. "There's no hope for the future of America..."

"Vic, you're only twenty-six! Don't like you're old and wise on me!" Al laughed.

I stared at Al as Vic dragged the heavy box back. "Rocket Boy?"

Al scratched his head sheepishly. "I...I graduated early. I plan to go out to MIT next year. They won't take me in now, not until I'm 18, but I really want to be a rocket scientist." He looked up at me through those eyelashes. "Nerdy, right?"

I stared at him. "I'm the only blonde in a law school dorm, and the youngest person in the FBI. Don't you dare think you're nerdier than me," I said, punching his arm.

_"How can I repay you-" _

Al looked down at my glowing pocket, and I swore in French.

"What?"

"It's a text from my friend. I have to go to work."

Al's smile faded. "Can I take you?"

"Can you drive?" I teased.

He blushed. My eyes widened.

"Al!"

"I'm an okay driver! I have a license...I just don't like driving..."

I sighed. "I guess that runs in the family. I hate cars."

Al smiled.

"I've always prefered the good ole' subway."

"I've always prefered rockets."

**xxx**

Al pulled up in his car, and I prayed no one saw me getting out of it.

"I'll text you when I get back, okay?" I said, pining up my hair into a bun.

"Sure thing, I'll pick you up."

I sighed. "I should probably get back to my boyfriend, actually. He hasn't seen me since Christmas. It's what? The seventh? Tenth? I'll have you over for dinner or something, kay? You and Vic both. Welcome over anytime."

Al smiled. "Thanks, Meg!"

Alfons drove off, and as I waved hugely, I frowned as I turned around.

Demy stood infront of me in the girliest thing I'd seen her where in a while. Black knee skirt, clinging to her waist nicely. Black blazer, grey top with ruffles about her chest area. High heels. Chesnut hair clipped back...were the tips curled? Lip gloss? Wow. Her glasses (which she hardly wore) were neatly polished, reminding me I'd slept in my contacts last night...

"What. Was. That?" she screamed, running over to me, her expression half disbelief and half bliss.

"Alfons?"

"So he's-"

"Yup," I replied, smiling big at her. She wrapped me in a hug.

"Spent the night at he and Vic's last night. Interesting guys, those two."

Demy just stared. "I'm, uh, so happy for you."

I smiled, wrapping my arm about her waist. "Some needs coffee-"

I stopped. So did Demy.

"Oh, shiz," she mumbled. I knew the feeling.

"Is that...?" "My other boyfriend's car?" I asked, eyeing Darcy's two seated fiyero,"Yes. Yes, it is."

Demy and I stepped out of the elevator with linked arms. I saw Nessa in the back, her eyes big and warning us to turn around. I'm surprised she had so much energy. Her sister had died a day or so before Spence and I had left Paris. We'd been told on the plane. JJ had called us. Nessa never really let anyone in, and I knew she was grieving, but I also knew she was strong.

I looked at the rest of scene. JJ was standing next to Blake, both of them apprehensive. Spencer was half-standing at his desk, eyes wide, not aware of me yet. Hotch wasn't in the room, nor was Rossi. Penelope was standing next to two frames. Darcy was a head taller than Derek Morgan, but Derek had a bit more muscle mass on my boyfriend.

"I just want to know when she gets here-"

"Darcy," I called.

His head snapped up, eyes big and pleading. When had my emotionless shell of a fake-boyfriend become a teddy bear?

"Meg," he said. "You didn't come home last night and I was so scared-"

"I'm sorry," I said, no longer leaning on Demy. I clicked my blue-stilleto heels across the room to him, smiling, I kissed him. "I spent the night at Demy's. I should've called-"

"Don't worry about it," he said, kissing me fiercer. My eyes were open and wide as his tongue shoved down my throat for a millisecond. "I was only worried about you." He held my hand for a moment, rubbing them in his, before giving me an odd look, and leaving.

"Whew," Sofia said, wipping her bow and giggling. When had she gotten here? "That was climatic! I was sweating there for a minute!"

"Yeah," I replied dryly, ready to tell the intern off,"I-"

"Meg!"

I swallowed. Demy's eyes got huge as we both knew what was happening. I heard light footsteps as Al broke into sight.

"Meg," he said, beaming at me. "You left this in the car. I didn't know if you needed it or not, so I ran back here," he said, dropping something into my palm. I didn't know what it was, I just stared at him.

"Thanks, Al," I said dryly.

"Anytime. Call ya later!" he said, running off and giggling in only a way Al would. I looked down at my palm.

Darcy's ring.

Darcy had seen me without my ring. Spencer had seen Al. Everyone had seen Al. I glanced swiftly at Demy.

We shared a message.

_This stays secret. No one can know. _

She nodded at me.

I turned back to the team, who was staring at us.

"What? Do we have a case or not?"

_NESSA'S POV

I sat in the back of the meeting area at the BAU.

I had just returned to Quantico and my body dragged.

Tears were still randomly appearing but I would survive.

It was official now. Mt last family member was now dead.

Gone. Done. Vanquished.

But I had Aaron, and Beth, and Jack, and the unborn baby.

My computer laid open and pictures of me and Elphie flashed over the screen.

There were even a couple with Shell for the time he had been alive.

I snuffled and pulled my knees up against me.

I sat in a thick black dress. It had a turtle neck collar and flounced around my knees. Paired with black kitten heels and and a black velvet headband, and I was officially in mourning.

Fiyero had planned the funeral and we had held each other up at it.

He hadn't even got married to her yet.

She hadnt informed anyone of her disease progression yet apparently.

Dad hadn't even known where I was till I got back.

I had been grounded for the foreseeable future and I probably deserved it.

But I had good reason.

And as soon as dad found out where I was, he had pulled me into a hug and held me.

But here I sat in the office.

Fiyero had transferred back to Australia and had left most of her things to me.

He had taken their photos and the engagements rings but he was long gone.

I had inherited an apartment and a bunch of furniture.

I took her memory box but sold everything else.

And now my door to my old life was closed.

I was moved on and could focus in the present.

And speaking of the present Darcy just stumbled in.

He looked ragged and ready to tear his hair out.

Dad and Rossi subtly slipped out of the room and Morgan went to greet him.

" Where is Meg? She never showed up last night and she never called!"

I assumed she has spent the night with Reid and that was why he wasn't here yet.

But he soon stumbled in.

"Where IS she?"

Darcy was very agitated and Morgan was about to deck him I could tell.

" Dude calm down! We don't know where she is!"

"Do you know when she gets here?"

"No we don't! And please calm down or we will have to escort you out!"

I stared at the elevator as it opened and I saw Meg and Demy step out.

I stared pleadingly at them, and they stared back.

Morgan stood jaw clenched and Penny held his arm.

"i just wanna to know when she gets here..."

Meg strode forward and soothed him.

I leaned back and tried to figure out where she had stayed.

Had she actually stayed with Demy? Or someone else?

A few minutes after Darcy left a blond boy scurried in.

He was über pale and had pretty blue eyes that sparkled as he talked.

With a tall frame, and lean muscles, he was actually pretty cute.

In a older sort of way.

But when he talked to Meg I figured it out.

Was he her next conquest?

He implied she had spent the night with him.

But before I assumed the worse I needed to get the facts.

So maybe it was time to inquire.

DEMY'S POV

Good grief... Would it kill anyone for something to go right? I mean, Alfons just _had _to come in and...

I sighed inwardly as we sat in here listening to Hotch talk about the case. I wasn't even paying enough attention to know what he was saying anymore. Meg and I glanced at each other every so often, having a silent conversation.

Spencer glanced over at us from time to time, too. I could tell he wasn't as enthralled by the case as usual. I wondered how Meg was going to handle this. She apparently didn't want anyone else to know about Al yet, but now Spence is probably thinking that Meg is cheating on him. And I can't say anything to anyone without screwing something up.

And then there's the fact that I still needed to tell Meg that I went on a date with her cousin...

Later, back at my apartment, I decided it was as good a time as any to tell Meg about my sort of date with Vic. I picked up my phone and speed dialed Meg, then waited a couple of rings until she picked up.

"Hey, Dem," she greeted.

"Uh, hey!" I stuttered.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," I mumbled, deciding I didn't have the heart to tell her over the phone. It was just too...weird. Like, what was I supposed to say? 'I met your cousin before you did. Yup. We went and had some drinks at the bar.' Yeah, no. "Well, I was just wondering if you'd wanna come stay over at my place tonight. You know. Just for fun."

"Alright," she replied after a moment.

This night was going to be the most awkward thing ever...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MEG'S POV**

Darcy was probably angry with me again for skipping out on him, Reid was probably worried about Al, and Al...well, Al was probably reading _Forbes _while Vic tinkered around with a wrench. I wondered how many people truly needed automail. I hadn't met many people in need of them besides Nessa. I guess veterans may need them...but that still wasn't a very large demand.

I packed up for Dem's for the night, wondering why she wanted me over. I supose it probably had something to do with the Al Spencer fiasco. We needed a cover story, like, soon. I knew Nessa was dying trying to figure out, you could always tell by the look in her eyes.

Knocking a few times, Demy greeted me at the door, smiling awkwardly and ushering me in.

Something was up with her.

"Hey," I said, giggling slightly as Demy took my gym back-containing my nesscesities and laptop. I love Netflix. So much-and moved it to her couch. Rose came up and jumped on my laptop the second I opened it, deciding to flop with her paws over her eyes, typing random characters into google.

"Hullo, Rabies Cat," I smiled, scratching her ears. Now, I admit, after months of having her, Rose probably didn't have rabies. However, since Demy has neglected checking her out, I still fondly greet her as rabies cat, and will until I know she absolutely does not have them.

Demy glared up at me.

"What?" I asked innocently, batting my eyes.

Demy sighed and removed her cat from my keyboard. "C'mon Rose, Auntie Meg doesn't want to google...er, how would you say that?" she said, looking at the string of consanants Rose punched in.

I preceeded to make several noises, sounding half-German and half like I was clearing my throat.

We broke down into giggles.

"Meg, can we talk?" she asked, smoothing back her hair, which responded by slapping her back in the face.

"About Al?" I asked. "Yeah. I really dunno what we're going to do besides saying he's a friend, or maybe say he's Sorrelli's boyfriend or _something-" _

"Not about that, Meg," Demy said. My mood darkened. Something was _really_ up.

"Dem, what's wrong?" I asked, leaning forward.

She sighed. "Just...please don't freak out."

"Why would I-"

"Promise me."

I blinked. "I...o-okay..."

Demy took a deep breath before beginning. "Okay, well see, when you and Spencer were in Paris, I went on a little...guy hunting. On my own. And so, this guy, he knocked me down and we got to talking and we had a few beers-"

My eyebrows rose.

"Okay, _several _beers," she corrected. "And he was really sweet...and then..." she sighed, and I braced myself. "Meg, it was Vic."

I stared for a moment, and Demy's eyes got big as saucers.

"Please don't freak out! I didn't say anything about you, so he doesn't know, and I'll probably never see him again-"

"Are you _nuts?!_" I screamed, standing. "Of course you'll see him again! As long as I have a breath in my body, you will!" I was beaming, bouncing up and down on her bed. "You and Vic?! Omigod! That's...that's amazing! You two would be _perfect _for each other! Why did I never see that? Oh gosh, Demy, you have to come over and have dinner with us-"

"Meg," Demy warned, smile hinting her lips.

"I won't say it's you! I'll just say it's a friend! Oh, goodness-Woman! Don't you recognize destiny when you see it?!" I asked. She simply laughed.

"Please, please, please!" I said.

She bit back a smile,"Maybe," she mumbled.

"VICTOIRE!" I screamed with a giggle. "We have to go shopping and let me do you're make up and hair-"

She pouted. "Oh, girl, don't you dare think I can't do anything with that hair of yours. Because I can."

She smirked.

"We're going shopping," I continued,"tomorrow. We...well, I'd say we'd take Nessa, but she'd figure out something was up...I just...I feel like I need to wait to tell her."

Demy nodded, not really paying attention, as she braided my hair.

"Are you listening to me?" I grunted.

"It's like a field of wheat..." she mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a dumbass."

"Vic doesn't think so..."

Best. Sleep over. Ever.

**xxx**

I went to Vic's the next morning after Darcy left for work. He and Al were both still there. Vic was tinker on some automail when I walked in, but stopped to wrap me in a hug.

"Day off?" he asked.

I nodded. "Weird, huh? I've had a lot lately. Guess I'm just lucky."

He shrugged. "Maybe God gave you this time to meet Al," he said, smiling. He let that sink in before returning to his chair. I'd never been a girl big on Christianity. It just was there my whole life. I believe in Him, now, don't get me wrong. When I was young, my mother got me baptized and all that jazz, but in her eyes, dancing came before God. I guess coming to America, it was just another thing I left behind. I hadn't occured to me that Al and Vic might be very devout Christians. Looking now at a cross on the wall, and a Bible on the coffee table, I realized I was wrong.

Al stumbled into the room, still in his pajamas and hair messy from sleep. He had a huge smile on his face, and was humming a strange song.

"Meg!" he exclaimed when he saw me, picking me up in a hug. (How strang, having someone so small and pale lift me.)

"Meg," Vic called from the corner. "Perhaps you can enlighten me. Ever since Al took you to work last week, he's been like _this._"

Al continued to hum as he cracked eggs into a pan, pouring some milk for himself.

I blinked. "I...I honestly don't know."

Vic sighed and left with the fake arm, which clanked as he walked.

"Meg," Al whispered as I came up behind him.

"Yeah, Al? What's up?"

"...What's...what's her name?"

I blinked. "Who?"

"...The girl...at your office..."

Demy? Oh goodness, if both Al and Vic had feelings for Demy...

"The girl with the short, dark hair?"

Al's eyebrows tightened. "No...the skinny one, across the room. The curly bronze-ish hair. Big brown eyes..."

I swallowed. _"The armless one?" _I asked, a little shocked. Al's eyebrows contracted again.

"She was armless?" he asked, almost to himself. He stared into space, then smiled. "Huh, I guess she was..."

I stared. "Al...Al...that's Nessarose. She's a friend of mine."

He sighed. "She's...she's beautiful..."

Nessa was _not _going to like this...

I'd just have to hide another thing from her.

-NESSA'S POV

I sunk back into the leather chair that occupied my room.

Books lay open in front of me on my IPad and notes lay half finished.

All I could think about was the mysteriously cute blond boy that had come in to see Meg.

Why was I doing this?

I knew that even I he was my age an single, I wouldn't the able to form a stable or healthy relationship.

I wasn't capable of that and it wouldn't be fair to anyone who wanted that.

I shook my head viciously and attempted to clear it of memories that lingered like cobwebs.

Men had proven themselves unworthy of me and my opinion wouldn't be changed by a piece of new meat.

Even if he was adorable.

Light footsteps echoed through the hallway and my door squeaked open .

Jack scampered in and he tossed himself onto my bed.

"Nessie, why don't you come play with me?"

"Of course little man."

Jack had been an amazing little brother for the many years I had known him, and I was sure he would be a great older brother to the new baby.

"Nessie, do we hafta get a new baby?"

I chuckled at the hilarity of the situation.

I remember asking the same question before Shell had been born.

I think every little kid asks that at some point.

He squirmed onto my lap and I steadied myself as he balanced himself.

He laid his tawny head against my neck and he snuggled in.

"Ness, I don't want another baby! Daddy and Bethy and you won't have time for me."

"Jack, I'll always have time for you! You're my little man! And you know Daddy and Bethy will always have time for you!"

How could he possibly think they wouldn't? Did he not realize how amazing his parents were?

He grabbed my waist and i helped him pull me to my feet.

"Let's go play!"

He grinned an impish grin and scampered down the stairs, leaping at the last two.

I padded out of the room and hastened down the stairs.

When I arrived at the bottom, dad had Beth backed against the counter and his lips covered hers.

"GET A ROOM!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and for the fifth time today wished for the company o kids my own age.

Mindy had moved to Salem a couple of weeks ago and I was deadly bored.

Dad patted my shoulder an copied Jack's grin.

"I have a room. And we are about to go use it."

"GAHHH!"

I screamed and ran for the living room.

I shoved my head into a cushion and fake gagged.

I imagined bleach being poured through my mind and it soothed me for the most part.

DEMYS POV

I generally hate shopping with a burning passion. But it does help when you have a little...insentive. Heheee... I tried not to let Meg see how giddy I was on the inside, though. I think she would get annoyed with me squealing every five minutes. Or two. I was just so excited! I mean, going and having dinner with Vic freaking Mignogna!? Eff yeah! And here I thought I'd never even see the guy again! I couldn't wait!

As Meg and I walked through the mall, I saw absolutely nothing that interested me. Sorry, but that's just how I am. Meg agreed to find an outfit for me, because I'm generally hopeless.

We went into Hollister and looked around for a while.

"$60 for a tee shirt!?" I exclaimed, a bit too loudly, but I probably wasn't heard over the music playing in the store.

"Yeah?" Meg said, not sharing my horror.

"People pay for this!?" I asked, completely apphalled.

"Yep. You sound surprised."

"Of course I am! This is rediculous!"

She laughed. "Welcome to the world of fashion."

"Where's the nearest exit?" I asked in monotone. I looked around to see if there was a clearance bin or SOMETHING. I found a table marked 45% off and rushed over. If Meg insisted that we shopped here, I at least didn't want my wallet to be as miserable as me.

"Look at this!" Meg chirped, trotting over to me in her little ballet flats, a powder blue scarf in her hands.

I grinned at how girly she was. "It's cute," I admitted. "You should get it."

"I think you would look adorable in it!"

"No thanks. Either way, it matches your eyes." I batted my eyelashes, making a stupid face.

"Whatever. Ooh!" She grabbed a pink blouse from the table and held it up to me.

"No," I said immediately.

She gave an exhasperated sigh. "Do you want to look cute for Vic or not?"

"Oh trust me, I do," I replied. "Cute. Not daffodil." I pushed her hands, still clutching the blouse, back down to the table. A black and white striped sweater caught my eye. I picked up the fuzzy sweater and held it up to myself, looking at Meg for approval.

She pursed her lips and examined it. "I still think you should wear something colorful."

"Maybe next time, Elle Woods," I mocked, winking at her.

Meg had found an outfit and we both checked out. We were now heading back to my apartment to finish getting ready, though we still didn't need to be at Vic and Al's for another hour. This worried me a bit. How long did Meg expect us to take getting ready...? I shuddered.

"Sit," Meg commanded, gesturing to a folding chair she had placed in front of the mirror in my tiny bathroom. I followed her instructions, though a bit nervous as to what she was planning. She had my flat iron and curling iron plugged in the wall and heating up, and she dug all of the make up I own out of the drawers and laid it out on the sink.

"Meg, please do not put more than foundation and mascara on me or I will kill you."

"You're going to look fabulous darling," she said, forcing her French accent a bit too hard. I rolled my eyes. It's not that I didn't trust Meg, but...okay, Meg was dangerous when it came to make-up. I supposed it was all of her years performing that could make her feel the need to put too much make-up on someone.

The chair was turned so I wasn't facing the mirror, which totally blew. I like to see my face when unknown substances are being put on it...

She traced my eyes with eyeliner, waved a mascara brush along my lashes, brushed my cheeks with blush, and painted my eyelids with some eyeshadow. Too much, too much, too muuuuch...

She started working on my hair, which I had no clue what she was going to do with. It was a few inches long, at best. It went a tiny bit past my ears.

Meg picked up the flat iron and rapidly ran several locks of hair through it, then grabbed a comb and teased what she could of my hair, spraying hairspray on it every few seconds. She picked up the curling iron and twisted it around a few strands of hair, then brushed it back out again, spraying it as she went.

"Go get dressed," she commanded, clipping some earrings into my ears, then smearing lipgloss on me. "And don't look in the mirror until you do."

I sighed and did as I was instruced-

"Don't mess up your hair!"

I _carefully _did as I was instructed, sliding on the sweater, black skinny jeans, and black flats.

"Am I allowed to look now?" I asked impatiently.

"Yup!"

I walked back into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes widened. Meg had done a better job than I would have guessed (which says a lot). My face was perfectly highlighted by makeup, making my more attractive features more prominant, my less attracrive features less. And my hair... It was amazingly styled with a pixie-looking quality about it, which I loved.

"I look so..."

"FABULOUS!"

"More than that..." I breathed. "It's-"

"LAAA~~~" Meg tossed her hair and grinned in satisfaction.

I smiled and hugged her. "I look amazing. Thank you."

"You are always welcome to my fabulousness, darling!"

I left Meg alone for her to finish getting ready, which she was a pro at, so it didn't take long. Then we were on our way to Vic's.

When we arrived at his apartment I was quaking in my little black flats. What was he going to say when he saw me? Would he be happy to see me? Does he think I'm a stalker?! Oh no, I hadn't even thought about that! He probably thinks I'm a total psycho! Shiiiittt...

"Calm down," Meg said, knocking at the door. "I can practically feel the nervousness radiating off of you."

"I knooowww..." I groaned. "But what if he-"

"_Meg ist da!_" Alfons exclaimed as he opened the door, beaming. He looked over at me. "Ah! You work with Meg, right?"

"Yep," I replied with a grin, losing a bit of my anxiety. Al was just so charming and adorable. I probably would hug him if it wasn't pedophillia...

"Come on in," he said enthuiastically.

Meg and I stepped into the little apartment. Vic stepped into the room and did a double take at the sight of me. I smiled at him.

"Hey," I said with a little wave.

"H-Hey..." he replied in a bit of a daze.

Meg turned to Alfons. "Hey, Al, come here." She walked over to the room that Vic had just come from and gestured for Al to follow.

"Sure... But why?" he asked.

"Just come here."

Al shrugged and went into the room. Meg winked at me and disappeared behind the door as well.

_You bitch... How dare you leave me in the most awkward situation ever..._

"... Um... Hey," I said again, not really knowing what else to say. I just kind of stared dumbly at him, a stupid grin on my face.

"Demy...right?" he asked.

I nodded my head viciously. "Well, um, you see, it turns out that... I, um, I didn't... You, know, I didn't know when I went out with you- well, not really went out, more of like just a friendly drinking session- well, I didn't know you were Meg's-"

I stopped as I heard laughing. A deep, strong boyish laugh coming from Vic, as he sat on the arm of a chair.

My face turned a violent shade of red.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he staggered through his laughter. He took a few deep breaths, running his hand through his hair. "It's just...I felt so dumb... All I've been thinking about is how stupid I was for...not getting your number." It was his turn to blush. "And well...I'm just glad I'm not the only one."

"Y-You could tell?" I asked, a bit relieved I wasn't the only one feeling this way. I really had been wanting to see him again...

"Yeah..." He smiled a dazzling smile which made me almost melt.

I was grinning from ear to ear. Was this love? I knew it was probably a very premature thought, but... I'd never felt like this in all my life... It was like bittersweet tendrils grasping my heart and refusing to release, like I could scream with delight and agony at any moment, just to relieve the pressure.

"Vic..." I cooed. "I..."

He closed the distance between us, leaving us only inches apart. He looked down at me, his golden hair slightly shimmering in the dim light of the room, smiling so warmly I knew I would melt this time. Melting right into his arms would feel so...

"Oh!"

I whipped my head over to the door Al had just popped his head out of.

"_Es tut mir leid!_ I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, slamming the door shut. I could faintly hear Meg scolding him on the other side of the door.

I looked back to Vic, who was now avoiding eye contact and scratching the back of his head. "So! Dinner!" he said briskley, rushing into the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MEG'S POV**

"Alfons!" I shoved my half-brother with a laugh. "I told you to stay in here!"

"What was that?!" he asked, guestering towards the door. "Vic...and that girl..."

"Have met before?" I supplied with a smirk.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Al said, leaning back onto Vic's bed. Vic's bedroom was way too clean for a man's...

I just laughed at Al. "Apparently, while I was in France, the two randomly met and had a few drinks..."

Al smiled at that. "I'm glad. It's just been me and Vic for so long...well, I don't think I'm as pretty as that girl is," he said, giggling. I snorted.

"I would hope Vic wouldn't think you're pretty, Al. That's when you call the cops and change your name. And move to Peru to herd goats."

Al laughed. "C'mon, it's probably dinner time."

We didn't eat in an awkward silence, as I expected, but to the stories of each others childhood. (And Demy occasionally sharing some stupid thing I'd done recently...)

Demy had to cover her face with her hand as she snorted in laughter. Vic was doubled over as Al was a bit red in the face.

"And the cat-!" Vic sputtered. "Al, you can't just pick up random cats! Some of them _do_ have rabies!"

We all broke into laughter, and Demy met my eye and collapsed into our own inside joke.

"What?" Vic asked, eying the two of us.

Demy opened her mouth, but couldn't get a word out before I answered with,"She can't tell you now. That's second date material."

She shot me a death glare, while Vic cocked his eyebrows and tried to hide a smile from me.

I could do this every night, I thought. Eventually, have Spencer over...once I told him. It wasn't a big secret...I just needed to sort out my head first. I'd tell Spence the first chance I got. I'd-

A violent knock caused us all to look up. We sat in silence before it echoed again, causing Al to shake a little. I rose slowly, taking my gun which I'd deposited on the coffee table, and cocking it. Demy pulled hers from her purse, but didn't leave her seat next to Vic.

My slippered feet made the wood floors creak under my weight as I stalked to the door. Another knock.

"Who-whose there?" I asked timidly, pressing my cheek to the door.

"Meg! Open the door!"

Demy and I glanced at one another, eyes wide.

_"Spencer?" _

I threw open the door, and Spencer pushed his way in past me.

"I knew it!" he said, finger jabbed in my face.

"Spencer, how...where did you...how did you get here?!"

"I had Garcia track down your phone."

"Excuse me?" I asked, laughing a little. Spence was red in the face and _angry. _

"I mean...I guess I knew something was up before London. Why would you keep something from me? You're open about _everything!_ I knew something was up, just like Darcy knows something was up."

I blinked. Then put two and two together...Oh snap.

"And, when Anderson came up to us...I wanted to protect you, but you never need protecting, do you, Meg? I mean...I didn't know what was going on but now..."

He looked up at the table. "I mean, there are two flipping men here!" Spencer was waving his arms madly, like he did when he ranted. "And Demy...I thought you were my friend."

Demy waved at him, twirling her fingers, face holding no expression as Vic tried to read it.

"I knew this would happen...I mean, fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice..." He put his head in his hands.

I flipped back a strand of hair, my hands taking residence angrilly on my hips. "You done?" I asked, smirking.

"No, I have one thing left, the final statement because I don't think you _get it,_" he said. "That man," he said, pointing at Al,"is definately your-"

"Brother."

Spencer stared. Finger still posed, mouth still open to scream, eyes wandering warily around from Al to me.

"Come again?"

I giggled, coming closer to Spence. "Alfons is my half-brother. I just found out. While we were in Paris, I was waiting for the lab results to come back. Alfons found me on the internet, and wanted to know. I was trying to sort out everything in my head before I told you."

He went slack as my hands massaged his chest and shoulders. "And Demy?"

"I slipped. And she and Vic had a freak-coincedence meeting, before I met him. I was going to come by tonight to tell you..." I said, but Spencer leaned down slowly and gave me a chaste kiss, smiling gently.

"Sorry," he mumbled, face red.

Before I knew it, Vic was beside us, hands clapping our shoulders.

"Well, Spencer, is it? Why don't you sit down, and I'll get you a plate..."

Spencer joined us, sitting next to me, Al still on my other side.

**XXX**

"That's...wow..." JJ said.

"I'm happy for you, baby doll," Derek told me, wrapping me in a hug.

"We have to meet them! We could all go over to Rossi's for a dinner-"

"Speak for yourself-"

"See! This is why I didn't want to tell everyone! I knew they would make a big deal!" I said, burying my head in Spencer's chest. He laughed a little, and it shook my little frame.

"At least ask them, or I'll just track down their phones and ask them myself," Penny ventured. I groaned.

"Fine, whatever. Look, I'm tired and I'm going home. Anyone wanna walk to the subway with me?"

"I'll go," Nessa ventured. Demy agreed too.

I'd always like the subway. It was crowded, and with it's variety of people, I felt no one was looking at me funny.

"So, Darcy tonight?" Demy asked. I sighed, and nodded. We hadn't been spending much time together besides a good morning and good night. I guess he felt a tad left out.

"...No Al?" Nessa asked. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nope..." I said, glancing sideways at her. I guess now was a good of time as ever..."You'd like him, you know."

Her eyes shot up. "Your brother?"

I nodded. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced down. "Whatever...I could never...er, like him..." her voice drown out.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I said. "He's such a sweet boy. Maybe giving him a shot-"

"I said I didn't like him! Quit acting like I do!"

I blinked. "I never said you did, Nessa."

She looked away. "I know...He's just...don't go setting me up with...! He's stupid." She blurted out. I blinked.

"Excuse me? You've never met him!" I laughed.

"He just...looks stupid," she grumbled.

I put my head in my hands. Gee, Al, I'm really sorry. I'm trying here, bro...

"Look, I'm gonna grab a taxi from here. See you tomorrow."

I nodded off at her. "Tomorrow."

"What was that?" Demy asked as the subway lurched on after Nessa left.

"She hates him..." I mumbled.

"So?"

"Al's in love with her..."

-Nessas POV

I had lied to Meg when I said I was catching the taxi back to my house.

We were only a couple of blocks from dads apartment and I need to clear my head.

How could Meg...was she sane ... it was just do illogical.

How could she think that Al could ever want such a basket case?

Or that I would want him?

Did she realize I had feelings for him? Was she trying to trick me into making a fool of myself?

Ugh! I hate mind games and the connivingness that goes along with it.

Why did things have to be so warped in this world? Could a women lo...like a man and not be in the wrong?

But Demy had found a guy. And that was probably the best thing for her. A man to make her feel safe in her home, to love her, to protect her from harm. It was sweet the way she blushed when he talked of him. Or the way she bit her lip and leaned her head down.

She obviously had feelings for this man and she showed the signs of this being a green glass kinda love.

And Meg. What was there to say about Meg? She was cheating on a guy with her coworker, and she had a brother she hadn't wanted to tell us about.

Were we that untrustworthy? Did she think so little of us? How come all of her secrets found their way to Demy long before anyone else?

How come I had to tell Emily that Meg was cheating on her boyfriend?

Wasn't that something Emily deserved to know?

Or was the root of the problem ...me?

It seemed that Meg had never been that reclusive before the first time I yelled at her.

Then the second time I yelled. She has flipped out and ran away.

We has been steadily growing apart, and I wasn't sure if we could be pulled back together.

I reached our street and turned down it.

As I approached the house, the front door was open and flower buds had fallen from the bushes beside the door onto the mat.

I walked inside and followed the flower bits that had blown in. They lead upstairs and down the hallway.

As I reached the end I heard voices.

"Beth..."

"And...Aaron..."

I crept closer and peered into their bedroom.

Dad wa down on one knee and smiling up at Beth.

"Beth, will you do me the greatest honor I have ever received, and become the lady I come home to, the lady I wake up to, and the women I die next to? You're already my life, but will you become mine in matrimony?"

She stared at him opened mouthed. Tear dotted her eyes and small gasps escaped her mouth.

She shook her head, words apparently unavailable.

"Yes, just...YES!"

She jumped into his arms and he planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

DEMYS POV

As soon as I got home, I collapsed on my bed in pure delight. And I'm glad there was no one else there, because if anyone had seen how I was giddily flailing around and screaming, I'm not sure they wouldn't question my sanity. But I was just... I just wanted to... SCREAM!

"OMYGOSH, OMYGOSH, VIIIIC!" I squealed.

I was still upset at Al for interrupting us though. I mean, legit. Did he have to open the door RIGHT THEN? Little German jerk. Oh well. He's too adorable to be mad at. And I love Germans.

I didn't see Vic again until Superbowl Sunday. Weeee. Football. Excitement.

We were all gathered. Vic and Al and, well, the BAU. Fun to cram everyone in one room while they're freaking out about meeting Meg's half-brother. Trust me, I was glad to still be alive.

Penny. Would not. Shut up. She was pretty worked up over meeting Vic and Al. Shocker.

Spencer was very awkward around them, considering the first time he saw Al he thought Meg was cheating on him. And then there was the whole busting into Vic's apartment thing, which was pretty much the most hilarious thing ever.

The game had just started and hardly anyone was paying attention. I pretty much only watched the commercials. Isn't that what pretty much everyone does during the Superbowl?

"Everyone seems to be getting along nicely," I said to Meg over the noise of everyone talking all at once. I looked over at Vic, who was talking to Derek and laughing. So cute...

"Yeah," Meg replied happily, then followed my gaze. She grinned at me.

"What!"

"Nothing, nothing. You guys are just so adorable."

I giggled.

I noticed Nessa on the other side of the room staring at... Oh look. Staring at Alfons. What a surprise.

I smiled my mischievous smile, not unlike the Cheshire Cat. "What do you say we...help Ness with her little...love predicament?"

Meg smacked my hand. "No."

"Why noooooot?"

"Do you know what happens when you try to help?"

"Name one thing that I've done wrong."

"Well, for starters, you made out with Spencer."

"Shh! Not around Vic, okay?" I whispered loudly. "And besides, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You're the one who asked."

"Whatever."

She crossed her arms. "So. Did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"Your little kiss with Spence."

"Shh!"

"Well," she said louder, starting to grin. "I mean, when you KISSED SPENCER I'm sure you enjoyed it-"

"Would you shut up!"

"You kissed Spencerrrr..."

I blinked. "Have you been drinking?"

She swayed. "I may have accidentally picked up someone's beer..."

I patted her head. "Of course you did, hon." It did not take much for this girl to get tipsy. I kept it in mind to tell everyone later, so they could enjoy drunk Meg as much as they wanted.

I walked over to Vic. "Keep the alcohol away from Meg," I laughed.

He smiled. Ahhh...my heart...I think it melted...that can't be healthy... "I'll be sure to keep it in mind."

"I thought you would've learned that by now, Demy," Derek sighed. "I mean, after what happened in London..."

"What happened?" Vic asked.

Derek and I exchanged looks, a grin breaking onto both our faces.

I opened my mouth to begin the amazing story-when Derek cut me off.

"We'll save that story for some other time," he interjected.

"You suck."

He laughed and walked away.

Vic cocked an eyebrow. "So, what-"

"You don't wanna know."

**MEG'S POV**

Maybe I was a little tipsy...but it was Derek's fault. He was the one who asked me to hold his cup...and well, I'd never tried beer out of a red solo cup.

Nasty stuff...great feeling.

I was probably developing some addiction problems at this point...

"Meg."

Al's voice called me from behind, and I spun and smiled, letting my little brother's hands steady me.

"Have you met everyone, Al?" I asked, beaming up at my little brother...my little six foot one brother...

"Everyone except..._her._" Al's look got dreamy and far away. There was no question who her was. Looking back, Nessa was on the couch, eyes closed as she had earbuds plugged in. No doubt listening to _100 Monkeys _(our favorite band) or a new audiobook. Looking back at Al, he was smiling sweetly to at the crippled girl, eyes taking in the sight of her pretty face and frame-which was wrapped in her black shawl, covering her stumps.

"Meg...I'm too nervous to talk to her. I want to...no, I don't. I can't. I won't. Meg, don't make me!" Al was wimpering, and it was-as always-adorable.

"Al," I said, grasping his shoulders, trying to be serious, but a giggle slipped out,"You have feelings for Nessa. Don't you think you should hear her name coming from her own lips? Maybe she wants to meet you too."

Lie number one.

"Maybe this is the beginning of something...bigger."

Lie number two. Nessa was going to hate me...but looking at Al...how could anyone say no?

"Help me," he whispered, clinging to my arm like I was the stronger one. Al was rather scrawny and stalky, but nonetheless, far stronger than I.

I smiled gingerly, leaning up to kiss my brother's cheek. "Okay, follow me."

I made sure Al was behind me, but not directly behind me. She wouldn't notice him right off.

I kicked her side with my ballet flat, causing her eyes to go wide. My slipper tickled her side, while she could do nothing about it. She burst into laughter unwillingly as earbuds popped from her ears. I heard Al's sigh, and glanced quickly back at him. Those eyes.

This was more than some crush. He was absolutely infatuated with her.

"Meg!" she protested, and I stopped, flopping down next to her.

"Hey, baby," I said, raising my eyebrows in a provocative way. I was hanging out with Penny way to much, and tended to be very sexual when intoxicated...

"Hello, Megara," she mumbled, trying to get out of my grip. I was by no means a hugger, but I guess stuff like 'Meg's Bubble' didn't occur as my brain was being raped by the drink of life.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked. If I had said that six years ago, Spencer would've made me pay a dollar for every combined word and dropped G. But this was me. With a full cup of beer.

She laughed, unsure of what to make of my intoxicated state,"Nothing, just-"

She stopped, and suddenly, I wasn't in the room anymore. Looking between Nessa and Al, I felt like I was in _West Side Story, _re-living the 'Tony Meets Maria' scene. Although, I wouldn't have been against a dance...

"Er, Hi," she whispered. Was her voice a bit hoarse?

"Hello," Al laughed, but his throat sounded scratchy. Quickly, he snapped (or tried too) out of his dream state, stumbling forward and somehow ending up sitting at her feet with a cherry red face.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met formally yet. I-I...I'm..."

"Alfons," she said, her expression changing from wary to a shy smile.

Al's face however, began to beam. "Y-yes! Yes...and you...you're..."

"Nessa," she supplied again, trying hard not to giggle.

Giggle? Nessa?

Demy came up behind me (I guess Derek and Vic were male bonding, and our little Fantine got left out) smiling, pulling out of their way.

"I may be wrong," she said, looping her arm through mine,"but I believe we're witnessing the beginnings of love."

I beamed. "Oh...that'd be lovely!" I screamed, and a few eyes turned towards me. It was too loud anyway, what with Henry and Jack playing in the corner while Beth and Hotch were being hoarded by JJ, while husband Will stood back awkwardly. Kevin was standing with Penelope, the broken engagement long forgotten. Sophia...with a beer in hand. If anyone was a worse drunk, it was her. She tended to get very drunk, very quickly. Sophia and I didn't really have a different body type...

I glanced at my chest, then at hers.

Damn, I might've guessed the bitch had tits. Me...well, they're there...and that's about all you could say about it. Despite Demy and Nessa's claims that the left breast was bigger...

Damn everyone...

"I really hope they get together..." I sighed, glancing back at them. Al had somehow clambered back up to the couch, filling my vacant seat, holding onto everyword the girl said. He even tucked a curl behind her ear, causing her to stop and flush red. I smiled.

"A green glass love..." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Demy asked. I smiled, remember something someone had once told Nessa and I...in India.

"A story for later...Perhaps a maid-of-honor speech at the wedding of one Miss Nom and Mr. Mig-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Demy said, trying to do so quietly. I giggled.

"And if I'm not the maid of honor, I'm expecting God Mother, or at least a Meg Jr."

She stared at me. "How the frick does that even work."

"Well, when a Demy and Vicky love each other very much-"

"Stop!"

Nothing of interest happened for quite some time after this. Spencer and I talked, he even spit out a red-faced apology to Vic, who just man-hugged him. I know. First the room, then the hug. If he wasn't amazing and totally Demy's soul mate, I'd think he was gay. Well, he lives with a small German boy...

Stop, Meg, stop.

Spencer and I found Rossi's closet...well, you know what happened. My blood to alcohol ratio is probably off the charts (after I found another red solo cup...), so what do you think happened?

Everything was quiet...until Vic met Nessa.

"Oh my gosh," he said, as the armless girl stood up, and her shawl fell off.

Nessa blushed red, face staring down angrilly. Al looked pitifully up at her, fumbling to cover her shoulders again.

"Vic, stop man..."

"No, oh, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant, miss." Vic stepped forward, placing his hand on Nessa's shoulder...stumps.

"You're Nessarose, aren't you? I'm Vic. See, I'm an automail mechanic..." Vic went into the automail rant while Nessa stared, horrified as the party had come to a halt around us. "I'm sorry, Nessa, if that bothered you...but it's what I do for a living."

Nessa blinked. "That's a very...interesting choice of profession," she tried, almost smiling.

He shrugged. "I liked helping people. I liked medicine. Nessa...I'd really like, well, baby, you're like my holy grail."

She blushed, but didn't seem offended. Nessa was used to being this way, I supposed.

"If you ever want to consider, well, you know where to find us. Better yet, why don't you and Al exchange numbers."

I will never stop loving this man. Best. Extended Family. Ever.

-NESSA'S POV

I sat huddled on Rossi's leather couch, and my earphones blasted 100 monkeys at decibel too high to be legal.

I found myself subconsciously flicking my eyes in Al's direction at every opportunity.

He was the life of the party and it wasn't hard to see why.

He oozed confidence and a boyish charm that was hard to deny.

He chanted at opportune times in the game and he acted like the typical male.

I tried to follow the game and became hopelessly lost.

Too many sweaty men chasing a too tiny ball for me.

I tipped my head back and attempted to sooth my raging headache. Mindy had kept me up on the phone and I was regretting it.

Suddenly a warm mass attacked my side and I was brought down in a fit of unladylike giggles. I sounded like wild animal when I laughed if you asked me.

"Meg!" I shrieked. Sh plopped down next to me on the thick couch.

"Hey, baby," she said. It was really distubing when she was drunk. She tended to get way to close and it was almost legally rape.

"Hello, Megara," I replied. I twisted and squirmed trying to escape her talons. She just didn't understand how to leave me alone.

"Whatcha doin'?"

She killed the American language in that sentence and it was in that moment i realized she was up to something.

I glanced up and Al stood behind Meg and suddenly I realized what she was doing. She hadn't given up the notion of pairing me and Al up.

"Er, hello," I piped up. Was it me or did I sound gruff?

"Hello," Al laughed, but his throat sounded scratchy.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met formally yet. I-I...I'm..."

"Alfons," I replied It was kinda cute how he forgot his name.

Al's face however, began to beam. "Y-yes! Yes...and you...you're..."

"Nessa," I replied again. This was kinda funny in a horridly mean sort of way.

Alfons sat down next to me and wrapped my shawl tighter around me.

He smiled a sweet smile and spoke up.

"Sooo...do...Where do you go to school?"

"I'm home schooled. And you?"

"Um mm actually...I'm...kinda graduated already. I was very advanced and they did me early."

I ducked my head and a strand of my hair fell from my hair band.

A warm, rough hand hesitantly reached out and brushed it behind my ear.

I felt a warm blush creep across my cheeks and I cast my eyes down.

He reached out and turned my head up to face him.

I spoke back up, wanting to get this conversation back on track.

"So where are you from? Meg said something about Germany."

He bit his lip and nodded a slow yes. I sensed he didnt want to talk about his childhood and I could understand that.

He looked up and his infectious smile filled his face.

"So where are you from? Meg doesn't talk about you much."

I bit my lip and turned away.

"I'm from Wizamania. I moved here many years ago."

"He appeared animated and he spoke up again.

"So is Aaron your actual dad? You don't look much alike if he is."

I sighed and pulled my knees up closer to my chest.

"No. He adopted me before I moved here."

He turned my head back around and stared me back down.

"So what happened? Did your parents die in a car crash or something?"

I growled and laid back against the couch.

"Do you always ask such impertientent questions? An dfor your information no. They are dead now but my dad was alive then."

He blushed and appeared embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

I nodded my head and we slipped into an easier discussion about classes and our favorite subjects.

He seemed to love mechanics and rockets.

He seemed interested that all of my classes were done by me following the team into the field.

After some time had passed and Meg had found the alcohol, I decided I needed to use the restroom. As I stop my shawl slid down.

I stood up and Al's cousin decided to make a freaking comment.

"Oh my gosh!"

I felt heat prickle under my cheeks and tears form in my eyes.

I was determined not to cry over this. It wasn't the first time people had done this to me. It was just the most recent.

Al spoke up.

"Vic, stop man."

Even Al coming to my aid wasn't healing my mortification. He grabbed the shawl an rewrapped my shoulders and I nodded in appreciation.

'No, oh, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant, miss." Vic stepped forward, placing his hand on my shoulders and he smiled at me. His hands were like sandpaper and they grated my skin.

"You're Nessarose, aren't you? I'm Vic. See, I'm an automail mechanic..." Vic went into this rant about fake body parts, while I sat seething in mortification at what this party had deteriorated to. This was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to me. Could Vic not see my horror? "

"I'm sorry, Nessa, if that bothered you...but it's what I do for a living."

I stared at him with wide eyes. Did he not notice my disinterest? Was he challenged? He stopped talking so I spoke.

"That's a very...interesting choice of profession," I said. I hadn't focused much on what he was saying and I didn't know what to call it. I attempted a tiny smile at him and he seemed ecstatic.

He shrugged. "I liked helping people. I liked medicine. Nessa...I'd really like, well, baby, you're like my holy grail."

I blushed and I forgave him then. He wasn't rude or anything and the last comment had been kinda sweet. Even if it was a little creepy.

"If you ever want to consider, well, you know where to find us. Better yet, why don't you and Al exchange numbers."

I smiled at that and I hoped it wasn't obvious that I was ecstatic at the idea.

I walked of to the kitchen and Al followed me in.

"I'm sorry about Vic. He isn't always that overbearing I promise."

I chuckled and he chuckled with me.

"Don't worry. That isn't the first time that happened."

He turned his mouth down in a frown and I decided that he wasn't allowed to do that again. He looked so much better with a smile.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

I sat in confusion and tried to figure out what I had done.

"Turn your head away and hide your face! You are much to pretty to do that!"

I blushed and he wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug.

I smiled into his chest and he slowly let me go.

I scampered of to the restroom and returned momentarily.

I slid back into my seat and Beth popped up next to me.

"Somebody likes him, somebody likes him!"

She teased me with small comments like that for the next half hour and I knew I couldn't deny them.

I was officially in, not love not yet anyway, but like.

I was officially in like.

DEMY'S POV BIATCHES

They'd been so adorable talking to each other! Nessa and Alfons sittin' in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G~

I blinked and put down my beer, deciding that that was probably enough.

Either way, they were adorable, there was no denying. The way she blushed when he talked, and how he did the same. Maybe our little Ness finally found a keeper. Assuming Al wouldn't rape her. But I highly doubted that. Well...it's not rape if you like it... Heh...

The party drew to a close and we all went our separate ways. When I got back to my apartment, I vowed that I would take Rose to the vet tomorrow. I'm tired of Meg calling her rabies cat...

I yawned as I changed into a tee shirt and sweatpants and crawled into bed. Rose curled up right by my face. I sneezed, then hugged her. "Ah, I don't care if I'm allergic to cats...you're just too freakin cute!"

When I awoke the next morning I had a slight headache. Probably a mixture of allergies and alcohol. The best kind of concoction... I sighed and rolled over, putting my pillow over my head, trying to block out the sun coming in through the curtains.

My phone chirped and I sighed. Reaching over to my nightstand, I pulled it off the charger and put it up to my ear.

"Hello...?" I slurred.

"Demytra?"

That voice...

"... Mom?" I gasped. Why the hell would she be calling me? What does she want?

"Demy..." she said, sounding relieved. What a joke.

"How did you even get my number?" I snapped. "I made a point to change it frequently, and I think it's quite obvious why."

She was silent for a moment. "I just called to tell you that I wanted to see you," she said, as if she thought I would buy it.

"When hell freezes over," I scoffed.

"Oh, hon... Me and your dad miss you."

It took me a moment to process this. Lies, all of it. I chuckled, which then turned into pure laughter. I laughed like that for a good 30 seconds.

"_ Miss _me?" I laughed. "What? Did your maternal instincts just now kick in, _Mom _?" I spat the word. It felt foreign on my tongue.

"I've always cared for you, Demy!"

"Don't give me that crap!" I screamed. "Never. You _never _did!"

"If you'd just come home..."

"Well, _Mom_, I actually do have a life. A job. Friends. I'm not just going to drop all of that to come visit the terrible parents who didn't give a damn about me when I needed help!"

I could hear her take a deep breath.

I was shaking, clutching the phone with an iron grip. I blinked back tears that were forming at the edges of my eyes. I'm so stupid... I shouldn't be crying. I decided a long time ago to keep my old life away from my current one. Why should I be letting this get to me?

She still didn't speak.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. I'll come. See what happens."

I hung up.

I put on shoes and a jacket and walked to the door. "I'm going to the bar," I told Rose, then slammed the door behind me.

The bar. At 8 in the morning... I could tell this day would go well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**MEG'S POV**

"I don't care! I'm freaking out!"

"You're going to do fine."

"Spencer! I can't...I'm not ready..."

"Meg..." hands wrapped around me from behind, smiling lips pressing against my own. "You're going to be fine. Let's go again."

"Spencer...I can't do it. It's the freaking Bar Test! I'm only good at one kind of bar, Spencer, and this isn't it."

We were currently in my dorm room (Sorrelli was probably sexiling her boyfriend's room mate at the moment...). We were curled up in my bed, which was hidden in a little alcove in the wall. Spencer was pressed in the corner with me perched up on his lap. He played with my hair as he read questions out of my two ton text book.

"I promise, it's easy as pie."

"Which one?" I groaned. He laughed. I'm such a dork...

"Define malum prohibitum."

I pursed my lips. "Malum Prohibitum is...uh..."

"An act prohibited-"

"An act prohibited by law, like jay walking or chewing gum in Singapore."

"Therefore Malum Ensae?"

"Is an action that's evil in itself. Assault, Murder, White shoes after labor day."

His body shook with laughter, making me sink into his frame a little more. He tossed my text book aside, pulling me into him.

"I love you..." I mumbled. He kissed my forehead.

"I know."

Flipping over on my stomach, I rolled my eyes, pulling myself onto his chest. "I don't want the Derek Morgan answer," I groaned, kissing my way up his neck. "I want to hear you say it."

"Do I need to?" he asked silently, his fingers tracing up and down my back.

"'Course not," I groaned, nipping at the nape of his neck,"I just wanna hear it."

"Don't say 'wanna'. It's not a word."

I stopped my menstrations to his neck and sat up in front of him. "Are you avoiding answering me?" I asked.

"Don't end your sentence with a pronoun."

"It's perfectly fine and you know it!" I said. "Now I know your trying to get out of saying it!"

I rose heatedly, pacing the room. "What's going on here?"

"Meg, your test is soon. Go home, get some rest. Study. Okay?" Spencer held my wrists but I felt like falling over.

"I don't want to go home to Darcy. I want to stay here. Right here, with you. Please don't leave..." I whispered, but Spencer sat me on Sorreli's bed, and starting backing out of the room.

"I'll call you a cab. It'll be here soon, so be ready. Goodnight, Meg."

"Spencer-" but he shut the door. I don't know how long I sat frozen there.

He didn't want to say it to me...He was fine the other night. I don't understand. The last case we worked on, nothing of importance had happened. Yet he refused...

I looked away. Maybe I had been too close to him. Spencer and I had been debating on and off on the touchy subject of _it. _He says no, I say yes. I mean, really. It's my body. And I'm a virgin, it's not like I have STDs or anything. I know it'll hurt. It's kinda _supposted _to hurt the first time. He's not saving me pain. It's going to happen sometime...unless he wants me to be celebate our whole lives...I shuddered.

I can't keep it in my pants that long.

Sorrelli came home maybe, five minutes or five hours later. Her hair was disheveled and lipstick smudged. 1 for 1 on the sexiling.

"Hey, babe. There's a cabbie outside waiting for ya."

I nodded as she kissed me on my cheek, looking warily at me. I knew what she was thinking: Darcy. Ever since Darcy, I _had_ been distant. But it was more than Darcy.

It was the almost-rape and the kidnapping and the murder. My father, mothers, Alfons. Everything with Spencer. Everything with Darcy. Nessa being raped again. Demy getting hurt. The fighting. The rejection. The fear. Everything. I felt there was always something...someone...breathing down my neck, waiting to drop another bomb on me. I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to explode.

I had class in an hour, so I went ahead and told the driver to take me to building C. Darcy was already in class. He'd take me home afterward.

"Miss Giry," he smiled slightly, unreadible eyes making me edge closer.

"Hi," I replied, wrapping my arms around him, refusing to let go.

"I didn't know you got back," he whispered in my ear. I nodded. "I'm tired, Will," I mumbled. He wilted a little. I honestly can't think of a time I'd called him by his first name. "Let's skip. Please?"

"Meg, no," he urged, trying to pull me towards his seat. I pulled away.

"Will-" I tried again, but he just shook his head. The proffesor walked in, urging me to take a seat. I swore, and took a place in the front row, several seats away from Darcy.

Dr. Callihan went on and on about a current case from current events. I didn't really pay attention, until I realized Darcy had joined the droning.

"Mr. Ladimer was clearly within his rights to ask for his sperm, the child in question wouldn't exist!"

"Now you're thinking like a lawyer!"

I groaned. No, Darcy wasn't winning this one.

I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Giry."

"Mr. Darcy makes an excellent point, but did the defendant keep a log of every sperm emission made throughout his life?"

The Proffesor smiled. "Interesting. Why do you ask?"

"Well, unless the defendant attempted to contact every sexual encounter to find out if a child resulted from those unions, he has no parental claim over this child whatsoever. Why now? Why this sperm?"

"I see your point."

And, just to make Darcy even madder...

"And by Mr. Darcy's standards, all masturbatory emissions where the sperm was clearly not seeking an egg would be called reckless abandonment."

The room was quiet, excepting the few snickers formt the word 'masturbatory'. Callihan just stared me down.

I'd crossed the line...

"Miss Giry, you just won your case."

I blinked. "Omigod," I whispered.

"Excuse you?"

"Nothing!"

Class ended, and Darcy came over to my side.

"Nice job today," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist, leading us out the doors. It was raining.

"You aren't mad?" I asked through the downpour.

"'Course not," he smiled, as we reached out car in the lot. Thank God he parked close to the doors...

"Good..." I said. At least I'd stirred up class...

"Megara," he said, throwing his jacket over my lap. "Your tired. Get some sleep. It's a long drive back to Quantico."

I nodded, and as he started the fiyero, I fell asleep.

_"Nessa! Over here!" the quiet girl came to my side, walking with a slouch, trying to keep her shawl on, consealing the place where arms should be-but the space was empty. The Indian market was busy. We got a few stares. The moping girl with all black mourning garb, and the blonde bouncing girl, dressed in all pink with a top way too low to be legal in this country. _

_I loved the little markets. Nessa and I had snuck away from Hotchner and Emily this morning, and we'd come upon a little jewerly place. _

_"Nessa, look! It's so pretty!" _

_An India woman came up to us, smiling. _

_"You like this?" she said in broken English, holding out the green broach. I smiled, nodding enthusiastically. _

_"It's lovely! Is it green glass?" _

_She smiled. "Does it matter if it's green glass, or an emerald?" _

_I put my hands on my hips. "Well, I'd like to know. An emerald costs a great deal more than I'm willing to pay, Madame." _

_She shrugged. "It only costs the value you put into it. Either way, it's worth five rupee." _

_I frowned, pulling out the money, but stopped. _

_"Well, which is it? Green glass or emerald?" _

_She smiled. "Come back here, girls." She opened her gate, but as I moved foreward, Nessa yelped. "Meg." _

_I wouldn't have stopped-but this was Nessa. That was probaby the third word she'd said on this trip. I really liked her. I was getting her to open up, little by little. I could tell we would be friends-how couldn't we? _

_I realized what was going on. After what happened to her...I had been there. It wasn't long ago...Hotch's face...he'd had seen something in this girl. This girl, whose arms had to be fully amputated off. Who'd been raped. It must've been horrible. _

_"Nessa...she's not going to hurt us. I've read enough psychology...if anything happens, Nessa. You better believe I'd do some major damage to bring you back to Hotch. I owe him too much." _

_One of those facts being his wife died just a few months ago. Hailey...she'd been his everything. _

_I pulled Nessa along. My cellphone buzzed in my pocket as we were brought into a little hut-like area. Her back-shop. I checked my phone. Demy, the intern. She was a percistant one...very bad ass, very scary when angered. She was a tough girl. Very nice, very funny. She was just so much older than me...I couldn't relate. She was about nineteen, right? I couldn't remember. The Indian woman fingered the broach in her hand. "Girls...This was given to my mother a long time ago. I'm sorry to part with it." My face fell. "Madame, if it means that much to you-" "No. I need to sell it. I have a son. Plus...it's story needs to be shared. My mother got this from my father...a little green glass broach. They were very much in love, and my mother didn't think much of a trinket from a poor man, but she loved the gesture just the same. One of her friends went out on a date, so she lent her the green glass pin. Her friend's date ended up being a jeweler...imagine her shock...the broach was an emerald. My father wasn't poor...nor am I, but I work hard for my family. But...my mother would've loved and married my father, even if the broach was green glass." She tucked the emerald into my palm, and I handed her the money, which was also returned to me. "You keep it. It's a story, just promise to share it." We thanked her, and left. "How romantic..." I mused. Nessa nodded, walking on. "Where are you going?" I asked. She turned around. "Huh?" "Why in the world do think I was looking at this? Come here." Nessa did as she was told, looking very timid as she did so, and wrapped her shawl more tightly around her, then took the emerald and pinned the shawl together. "I don't know why you didn't think of that sooner," I said to her, slinging my arm around her waist. "Honestly, Nessa, it's like I'm the blonde one." We walked in silence, until the quiet girl spoke up again. "Do you think it was true? The green-glass love?" "Everything has some truth...I think if you believe it's true, it has to be." She smiled at me-a real smile. I think this is where friendship begins... My first friend. Maybe her's too. "Maybe someday, we'll both find a green glass love..."_

_-_Nessa's POV

"I know Mindy! But its not that simple! What if he doesn't like me?"

"Well..isn't Meg his sister? Why not ask her?"

"NO! I already told her that I hate him. She'll think I'm doing it to embarrass him! Or worse! What if he does it to embarrass me?"

"GUURRRLLLL! Listen to you! If he is as descent as you say he is than you have nothing to worry about. Lord, you have some issues girly."

"Thanks Mind. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Don't mention it. Speaking of mentions, I have some good news!"

"What?"

"I'm going on a date Friday."

"With who?"

"Brett. The Honor Society President."

"Weird. I always thought you would date the town pimp."

She chuckled and I glanced at the clock.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Maybe...Well I need to go. Ill call you with deats Saturday."

"Bye. Tell Brett if he doesn't tap that, I will!"

She chuckled.

"Bitch I already told him you have tapped that!"

I giggled and hung up the phone.

I sat up and my phone fell off the nightstand.

I peered under my bed and saw a silver box shoved underneath my bed.

I used my legs to pull it out and I opened it with my chin.

Inside was covered with tissue paper and I knocked it out of the way.

Under that were a couple of things.

A green brooch.

_Meg..._

A rainbow colored scarf.

_Demy..._

And a ivory elephant.

The brooch was probably the most important thing in the box.

_Meg and I had been aimlessly wondering in the crowded Indian market place for hours. I in my black wool and Meg in pink so bright that it would put Galinda to shame._

_I was attempting to work up the courage to ask Meg if we could visit a sari stand when she called me over to a jewelry stand._

_Meg was questioning the elder that ran this stand so I decided to browse._

_The cart was full of unique jewelry and vibrant colors filled the eyes._

_Meg was interested in a green broach and I had to admit it was divine._

_Meg was insistent that she know whether it was green glass or an emerald._

_I thought it was probably green glass, but that made no difference It was a gorgeous piece of jewelry and it would compliment Meg's hair and skin color._

_Suddenly the crone opened her gate and Meg walked thorugh it._

_Visions overcame me like waves in the ocean._

_"Sweet cheeks, why dont you play with a big boy!"_

_"Come on! Are you afraid of a little pain?"_

_"I can make you forget. Like your dad never happened."_

_"You bitch! you're just a little whore! I'll make you pay!"_

_"...see how you do without arms..."_

_All I knew was that I needed to stop her._

_"Meg."_

_This was probably the third word I had said this entire trip and you could see surprise blossom across Meg's face._

_She turned and faced me and her look became almost maternal._

_"Nessa...she's not going to hurt us. I've read enough psychology...if anything happens, Nessa. You better believe I'd do some major damage to bring you back to Hotch. I owe him too much."_

_Meg pulled me softly into the the hut and her hand never left my side. The Indian woman fingered the broach in her hand. "Girls...This was given to my mother a long time ago. I'm sorry to part with it." Meg's face fell. You could see the disappointment on her face. "Madame, if it means that much to you-" "No. I need to sell it. I have a son. Plus...it's story needs to be shared. My mother got this from my father...a little green glass broach. They were very much in love, and my mother didn't think much of a trinket from a poor man, but she loved the gesture just the same. One of her friends went out on a date, so she lent her the green glass pin. Her friend's date ended up being a jeweler...imagine her shock...the broach was an emerald. My father wasn't poor...nor am I, but I work hard for my family. But...my mother would've loved and married my father, even if the broach was green glass." She tucked the emerald into Meg's hand and returned the money to her also. The crone smiled a sweet smile and it warmed my heart to see such happiness. "You keep it. It's a story, just promise to share it." We thanked her, and left. "How romantic..." Meg uttered. I continued walking and Meg spoke up. "Where are you going?" "Huh?" "Why in the world do think I was looking at this? Come here." She pulled me closer and tightened my shawl. She whipped the pin out and pinned the shawl closed. I could have slapped myself for not thinking of pinning it closed. "I don't know why you didn't think of that sooner," she said to me. She grabbed my waist and we walked in relative silence. "Honestly, Nessa, it's like I'm the blonde one." _

_"Do you think it was true? The green-glass love?" "Everything has some truth...I think if you believe it's true, it has to be." Meg smiled at me and her pearly white teeth flashed at me._

_I think this is where friendship begins... My first friend. Maybe her's too. "Maybe someday, we'll both find a green glass love..."_

_And then Demy's scarf._

_An exhilarating tale and it was full of mischievous girls and a promise._

_This whole trip to India was fro Demy's internship ending._

_So we had all agreed to get her a gift for her to take with her._

_Meg and I had been walking in the market the day before and I had seen an accessory stand that reminded me of her._

_We hadn't been very close but that was because I wasn't close to anyone._

_I was wondering through the crowded isles when a bright pattern caught my eye._

_I wondered over and a hobbled old man limped out to meet me._

_He spoke with a broken english and I had to struggle to understand him. He smelt like curry and the spices they left at temples here._

_"So what the missus be after for day?"_

_"I want to look at that."_

_I gestured with my head at the material and I realized it was a scarf._

_"Pleas to be service of you."_

_He reached up and I thought for sure he was going to break a hip getting it._

_He grabbed it with a shaky hand and I felt my phone go off._

_I flicked my eyes down and saw it was d...Aaron calling. He had been checking up on me every ten minutes and it was annoying me._

_A warm hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around._

_"Missus want scarf me got down."_

_He laid it on the table and I ogled it. It was cotton and it reminded me of the skittles commercials._

_"I'll take it."_

_I automatically reached for my wallet and I realized I couldn't grab it._

_I was hesitant ot ask him to grab my wallet but I didnt want to waste time getting Aaron or Meg or Rossi._

_"Lady paying or ot buy. Not all day."_

_He frowned and tapped his watch. I muttered obsenities and motioned to my coat pocket._

_"Would you mind grabbing my wallet? I have no hands to do it."_

_He nodded and reached down._

_Suddenly I found myself flung in a cart with a hankercheif shoved in my mouth._

_"MJNDWOUNVUORN!"_

_I screeched and suddenly a fist hit my jaw._

_Black stars and white lights filled my visions._

_I slowly came to and voices filled my ears._

_It was the man from earlier and he was talking with a younger man._

_Both were speaking Hindu and I couldnt follow._

_I screeched again and a fuzzy image punced at me._

_It was super tall with htick black hair and a stern face._

_"Aaro...ron?"_

_It nodded and warm hands pulled me to my feet._

_It dragged me and I had enough sence to grab the scarf as I walked away._

Meg and the rest of the team hadnt found out about it and we had planned to keep it that way.

Dad had found a different gift to give Demy so mine was packed away.

I was beginning to drift off when my phone beeped.

_Hey its Al. Would you want to come over to meet with Vic? Say 4 tomorrow?_

_Sure:)_

DEMY'S POV

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." I moaned, slamming down another shot. I leaned on my elbows on the bar, my head in my hands. This was stupid... Was I really just going to drop everything to go get on a plane and meet up with my parents? I never wanted to even see them again, then I told my mom I'd come! I can't stand myself...

I looked up at the clock, then slammed my head against the bar. It was already 10 o' clock. An hour and a half here, drinking at the rate I was... Who needs sobriety anyway?

I'd checked the website of the airport earlier and saw that there was a flight at 12. I had two more hours. Why was I doing this so quickly? I wanted to just get it over with. Quick and painless. I expected to be on the 1 o'clock flight back.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw that I had a text from Vic

**'Want to hang out or something later? Maybe dinner?' **

I sighed as I replied. I stopped midsentence of what I was typing, then just decided to just call him.

"Hey," he answered.

"Hi..." I mumbled.

"Something wrong?"

"N...No... I just...-"

"Something's wrong."

"Well, I-"

"What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I'm just going out of town for a little while."

"With the BAU?"

"No... Personal. I don't know when I'll be back."

"I don't mean to pry, but...what exactly are you doing?"

"I'm just going to see my parents. No big deal." Way big deal.

"Then why do you sound so upset?"

"I'm not necessarily on good terms with them..."

"I see," he said. "So. When are you leaving?"

"In a couple hours."

"Do you have anything planned during those free hours?"

I grinned, slightly forgetting my bitter feelings. "Hmm... Gee, I don't think I do. Why? What did you have in mind, Mr. Mignogna?" I giggled.

"How about we just hang out at my apartment," he offered. "Not really glamorous, but I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

"I might just have to take you up on that."

I hoped he couldn't tell that I was sliiiiightly drunk. The fact that I couldn't really walk straight was a dead giveaway, but as soon as I flopped down on Vic's couch, my state was barely noticeable. I hoped.

He sat down beside me, smiling.

He has such a cute smile...

I noticed how stupid the face I was making was and stopped. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around me.

"So... What exactly are the bad terms between you and your parents?" he asked.

"Is that the only reason you asked me over here?" I slurred.

"No," he answered. "But I am a very curious man."

"So I see."

He answered with a grin.

I took a deep breath. "Alright. I just... I've never gotten along with them, okay?"

"And why is that?" he asked solemnly.

"They were never nice to me. Just...abuse. Verbal and physical." I couldn't believe I was telling him this... We hadn't even known each other for very long and now I was telling him what kind of white trash family I came from.

He looked at me thoughtfully, then gently ran his finger over a scar under my left eye. "Is that how...?"

"No," I answered, turning my head a little. "That's from...something different..." Something that made me sick to think of. I could tell if it was the memory or the alcohol making me want to throw up.

"I see..." he whispered, looking into my eyes. "There's a lot I don't know about you..."

And a lot I wish hadn't happened.

"Yeah," I laughed sadly. "There is..."

"If you want to tell me, I'd be happy to listen," he said. "But if you don't want to, I'll respect your privacy."

Some part of me wanted to lie to him about everything. Another part wanted to just stay quiet. And another part wanted to...just pour out everything to him. But what would he even say...? How would he react to...

"I... I..." I started. The next thing I knew, I had my arms wrapped around him, crying like an infant.

He was startled a moment, then ran his hand through my hair, whispering, "It's okay..." in my ear. Gosh, I couldn't believe what I was doing. I swore that after this I needed to have no alcohol in my system when I was around Vic. I was a mess.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, sitting up and wiping my eyes. "I just..."

"It's okay," he said again, his smile comforting me more than his words.

I took a deep breath and just told him everything. Everything that's happened up until now. How I ran away from home, joined a gang, became a whore, did drugs...and then what happened with Slash not too long ago.

But the most surprising thing that happened was...Vic...hugged me. After everything I said, he wasn't totally repulsed by me. He didn't look at me with the disgust I'd expected. He just accepted me...

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes again. "I didn't mean to just give you a whole biography... I just..."

"Stop apologizing," he said, looking into my eyes. He leaned closer and placed a lingering kiss on my lips. "Everything's changed... You don't have to worry about any of that anymore."

A tear streamed down my cheek. "Vic..."

He leaned in again and planted a kiss on my forehead. "I could go with you, if you want," he offered. "We could face it together."

I shook my head. "No... I need to just go and get this over with. I'm just gonna go see my parents and be done with it. Then I'll never see them again. I'll make sure of it."

He looked down at me questioningly.

"No, I'm not going to kill them!" I giggled. "I just meant I'll avoid them at all cost."

He pulled me closer. "Alright," he whispered.

"And if Meg or Nessa or anyone ask where I am, you tell them. I don't want to be the one to. I'll probably get into another conversation like this if I do," I said.

"Can do," he replied.

A few hours later, I was...home. If I could call it that. It was hardly a home. The little trailer wasn't very welcoming, and never had been. It took all of my willpower not to hightail it out of the trailer park. Walking up to the door felt foreboding. Every molecule inside me urged me to leave before I even had to come face to face with...them.

I rapped on the door a few times. Before I could knock again, it swung open and I was face to face with the barrel of a shotgun. I instinctively grabbed my glock out of my purse and aimed it in front of me.

My father lowered the gun and I did the same.

"Dammit, kid! I thought you was the landlord!" he growled.

I shoved my gun back in my bag. "Hi, _dad_," I spat. I could already tell I was going to have an absolutely horrid time here.

"Get in here," he commanded in his rough smoker's voice. He tapped the barrel of the gun against my butt as I stepped inside. One other form of abuse I hadn't mentioned... My least favorite... Living with this old pervert...

"Mom?" I called, arms crossed. She scurried into the living room, wearing a slutty outfit, true to character. She'd dyed her hair bleach blond, but there were still brown roots showing. She scurried over to me and gave me a hug, which I didn't find too convincing. "Demyyyy!" she squealed like a 15 year old girl. I sensed a mid-life crisis... But she was only 37. Do the math. Congrats to anyone who figures out how old she was when I was born.

"Hi," I greeted bitterly, separating myself from her and moving over to a chair in the living room. "Can we make this quick?" I fingered the bracelet on my wrist, the one Meg and Ness had gotten me in India. It made me a bit more calm. I was also more calm now that my dad left the room.

"Aw, hon!" Mom exclaimed. "Don't you just wanna hang out with us?"

"Not particularly..." I mumbled.

"What was that?" she snapped.

I took a deep breath. "I _said_I don't particularly want to be here."

"Excuse me, young lady?"

"Oh my gosh..." I sighed, terribly annoyed.

She made her way over to me, smacking her hand across my face. "Listen, little girl! You are in my house! I know you haven't been here in God knows how long-"

"Six years-"

"-But you will obey my rules!" she shouted.

"I can't believe I came all the way here just to be yelled at like a little kid," I groaned. "You know what? I'm leaving." I started walking towards the door.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough for you?" she laughed. "You wouldn't talk back to your pimp like that, would you?" She continued her fit of laughter.

"You _bitch_!" I screamed, closing the distance between us and swinging my fist into her nose. Blood gushed onto my hand, which I promptly wiped on my pants.

She held her nose with one hand, then retaliated by bringing her foot to my stomach, knocking the air out of me. "What's the matter, you little whore?"

Even if I couldn't regain all of my breath in that time, I still had to giggle. "You know, every time you call me that, I can't help but think how I learned from the best," I laughed.

She glared at me, then took a seat on the couch. "So, what have you amounted to in all this time you've been gone? I mean, besides the huge accomplishment of your whoring around."

"More than you've ever accomplished, and will ever accomplish." I crossed my arms.

"So, how many guys have you done it with? What's the rough estimate?"

"Well, honestly I haven't counted. How about you?"

"Just your father."

"You're a terrible liar."

"And what about you? Do you have a boyfriend? Friend with benefits?"

"You don't deserve an answer to anything. Show me a reason to let you into my personal life and I'll gladly share."

"I'm your mom. That's reason enough."

"Hardly."

"I gave you life, don't you forget it."

"And that's one reason I hate you." I reached for the doorknob and jiggled it. It was locked. When did...?

"Oh, no," Mom laughed. "You're not leaving until we get some real mother-daughter time."

"You've gotta be kidding..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**MEG'S POV**

Darcy drove me home to my-our-apartment. By the time the elevator opened on our floor, my shirt was off, my slippers were slung over my shoulder, and my hair was out of it's usual bun, gold hair spilling down my back in an uncontrollable river.

Darcy couldn't take his eyes off me.

I'm not sure why I was doing this, what I quite wanted from him. Maybe it was just the attention. Part of me definitely needed it. I didn't know, but standing in our apartment in nothing but my tank top and peplin skirt, smiling at Darcy as he locked the door, returning my a smile, I felt like I was wild-I could do this.

But it wouldn't mean a thing.

As hard as I wished, Darcy would never Spencer.

But that's why I chose him.

I chose Darcy, because he was smart and quiet and alone.

Not unlike someone I know.

Darcy came forward, crossing our distance in three quick strides. He took my face in his hands, he beaming down at me.

"Did you mean it?" he whispered in my ear, gooseflesh forming where his breath grazed my skin. My hands instictively reached forward to tangle in his always perfect curly hair, steadying myself for falling as his lips traced up my neck.

"M-mean what?" I whispered, dizzy. As much as I loved him, Spencer could never kiss like _this. _In our relationship, I called the shots. Part of me honestly just wanted to be taken care of and held like a child, like a girl. The way Spencer had when I was just the runaway girl who didn't speak a lick of English. Looking back on it, I vagulely remember the jiberish they spoke.

_"Toss this blanket over her," the witch-looking woman whispered. She seemed sweet. I looked between her and the young man. He looked in his early twenties. He was tall and pale, like a spirit. He scared me with the purple circles under his eyes and long bony fingers. It was unsettling about him...but he seemed so kind. He always held a book in his lean hands, brown eyes flecked with amber grazed pages. _

_"Toss this blanket over her," the witch-woman had said. _

I remember that much now. But the rest of it's a blur. Trying to learn the language, to survive in this _America. _It was so foreign and new to me...

"Did you mean it?"

I was snapped back into reality. Darcy's hands, ghosting over my frame. His lips, everywhere at once.

Good God this _man..._

"Did you mean it? When you called me William?"

I smiled. "Dar-William...I...I want to be on a first name basis with you. I _want_ to be with you."

Darcy's eyes widened as he wrapped me close to him. "Oh goodness...Miss Gi-...Megara."

"Meg," I corrected, pressing my lips firm to his. "And I meant it...every word. Every touch...Will, I just want to love you...to...to _be _loved by you."

I looked sheepishly up through my lashes, but my eyes felt surprisingly wet. Why?

He kissed my forehead.

"Well, I'm glad." He pulled away, and I frowned. He stepped into the kitchen.

"You've been gone for so long, Meg...it's really been hard to keep up with you. You're lucky to have Miss Brown."

Brown. Sophia. Freaking. Brown.

"Sophia?" I spat.

Darcy smiled. "Yes, she's the only one that's been informing me of your wearabouts. Such a sweet girl."

I frowned. That little...

"Yup. Fucking dandy," I mumbled. "Will, I'm tired. I'm heading off to bed."

"No supper?"

I paused in the doorframe. "I'm not feeling like it now, darling."

He nodded hesitantly. "I'll join you soon. The bed won't be cold for long."

No, Darcy. It's been cold for a very long time.

DEMY'S POV

"This is stupid," I mumbled, sinking further into the couch. I didn't even know what my mom wanted from me, or why she wasn't letting me leave. It was already evening, and there weren't any flights left back to Quantico for the day. So, I was stuck either way. "If it's all the same with you, I'd prefer to stay at a hotel tonight. May I leave?" That probably had to be the most polite thing I'd said to her all day.

She uncrossed her arms, jumping up out of her chair and taking a drag on her cigarette. "I'm hurt that you wouldn't want to stay here with you own mother! You ungrateful little brat!" Smoke billowed out of her mouth as she shouted. I always knew she was a dragon.

"You are blowing this way out of proportion," I sighed. "Besides, shouldn't you be out there blowing...other things?" I grinned. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she does in her free time. Sex, pot, and booze.

I may have deserved the slap I got for my comment, but it was so worth it. Every comment was. She deserved far worse than degrading words for what she's done to me. She pushed me off the edge into a living hell when I was just a kid. And when I was still a kid, I had to get myself out of it. No help from her. I was on my own. I wasn't sure if she'd disowned me or something, but it was only me following in her footsteps. Nothing more.

"I oughtta kill you!" she screeched, pressing the butt of her cigarette into my arm. I drew in a hiss of breath, wincing and slapping her hand away.

"I think it takes a bit more than that to kill me." And as if I wasn't in enough trouble, I threw in a wink at the end of my sentence. "Now, what do you really want from me?"

"I want my little girl!"

"What little girl?" I laughed. "_ Little_ came and went before you even cared about my existence. Why should you care now?"

She didn't have an answer.

"That's all I really want. An answer."

Silence again.

"Are you serious? You want your little girl, but you haven't even cared about me for all the years I've been alive! I'll have you know that I almost died because of your lack of interest in me. On more than one occasion."

She finally spoke up. "That wasn't my fault! It's because you were always such a dumbass!"

My confidence broke. Even if she was a terrible woman... She was...right...

"I..." My fingers trembled. "I never... I didn't..."

She grinned, more insane than the Cheshire Cat. "Yes," she laughed. "You know you're just trying to blame me for your screw-up!"

Is that what I'm doing...? "No... It's not... It's not my fault...!"

"You were always a stupid teenager. One could only guess that you would end up how you did sooner or later," she cooed.

I stared intently at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. My hands were held so tightly in fists that I'm sure my nails punctured the skin. "No... I didn't mean to... No!"

"Yes," she laughed. "No one would've ever thought that you would amount to anything. And you proved them right. I mean, getting demoted like that for your..._past affiliations_."

I stared harder at the carpet, as if that would block out the terrible words.

"That gang leader... Slash, was it?" she chuckled, coming nearer to me. "He sure did leave his mark, didn't he? You just look in terrible shape. I say he should've just finished you off. You two'll meet in hell eventually, anyway. Why not make it quicker?" She knelt next to me, reaching into my purse. "Nothing would be easier." She nudged something into my hands and forced my arm up, making the object in my hand face my head. "No more of your past. Isn't that what you want?"

I numbly nodded.

"Then do it."

I gripped the object tighter in my hand, then recognized how it felt. It was my gun. A wave of panic surged through me, bringing me back to reality. Was I really about to...?!

I jerked the gun away from my temple and wiped some tears from my cheeks, which I wasn't even aware that I had shed. "No!" I screamed, repositioning the gun in my mom's direction. She backed away.

"Demy! Stop!" she commanded.

"No!" I screamed again, steadying the gun. My breathing was ragged, my heart rate intense. Adrenaline was the only thing I was aware of.

"Put the gun down! Now!"

"No!" I paused for a moment and glanced between her and the door. I made a dash and just kicked the old door off its hinges, regardless of the fact that I could've unlocked it. I didn't care.

I shoved the gun in my back pocket and ran into town, sobbing hysterically. I still knew my way around here, even through my tears. Or _especially_ through, I should say. I went to one place I knew as more of a home than where I had just been.

I would get a flight home tomorrow. For now, all I wanted to do was just sit here in this alley and cry. It's not the first time I have.

-NESSA'S POV

Warm sighs escaped my mouth and formed circles in the icy air.

My coffee sat chilling and my shawl sat drawn tight around me.

Fragile brownish blond locks covered my lap an boyish snores filled the air.

a thin hand held tight to my thigh.

The swing swung at a comically slow pace and it lulled me towards sleep.

"Jack...Jack baby...wake up...we need to go in."

He stirred and glanced up with sleep filled eyes.

Tugging at my shirt he sat up and tugged at his eyes.

"Do we hafta go in?"

I nodded my head and he let out a low moan.

I smiled at him and he stood up slowly.

We walked towards the door and dad barged out.

"Hey Vic and Al invited a for dinner and to talk some more about automail."

I bit my lip. Had no one taken my opinion on the matter seriously?

I shook my head and dad glared down at me.

"You know this would help in the long run Nessa"

I glared back and he grabbed my back.

"Come on. We are getting ready to leave so you need tochange."

I growled and let all of my weight fall back.

Dad scrambled to grab me and he pulled me up roughly.

"Jack run up stairs and change into your khakis and a niceshirt."

Jack smiled and hurried up the stairs. He had grown attached toAl's stories of Germany and liked to listen to them before he fell asleep. Alhad been spending evenings with us and dad had grown fond of him too.

I was skeptical of several of his stories and he enjoyedproving they were right.

I did pity him his childhood however.

His stories after Jack was asleep were horrifying. He talked abouthis fear of abandonment and his fear of closeness.

I hated him for the fact that I pitied him. While my childhood hadbeen bleak, his was a cest pool of misery and denial.

His mom having abandoned him as a baby, he was left with hisgrandparents. Then left by Vic at age four.

The only bright spot was that Vic came back every summer to keephim company.

Walks along the river by his village, spending the weekend at anamusement park, snow cones and balloon animals, and innocent kissesand less innocent touches explored with a childhood friend underneath a willowtree in his backyard.

He maintained that he was a virgin and the touches had been fullyclothed for the whole ordeal.

Those stories had been explored in my bedroom withfaded afghans thrown over us and glasses of hot chocolate complementsof Penny.

His face had flashed crimson and his eyes had grown ten sizes.

His white, perfectly straight teeth had bit his lip and henervously scratched at his head.

"Sooooo...did you enjoy it?"

"Whaaatttt?"

He blushed even harder if that was possible and he glanced downagian.

I giggled and imquired again.

"D-I-D Y-O-U E-N-J-O-Y I-T?"

He mumbled something and I leaned forward and whispered in hisear.

"Can't heaaarrrr yooouuuu..."

He sighed and leaned his head back up.

"I...d...id'nt."

I nodded my head and smiled at him encouragingly.

"Thank you for being honest. It was probably becauseit wasn't the right person."

He nodded downtrodden and suddenly snapped his head up.

"Soooooo, if I was willing to answer, you need to. Are you a virgin?"

I flicked my head down and bit my lip. How did I explain this?

He wouldn't look at me right again.

It would be like having another member of the team. Overprotective to an extremely agitating degree.

I mumbled an unintelligible response and he grinnedimpishly.

"Sooooo, I'm waiting..."

He gently teased me and I found myself wanting to tell himeverything. Just so there were no secrets on my part.

"N..oooo."

I hung my head defeated and whipped it back up.

"Butttt it wasn't by choice! I didn't want to lose it. If Ihad my way I wouldn't have lost it till after I was married to the man of mydreams."

It was crucial I make him understand. He couldn't have any doubtsabout me.

"I need to start at the beginning."

I told him about everything. The abuse from my father. How how hemurdered Shell, the almost rape of Elphie, everything up to the day I watchedmy sister die.

And to his credit he took it all in stride. He remained silent andlet me get it off my chest.

And when I was done he simply pulled me into one of his famoushugs.

He didn't try to utter sympathies or compare it to him. Hesimply let me shed my stories and the accompanied tears.

And it felt good. It felt amazing to shed all this baggage I hadbeen carrying around.

And when my tears had run dry and all that remained wascold hot chocolate and a pile of afghans where Al had kicked them offin a lunge to pull me into a hug, he still didn't speak.

He pulled me tighter for a moment and then he left. Not a word tome, he just stood up and left.

And know back in the present I found myself being shoved into adress.

A boring purple sackish dress with a thick black jacketto keep me warm.

My hair was pulled up into a ponytail and dadwas attempting to rub some of my makeup on me. I had insisted that ifI was going to wear this dress I wanted some makeup. But I was regretting thatnow that I saw dad actually putting it it on me.

He put to much foundation on and then not enough blush to addcolor. Then his eyeliner and eye shadow were all over the place by myeyes. And to top it off, he picked the most nude shades of makeup ever. A tanblush with tan eye shadow and a chocolate brown liner. Paired withnude lipstick, I looked like an old lady.

"Dad, what the hell?"

I rarely cussed but this was a good reason.

"You told me to put makeup on you!"

He glared and I glared right back.

Suddenly lithe footsteps filled the hall and Jack busted in.

His hair was disheveled and his shirt was half tucked in. Hispants were filled with wrinkles and you could see the perfectionism cogs indad's brain straining, trying to figure out how to clean and make perfect inthe short amount of time we had left.

"Daddy, we need to go."

Jack pulled at his arm and dad followed, stunned at the tone ofvoice Jack used. It was a mirror of dads and it was kinda freaky.

"Nessie, COME ON!"

He shouted over his shoulder.

I found myself following and the car was already started when Igot down there.

Jack had apparently snatched dad's key and started the car whilewe were getting ready.

The heat blared and his favorite veggie tales DVD played on themovie thing in the car.

His car blanket and travel pillow laid out ready for the ride homeand he had laid a change of clothes for the hour and a half he had to sleep onthe way back.

Dad's phone was charging in the cup holder, and the the sparklingcider we were bring sat in the seat next to Jack's.

I stared open mouthed atthe effectiveness Jack showed for being that young.

We were soon on our way and I couldn't help but think about all of the things that I could do with automail.

What it would be like to be normal again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MEG'S POV**

I sat there, numb. My phone vibrated once, twice, three times. I didn't grab it. I didn't move. I wondered what was happening outside this room, but my brain wasn't allowing me to think outside this. This moment.

_What the hell just happened? _

How did I get here? How did I wind up in Darcy's bed, in nothing but my undergarments? My lipstick is smudged, I can feel it on my cheeks, thick and creamy. I can't move, but I'm cold. The blankets are on the floor. I can hear Darcy's razor humming in the bathroom. He's been in there for a while now.

_How did we get here? _

I wonder how this happened, how it began to snowball more after a goodnight kiss. I wonder how long he's been holding in feelings like _that. _

Hands running up my sides, teeth biting into my neck. Fingers pinching, fists clenching. I try to sit up, to examine the damage. Only then do I realize how much I _hurt._

It could be worse. I could be Nessa or Demy, they way they were the first time something like this happened. He didn't rape me, I'm still a virgin.

Still a virgin, technically.

I look down at my left hand, and my stomach lurches. I wiggle my finger.

_It's really there..._

_"William..." I mumble. My hands, pale and aching grasp for a tee shirt, but he's not wearing one. I can't get a grip on him, can't hold on with simply my hands. I wrap my arms around. I feel like I'm falling. _

_"Meg..." Darcy whispers. I whimper in protest as his lips come down to meet mine again. They're swollen, but I'm too drunk to say no. Where did I get the alcohol? He brought it in last night, after I went to bed. He knows I'm underage, so why would he bring me a glass of wine? How did one turn to four? _

_Every muscle is limp on me, but his hands roam over me anyway, trying to get me to cooperate. I can't do this now...I'm tired. I can't move. He's not happy. _

_Darcy isn't a happy drunk. _

_Hands beat my sides as his tongue probs my mouth. I whimper again, but he won't stop. Darcy hasn't had me for a while, he's been neglected. _

_He's getting what he wants. _

_We woke up later. I don't think Darcy realizes how mean he was last night. He probably just remembers kissing me with the soft tempermant he normally uses. But he wasn't soft. _

_"Good morning, Miss Giry," he greets, leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on my forehead. I'm shaking. Please don't hurt me..._

_"Go-good morning, Mr. Darcy." _

_He frowns. "Please, it's Will from now on, Megara." _

_My phone vibrates on the nightstand next to him, and he hands it to me. I don't move, just the let the device fall into my open palm. He hands me his shirt, which was discarded on the floor next to him, and my promise ring, the one he gave to me all those months ago. _

_I don't sit up, but move the shirt around me, and slip the ring onto my hand- _

_A gasp. Tenor and light, the way all his speech is. I glance up at him, indifferent expression through my lashes. _

_"Meg..." he whispers. _

_I smile gingerly at him. His face breaks out into a beam in return as he grasps both my little raw hands to his chest. "Meg, of course I'll marry you." _

_I blink, and don't move for a moment. Every muscle is ridged, and I'm tired. I don't understand. _

_"What?" I whisper. He holds my left hand out again. _

_"Meg...this is my family ring. You...you put it on your ring finger." _

_I stare. Oh no. I've made a mistake, putting it on that finger instead of the index. Oh no no no..._

_"In my family, it's a symbol of engagement." _

_"You...you told me you bought this!" _

_He smiled wide again. "I lied. I didn't want you to think I was some overly sentimental fool..." _

_"I..." _

_"Oh, look at you," he muses, pushing a curl behind my ear. "You're so pale. I know, it's happening fast. I'll make some calls for you, alright? Stay in bed today...I'll take care of everything..." _

How did we get here? How did I wind up becoming his wife in due time? I didn't move from the bed. I can't, not now.

Spencer's ringtone is playing. I can't answer that, not him. Not now.

Did he know about this? Was that why he was so distant?

No, how could he know? This was all my fault.

I have no idea how to end this...

Do I want to?

"Meg."

Dark curls flop through a space in the bathroom doorframe. "I've drawn your bath. I have to go to work, darling," a kiss is pushed onto my forehead. "I'll see you tonight, dear."

He leaves me with that, and I rise from the bed. I don't get far before I cry out. I strip myself of all clothes and stare at the mirror. Light bruises graze my sides, and I have bite marks on my clavicle and neck. One is bleeding. How does Darcy not notice this? I slip into the tub, throwing the ring onto the counter as so not to get it wet.

The hot water helps my muscles, and when my phone rings again, I can answer.

"Hi," I breathe. It shocks me how thin my voice sounds, frail and shakey.

"Meg, are you okay?"

"Fine," I tell Al. He sounds taxed too. "You?"

"Nessa's coming over."

"Great," I tell him, but I know he can tell my heart isn't in it. I'm shaking again. Why isn't he here with me? He's my brother! He's supposed to protect me! I-I-I'm...

"She told me everything."

I freeze. "And?"

"...What am I supposed to do?"

I purse my lips. "Al, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

I can hear his face go red. "Once. In Germany. It didn't last long, and I was young. I didn't have time for anything like that."

"And what was her name?"

"Noa," he tells me.

"Did you ever kiss her?"

He makes a little gasp again, like this conversation isn't proper. "No, but...but we did..."

"Alfons!"

"It was just kinda cuddling, okay! I really really liked her..."

"Could you ever hurt Noa?" I asked.

"'Course not!"

"How would you feel if someone did to Noa what they did to Nessa?"

Al was quiet for a moment.

"...Noa was the daughter of a prostitute. Her mom died when she was young. Cops were looking for her. They were going to send her away..." He sighed, I could tell he was holding in tears. "I agreed to help her. I hid her for a few months. She...she said she loved me. I loved her a lot, sis," he choked. "We'd...we'd go walking by the river, her tan hand in mine...She was beautiful, Meg. She really was. In the end, she left me...she took what she could from us, and she left. I don't want that to happen again..."

Static buzzed lighting in the phone as he sobbed on the other end. I saw him in my mind, shoulders slumped and shaking, hand covering his pale mouth as tears ran down his cheeks, reminding him of the river they walked beside.

"Al, when you find a stray cat, what do you do?"

Al stopped sobbing. "What does-"

"Answer me."

There was a silence. "I make sure it's not hurt, then I take it home, nurse it back to health."

I nodded. "Al, Nessa is hurt. She's home again, but she was hurt there, too. Maybe her real home isn't tangible, maybe it's less of a place and more of a person."

"Meg," Al protests.

"Nurse her back to health, Al. She needs it."

I expect him to hang up on me, but he doesn't.

"Meg, whatever you're hiding, it won't stay hidden for long. You don't have to be strong because your the older one, schwester," he whispers. "You can cry if you want."

Al doesn't hang up after I start sobbing, even though part of me wants him too. I cry for a long time, and when I'm done, he tells me how he's coming over.

"No," I say,"stay for Nessa. I'll be fine, okay? Just...I love you Al, okay?"

"I love you too, schwester."

He finally ends the call. I stare at my phone and begin checking the texts I've recieved.

FROM: SPENCER REID 2:11 P.M.

Meg, we need to talk. This afternoon okay? Or tonight?

FROM: SPENCER REID 2:32 P.M.

Meg, I'm sorry if I made you upset. We just need to talk. Please text me back.

FROM: SPENCER REID 2:48 P.M.

This is starting to become childish. I can't do more than apologize at this point.

Four more texts. I don't even bother to read them. I move onto the voicemail he's left me.

"Meg, it's Spencer...obviously. Look, please...I just need to see you at this point. Please don't be mad. I've been doing thinking and...I can't tell you now. I'll have no way of knowing whose listening, I guess...umm...Please, just meet me tonight, maybe five at the coffee shop. You'll know which one. It has the dreams above our heads. It's the one that looks like the future."

Dreams. Future.

The coffee shop. Yes, I know, Spencer. I know the place. It was the place where you first asked me to come over to your house. I remember. I remember your hand under the hem of my skirt, I remember you biting your lips. I remember. I remember my nightmares, too. Will I still have them now?

But I can't meet him tonight.

Not with this thing on my finger.

DEMY'S POV

I want to say I can't believe I fell asleep in the alley, but I can believe it.

I reached for my phone in my pocket to check what time it was. 9 a.m. I put the phone back and sat up against the wall, sighing. This trip went worse than expected... My own mom tried to kill me. Not that I ever thought of her much as a mother, but it still hurts. I would say I don't care, but...I do.

A stray cat sashayed up to me and rubbed up against my pants, which I realized were spotted with blood. I pulled them up to see small pieces of glass in my skin. Must have been from breaking down the door. There was glass in my arms too. I suppose I was just too much of a wreck yesterday to notice it.

The cat purred and I pet it. It ran away. "Well, screw you too," I mumbled to it on the other end of the alley. I grabbed the gun sitting beside me and angrily aimed it in the direction of the cat, then lowered it, sighing.

I stood up and shoved the gun in my sweatshirt pocket, so no one could see it as I walked around town. I headed for the coffee shop I knew was just around the corner. Luckily my wallet was in my pocket instead of my purse, which I hadn't bothered grabbing before storming out.

As I entered the coffee shop I got a few strange glances, which I assumed were just people being curious as to why I looked like a total wreck. My clothes were bloody, my hair was...blegh... And what little makeup I had on was most likely smeared everywhere. I was exhausted.

I sat down and ordered some very very strong coffee. The lady taking my order stared at me for a moment, a quizzical look on her face. Annoyed, I sighed and asked, "What?" in a very exasperated manor.

"You look familiar," she mumbled.

"... And?"

"Do you live around here?"

"No," I answered a bit quickly. To avoid sounding suspicious, I added, "I used to. Not anymore."

"Hm," she said, seeming less skeptical. "Got a name?"

"Demy."

"That's cute."

"It's really not."

She paused, pondering again. "I've heard that name..."

I could've said that it's common, but it definitely is not. What my mind was most occupied with was the fact that she was trying so hard to remember something. Did I know her? I know the town isn't that big and pretty much everyone knows everyone, but I couldn't tell if I knew her... As a matter of fact her voice sounded vaguely familiar.

All of a sudden she stopped and stared, drawing in a sudden breath. "Get out," she ordered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Get out of here. Now." Her face held the slightest twinge of fear.

"Why?" This was really starting to get on my nerves.

"We don't allow criminals."

Damn it. Are you serious? "I'm not a criminal."

"The hell you aren't! You were in a gang!"

"_Were_ being the operative word there," I said causally, leaning my elbow on a table.

"You mugged me!" she shouted. That could be why she seemed familiar... I do remember stealing a purse from a very annoying girl...

"That was years ago," I defended.

"Get out!" she repeated.

I hate this town. "Fine!" I exclaimed, standing. I left the coffee shop, coffee-less and angry.

Have I ever told you how much I love airplanes? Especially when they're taking me back to Quantico. In just a few hours I was back at my apartment, ecstatic that I was home.

I immediately took a shower and put on clean clothes. I was happy to not smell like smoke anymore.

Rose brushed around my ankles as I was drying my hair and I reached down to pet her. "Good kitty," I mumbled, then went to go feed her. I felt bad about not being here to take care of her, if only for about 24 hours. I grabbed her food bag and, as I was about to pour it in her bowl, I noticed that the bowl was full of food already.

"What the...?" I mumbled, then turned to Rose. "You'd already eaten half of it by the time I left. And I didn't tell Meg and Nessa that I'd be gone..." I noticed a little sheet of paper sticking out from under the bowl. I picked it up and examined the strangely neat writing.

_Hope you don't mind. I kind of borrowed a key from Nessa. You can thank me later. -Vic _

My face lit up as I read. I giggled and pulled out my phone to call him.

"Hello, gorgeous," he answered.

"Hi," I giggled. "Thanks for feeding Rose. I owe you one."

"Not a problem," he replied. "You don't owe me anything. So, how'd the trip go?"

"Oh, it went fine," I lied. No one needed to know how it went.

"That's great! See, you didn't need to be so worried after all, did you?"

"Nope," I laughed uneasily. "So, do you want to hang out or something."

"Ah... I'd love to, but Nessa and Hotchner are coming over soon."

"Oh..." I said.

"Maybe we could go out afterwards? Maybe tomorrow?"

I smiled. "It's a date. See ya."

"Bye."

We hung up and I put my phone back into my pocket, then jumped onto my bed. "Well, Rose! Looks like it's just you and me this evening!"

-/-NESSA'S POV

I shrunk down in our SUV and dad glanced curiously over at me.

I was dreading this meeting with Vic, and more importantly Al.

We hadn't seen each other since the night I spilled my guts to him.

And it hurt!

The pain of not knowing his reaction. The pain of him taking my knowledge and abandoning me.

Tears welled up just thinking about this.

Soon we had arrived and Jack had been introduced to Vic and been gathered up in a flying hug.

Al had been drug from his room and dinner had been laid out.

Soon we had all gathered and Vic had asked about a blessing.

While religion had never been my thing, I remembered that Al had grown up in religion.

Soon he and Vic and dad and Jack had their heads bowed and a simple blessing was uttered.

"And in Jesus's name...Amen."

Amen's echoed around the table and I glanced at Al.

His thin neck was suspended like a baby bird's and his face was as eager as a puppy's.

Soon we had dug into the German stew and dad would slip bites into my mouth every so often.

Thick and slightly oaky tasting, it was a beef stew with chunks of onion and carrot and potatoes scattered throughout.

Vic had made a potato bread with it and a sweet drink that tasted like tea but also coffee and honey.

For desert we had a German cakish looking thing and Vic pronounced it done.

As soon as we were done, Vic rushed us into the living room and pulled out the box of automail.

Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream and dove into Al's lap.

Jack was shaking and Al scooped him up and whispered words of comfort in his ears.

I smiled at the adorable scene and soon he had Jack calmed down.

Dad sat Jack in Vic's room and shut the door behind him.

" So now it's time to discuss the big topic. When would you like to have the surgery?"

Vic smiled and he waited patiently for the answer.

"What if I don't want them?"

I spoke up. What if I didn't want to risk it?

What if I was that 25% who never gained full use of the automail?

Then what? Was this doomed to be permanent? I couldn't take that!

The fall would be worse than the slow climb here.

I bit my lip and suddenly Al slid into the spot next to me on the love seat.

Warm arms grabbed me and he turned my head towards him.

I noticed dad and Vic had left us alone in here.

"Why don't you want them?"

"Because...because...what if they don't work? What then? What if this is permanent?"

I shook and his warm breath filled my face. Despite having just eaten it still smelt like mint toothpaste and that drink from dinner.

"Then they don't work. What's so wrong about getting things done for you?"

Anger stirred in my belly and I bit my lips together. No need to yell now.

I pulled myself further into his arms and his hand found my hair. He twisted it around his fingers and his lips pecked lightly against my forehead.

"If it doesn't work then I'll just take care of you."

"And if it does?"

"Then I will still take care of you."

"Then I will get them."

He smiled against my forehead and I leaned my head against his chest.

His hands continued through my hair and I longed to lean up and kiss him.

Really kiss him.

But not today.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MEG'S POV**

Gloves. I wear them now. It's February, and it's cold in Quantico. There's nothing abnormal about a girl wearing gloves while snow still swirls to the ground.

But that isn't why I wear them. I wear them to cover _it. _

I should've known I couldn't hide it long, not with Darcy.

Walking into the BAU, and there they are on my desk. Three different flower vases. People lurk around it, admiring and reading cards. Nessa and Demy stare intently at one, until someone whispers my name and the room falls quiet.

My ballet slippers squeak as I stalk across the floor. People return to their work, but it's a half-hearted effort. I sit at my desk, and Demy places the card in front of me without a word.

_Have a marvelous day, Mrs. Darcy._

I can't breathe.

_Ce salaud ..._

"When?"

I don't move. Demy and Nessa flank my right, blocking me from view. I remove my left kid glove, showing them the ring I've worn for quite sometime, only now earning significance.

Demy could've asked a number of questions. Why? Why did I do this to them? Why didn't they know? Why did I do this to Spencer? Where did it happen? Why did I agree? How? What did you do?

She chooses when, because she knows I didn't want this, that I got in over my head. It takes everything I have not to sob. But I don't deserve tears.

"Yesterday," I whisper, pulling a red rose from it's place and take the plants-vase and all-and dump them into the trash. I cling to the rose, holding it tight to me. "We were drunk. I didn't know..."

They nod anyway.

"Does...does he...?"

"Yes," Nessa whispers. I look down at my hand. There's a bruise at the base of my pinky finger. I can't remember what he did there. I wore a black turtle neck and long black skirt. I don't look like a bride. I look like I'm in mourning.

_I am in mourning for my life..._

Shakespeare. How do I manage to bring in Shakespeare at a time like this?

Spencer knows.

"Where is he?"

"Conferance room,"Demy says,"but I wouldn't go to him. Not yet."

I nod gently. Of course he's angry. I'd be beyond pissed if I had me as a girlfriend.

But I don't want to stay. For once, I'm tired. I'm tired of blaming me. I want one out of body expirence to just forget everything.

"Will you guys come walk with me?" I ask gently. They exchange glances. Leave work? Leave Spencer? I nod.

We pass people on the way out the doors. Penelope glancing at me. I can tell she wants to say something, but doesn't know what to say. JJ glares slightly from the corner of her eyes, but turns away. She doesn't know what to make of me, not anymore. Sophia giggles from her spot near Anderson, twirling a curl around her finger. She's on the phone, laughing like the love of her life is on the other end. Probably some idiot client whose checking to see if she has STDs...

No. I'm done hating other people. I'm done with it all.

The walk to the park is short. We park ourselves on a bench, Demy to my left, Nessa to my right. I wrap my arms around their waists. A young boy and girl play frisbee in the grass, while a dark-haired boy watches them from under a tree. Lovers on a bench. A mother pushing a stroller. It's quiet for a moment, until Nessa speaks up.

"I'm going to have the surgery."

I don't really move my head, but smile slowly. I turn to look at her, almost robotically. "That's wonderful," I whisper. Demy stares straight ahead.

"I talked my parents this weekend." She smiles, and I can see tears forming, but she'll never let them fall. "I got closure. I think I won."

I smile. Closure. That must feel great. I kiss her cheek, and her sad smile widens. "And now I've got Vic...and Nessa has Al...and you-" Her sentence stops.

I laugh darkly. "I've got two. Fun, right?" I laugh again, louder. The girl playing frisbee looks up at me from across the yard.

"It's a simple choice, right?" I ask, looking at the ground. "This or that. Either, or. Marry well, social whirl, buisness man, and I'll be 'the clever girl who married for money. She'll be comfortable for the rest of her life.' Or do I pin my whole life on the man I love?"

I smile as clouds block the sun, keeping light from my face. Good. I didn't want it anyway.

Neither answers, and that's fine. I didn't want an answer anyway. We walked back to the BAU in a silence.

Rossi caught my arm, and smiled at me.

"This is hard for you," he said. I nodded.

"You understand, though...right? Loving more than one person?"

He purses his lips. "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

"...Plato?" I guess. He shakes his head.

"Johnny Depp."

**xxx**

Spencer's appartment is dark. It always is. The last time I was here, there was a lit tree in the corner, and it gave off the only light. It was like this part of town just was dark, only over his door. He'd sent me a text, telling me to come. I'm not sure what I expected, open arms or a rejection, but his cold voice through the door saying,"Come in," wasn't it.

I opened the door, engagement ring on my finger with nothing to hide it. I wasn't hiding anything from him. He didn't deserve that.

It was dark on the inside as well. Stepping in, I had to let my eyes adjust before I saw him. There he was, on the couch, head in a book. Same brown eyes flecked with gold I loved staring into. Same boy. Same dreams. Same feelings.

Or so I hoped.

"Let me see you," he whispers, arms to his sides. I can't help it as I start crying and fall into his arms. I sputter out his name.

"I can't hide anything anymore!" I scream into his chest. He rubs my back soothingly. Why isn't he angry? This wasn't how it was supposed to end. He should be angry...

"Meg, we'll figure it out..." he mumbles in my ear, and I can only manage a fleeting smile.

"No," I whisper, rising off his lap. "I can't hide this. It has to end soon, Spencer. There has to be a choice made, and it has to be made fast. What are we going to do...?" I'm pacing now, and he's smiling sadly at me.

"Meg-"

"Darcy could find out...he could find out about us...then everyone will know. It's a wonder that dumb Sophia's been keeping it to herself..." I swear in French under my breath. "How much will I hurt him if he finds out...? Mr. Darcy-"

"Is a stiff. Isn't he?"

I turn to Spencer. His arms are folding across his chest, glaring at the window.

Psychology one-o-one: that ain't good.

Why has his mood suddenly soured on a dime?

"Oh, Spencer, I know you're skeptical of his emotions," I smile a little, but I'm really trying to convice myself as much as him. "Some would think so, but I see a side of him that few people are lucky enough to see."

He snorts. "When you're sitting on his lap?"

I step back. He's thrown up a wall...what's happening? "No."

Spencer rises, coming to face. "Has he kissed you?"

"Yes...what's with the thrird degree? Spencer?"

"Does he have a pet name for you?"

"What? No. Spencer, what's going on-"

"I don't know! You tell me, huh? Why...that thing on your finger...it _moved!_"

I grit my teeth, and I feel my blood boil. I get right back in his face, fangs bared and ready. "I'll let you in on a little _secret,_" I hiss. "This morning, he popped the question."

Spencer was angry before, but now it's fallen. His lower lip trembles, and his eyesbrows press together. I remember a case, months ago, before all this started. That was always my favorite face Spencer made, because I like running my finger down his nose, releasing the tension, making him smile. I realize now I didn't like the face-I liked saving him. But I can't save him now.

What wouldn't I pay to be that girl again, who came in early and made the man sitting next to her coffee every morning, just to earn a smile. Who teased coworkers, who had a best friend. Who didn't have love, but at that time, didn't need it. What I wouldn't pay...

Spencer sputters a little as his whispers.

"He...he did?"

I nod, expression torn between grief and rage. I'm trembling, but I'm not sure what from. "Yes," I say. I'm hard as steel.

He looks away. "Great...and by that thing on your finger I'm assuming-"

"Another crack," I say, making an observation, not attacking,"Every time you mention it-"

"Can I ask you a favor-a really big one, 'cause I know hard it'll be for you," his voice is hard and sarcastic, and tears are welling up behind his eys, but he's angry and hurt. I don't understand. He _knows _what I want... "Could you have not played along with us for once?"

I step back. "What?"

"You've been playing him," he growls at me, voice sharp like a cat's,"that's no secret. But is there any guartee you're not playing me?"

I blink. "Wha...what...why would I do that?!" I'm crying again.

"To hell if I know! We talked about how this was going down, okay? You were going to turn him down...no...I don't want to talk about this now..."

"No, we're talking about this," I curse, grabbing him by the shoulders, but he shoves me off and I wince. He doesn't notice the extra tears, but it hurt. I think the mending skin on my clavicle broke open again.

"No, we aren't, Meg."

"Why the hell not?!" I scream, kicking over a corner table, and books scatter the ground.

"'Cause I'm sick of hearing about it! You want to marry a man who thinks of you as a new kitchen appliance, be my guest."

"Want? _Want? _Since when did I want to marry Darcy?"

"...The second you got bored with me."

I don't respond, but I don't let myself look weak. I'm steel. He's not winning this. We're going to be together, and that's all I care about right now. He needs to know that.

"...I still don't understand how it ended up on your finger, Meg...There's only one way it could've-"

"One way? Really?"

I do what I thought I wouldn't do today, but I do.

I strip.

My shirt's off, and Spencer yelps. The bruises are darker now, everything gets worse before it gets better, I suppose. I was right about the wound opening again, the gauze is falling off, and it's bleeding again, blood running down the valley between my breasts (clothed, mind you). Looking at them, he's pale. He looks like he's going to be sick, but he doesn't move to help me.

He's promised to protect me before, and he failed again. He knows that.

"...He...he did that?" he asks.

I nod. "_That's _how it got on my finger," I whisper. "And I want it off."

He doesn't look at me again, just grips the couch with white knuckles. "Maybe it's supposed to be on there. Everything happens for a reason, right?"

"...Spencer?"

"Remember when you were just getting good at English? You told me about string theory, how cool you thought it was, but you didn't believe in it." He laughs darkly. "That was a good conversation...with a good little girl. It was the first time I got a look at your intelligence outside of the foreign language. I understood how to teach you better. You were a very smart girl for having no schooling."

"...I used to steal books from the Vicomte's library...his servant would bring them to me, and we'd trade every week. When I wasn't dancing, I was reading."

"The point is, Meg, you don't believe in string theory...but it's a theory. It can't be proven or discharged."

"What are you saying?" I laugh, unsure what else to do. My voice sounds uneasy, even to my ears.

He sighs. "I'm saying maybe we shouldn't speak at all. Maybe our daily excursions are taking up to much time on my dance card." The corner of his mouth perks up and so does mine. His discarded sweater vest-the purple one Derek bought him last year for his birthday-lays discarded on a chair, so I sling it on. A reason to come back, just in case.

"Your dance card, Doctor? Others besides me...not shocking, but I'll gladly battle to the death." I perch myself next to him on the couch, but he doesn't look at me, just at his knees. His white-knuckle grip his holding on tight to his slacks. "But of course...what time will I have to battle when all my time will be consumed by my husband..."

We lock eyes for the first time. "Hello, Doctor Reid," I whisper.

He smiles sadly, eyes distant. "Hello, young Miss."

I blink.

_I'm shaking. New York has rainy skies. A jacket is thrown over me, but I'm not sure who it belongs to. I'm in a car with the witch haired woman again. The dark man is gone, and a pale boy is in his place. _

_The witch-woman-Emily-gestures to him. "Doc-tor Reid," she says. I nod at him. _

_"Hello, Doctor Reid," I smile. English. I've learned little bits and pieces in my few days here. He smiles awkwardly at me. _

_"Hello, young Miss." _

When I'm back from my memories, I find I'm in his arms.

"I'll fix it," I tell him, and he nods.

"As long as you're safe...just get away...so he can't-can't d-do this again..." he chokes, holding me like I'm some glass doll. I like being held like this, though. I wish he'd do it more often.

It's far better to be treated like breakable glass than a malleable emerald.

DEMY'S POV MADAFAKAS

"I don't know," I mumbled.

Later that day, Ness and I were hanging out in my apartment, she lying on the bed, while I was sprawled out on the floor with Rose purring on my stomach.

"What will she tell Reid..." Nessa sighed. We'd been discussing Meg for quite some time. She'd just been so out of sorts earlier, which was understandable with the situation, but she still didn't seem like herself... "I mean, I know he already knows, but..."

"Yeah... I have no clue what she's going to tell him..." I replied, petting Rose's soft fur. Meg... Another thing I'd noticed today... Cuts and bruises peeking out of her fully black attire. A thought poked at the back of my mind, telling me that the sudden engagement and her getting hurt was connected somehow. But that couldn't be it... She probably just...fell... Or something...

I sighed, done with thinking about this. It would do no good and would just worry me. It was best for Meg to tell us everything first. I stood up, tossing Rose to Nessa. "Catch."

"With what!?" she screamed, the cat suddenly on her face. Rose picked herself up and scampered off to her food bowl. Nessa glared up at me. "You're a real bastard, you know that?"

"I take offense to that," I snapped jokingly, grinning. It was true after all...

I plopped down next to her on the bed and she sat up. I smirked. "Just think of it this way: soon you'll be able to catch however many cats I throw at you."

She blinked. "How many cats do you intend to throw at me...?"

"Who cares! You could catch 'em!" I laughed.

Nessa cast her gaze downward, a nervous look flashing across her face.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't be so worried about it, okay? You're going to get automail and it will be freaking awesome," I exclaimed.

I little grin appeared on her face. "Yeah..." A hint of anxiety could still be detected in her voice.

I smiled at her again, then glanced at the clock on my phone. Date tiiiimmee~~

I hopped off the bed and motioned for Ness to follow me over to the door.

"Date with Vic?" she asked, walking over to me.

"Heck yeah!" I shouted, fistpumping. I'm very feminine, in case you couldn't tell.

She gave me a _calm down_ look and said, "Don't get too excited. For all you know, he may have an automail penis."

I stared at her. "What the hell, dude...?"

She giggled. "Ah, I'm kidding," she said. "Maybe."

This chick creeps me out... But that's why we love her.

After getting Nessa safely home and going to Vic's apartment as fast as humanly freaking possible, I knocked on the door. I tried not to make my knocking sound too eager, but I was. It was just...the thought of him made me want to just go crazy. He was like an addiction. The good kind.

The door opened and I was greeted with Vic's warm, welcoming smile. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," I echoed, stepping into the apartment. He shut the door, then came up and hugged me from behind. "Hey!" I exclaimed, a bit startled.

"Hey," he repeated. Yup. Pretty sure there was an echo in here. He lifted me off the ground, his strong arms wrapped around my abdomen, and carried me over to the couch, where he dropped me. I landed lying down and he kneeled beside me, his face mere inches from mine. Placing my hand behind his head, I pulled him in closer, pressing our lips together. He stood, not separating our lips, and sat next to me on the couch. I pulled him in as close as I could. He didn't object in the slightest.

This... This was just...amazing... This feeling of longing, being slightly snuffed out by each kiss, but then coming back more intensely than before. The feeling of being longed for. For him to look at me like I was special, something of worth. Not the way people would look down at me as they passed me on the street. Not the depraved way men would look at me when they were in the mood. Just him, with eyes that say I'm wanted... I couldn't ask for more.

"Vic..." I whispered, then took a deep breath. Tears formed at the rim of my eyes, which I quickly blinked away. He ran his hand through my hair and smiled. That smile that could only comfort anyone who saw it. It could warm anyone's heart.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly in my ear. A chill ran through me as I planted a more modest kiss on his cheek. His fingered intertwined with mine as he looked into my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful... I leaned forward, placing our lips just slightly apart.

There was a knock at the door.

I paused for a moment, then Vic glanced behind him at the door. He stood and walked over, opening it. Al walked through the door, then was stopped by Vic.

"The door was unlocked," Vic said with a hint if bitterness and anger. "It's _always_ unlocked."

Al glanced over at me, realizing what Vic was so upset about. "Ah! I'm sorry!" he apologized frantically, then headed quickly to a different room. Before he could get through a door, Vic stopped him again.

"Well, while you're here, I might as well start dinner," Vic said, stepping into the kitchen. Al and I followed him and sat down at the kitchen table. Vic dug around in the cabinets, apparently not having planned ahead, not that I minded. It was enough to just be here with him.

"I-I'm sorry..." Al mumbled to me again, his face turning red. Gosh, he's just so adorable...

"It's fine," I laughed.

Vic grabbed a box from the cabinet, then turned to me. "Do you like spaghetti?" he asked. I nodded. "Spaghetti it is, then." He started boiling water in a pot on the small gas stove. He poured a can of tomato sauce into a pan and started heating it on the other burner. "Just so you know, if I wasn't pressed for time, I would be making this from scratch," he said, slightly boastful, but also in a joking manor.

"Someone's cocky," I laughed.

"Try living with him," Al mumbled, which earned him a slap on the head with a plastic ladle by Vic.

"One more word and I'm kicking you out," Vic said seriously, then winked and laughed.

The conversation made time go by quickly, and it seemed like just a couple of minutes before the food was done. Al went up to get food and I followed suit, only to be stopped by Vic. He smiled and handed me a plate of food he'd already dished out. I blushed, took the plate, and sat back down. That was so sweet. I mean, it's not like something totally amazing, but still... Very gentleman-like. Huh. A boy being a gentleman to me of all people. Life's funny.

Vic got his own food and sat down across from me. He and Al bowed their heads and said an individual silent prayer. I tried to do the same, but I had no idea what I was doing. I'd only been to church a few times when I was little, and didn't really know exactly _how_ to even pray. I settled for just bowing my head as well and waiting for them.

I'm not sure if the spaghetti was amazing, or it was just the fact that Vic made it that made it amazing. Probably the latter.

Vic went to the sink to rinse his plate off, followed by Al. Once Al had done that, he uttered, "_Danke_," to Vic and went back to his room. I stood to go rinse my plate at the sink. I was once again stopped by Vic.

"I'll do it," he insisted, taking the plate.

"No," I said stubbornly, taking it back. "I will." I turned on the sink.

"Come on, Demy," he said. "You're the guest. Let me do it."

"Nope." I swished water around the plate.

"Demy..." he scolded playfully.

"What?" I said, shrugging, and accidentally moving the plate as well. All of the water splashed onto Vic.

I stifled laughter. "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. He grinned and shook his head.

"Okay. I'll keep in mind to let you do things yourself from now on..." he laughed, ruffling his hair. "I'm gonna go change..."

"Okedoke," I giggled, going back over to the couch as he walked in his room. I sighed. "Ah... Way to go, Demy. Find a guy that likes you. Spill water on him. See how that works." I had to admit it was funny though... And Vic didn't seem mad, so what was the harm? We were both having fun.

"And maybe a little warning next time, okay?" Vic laughed as he walked out of his room a couple minutes later. He had changed into a tee shirt and shorts that went to his knees.

Or... Oh my gosh... He... How did I not know? Why didn't he tell me? Oh my gosh... I couldn't believe it. I stared speechlessly.

Vic followed my gaze down to his legs. "Oh," he said. "My automail?" He smiled, as if my reaction amused him. But who wouldn't be stunned about something like this?

Vic came over to me on the couch. Gosh... Seeing him walk was a totally different thing now... Knowing he was being supported by prosthetics instead of his own legs...

He sat down next to me, leaning his elbows on his metal knees. "Surprised?" he asked casually, while I was still practically going insane.

"Oh my gosh..." I mumbled. "I didn't even know..." I stared in disbelief a moment longer. You'd think something like this wouldn't even phase me. I mean, I have a fried who's missing both arms for crying out loud! Maybe it was the fact that Vic never told me... Or that I was curious as to... "How did...?"

"Car accident," he supplied with a shrug. "My own fault, really. I was 17, stupid, and reckless." He faced me, grinning. "But, still, I don't really mind." So that must be why he started making automail. To help other people like him.

"Vic..." I whispered, glancing back to his automail.

He grabbed me by the shoulders, looking in my eyes. "Hey, stop that," he said. "It's not like I'm helpless. Stop looking at me like it."

I glanced back up at him and mirrored his smile. "Okay..."

-NESSA'S POV

I barely touched my breakfast and my clothes became eerily similar to Penny's.

The world seemed so much clearer and the the sky seemed somehow brighter.

Today was ...the most amazing thing that had happened in awhile.

Al and I had plans to visit a theater and have lunch before I went in to get fitted for the automail.

He called it his way of prepping me for it. Vic had warned me it would hurt like hell to get attached, and no matter how much anesthesia they gave me, it wouldn't help. There was no avoiding it.

My thoughts were that it couldn't be any worse than getting my arms cut off.

Beth finished applying my light makeup and I glanced at myself in the mirror.

Pale almost translucent skin, ugly brown eyes the color of shit, a too wide nose for my face , and thin pinched lips.

My body was too short for someone my age and I had no sort of curve on me. I was a walking stick. My bones were visible underneath my skin and my untamable hair fell to the middle of my back.

I stood up and Beth followed me down the stairs.

Dad was away on a consult soe an Jack stayed at Beth's tiny apartment.

All the damage from the last time I had stayed here was repaired.

Jack was currently waiting at the door for Al and he looked impatient.

I sat down on her couch and flipped the tv to a criminal minds episode.

Mauve kinda annoyed me and I guess she was meant to be a sorta Meg.

But everyone knew that Meg was Reid's even if they weren't engaged or married.

Soon the doorbell rang and Javk jumped up and flew over there to answer it.

"Nessie, it's Al!"

He flung the door open an Al jumped to avoid being hit by it.

I smiled and he flashed a bright smile back.

He scooped Jack up and kicked the door closed behind him.

I smiled and he flashed a bright smile back.

He scooped Jack up and kicked the door closed behind him.

"So how is my favorite little man today?"

Jack smiled and started blabbering animatedly at him.

In Al's defense he took it and didn't appear unattentive for one moment of it.

When fifteen minutes of one sided conversation had passed, Al sat him down and helped me to my feet.

"By little man."

"Bye runt."

We said goodbye and Beth came downstairs.

"Goodbye Alfons. Bye Ness."

She patted us on the back and she waddled of to the living room with a hand on her distended stomach.

We walked out and Al helped me into Vic's big ass Jeep.

He buckled me in and his fingers left ghost heat on my skin.

He hastened to his side and I attempted to lose the blush that had formed like wildfire on my cheeks.

He climbed in and the Jeep growled to life. It spit and snarled and it sounded to wild to belong to Al.

We hit the interstate and his hound found purchase on my thigh.

"So are you ready for the operation? Or the rehab after?"

"Not really, but it...it needs to be done. Not just for me but for everyone."

Meg, Demy, dad, Beth...etc. all of whom have up their time to help me. Even if the first two weren't so present these days.

All bad suffered for me and the time for suffering was over.

My ears perked up as my new favorite song played on the pop radio that Al had mindlessly turned it to.

I hummed and grew into the beat.

I bopped my head and he smiled at me.

"Eyes on the road!"

He chuckled and stared at me again.

"I won't crash."

As if to prove my point he swerved over the middle line and I leaned back into my seat.

"GOD AL! FOCUS ON THE ROAD!"

He speed up and suddenly a car attempted to merge with our lane an Al slammed the break to avoid us becoming a road cake.

He flung a arm out in front of me and I got flub forward and then back into my seat.

After our driving adventure we arrived at our play.

"So what are we seeing?"

"The King and I."

We walked up to the ticket counter and Al motioned for the lady.

"Tickets for Hiedrich please."

She riffled through the pile and she looked up puzzled.

"I'm sorry sir. It appears we accidentally sold those tickets. Your showing was earlier and when you didn't show up we sold them."

Al stared at her with big eyes and I hastened to his side.

"It's fine Al. We can go do seething else before dinner."

"Butttt..."

He stared at me and I saw how sad he was so I slipped forward an he automatically wrapped his arms around me.

He sighed and his head laid on the top of mine.

"It was supposed to be a special thing."

He whined and I stared up at him smiling.

"And I'm sure we will find something else to do."

He nodded and we headed back to the Jeep. He trudged and I resisted the urge to tell him to pick up his feet.

We loaded back up and he headed back to the center of town.

He glanced at me and suddenly spoke up.

"What haven't you done in awhile?"

I thought. Many things I hadn't done in awhile because of the lack of arms, but there were still many things to do.

"How about...we just go to lunch? I'm fine with just spending the time chatting."

He nodded and we drove for the next 15 minutes.

When I finally began to think we were there he pulled over at a precipice.

He climbed out and lifted me out of the jeep by my waist.

He pulled my waist and soon he had found us a seat on the ledge. The view was of Quantico spread out beneath us. The town looked like a multicolored jigsaw puzzle from up here and it was gorgeous.

He pulled me up against him and I leaned my head on the bony crook of his shoulder.

He leaned his head on mine and we sat there for what felt like hours basking in each others company. Conversation was stilted and silence consumed us.

Or at least it did. Until Al's phone decided to ring.

He grinned sheepishly and answered the phone.

"Vic, man I love you, but I swear I'm going to kill you."

I could hear Vi casually chatting on the other end and the loud laughs that belonged to Demy.

"Tell Dem-Dem to remember our conversation about automail. And to find out if it is true."

I could hear Demy shut up and she implored Vic to hang up and to leave us alone for know.

Al laughed when they hung up and he pulled me back against his side.

I tilted my head up and admired his face in the strong light of mid afternoon.

His face was delicate and almost feminine.

Suddenly a warm hand encompassed my cheek and brought it close to his face.

We leaned our foreheads together and suddenly his lips met mine in a light yet intense kiss.

It couldn't have lasted more than 10 seconds but they were the best 10 seconds of my life.

He leaned back and a tiny smile crossed his face.

"Wow, that was ...awesome!"

He let loose a full on smile and and couldn't help but smile back.

We departed after the kiss and we ended up back at Vic's.

Vic took me hostage and took measurements of parts of my shoulders I didn't even know that I had.

But in the end he showed me a model of the prosthetics he was making.

They wouldn't quite match my skin time but that could be worked around.

At the end he pronounced me ready for the surgery and he set the date for a week from today.

One week till salvation, or possible damnation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**MEG'S POV**

Vic likes to laugh at me. And laugh he does, and often. However, today he doesn't laugh when I tell him about the predicament I've found myself in. We're sitting on the couch in he and Al's apartment, and I don't think I've ever seen him so...awkward. I blame myself for that, obviously. I'm sure he was having a fine day, sexual escapades with my best friend and all that, but honestly, I guess I'm just ruining moods over here.

"Meg..." he whispered, looking away from me. Again, he's not the one at fault. "Meg, I don't know what to say..."

"You don't need to say anything," I sigh, wrapping my arms around him. "I just wanted you to listen. So, thanks."

His eyes raked over me, trying to judge if I'm okay or not.

"Meg...maybe you did want me to say something?" he asked, eyes skeptical. I raised my eyebrows. Really? Maybe...Maybe I did...

Vic runs his hands over his jeans, rubbing the sweat off them. "Meg...I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say, but-"

"I'll get him the truth as soon as possible," I whispered hoarsely. "I promise."

Vic nodded at me, then rises, and stalks off.

NESSA'S POV

My lips tingled and I couldn't help but lick them.

Al's taste lingered on them and it was faintly disorienting.

He had driven me home from the fitting and we had shared one other quick peck on the lips before he had left. No rushing. Just a simple peck on the lips that had quenched some internal fire I hadn't known was blazing.

We had talked on the phone and he had spent more nights talking with Dad and Beth.

They had given him, I wouldn't call it their blessing but it was as close to letting me date him that they would go right now.

The surgery was tomorrow and suddenly nothing was vaguely appetizing and nothing could lift me out of this funk.

I was severally worried about this operation and nothing Al or anyone could say would convince me this would go fine.

I continued to wake up throughout the night and my stomach rumbled from the food I wasn't allowed to eat for 12 hours beforehand.

I woke up and Beth slipped in and dressed me in simple sweatpants and a tank top. Clothes that were easy to slip off to change into a hospital robe.

I padded down the stairs slowly and dad appeared out of no where. He gave me a small smile and a warm hug from him. Jack grabbed at me next and Beth pulled me into a loose hug from around her stomach. It proceeded her into a room and it lugged her out.

Dad pulled me out to the car and he lifted and strapped me in for what may be the last time.

His fingers ran feather light and it surprised me how sorrowful he looked.

He seemed to be just as depressed as I was and I thought I knew why.

The reason he had adopted me in the first place was because he had been the one to rescue me after my abduction in DC.

He had felt pity for me and he had adopted me on a whim.

I had been with him through so much.

Hailey's death, the attack on dad by Foyet, and the countless other things that had befallen dad.

But I had been an invalid for it and he had been my protector.

His thoughts would be what would happen next.

Would I leave him now that they were no longer neccasery?

would I ditch them now that I was self sufficient?

No.

How could I?

They had done everything for me.

So I tangled in my thoughts was I that I didn't even notice we had pulled into the surgery ward of the hospital.

Vic stood waiting for us out front and he stood ready in his scrubs.

His signature grin stood attached to his face and he waved as we pulled in.

I nodded my head and he stepped forward to help me out.

"so are you ready?"

I nodded and his smile widened.

He rushed me thought the waiting room and back to a room.

He left for a minute as a bland female nurse slipped me into a hospital gown and brushed my hair back into a high ponytail with a rubber band.

She took my vitals and Vic rushed back into the room.

He looked like a kid getting his favorite candy and I realized that this was what he loved to do most. It wasn't just a job for him.

He showed me the finished automail and I admired how lifelike it was.

Nothing like my old prosthesis.

He fitted it against my shoulders and he gave the nurse some general directions.

He slipped out of the room again and she fit a morphine drip into my waist and she placed a anesthesia mask over my face.

She counted down from,

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...and I was out.

Pain, coursed through my sides.

Heat blistered and bubbled at the surface.

My shoulders felt as if they were being ripped apart again and I bit my lips together.

My shoulders felt as if hammers were hitting each little nerve a million times and then ripping them out.

Pain washed through me in a fresh second wave and this time I had to let a scream bubble out.

I screamed until my lungs ran raw and felt as if they were shredded.

Getting my arms cut off was painful but this ripped up the years of scar tissue I had accumulated.

My shoulders stayed aflame but the anesthesia was beginning to wear off.

My eyes jerked open and the world was a tumbling mass around me.

Warm hands gripped my sides and I lurched forward even more.

The bland nurse from earlier pushed me back down and whispered a few words I couldn't hope to understand.

Another mask was shoved on my face and she didn't even bother to count down again.

My face was a mask of sweat and sticky tears.

My shoulders hurt and I strained to lift the automail up again.

It began to grow heavier and I grew weary of picking up the pencil again.

The physical therapist behind me patted me on the back and had me write my name again.

Thick sloppy letters covered the page and I glared at the lines I was supposed to be writing on.

My thin cursive I had written as a child was annilated.

I was left with the sloppy block letters of a preschooler.

But with only three weeks of practice down, she said any improvement was good.

I struggled through my name once more and looked down.

It was sloppily printed, but it was between the lines.

I gripped the pen tighter and my cursive slipped out of it.

It wasn't nearly as neat as I remembered but at least my recuperation wasn't taking too long.

It had only been 7 weeks since the surgery and my ability to do small tasks such as this was improving immensely.

I could do basic things such as writing and such.

Complex tasks such as dressing a doll or cooking were beyond me.

"Good work today Ness."

My therapist patted me on the back and she glided out of the small work room.

I stood up and flexed the auto mail in front of me.

It had quit wearing me down and I could lift it with ease.

I walked out of the room and waiting for me was a mass of tall and blond.

Al...

He glided forward and he pecked me on the forehead.

I reached out and laced my hand into his.

I smiled at the contact and he smiled back.

We glided out of the building and he opened the door to the Jeep for me.

I hoisted myself in and buckled up.

He climbed in after me and I pushed down lightly on the gas.

Al had been teaching me how to drive and I had just gotten my license from the BMW.

We pulled off and he distracted me by lightly tickling my side.

I squirmed and fidgeted and he laughed at my discomfort.

"Bastard."

He laughed even harder and I stomped the brakes.

He flew forward in his seat and groaned.

"serves you right."

I grinned and continued driving back to my place.

We sone arrived and he opened the door for me again.

I nodded my head and we tramped up to my room.

I flicked the light on and he grabbed the hot chocolate we had picked up on the way home.

I flicked the movie we had been watching on and he pulled me onto his lap.

He petted my hair and I played with the pads of rough skin on his fingertips.

I suddenly became aware of how close we were and I twisted till I was facing him.

I landed forward and caught his lips in a gentle kiss. He responded and it lasted for only a few seconds.

He gently broke us apart and I turned till my head was back on his lap.

He pushed a pillow under my head and I nodded off rather fast.

One thought rang through my mind.

I could live with this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meg's POV**

"Darcy?" I groaned, throwing another box across the room.

"Meg, whoa-" Darcy stepped back to avoid getting a heel to the face. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen my ballet shoes? I wore them from France to here, and I can't find them!"

"The ratty ones you always wear?" he asked, plopping down on the bed. I glared.

"Yes," I mumbled monotonously. "The ratty ones I always wear. They're white, but look kinda vanilla cause..."

"Because they're ratty," Darcy finished, a smirk firmly in place.

"Har, har," I groaned, coming up to sit next to him.

"Will," I mumbled, letting my head fall into his lap. "I'm tired..."

"It's all the planning we've started," he mumbled stroking my long hair. "It's alright. We'll get through it. You always do. You're always so strong." He rose and stalked out. I pulled back my shirtsleeve to touch a yellowing bruise on my forearm.

"You really have no idea, do you?" I whispered,"William?"


End file.
